The Reincarnation
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: Spring Korey loves Greek Myths. Many times she found herself questioning them, but have never expected to learn the entire truth by a mysterious man who shows up in her life out of nowhere. As she spends more time with the unknown stranger, her past unravels and she realizes that she is not who she is at all. And very soon, her life will change forever.
1. Prologue: My Name is Spring

My name is Spring Korey, and I live in Maine, USA, in a tiny unknown town called Heatherton.

I live with my mother, Demi, on the outskirts of the tiny town, very near the forested area. I don't know who my father was, nor do I have any other known relatives. My mother told me that my father left when I was still a baby, and that my family members simply do not care about us.

All my life, I've been raised by my mother. Because of this, you can pretty much call me a sheltered child. I'm around twenty-two years old now, and I still didn't have that many friends, only just a few people who I have regular conversations with. I am considered a loner, alongside my mother. But I didn't care, because as long as I have her, I'm perfectly fine.

During my spare time, I am usually with my mother in our very big garden at the back of our small and simple two-bedroom home. Our garden was huge, and filled with a variety of flowers, shrubs and even a few small trees. Once, when I was about six I think, my mother must have won an award for it.

To make a living, my mother owned a flower shop called 'Flowers of Spring'. She told me that she named it after me, and I was flattered. I help out in the shop during my free time. We attract a lot of customers with our beautiful bouquets, and was even asked to do the flower arrangements for many weddings.

But when I'm not in the garden or at the shop, I'm in my room, reading about Greek mythology.

The strange addiction happened about two years ago. I was in the attic, cleaning out some stuff during spring cleaning. I was picking up a tattered box when a book had slipped out.

At first, I picked it up without much thought. But I thought that maybe it's one of my mother's books on gardening, so I blew away the dust on the cover, and read the title.

It read '_Homeric Hymns to the Greek Gods_'.

I was confused as to why my mother would own such a book, and I curiously took a peek inside. What was intended to be a quick peek turned into hours of sitting on the attic floor under a lamp, reading each page intently.

I was mesmerized by the words that Homer used in the hymns. Though I didn't understand some, I was enchanted by the beautiful flow, and felt as though I was being transported back to Ancient Greece.

From that day on, my curiosity grew, and I went on to do extensive research online. Slowly, I memorized the names of the famous Greek gods.

Dionysus, the God of Wine, Festivities and Theatre.

Hermes, the messenger of the gods and the God of Commerce, Thieves, Travellers and Commerce.

Apollo, the God of Music, Poetry, Prophecies, Medicine, Knowledge and the Sun.

Artemis, Apollo's older twin sister and the Goddess of the Hunt, the Wild, Virginity, Fertility and the Moon.

Athena, the patron goddess of the Greek city Athens and the Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, Intelligence, Architecture and Crafts.

Ares, the God of War, Violence and Bloodshed.

Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Hephaestus, the God of Fire, Metalworking, Stone masonry and the Art of Sculpture.

Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth and the Home.

Demeter, the Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture.

Poseidon, the king of the ocean waters and the God of the Sea, Horses and Earthquakes.

Hera, the queen of the gods and the Goddess of Marriage, Women and Birth.

Zeus, the king of the gods and the God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, Law, Order and Justice.

I was amazed by the tales of each and every one of them.

But only two of the characters of Greek myth caught my attention.

They were Hades and Persephone.

From my research, I learnt that Hades was one of the original six Olympians, the others being Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon and Hestia. The original six overthrew their father, the Titan Cronus, and took over Mount Olympus where they ruled as new beings called gods.

Hades drew lots with his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, to decide on who gets what realm to rule. The three realms were the skies, the oceans and the Underworld.

Zeus drew the longest, which allowed him to rule over the skies, and overall, everything in existence.

Poseidon drew the middle, getting rule over the oceans.

Hades, unfortunately, drew the shortest, getting the Underworld. It had been said that because he was the eldest child, he was supposed to get the skies. But unfortunately, what has been done is done. And because he was now a chthonic god, he was no longer an Olympian.

He didn't put up a fight, and instead proceeded to rule the Underworld with an iron fist. Because he was now the God of the Dead, many mortals feared him. Some refused to call him by his name, instead giving him the name 'Pluto', due to him also being the God of Riches thanks to all the jewels and metals found in the underground.

But even with a feared status and abundant wealth, he couldn't help but feel lonely, wishing for someone to rule by his side.

One day, as he rode through the mortal world, he saw a beautiful goddess who was picking flowers in a field.

The goddess was Persephone, the Goddess of Spring and the daughter of Demeter.

Struck by her beauty, Hades impulsively kidnapped Persephone to the Underworld, where he made her his wife and queen.

Demeter, who was now searching for her daughter, began to get upset and stopped everything on Earth from growing. The weather began to get cold until it was freezing. That weather is known as winter today.

It was Helios, the Sun Titan, who told her that he had seen Hades kidnap Persephone. She then demanded Zeus to force Hades to give back her daughter. Pressed by her and the cries of the hungry mortals, he complied.

But Hades was smart. He knew that Demeter would want Persephone back, but he wanted Persephone to stay. To solve that minor difficulty, he tricked her into eating a pomegranate that was grown in the Underworld. That was a problem, because if one ate the food of the Underworld, they would be bound to it forever.

When Demeter found out, she was furious. Hades and Demeter fought over Persephone, and in the end, Zeus decided that Persephone would spend half a year with Demeter on Earth, while the other half with Hades in the Underworld.

So when Persephone was with her mother, the Earth experiences spring and summer; the happy times. But come the time she has to return to her husband, the world will become a barren wasteland during autumn and winter.

Thus, the creation of the seasons.

I have to admit that I was totally amazed by the story, and sometimes I think to myself, _What if it wasn't a kidnap? What if in the end, Persephone did end up loving Hades? What if this was not the real story?_

I find myself pondering over these questions many times, but never once would I have expected to learn the entire and actual truth soon.

It all started when I met a man named Aiden Cole…

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted to try something new, and this idea has been stuck in my head for quite a while now.

I was kind of hesitant to do it at first, because I didn't know how this would turn out. But the nagging inside my head could not be stopped, so I did it anyway.

So I apologize if you didn't like it. Lately, I've been afraid that I would run out of ideas, and this story will end up being full-length like _Who I am _and _This Love_. I hope that as I write this, more ideas will come to my head.

Anyway, if you're bored, go to my profile and check out the pictures of some people I posted there. This is how I think the Greek gods look like in my head.

And as always, I do hope you read and review. I need reviews to know how my readers think of the story so I can know if it's been entertaining or plain boring.

Thanks for reading this!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	2. Chapter 1: The Stranger That Walked Past

"Spring? Where are you?"

I looked up from my plate of buttered toast to the olive green eyes of my mother, who sat across me at the breakfast table with a mug of camomile tea in her hands.

"I'm right here, Mom."

My mother gave me a small smile, and said in a sing-song tone, "You don't seem to be here. Only your body is. Where has your soul wandered off too?"

I rolled my eyes in amusement and replied back jokingly, "My soul has wandered off to Neverland, where enchantments happen and I do not grow old."

I chuckled. But for some reason, my mother stiffened as she looked at me weirdly.

I stopped my laughter and asked, "Mom? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head as a weary smile appeared on her lips. "Nothing is wrong, dear Spring. I just realized how long it has been since you've spoken of Neverland. If I recalled, the last time you read or watched Peter Pan was when you were seven."

She paused to take a sip of her tea, before continuing. "You always said you wanted to be forever young like him and play to our heart's content. It was nice to see you dream so freely."

I picked up the last piece of buttered toast and munched on it. As I chewed, I said thoughtfully, "It was fun. But then reality set in…"

My mother gave me a gentle slap to my hand that was resting on the table. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Spring!" she scolded me with a smile. "Manners. Have you forgotten?"

I giggled and swallowed before wiping away the crumbs on my lips with a hand. "And use a napkin!" she exclaimed again, looking at me with shock and disgust.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Mom, please. It's not like a few crumbs would contaminate the whole house. Anyway, I got to go."

As I stood up from my chair and brushed away any remaining traces of crumbs on my blouse with one hand while the other hand held the toast that I was still eating, my mother asked, "Where are you going?"

I picked up my plate and walked to the kitchen as I answered, "To Mrs Edridge's bookshop. I want to pick up some new reading material."

I ate up the last bit of buttered toast and washed my plate as my mother walked in with her now-empty tea cup. Putting it into the sink for me to wash, she commented, "You certainly are a bookworm, aren't you? If more books come in, I would have to buy another shelf for your room."

I chuckled at her statement. In my room, there was one wall that was for nothing but bookshelves, and all nearly filled to the brim with books. Many genres of books like paranormal romance, adventure, mystery and biography were housed there. But majority of them were books about Greek mythology.

"What can I say, mother? I am a bookworm," I said as I wiped the plate and the washed tea cup dry. Putting both on the dish rack, I walked out of the kitchen to the front door, where I grabbed my cardigan off the coat pole.

She walked in just a few seconds after and opened the door for me. As she watched me put on my flat shoes, she asked, "Is it alright if you go to the store and pick up some more tea? We're nearly out. Get some chocolates too if you can."

I nod my head in answer, and gave a swift kiss to my mother's cheek before I walked out of the house and told her that I'll be back soon.

The sun was out, but many clouds hung in the sky. Even as the warm light rays hit my face, it still felt a bit chilly, and I was glad that I had worn my cardigan.

I walked out of my cul-de-sac neighborhood to Main Street, which is the biggest part of Heatherton. Since the town was not really big, everything was within walking distance, and there aren't many cars around here, except those belonging to tourists.

The distance between my house and the bookshop was only about thirty minutes, so I walked briskly, gazing at the windows of the shops. There were many nice things on display, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to afford it. Even with the flower shop's good business, I had to sacrifice majority of my money to the evil things known as taxes and bills.

After about thirty minutes of admiring items on display, I finally met with the familiar window of a shop called 'The Book Room'.

The little bell above the door chimed as I walked in. The middle-aged woman behind the counter looked up and saw me through her metal-rimmed reading glasses.

"Hello there, Spring," she greeted with a smile, putting aside the romance novel she was reading. "How are you today?"

I smiled back politely, and greeted back, "Hello, Mrs Edridge. I'm fine. And you?"

As I made my way to the counter, she answered, "I'm very fine too. And how is Demi?"

"My mother is alright. Anyway, I'm here to collect my books."

Her eyes widened in realization and she exclaimed, "Oh yes! You're right on time!"

She hopped down from her stool and went to a private room next to the counter. I waited patiently at the front, looking at all the new books that were on display. Some had caught my eye, but I had not enough money to get them today. So I made a mental note to pick them up the next time I'm here.

I hear a stack of books placed on the counter and I turned to see Mrs Edridge looking at the titles on the book spines. As she totalled up the price, she commented, "As usual, more books about Greek myths. You're a real sucker for them, aren't you?"

I pulled out my purse from my jeans pocket and produce a small stack of cash. "What can I say? They're interesting," I replied nonchalantly.

Mrs Edridge totalled up the price, and I handed her a stack of cash in the exact amount. As the register printed out my receipt and she packed my books into a paper bag, I looked out the window and watched the people walk past the store.

But suddenly, my heart skipped a beat when I laid my eyes on him.

The first things I noticed were his hair and his eyes. He had black hair that was short and messy, but really attractive-looking. The blackness of his hair was impossible; blacker than black. Very dark, very fathomless. His eyes were the same; pitch black and bottomless. Is black even a natural eye color? Especially black that is so very dark?

He looked a few years older than me, but gosh, he was handsome. His facial features were chiselled and perfect; high cheekbones that were well-defined, a slender nose and his slim but masculine lips

If I wasn't wrong, he looked like that French actor, Gaspard Ulliel. Only more attractive.

But no, that wasn't what made me notice him. It was a different reason.

It was as if… I know him.

I don't how, but I felt like I remembered him. But from where, from when and how?

Seeing that stranger made me feel weird on the inside.

"Spring? Spring?"

I broke out of my stupor, and it was then I realized that the mystery man was now gone.

I slowly slid my eyes away from the window and looked at Mrs Edridge.

"What happened, Spring? You look as if you have just seen a ghost," she asked me.

I gulped, and I realized that my throat had somehow gone dry. I shook my head and grabbed the paper bag, only muttering, "Nothing. I thought I saw someone I know."

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright. First chapter. Pretty short, but so far so good. Story still developing in my head. But like I said; so far so good.

On a random note, there's a reason as to why I mentioned Gaspard Ulliel ;)

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	3. Chapter 2: Always Thinking

I was lying on my belly on my bed, my laptop right in front of me. I was reading through new Greek fanfictions (Yeah. I am THAT addicted). Some instantly became favorites of mine, and I bookmarked them. Some needed a little more time to get used to. Some were just plain boring. Some didn't even make sense.

Since it was a Sunday, there wasn't much to do. In the afternoon, I mostly spent my time tending to the garden with my mother. Most of our flowers were in full bloom now, and it radiated a lot of sweet-scented perfume. Then from the late afternoon to the evening, I started to read one of my new books. At eight, I ate dinner with my mom on the sofa as we watched _The Ellen DeGeneres Show_. And when it was around nine o'clock, I retreated back to my room.

Usually, I would start reading fanfiction of Hades and Persephone first. Seriously, the story about the both of them never gets old. And with so many different versions by different people, it somehow just kept getting better and better.

But reading those stories only made me more curious about what really did happen to the polar opposite couple. Did they love each other truly during their marriage? Did they fight a lot? Were the stories about Adonis, Minthe and Leuce true? (By the way, I really hate Adonis and Minthe. I don't know about Leuce though.)

And most importantly, did they even have the three children known as Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus?

I was always curious about those three. Were all of them even Hades' real kids? Maybe Macaria was, but what about the other two? A lot of sources I read online say that they are. But some say they weren't and that they were actually Persephone's kids by her father Zeus, which I have only three words to say; I HOPE NOT.

Personally, I believe strongly that the three of them were all Hades' children by Persephone. Despite the whole abduction beginning, I really wanted to believe that in the end, they were happy or at least content with each other's company and their marriage.

But like I've thought to myself many times before, I may never know.

Suddenly, a jaw-cracking yawn escaped from me. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a good five minutes past eleven. Usually, I don't sleep until midnight or later, but today may be an exception.

Tiredly, I shut off my laptop and put it back onto my study table. I changed out of my blouse and jeans to a simple yellow night dress with a cute pink bunny on it. Then I got out of my room to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face. As I walked back to my room, I called out to my mother, "I'm gonna hit the hay now! Good night, mom!"

No less than two seconds later, I heard her reply from the kitchen, "Good night, Spring. Sweet dreams."

After I shut the door, I flipped the light switch off and threaded to my bed. The minute my head made contact with the pillows, I was already dozing off.

I must really be that tired.

* * *

_In an abyss of dark shadows, there were three white-robed figures that were talking amongst themselves._

_"Is it time yet?" asked a brunette woman._

_"Not yet, dear sisters. Not yet," replied a blonde woman._

_"But it shall be soon," a redhead woman added._

_"To think, that they will finally return. The old order will finally return," said the blonde._

_"A new cycle will begin," speculated the brunette._

_"But on one condition," said the redhead._

_"All fourteen of them must unite as one, and gather at the final destination on the fated day," explained the blonde._

_"But there are only eleven of them now," the brunette exclaimed._

_"Two of them are together, but are hiding. The other is searching for one of them," the redhead said knowingly._

_"Will he succeed?" the brunette questioned._

_"He has not found her. But he is close. Very close," the blonde answered._

_"But what of the other one? Will she not try to stop this?" the redhead asked._

_"She will," the blonde said. "But not for long."_

_"She must come to her senses. The ancient order must begin once again. She cannot prevent this by refusing," the brunette said._

_Then there was a silence between them. It was quiet for a while, until the blonde finally said, "We shall see."_

* * *

I woke up slowly, my eyes blinded by the sunlight that entered my room.

As I sat up, I heard an irritable rhythmic ringing tone coming from beside me. Turning my head to it, I see my cell phone screen flashing, meaning I had a text message.

I reached for it and opened up the message. It was from my mother.

_**Spring. Wake up. It's already noon! Get to work!**_

In an instant, I looked at my wall clock and saw that it was in fact thirty minutes past twelve in the afternoon. I was quite late for work, but I didn't feel the need to rush. Why would I? It's not like I would get fired or anything. I mean, my own mom is my boss.

But I still lazily got up from bed and journeyed to the bathroom. I took a good and long warm shower, lathering myself in scented shampoo and shower gels. When my hair gave off a fruity scent and my skin smelt like vanilla, I got out of my shower and returned to my room to dress.

I looked out the window and saw that it was a bright and sunny day. So I decided to wear something light. After a few minutes of rummaging through my closet, I decided on a simple white cotton blouse with a pink cotton knee-length skirt.

When I sat in front of my dressing table, I only brushed my waist-length russet waves. I wasn't one who would wear make-up often, because I had to admit, I was pretty perfect.

I know. Pretty self-centered.

But it was kind of true. My skin was smooth, flawless and had a peachy tone. My cheeks already had a sort of faint natural blush. My lips were a natural pale pink and they looked rosy. My amber eyes, which a lot of people had mistaken to be gold, were framed by thick lashes, cancelling any use of mascara.

My mother told me to not wear make-up, because I was beautiful enough already. She told me to cherish the fact that I didn't have to go through any plastic surgery just to make myself look attractive, because I was already naturally attractive.

I loved those words. It made me feel good about myself.

After my waves had been tamed and perfectly framed around my face, I got up and gathered my small handbag. I stuffed the bag with my purse, phone and the book I started reading the night before. Finally, I slipped on my pale pink ballet flats and headed downstairs.

When I walked into the dining room, which was adjoined to the kitchen, I saw a plate on the table, with a single chocolate croissant sitting on top of it.

I smiled, and silently thanked my mother.

I ate the croissant in a few bites and went into the kitchen to grab a carton of milk from the refrigerator. I drank the milk straight out of the carton and put it back before I rushed to the front door. I grabbed my keys off the hook and got out of the house, locking the door before I headed off.

Since it was a Monday, the town was practically busy since everyone was all at work. It's always on a weekday when there are a lot of cars around here, because some people come here from nearby towns to work.

I joined the crowd of those walking on the sidewalks. I seemed tiny and unimportant in comparison to those decked in business suits. Though Heatherton was, in my opinion, quite small, there were a lot of buildings near the outskirts of the town that specialised in this sort of office work.

The 'red man' was on the traffic signal, so like the rest, I came to a stop and waited for it to change to the 'green man'. I was standing next to the road, so I took the opportunity to look around.

Since it was lunch hour now, the cafes and restaurants were pretty packed. I looked at the cafe across the street, Evergreen's, and I could see that it was full house.

And then, as my eyes were still studying the cafe, my heart skipped a beat and I froze.

Because I saw him again.

* * *

Author's Note:

Internet cookies to all those who got the Gaspard Ulliel reference in the previous chapter! ;D

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	4. Chapter 3: The First Encounter

He was sitting at one of the outdoor tables, staring blankly at who-knows-what with a ceramic mug of what looks to be black coffee in his hands. He didn't seem to notice me staring at him, so that was a good thing. I could stare for as long as I wanted, as long as he didn't turn.

Like the first day, I was struck by how extremely handsome he was. The chiselled features, his pitch black eyes and his fathomless black hair that is yet again messy but so very attractive. He was wearing a simple grey T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. The T-shirt revealed strong, muscular but lean arms. He looks as though he goes to the gym regularly.

I wasn't the only one to agree. There was a group of teenage girls sitting at the table behind him, and they kept on looking at him with keen interest shown clearly on their faces. They were giggling as they told each other their opinions of this mysterious but attractive man.

He seemed to be able to hear them, but paid no heed. Instead, he continued to stare ahead blankly. I tried to decipher what he might be feeling, and somehow, I pitied him. He looked tired. He looked lonely.

And suddenly, that feeling hit me hard again. That feeling of somehow knowing him in the past. I was pretty sure that I have never seen him not even once in my life, but it's the inside of me that's telling me otherwise.

I began to notice the people around me started walking forward, meaning the 'green man' was on. I walked as well, but for some reason, I was unable to take my eyes off him. He seemed too beautiful to look away, and I was still trying to contemplate whether I had met him before or not.

Unfortunately, because I wasn't looking ahead, I bumped into someone's back.

"Hey! Watch it!" I heard a gruff voice of a man shout. He sounded irritated and already angered.

I had hit my face against the man's back, and I rubbed my forehead as I apologized frantically. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't notice you there!"

I looked at the back of the man. He was taller than me by a few inches, and had brown hair that was sleeked back with gel that smelled so strong and, in my honest opinion, really horrible.

"Didn't notice me?" he scoffed. "What are you? Blind or something?"

Then, he turned around and looked down on me. He had quite a burly face, and he was so not attractive. The first things I noticed about him were his thick, bushy eyebrows and then his moss green eyes.

When he had turned, he looked like he was ready to pick a fight. But it was only after he saw me did the angry expression of his face suddenly softened.

Obviously awestruck by my face.

He ran a hand through his hair and smiled, saying bashfully, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it was a pretty lady behind me. You're forgiven then."

I took a step back and simply nodded my head as a silent way of saying 'thanks' before walking away, skirting his right side. But just as I did, the guy's arm shot out, blocking my way.

"Umm… Excuse me?" I said.

Beside me was a lamp post, and the guy had planted his hand on the stem. He suddenly leaned in closer to me, and I was backed up against the lamp post.

With a flirtatious tone in his voice and a flirtatious look in his eyes, he murmured, "But you have to do something for me in return."

I kept my eyes on the guy's green eyes as I gulped. I hated situations like this. I specially hated when it involved men like him.

I kept quiet as he gazed at my features. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying my best to look defensive. But instead, it must have made me look even more vulnerable.

"I got a dinner party tonight at the _Le Cresta_, but I don't have a date. What's say a pretty lady like you be my…. special guest?" he said in a seductive way, which in my opinion was pretty weak. It sounded more creepy than seductive.

The _Le Cresta _was a really expensive Italian restaurant near the heart of the town, and those who wanted to dine there needed advance reservations and a ton of cash. Since I was quite poor, I have never been there before, but would love to one day.

Just not with this guy.

"No thank you," I said flat-out blankly.

A creepy smile broke out on his lips and he chuckled as he shook his head. I could feel the stares of other passer-bys on the both of us, and they must have suspected nothing, thinking that we were just some ordinary couple on the streets.

When he finally stopped laughing, he spoke in a low, disbelieving voice, "What kind of beautiful woman would refuse an invitation to the finest restaurant in Heatherton?"

I pressed even more against the lamp post. He had me completely cornered, and nobody was even taking notice. I couldn't stand how close he was right now.

I contemplated calling for help, just so that he'll get away from me. But before I could even try, the guy was pushed back forcefully and a man stood in front of me, shielding me.

"She already said 'no'. So back off," said the man that had now come to my rescue.

The guy was rubbing his shoulder, where the man had pushed him. "Hey. What's your problem?" he said irately.

I watched as my saviour clenched his hands into fists and he replied in a low growl, "My problem is you."

I cringed at the man's growl. It sounded so scary. So demonic. I didn't even think anyone could actually speak like that.

The guy looked like he was ready to fight back with my saviour, but suddenly, he backed off as his eyes widened in panic. There must be something in my saviour's eyes that made the guy so scared. Without another word or comment, he just walked away from us.

I remained still as I breathed deeply. My heart beat, which had been racing just a few seconds ago, was now slowing down to its normal pace.

That was certainly an encounter that I do not wish to experience ever again.

My saviour, who had been standing still and watching the guy scurry off, suddenly turned to face me. I looked up at him, and I gasped as I felt my heart stop for a while.

It was that attractive stranger.

How could I have been so stupid as to not recognise him?

For some reason, his eyes widened in shock as he met mine. I became confused as to why his reaction was like that, but I also became self-conscious. Was there something on my face?

We both stared at each other in silence. Now, with him standing in front of me, I could see that he was tall. Even taller than that guy who tried to hit on me. Up close, I could really see how handsome he was. His looks could make my jaw drop to the ground. His black eyes, which were still very piercing to me, somehow softened as they bored into my amber eyes.

He looked too perfect to be true.

But after a while of gazing at his perfect features, I began to realise that we were still standing on the sidewalk with other people walking around us. So I began to feel really awkward.

I cleared my throat and spoke in the most 'normal' voice I could manage (which failed because I was struck dumb by his attractiveness), "Thank you."

In response, the corner of his lips tilted up into a smile. Damn, that smile looked hot! I felt like my heart wanted to burst through my chest.

"You're welcome," he answered back. I swear, the minute I heard his normal voice, I just wanted to faint. It sounded so damn gorgeous! So silky and smooth and masculine and…. seductive.

I felt warmth growing on my cheeks, and I cursed myself mentally for blushing. Shyly, I muttered, "No, really. Thank you. I'll be on my way now."

I went around him and walked slowly away. But just after I took my third step, I heard him call out, "What's your name?"

I stopped in my tracks when I heard his question. Did he really just ask that? Did he seriously did? Did he really want to know my name?

I turned around to face him, and saw that he was smiling at me.

"Is it alright if I know your name?" he asked, a hopeful tone detected in his voice.

I thought about it. I don't even know him, and he wanted to know my name? Should I trust him? He seemed so sincere…

Eh. Why not?

"Spring," I answered. "Spring Korey."

He grinned, showcasing pearly white and perfect teeth.

I don't know if I heard it right, but I thought I heard him mutter, "Suits you…"

"I'm sorry?"

He shook his head bashfully, and I found the gesture to be cute on him.

"Nothing," he said in his smooth voice. "My name's Aiden Cole."

I smiled when I learnt his name. Aiden Cole. It had a nice ring to it.

And it suited him so well.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around?" he asked me, with the same hopefulness in his tone.

I didn't know why, but I liked him already. He was just so... friendly.

"I guess you will," I simply said. "Anyway, I have to go now."

"Bye, Spring," he replied, his smile still glued to his face.

I waved goodbye, and turned to cross the road. As I walked, I smiled to myself.

This was a good change of events.

* * *

As Aiden Cole watched Spring Korey walk away, he thought to himself, _I have finally found you._

* * *

_In the dark abyss of shadows, the three white-robed entities were speculating over the same turn of events._

_"They are now one step closer," the blonde murmured._


	5. Chapter 4: Mystery

It has been four days since I had last seen Aiden Cole. But with each new morning, I hoped that I will. Every time I walked out of the house and took my usual route to the flower shop, or if I ventured anywhere else in town, I would always hope to catch sight of the familiar head of black hair and the pair of beautiful black eyes.

But I didn't, and I felt a bit upset.

It was dinner now, and as usual, I was eating on the couch with my mother. The television was on, and we were watching _Immortals _on the movie channel.

Although I loved Greek mythology and get super excited every time the topic was ever brought up, I can honestly say that I didn't like any of the modern adaptions. In fact, I hated it. It was irrelevant and completely false. I wonder when will there ever be a movie on Greek myths that was _actually _accurate.

Mother quietly listened as I ranted and ranted about the inaccuracy of the movie.

"Okay. First; Theseus was not a mortal, he was a demigod. Second; there was no way that Zeus could kill Ares. Ares was immortal. Third; Hyperion was a Titan, and a good one. He was not some evil mortal king who wants to unleash the movie's so-called 'Titans'," I exclaimed in utter disbelief.

My mother laughed heartily as she listened to me patiently. "Gah! This is just nonsense!" I screamed.

I feel my mother's fingers running through my hair as she chuckled, "Calm down, Spring! It is just a movie."

I stared at her wide-eyed. "Just a movie? This is an insult to my most favourite topic! I bet historians studying Greek myths would be completely baffled by it!"

She didn't say anything, and I begrudgingly resumed watching it. After a few minutes, I ranted once again.

"Tartarus is NOT a mountain! It is a realm in the Underworld! Gosh, they can't even get that correct! Am I right, mom?"

I turned to look at her, and saw her staring at the floor, looking deep in thought. She seemed to have stiffened.

"Mom?" I said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Finally, she turned her head to me and smiled. "I'm fine, dear," she responded.

But somehow, I wasn't entirely convinced.

But before I could press on, she shook her head in amusement and carefully took away the empty plate in my hands. She walked away to the kitchen as I began to get fed up with watching the dumb movie and instead decided to switch channels.

But after a few minutes, television got boring. As usual. I wasn't much of a television person. I preferred books and internet.

I switched off the television and got out of the living room. I saw my mother at the dining table, writing something on a piece of paper. But I didn't bother to ask what it was and instead just made my way up the stairs.

When I was in my private comfort zone (A.K.A. my room), I shut the door and flung myself on the bed. There, my laptop was lying on a white pillow, as though it was an offering to me.

When I had switched it on, I murmured to myself, "Let's see what fanfictions await me…"

So far, there were a lot of good fanfictions. I read a few about Hermes, a handful about Artemis and even some about Aphrodite. But as usual, the bulk that I read was the Hades and Persephone fanfictions.

I read through the first few new ones and skipped some. They were all the typical abduction plots, while some were about Hades' relationship with Minthe or Persephone's relationship with Adonis. I skipped those right away. I hated those types of plots.

And then, one fanfiction caught my eye. It was called 'The Olympians: Reborn'.

Lifting an eyebrow curiously, I looked at the summary.

_A thousand years have passed, and the tales of Greek mythology have vanished from the knowledge of mortals. Without any worship, the once great gods have now disappeared into nothing. But what if, it finally comes the day when they will rise once again?_

I pursed my lips when I finished reading the summary. It wasn't because I found the story stupid. It was because I found it unlikely.

Now don't get me wrong. I understand that this is fanfiction and that random people write whatever they please. I respect that and have no qualms with it. But I didn't want to read and let my mind be filled with questions like 'What if they did become reborn?' And besides, gods can't die. They continue to live. I have a strong belief that they are still alive. Maybe still residing at Mount Olympus.

I skipped that one.

After reading a few more fanfictions, I decided to do what I haven't done in a long time.

Gawk at pictures of hot actors.

(What? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only girl who does this.)

As I scanned through the many pictures of various attractive actors (ESPECIALLY TOM HIDDLESTON!) and gawk as if there is no end, I finally come to one of Gaspard Ulliel. But instead of seeing… well…. Gaspard Ulliel, I saw Aiden Cole.

And at that moment, I began to think of him again. I stared at Gaspard's face and compared it to Aiden's. And honestly, Aiden is much more handsome. And like I have said before, his features were perfect.

In fact, seemingly everything about him was perfect. His features were gaunt and his figure lean and well-toned. No wonder those girls at the cafe were admiring him. He looked as though he was a statue that was perfectly carved by an Old Master.

And then, I remembered his mesmerizing black eyes. I swear I have never met anyone in my life that had eyes that were his shade of black. His black was darker than normal black. When I had first gazed into his eyes, it seemed like black liquid and held many mysteries that I really wanted to know about.

Together with his dishevelled fathomless black hair, it went well with his skin tone, which was nearly the same shade of my peachy skin, only a bit paler.

I sighed in content and slid my eyes shut as thoughts of him filled my mind. His smile was the one I remembered most. I felt, for some reason, that it was kind of like a private smile. A smile for me.

"Spring? Are you asleep?"

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed to see my mother standing at the doorway.

"No. I was just thinking about something."

A smile played on her lips as she entered my room. She gazed at the bookshelves on the wall to her right, then to me, then to my laptop.

But for some reason, when her eyes went to my laptop, the smile on her face dropped.

"Who is that?" she asked in a voice that was kind of strained.

I turned my head to look at the computer screen and saw the image of Gaspard Ulliel still pasted there. I blushed, and stammered, "It's a French actor, mom."

She takes a step closer to look at the picture of him more carefully. It kind of felt awkward, seeing my mom studying Gaspard Ulliel as though he was a new breed of flower that she had not seen before.

Finally, she pulled away and I quickly cancelled his image and shut my laptop. Turning back to her, I asked, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, looking at the ground, and said solemnly, "Nothing. That person just reminded me of someone I'm not so fond of remembering."

Then, she relaxed and looked at me with a raised, amused eyebrow. "And I thought that was your boyfriend."

I crinkled my nose. "Boyfriend? Please, mom. As if a girl like me could get a guy like him…."

I heard her sigh and she came closer to lift my chin with a finger, causing me to look into her eyes.

With an assuring look in her dark olive green orbs, she said, "You don't need a man in your life. As long as you're happy with yourself, you're fine in life."

I smiled at the thoughtful piece of advice. Seeing me smile made her plant a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Now get ready to go to bed," she said as she touched a finger to the tip of my nose. "You don't want to get eye bags, do you?"

I giggled and shook my head. I know it was childish, but I enjoy being childish with my mom. She was the only person that was the most closest to me. The only person that I love and cared for.

She then turned and left the room, leaving me to get ready for bed.

* * *

_"What is he doing, dear sister?" the redhead questioned the blonde._

_"He is preparing," she murmured. "Preparing to meet her once again."_

_"Does she remember him?" the brunette asked quizzically._

_With pursed lips, the blonde shook her head. "When she was reborn, her mother had fed her the waters of the river Lethe. She is still doing so now."_

_The redhead's green eyes widened. "How did she get the waters?"_

_The blonde sighed. "I do not know how. But she had attained it fifty years ago. At the time of the last reborn."_

_"Fifty years and there is still plenty?" the brunette gasped._

_"Her mother was smart enough to only feed one tiny drop. And the waters of Lethe never goes stale," the blonde murmured disappointingly._

_The redhead shook her head in dismay. "The waters must be thrown away! She cannot consume anymore! She cannot forget any longer."_

_Looking away, the blonde replied, "We shall wait and see, dear sisters."_

* * *

Saturday morning could only mean one thing.

Grocery shopping.

My mother and I were at the local supermarket, going through the aisles and filling our shopping cart with groceries we needed. We opened the flower shop and one in the afternoon, but wanted to get some snacks first. The store was pretty full, despite the fact that it was ten in the morning on a Saturday.

"Look at this box of chocolate cookies, Spring. It's half-priced. And I remembered this used to be your favorite," she said, gesturing to a shelf on her left.

I look at the beige box of chocolate cookies. I don't recall eating it before though.

"Get it, mom," I advised her.

She nodded her head and grabbed a box, putting it delicately in the shopping cart.

"Is it alright if I go around on my own for a while?" I asked her. "Call me when you need me."

She nodded her head, and I turned and walked the other way. Walking aimlessly for a while, I finally found myself in the fruits aisle.

Many juicy-looking fruits caught my attention. And because I was bored, I took the time to look at each and every one of them. I would also randomly pick up a fruit and squeeze it gently, testing its firmness.

And then, I saw a bunch of dark red fruits at the end of the aisle. At first I ignored it, thinking it was just apples. But I don't remember apples having a very round, onion-like shape.

I then smacked my head when I realized that they were pomegranates.

My attentions roused as I moved closer to the pomegranates. Now, having read a lot of Hades and Persephone stories, I knew that the pomegranate was a big part in the tale, because it was the very fruit that bound Persephone to the Underworld for six months.

I cocked my head to the side as I studied it. I have never actually tasted pomegranates before, and would most certainly love to try one. So I reached out for a red pomegranate.

And just then, a hand grabbed the same pomegranate.

* * *

Author's Note:

Quite proud with this chapter :) And I hope you do not mind that I mentioned Tom Hiddleston. I am an obsessed fangirl...(T~T)

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	6. Chapter 5: Nice To Meet You Again

I gasped at the touch of the stranger's fingers. And when I looked at the owner, I gasped even more, feeling all the oxygen inside me leaving my lungs. Maybe my heart jumped too.

Aiden Cole was smiling down at me.

And I stood there, gaping like an idiot.

"Hey there, Spring," he greeted in his smooth voice.

I recoiled my hand from the pomegranate that he and I both grasped at the same time and felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He must have seen it, because he smiled even wider.

Well that was indeed an awkward situation.

"Hey, Aiden," I greeted back nervously. "I… haven't seen you in a while…"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and answered, "I was out of town, but I'm back now."

I nodded my head. "I can see that. So how have you been?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

"I'm feeling pretty…" I thought of the right word to use, and in the end said, "Usual."

He raised an eyebrow in what might be curiosity and cocked his head to the side. His liquid black eyes assessed me from head-to-toe, and I could feel my toes curling in my shoes. "And what is your definition of 'usual'?"

I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it. To be honest, my definition of 'usual' is the equivalent of 'boring'.

"Pretty dull things," I answered in a blank voice. "I'm a pretty dull person."

He chuckled, and I began to get confused. That wasn't really meant to be a joke, and I cringed at the thought that he was laughing at me for proclaiming myself as a bore.

When he ceased his mild chuckling, he said, "I don't think you're dull."

I felt the tension in me die down a bit. His words actually kind of made me feel better.

And then, I thought to myself, _What are we doing? We haven't even properly met, and we're talking as though we're old friends?_

"Anyway, we haven't actually known each other yet," I said immediately. "So let's start doing that." Then I extended a hand to him and greeted, "Hi. I'm Spring Korey."

He grasped my hand gently, and I am amazed by how his skin felt on mine. His palm, his long and agile fingers and the back of his hand was smooth and as soft as silk, maybe even softer. Even when I did not intend to, I felt my thumb skimming over his knuckles. I didn't know what caused me to do it, but his touch mesmerised me just like his eyes and his voice.

I expected him to just shake my hand in a friendly gesture. But to my complete shock, and maybe a bit of delight, he raised my hand to his lips and he planted a soft kiss on my knuckles, just like how the men used to do to ladies in the olden times.

I could have died and gone to heaven right now just by feeling his equally silky smooth lips on my knuckles. It made it even better that he still kept my gaze as he did so. His obsidian eyes held a spark that made me breathless.

And then, so suddenly, I had that feeling of remembering this sort of sensation. That feeling that something like this had happened before, but to me, it was barely even familiar. I felt frustrated. What were these sorts of feelings? Why were they making me feel as though I was experiencing déjà vu? I knew myself that nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

Especially with a man I barely even knew.

When his lips pulled away from my hand in his, he smiled and greeted politely, "And I am Aiden Cole."

When he let go of my hand, I withdrew it to my side slowly, but I remained staring at him in a mixture of shock and amazement.

He then quirked both his eyebrows. The gesture quickly got me out of my stupor.

Clearing my throat quickly, I asked nervously, "Are you a newcomer to Heatherton?"

"I guess you can say that," he answered. "I'm staying here for a while on private business."

"Ah," I nodded my head in thought. "How long have you been here?"

"I arrived last Sunday."

Last Sunday…. That would have been the day I first saw him walking outside of Mrs Edridge's bookshop.

Coincidence? I don't know.

"And how do you like Heatherton so far?"

He scratched the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling in thought. "It's a pretty good town. A few flaws here and there. Most of the people I met are nice."

And then, he looked back at me and the grin appeared on his lips again as he said, "You, for example."

I bet if I looked at myself in a mirror now, I could clearly see the red blush that had fully spread over my cheeks.

Why the heck does he even do that? He's all smooth and suave and gentlemanly, and it's only the second time we've met! Now, I'm not complaining. It actually felt nice, I will admit. But still. I'm just a stranger to him, just like he is a stranger to me. So why does he even bother to act that way?

"That's… nice…." I breathed, my hands quivering slightly. If I only I could turn and walk away now, so that I didn't further embarrass myself by blushing and stammering. But his eyes held mine, and it was impossible to look away.

"Do you wear contacts?" he asked so suddenly.

I shook my head.

With a thoughtful smile, he commented, "Your eyes are amber. Not a lot of people have that eye colour. Especially one as bright and golden as yours."

I swallowed silently. Great. Now he was commenting on my eyes? That only made my current situation kind of worse….

But still, I felt flattered.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked in return. Like me, he shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever seen people with black pupils. Especially one as dark and pitch black as yours," I commented in the best stable voice I could manage.

He chucked then. "A compliment for a compliment? Smart move, Spring Korey."

I couldn't help but grin. And then, I suddenly heard a familiar voice call me from slightly far away.

"Spring? Where are you?"

I turned to look back in the direction of my mother's voice. I didn't see her. As I turned to look back at Aiden, I said, "It's my mother. I came here with her."

But when I looked at him properly, I saw that his eyes held urgency. All of a sudden, he said quickly, his words rushing out in one breath, "I have to go."

Well, that was abrupt.

Then he took a step away from me. But he suddenly paused and looked back at me. He then reached out and grabbed one of my hands to place something in it. I kept my gaze on his smiling eyes as he said, "For you."

And then, he winked.

He walked away before I could fully process what had just happened. I remained standing there with my mouth gaped open and my eyes staring into the air.

"Spring? What are you doing?" my mother's voice asked from behind me.

I shook myself out of my trance, and I then began to remember the object he had placed in my hand. I looked down at it.

It was a pomegranate.

A smile crept onto my lips then. And I didn't notice that my mother had appeared by my side.

"What's that you're hol-"

She suddenly stops talking in mid-sentence. I turned to look at her, and saw that she was gazing at the pomegranate intensely. But the way she looked at it was as though she was looking at a poisonous scorpion.

"Put that back, Spring," she said blankly. "Those things are expensive."

I sighed and hesitantly put the pomegranate back among its brethren. I felt kind of disappointed to part with it, since knowing that it was touched by Aiden Cole's silky smooth hand. But I had no other choice.

My mother started pulled me away from the aisle. The minute my eyes tore away from the pomegranates, my mind filled itself up with Aiden Cole.

* * *

_The three white-robed sisters were giggling to themselves._

"_How sweet…" the blonde one mused._

_Ceasing her giggling for a while, the brunette asked, "Do you remember the first time we gave him the pomegranate to give her? To give him the chance to make her remain with him?"_

_The redhead nodded. "He was wise to give her the choice. And he was lucky that she accepted."_

"_Aahh… He was quite playful to give her the pomegranate now," she giggled. But suddenly, her tone turned into one of disappointment. "But it is quite sad that she does not remember the importance of the little red fruit…"_

* * *

It was night time now, and I was in my room.

But I was not on my laptop reading new and updated fanfictions nor was I reading any of my books. Instead, I was now all ready to go to sleep, but I was lying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling.

As I gazed at the beige-coloured ceiling blankly, my mind was only thinking about one thing.

Aiden Cole.

I could not stop reminiscing about my encounter with him today. It was nothing like I had expected to go. I only assumed that it would be a few words and a lot of awkward silences. Instead, he took ten steps forward and straight away started making me blush, kissing my hand and commenting a lot of my traits.

Oh. My. God.

Was he flirting with me?

Never in my life would I expect something as gorgeous and ethereal as him would actually maybe take interest in me.

It was seriously too good to be true.

But I only just met him, and he made me smile so much.

I actually liked it.

I then felt my lips curling into a smile, at the same time I started yawning.

I knew sleep would take over me soon, so I rolled on my side and reached for the lamp that was standing on my night drawer.

I pulled the cord down, and most of the room was then engulfed in darkness. Some moonlight travelled through the window and illuminated the room a bit, giving a glow that was mesmerising.

I slipped under the covers and shifted a bit to make myself comfortable. And then, as I gazed at the streak of moonlight, my eyes slid shut slowly.

And the last thing I thought about was piercing black eyes.


	7. Chapter 6: Totally Unexpected

He invaded my thoughts throughout the entire boring Sunday. Though, kind of think of it, it wasn't really that boring, thanks to him. Never once did I _not_ think of him.

I thought of him when I read my books. I thought of him when I tended to the garden. I thought of him when I scanned through fanfiction. I thought of him when I washed the dishes.

Oh, who was I kidding? I thought of him every single second! No matter what I do! Even when I'm doing nothing!

No matter how hard I try to _not _think about him, the thought of him always manages to find a way inside my thoughts. Even through my mind shield.

He seemed to have found a way to etch himself permanently into my head. I could not help but reminisce all the gestures he had done towards me. His smile. His chuckle. The amused glint in his obsidian orbs. Everything!

Most especially, the kiss on my hand.

Oh, how I fondly remember that! Numerous times I've caught myself just absentmindedly touching my knuckles, brushing my fingertips over the spot where his lips had been.

I smiled each time I rethink the feel of his silky lips. It felt so nice and warm. It sent jitters to my spine and made my heartbeat go rapid.

Honestly, I wouldn't have minded so much as to let the thought of him invade my head.

Unfortunately, reality had to pull me back into the real world when Monday arrived.

Another week of repetitive work. And because the flower shop's opening hours was from nine in the morning to five-thirty in the evening and business was pretty hectic lately, there was absolutely no way for me to slip out into town and wander around, hoping I could 'bump' into a certain someone.

It was Wednesday now, and things were normal in the flower shop. While my mother showed and explained some of the flowers we had to potential customers and managed the cash register, I was in the back room, busying myself with arranging and decorating new bouquets.

I did it by color shades today. For example, if I wanted a bouquet to centre on the color purple, I would add in scented and beautiful flowers with light to dark purple shades. Then I would add in decorations like purple sparkles or purple satin ribbons.

Before long, I had managed to create a bunch of new bouquets, keeping each in the spare vases we had kept in storage. When my mother walked in, she was amazed by the new bouquets.

"This is perfect, Spring! Such talented hands you have!" she awed.

I only smirked. "It's nothing, mom. I could do this in a snap."

Suddenly, a loud growl could be heard from my stomach. My mother's eyes widened as she stared at me, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"You must be really hungry," she said quite pitifully. "Why not you go for lunch? I'll stay here and take care of the shop."

Silently, I thanked the heavens. Freedom for a while! I didn't waste a second longer and quickly grabbed my bag on the way out, reminding her to call me if she ever needed anything. Which I hope she doesn't.

It was some time past three, and the streets were not so crowded because nearly everyone was at work. That's a good thing. At least there won't be so many people eating now.

I knew just the place to spend my lunch break.

I made my way to my favorite cafe called 'The Vintage Cuppa'. True to its name, the cafe was vintage-themed, and I found it to be pretty. Though tiny and not so well-known in Heatherton, it was my favorite haunt because it was a very quiet and serene place that was located far away from the busy centre Main Street. On a boring weekend, I would go there sometimes to just have a nice, relaxing cup of latte or to read a book.

It was a ten minute walk from the flower shop to the cafe, but I took my time. In fact, in only seemed like only a few minutes had passed when I finally saw the windows with the cafe name written in cursive italic

When I walked through the doors, the little bell above jingled. I looked around the dimly-lit joint and saw that there was only maybe about ten people here. It wasn't noisy like how a normal Starbuck's would have been. In fact, I could only hear low murmurs as the patrons kept their volume. I could even clearly hear what the singer on the cafe radio was singing. It was a soft ballad, and it fitted with the atmosphere.

I made my way to the counter just as the employee manning it looked up. The girl had light blonde hair that was tied into a messy bun at the back of her head and had blue-grey eyes. I knew the girl to be Henrietta, someone that I would talk to sometimes. Because of her warm, out-going ad friendly nature, I considered her a friend.

"Hey there, Spring," she greeted in her usual bubbly voice. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Henrietta," I greeted back. "All's fine. Nothing exciting going on. And you?"

She shrugged. "Please. At a place like this, you think anything exciting would ever happen?"

The very second she finished her sentence, the door suddenly flew open. It was then followed by a man saying, "Leave me alone! Seriously!"

I widened at the voice. Did fate planned this? Or was this just coincidental?"

Henrietta was already looking at the commotion that was going on, and I turned to get a look myself.

I see Aiden trying to brush off a group of girls, all who looked eighteen. They were swarming around him like bees to a fresh flower. And he was trying hard to shoo them away so that he didn't get stung.

"Come on! It will be fun! We could get to know each other better!" one of the girls giggled.

"Yeah! A little get-to-know session!" another girl spoke in a squeaky voice which I found highly irritating.

"I said no! Don't you even know what that means?" he exclaimed exasperatedly. His annoyance could be seen clearly on his face and heard clearly in his voice.

But his expression suddenly changed to one of surprise when he turned to look at me, just as I had wrapped a hand around his arm.

"Sweetie! It's about time you showed up!" I exclaimed with a smile, looking at his very confused expression. Then I let my gaze slide over to the group of girls, who were all now giving me dagger eyes.

"And I can see what the hold-up was," I said in the best disgusted voice I could manage. Then, I pushed Aiden behind me and glared at those girls back. Crossing my arms, I said in my best 'icy' voice, "So if you girls don't mind as to run along now."

They glared at me from head-to-toe, but I stood firm and glared at them back. I didn't feel even the slightest bit intimidated by them. Hell, I was older than them! I'm not afraid!

I raised an eyebrow, trying to make it clear that they should just get lost. I was prepared for anything they would shoot at me, but thankfully they did give up and just left. One of them turned to look at Aiden again, but when she caught sight of my narrowed eyes, she scurried out of the cafe.

When they were gone, I got out of my 'protective girlfriend' persona and looked at the patrons who were all staring at us.

I shrugged my shoulders and commented, "It happens every time."

The patrons immediately started chuckling for a while before resuming to whatever they were doing. I grabbed hold of Aiden's arm and pulled him with me to the counter.

"Close one, wasn't it?" I asked him.

He had a look of utter relief and he breathed, "Thank you. They've been following me from nine blocks from here!"

I giggled and replied, "No problem. You saved me from unwanted attentions once. So it's best if I do the same."

I turned back to the counter and saw Henrietta gazing at Aiden with awestruck eyes. Aiden looked at her weirdly, and I smacked myself in the forehead. Ugh! Don't tell me she was affected too!

"I take back what I said about nothing exciting ever happening here," she murmured to me, her blue-grey eyes still on Aiden. When he looked away, she was still staring. I proceeded to drum my fingers on the wooden surface of the countertop.

"Ahem… Henrietta? My order?" I asked, continuing to drum my fingers loudly to try and snap her out of it.

Slowly, her eyes slid away from him and she sweetly asked, "What can I get you?"

"A medium ice-blended passion fruit juice and a Panini," I answered with a frown.

She keyed in the order to the computer register before turning to Aiden and asked with a big smile, "And for you?"

Aiden turned to look at her briefly. "Just an espresso," he simply said, before looking somewhere else.

She nodded and keyed in his order. I scowled at her and said under my breath, "Don't even get any funny ideas."

She only winked at me as a mischievous grin plastered to her face.

I did not want to think about what she was trying to imply.

"The total would be fifteen dollars and ninety-three cents," Henrietta announced sing-songly, her eyes darting between me and Aiden.

I reached into my bag to get out my purse. But Aiden stopped me at the last minute. I looked up and saw that he already had a crisp twenty-dollar bill in his fingers. "My treat," he said to me with a lopsided smile.

Before Henrietta's fingers could reach for the bill, I protested, "No! Please! You don't have to!"

Aiden laughed a bit at my reaction. "Take it as a gift of thanks. For saving me from those rabid harpies."

I stopped short at the mention of the word 'harpies'. Harpies were a mythological Greek monster hybrid. I wonder how he knew that.

Just then, Henrietta returned Aiden his change, and he took it and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. He then placed an arm on my shoulders and led me to an empty table for two beside the window.

There he goes again! Making these sorts of gestures that made me blush and weak in the knees! Seriously! Was he doing this on purpose?

I could feel someone's stare boring into my back and I turned my head and looked back at Henrietta. She was puckering her lips and kissing the air as her blue-grey eyes sparkled with mischief.

When I was sure Aiden was not paying attention, I glared at her and bared my teeth.


	8. Chapter 7: Our Shared Interest

"I believe we haven't really gotten to know each other, have we? So why not start now?"

I looked up from my cup of ice-blended passion fruit juice to his obsidian eyes. Silence had hung in the air between us when we first took our seats, and it was extremely awkward for me. I mean, how would it not be for me? I'm sitting in front of an extremely hot guy in a small and quiet cafe with some sappy love song playing on the cafe radio while the nosey cashier kept giving me googly eyes and winking, which the hot guy in front of me thankfully did not notice.

I cleared my throat and straightened up in my seat as Aiden said, "Let's start with you."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Me? What do you want to know about me?"

Tracing a finger on the rim of his cup of espresso, he replied, "Anything. Anything about you can interest me."

I bit my bottom lip and twiddled my thumbs. What exactly can I tell this intriguing stranger? It has to be something that's relevant.

"I like flowers," I blurted out, and immediately began to regret it. Seriously? Of all the things I could say first, I had to say that? I must have looked so stupid! As punishment, my teeth at the side of my mouth clamped down on the tongue. I didn't care if I was hurt.

Aiden smiled, and I clamped my teeth on my tongue down even more. If I put too much force, I could be able to draw blood.

"I thought so," he murmured. I furrow my eyebrows and looked at him quizzically.

"Your name," he said slowly, his eyes concentrated on mine. "It says a lot. Spring - the time the flowers start to bloom after the harsh, cold winter months. Just the very mention of the word 'spring' brings a smile to everyone's face, because its beauty is so great."

I widened my eyes and blinked. Wow. That was… impressive.

And so very flattering.

Just then, I saw a faint blush forming on his cheeks and he laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his already-tousled black hair. I smiled to myself, thinking about how cute and boyish he looked right now.

"You must think I'm talking mindlessly," he muttered with a small smile. "But I'm not."

I shook my head. "No, no," I protested. "I don't think you're talking mindlessly. That was beautiful, actually. And very charming."

I leaned in and rested my forearms on the table, grasping my hands tightly together. "I work at a flower shop," I said in order to continue the conversation.

"You're a florist, huh? Why does that not surprise me," he chuckled. "Which one?"

"There's only one flower shop in the entire Heatherton," I explained to him as matter-of-fact. "And it's called 'Flowers of Spring'."

"After you?" he questioned with an amused smirk.

I giggled and nodded my head. "Yes. My mother named it after me."

He then cocked an eyebrow at my response and asked me, "What's your mother's name?"

I didn't know whether to answer him at first. My mother was my own business. But then again, I told him quite a number of things that could be deemed as 'personal information'. Besides, it was just her name.

"Demi," I answered. "Demi Korey."

I wasn't so sure at first, but I could have sworn that Aiden's lips suddenly turned into a grimace at the mention of my mother's name. I was curious to know why. Did he hate the way it sounded? Or was it something else?

Before I could think any further, a plate with a toasted sandwich appeared before my eyes, and I pulled back in shock. I didn't notice it until now that I've been leaning in quite close to him.

I looked up at the intruder, and immediately frowned at the sight of Henrietta's eager eyes.

"Here you are, Spring! Your Panini sandwich," she exclaimed in a tone that was too happy for my taste. She placed the plate on the table in front of me before turning to Aiden. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked with a wide grin.

He smiled at her politely and shook his head. "No. But thank you."

Henrietta then flashed him one more smile before flashing another one to me. While Aiden replied with a smile in return, I glared in response.

"She's quite a preppy one, isn't she?" I heard him comment amusingly while I continued to glare at the cashier. I rolled my eyes and turned to look back at him. "Preppy? Please..." I said mockingly.

He chuckled in response, and then kept silent as he watched me eat. Normally, with a Panini sandwich, I would have chomped it all in one go. But with him here, I felt the need to act classy and womanly because I wanted to make a good impression on him, so I resorted to cutting the sandwich into little pieces with a knife and fork and eat it bit by bit.

"And how about you?" I suddenly ask when I swallowed another mouthful of Panini. He raised an eyebrow in question. "What about me?" he asked.

"What are your hobbies?" I asked. "Your likes? Your dislikes?"

He scratched his head as he thought about it. "I have many hobbies," he said blankly. "I have many likes and a few dislikes."

Okay. Not the answers that I was expecting. But I'll take it.

"You said you were here for business," I stated, remembering that little detail. "What sort of business?"

"Private business," he answered immediately, but almost sharply. It was as though he was trying to insinuate that I was getting a bit nosey. I immediately felt awkward, and almost bad. I bit the inside of my cheek as another act of punishment.

But I was then caught off guard by a ringing that was coming from my bag. My phone was ringing.

Hurriedly, I rummaged through the bag, taking out various objects and putting it on the table. When my fingers finally made contact with my phone, I pressed the 'ANSWER' button on the screen and brought it to my right ear.

"Hello?" I answered. Nobody replied. "Hello?" I asked again. But this time, whoever it was on the other end immediately cut off the call.

"Hmph. Probably a mistaken dial," I muttered under my breath as I chucked the phone back into my bag. I also kept in the other stuff back before I set the bag aside and looked at Aiden.

He was looking at something in his hands with pure concentration. I looked at it, and immediately recognised the back cover of one of my Greek myth books.

"You read Greek mythology?" he asked in a curious tone, his eyes trailing up from the book to look at me.

I nodded my head. "I like it. It's an interesting topic."

I expected him to give me back the book then. But instead, he turned the book to the front and cracked it open to a random page. I watched as his eyes focused on the words and he absorbed what he was reading, frowning in complete concentration.

"Do you read Greek myths?" I asked to break the silence. I was beyond surprised when he nodded.

"From time to time," he said. "What's your favorite myth?"

That was definitely an easy one.

"The myth of the seasons. The story of Hades and Persephone."

He then looked up at me and a big smile played on his lips. "No way," he said, completely astonished. "I like that story too."

My eyes widened in amazement. I would never have expected a guy like him to like Greek myths, let alone the story of Hades and Persephone. I felt struck by Zeus' lightning bolt in complete awe as I gazed into his excited black eyes.

"Why do you like it?" I asked him with pure, honest curiosity. I wanted to know what made him like the story, and what his own personal opinions of it were.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just do. When I first read it, it kind of got stuck in my mind."

"And what did you think about it?"

"Please elaborate."

"What was your own personal belief? What did you think of Hades, of Persephone or of what Demeter did?"

The corner of his lips jerked up, and he asked, "Quite eager are you?"

I felt warm in the face and again, I did not notice that I had leaned in closer to him. I pulled away and ate another mouthful of Panini. When I swallowed, I sipped at my fruit juice before looking back at him. I was well-aware of the fact that his eyes stayed on me the whole time.

He looked at his entwined hands blankly while I remained mum. He then took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I feel that maybe it was abduction, honestly. But I think something good did come out of it. Sure, Hades may be the 'dreaded' Lord of the Underworld, but he's not really evil. Besides, the Underworld is cut off from the rest of his family on Mount Olympus, and maybe he does get lonely sometimes. I think when he first saw Persephone, he felt love for the first time, and he knew that he needed her in his life."

He paused to take a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"For Persephone, I have a feeling that she may have hated Hades in the beginning. You were taken away from the world you loved so suddenly. Of course you'll get mad. But I think she came to fall in love with him, and that's what made her eat the pomegranate seeds. I don't think Hades tricked her to do so. And also, I think the children, Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus, were all Hades' children by Persephone alone. And she had them willingly."

Then, looking out the window, he continued on.

"As for Demeter, maybe she did have some reason to get upset. But she had to learn to let go someday. She had to accept the fact that Persephone is grown and married. Unfortunately, I don't think that day came. Even until now."

I cocked my head to the side. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged again and said, "I have a feeling."

I kept quiet, absolutely stunned by his speech. He spoke of my favourite myth couple with so much depth and passion. I couldn't help but be swayed. Who knew how long he took to ponder over these questions.

"Hey, Aiden?"

He looked over to me.

With a smile, I said, "I think we'll get along just fine."

The only response I got from him was a smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is a filler chapter. Right now, I'm in the process of processing enough ideas for the next chapter. I think it won't be long before we get to the center plot.

But whatever it is, I hope you really enjoy it. If you are anxious to know the plot, I'm sorry, but you have to bear with the wait until it finally comes the day.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	9. Chapter 8: Time Flies So Quickly

Our… 'first date'…. started off quite well, if I do say so myself. We talked about Greek mythology, which he seemed eager to do so. It felt nice to finally be able to share my interest with someone who understood and knew just as much. In fact, not once did Aiden look or sounded bored of the subject. I could tell that he really wanted to talk about it more and keep the conversation going.

We discussed about the Greek heroes, mused about how a golden apple and a girl known as Helen of Troy could lead to a ten-year war, shared our mutual hatred for modern interpretations of Greek mythology, and even discussed more about the Greek gods. Most especially about Hades and Persephone and the Underworld.

"How do you think the Underworld was like?" I asked him curiously as I played with the straw of my second cup of ice-blended passion fruit juice. "A lot of people think it's just like Hell."

He sipped his third cup of espresso before he replied, "I don't think so. Only Tartarus would be like Hell. Elysian Fields; obviously like Heaven. And Asphodel Plains; maybe like Limbo?"

"Okay… but what about Hades' palace? Do you think it's all 'doom and gloom'? Or…" I trailed off.

"Hades wasn't only the God of the Dead, Spring. He was also the God of Riches," he pointed out to me. "Maybe his palace had everything a palace should have; gold, jewels, exquisite furniture, etc, etc…"

I nodded my head thoughtfully and drank my juice once more. I thought of something else to say. He seemed to always be waiting for me to ask him a question. And amazingly, he would always provide a good answer.

"Have you heard of Minthe, Adonis and Leuce?"

I see him purse his lips as he drummed his fingers softly on the table. "Yes."

"What did you think about them?"

Aiden moved his eyes to look out the window as he asked me, "What did you think about them?"

I tap my finger against my bottom lip as I thought of the words that I could use to answer him.

"Well… when I read about Minthe… I don't know why, but I always feel kind of pissed. It's as though I was in Persephone's shoes, and know exactly how she felt. I always get angry just at the mention of that… stupid nymph. I think I would have done the same too if I had powers and a husband who attempted to cheat on me with someone that's of a lower position. Maybe I would do worse."

He seemed to be soaking in whatever I told him. "And what about Leuce?"

"I don't know what to think about her," she shrugged. "I don't know if Hades did anything with her. Or if she did anything with him. I don't know."

And then, I cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. Why did he seem so anxious when he asked me about Hades' (might be) lovers?

"What do you think of Adonis?" I asked him in return. If he quizzed me about my views on Hades' (might be) lovers, so might as well I quiz him on Persephone's (might be) lover.

"I don't believe it," he simply said. "I don't believe it one single bit. And also, I want to say something about Minthe and Leuce. What if, it was Minthe who was the one who tried to seduce Hades? And what if Hades had known Leuce long before he met Persephone, but he didn't actually do anything other than be friends with her?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I studied his expression. He seemed… a little jumpy. And a tiny bit defensive. As though he was being wrongly accused of a crime he did not commit, and he was trying hard to plead his innocence.

And I was intrigued by his personal belief about Minthe and Leuce. He must have spent a lot of time thinking about the subject. He must be more devoted to it than I give credit for.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him quizzically.

I figured he probably realized how he had acted, because he immediately pulled back and straightened up in his seat, clearing his throat and tugging the collar of his dark green polo shirt, which, I had to confess, really showed off how lean and muscular his torso was. I tried hard to avert my eyes and my attentions from it.

"No reason," he muttered, staring at his black coffee. "Just voicing my own personal beliefs." And then, he looked up at me and smiled. "You know, it's really nice talking to someone who shares my interest. It's as if I found someone who talks the same language as me while being surrounded by people who talk in some sort of alien tongue."

I giggled and nodded my head. "I can agree with you on that. I didn't think I would ever find another person who would _actually _be interested in Greek myth. What's got you so hooked up on it?"

"I have a lot of free time," he answered nonchalantly. "And you?"

I smiled to myself as I remembered the very first minute I started to fall in love with Greek myth.

"It's a pretty unexpected habit. One day, about two years ago, I was cleaning out my attic. I picked up an old box and then, a book fell out. I didn't think about it so much at first, but I thought it could be one of my mother's books on gardening. So I blew off the dust on the cover and looked at it. The title was 'Homeric Hymns to the Greek Gods'. And thus, came the beginning of my unhealthy obsession of everything Greek."

He chuckled slightly. "It's not unhealthy if you gain knowledge from it. Didn't your mother ever tell you that the more you read, the more you learn? Who knows, you could go to college and major in classical Greek, and you would ace every class."

I snorted. "I would if I had enough cash. If you must know, I'm kind of poor."

He frowned and then muttered, "Who knows? It could happen one day."

Then he looked at me again and, with a small smile, he said, "It's been a nice two hours of chatting."

Immediately, my heart stopped.

_**TWO HOURS?**_

Mom's going to kill me! And to add fuel to the fire, it was nearly the shop's closing time!

I jumped out of my seat in a panic, grabbing my bag with me. He jumped at my abruptness and eyed me shockingly.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know two hours already went by. I have to go back to the flower shop now," I babbled, checking through my bag and the table to see if I was missing anything.

"Can I at least…" he hesitated, and then asked, "Have your number?"

I suddenly stopped rushing like a maniac and looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "What?" I asked, not sure whether I heard it right.

He smirked, and said, "I asked if I can have your number. And if I can ask you out on a date for Saturday."

I think I'm going mad now. Other than the fact that he asked me for my number, did he really just ask me out on a date?

"Please?" he asked me, looking at me very hopefully.

I felt a smile broke out on my face as I answered, "Sure."

We then exchanged our phones – coincidentally, both of us had BlackBerries, though his was the latest model – and I keyed in my number to his while he keyed in his to mine. When we returned each other's phones, I asked him, "So where do we go on Saturday?"

"I'll text you on the day itself," he explained. "But right now, you better get back to the flower shop."

I suddenly remembered and immediately dashed to the door, but not before looking behind at him. He was smiling and waving goodbye, and I returned the gesture.

When I stepped outside the cafe and immediately rushed back to the flower shop (I was praying with all my heart that mom hadn't left yet), I looked at the number on my phone screen and smiled. I saved it under the name 'Aiden'. Amazingly, it would be the first name on my contact list.

I was practically running back to the flower shop, and when I saw it, I saw the 'We're Open!' sign still hanging on the glass of the door, and I sighed in relief.

But my relief suddenly became to guilt when I stepped through the doors.

My mother sat behind the counter, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she frowns at me angrily.

"Care to explain?" she asked, her voice steel-edged.

I gulped and muttered meekly, "I bumped into a friend and we decided to chat. I lost track of time."

She raised an eyebrow dangerously. "'Lost track of time' doesn't even describe the absurdity of your tardiness."

I sighed, "Mom, I…"

"No, no, no. It's alright. You're off the hook for now. Just don't do it again," she said in a disapproving sighed before getting off her stool and moving to the back room. I stood there, confused. I had expected her to scold me, but I didn't expect her to simply state her disapproval and let me off the hook.

When she emerged, her handbag was slung on her shoulder. She shut and locked the door of the back room, saying, "Let's go home now. We're having braised chicken for dinner."

I flipped the sign on the door to 'We're Closed' before I followed her outside the shop and waited until she had locked the door before we moved off. It was still quiet between us.

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm late," I murmured.

She sighed again and gave me a one-armed hug. "You're a grown woman now, Spring. You don't expect me to keep on scolding you, do you?" she asked with a smirk.

I smiled and returned the hug. Suddenly, I said, "Mom? About this friend… I kind of planned to go out with… her. On Saturday. Is it alright?"

There was absolutely no way would I ever tell her the actual truth.

Her olive green eyes assessed my face for a few seconds before she said, "Alright. Just as long as you call me when you're done."

I nodded, and secretly sighed in relief and beamed in joy.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, this was kind of like another filler chapter. But I promise that tomorrow would change.

As of now, I'm kind of worried 'cause holidays are nearly over here in Singapore and I have to go back to school on Monday. That means that it could cause a problem to my daily duty of writing a new chapter. I hope I can make it alive...

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	10. Chapter 9: First Date Jitters

I had finally risen from my sleep at around one in the afternoon, and immediately realized that it was Saturday.

I panicked instantaneously and started fretting over the possibility that Aiden could have called while I was asleep, and he could have taken my unanswering as a message to tell him that I didn't want to speak to him. But when I grabbed my phone to check, thank goodness he didn't.

But I was still worried over one thing; he didn't exactly say what time was our date, and I didn't even know what we were going to do.

I tried to be cool about it and calmly got up from bed and made my way to the bathroom. As I lathered my hair with fruit-scented shampoo, I hummed to myself as a way of calming the jumble of nerves in me.

But the jumble of nerves worked up again when I had finished my shower and dashed to my room. The first thing I did was check my phone.

Still no call from him.

Sighing, I proceeded to dress up in just a T-shirt and denim shorts before I headed downstairs to have breakfast... or lunch… or brunch. But to be safe, I brought my phone with me, keeping it in the pocket of my shorts.

My mother was watching television in the living room and I called out, "Good afternoon, Mom."

"Good afternoon, Spring. Finally you woke up. Aren't you supposed to be going out with a friend today?"

I was already in the kitchen, unwrapping a granola bar when I heard her say that, and it made me think of my phone in my pocket which was being quiet and still, not even once ringing for a call or beeping and vibrating for a text.

I sighed in disappointment and munched on my granola bar all disheartened before I chased it down with some milk. I didn't feel like joining my mother in the living room, so I returned to my room.

I lied down on my bed, reading one of my novels. I flipped to the next page periodically, my eyes scanning over the words. But then, I didn't absorb any of it in, and I had to keep on re-reading back to the last sentence. And while I did so, my eyes couldn't help but give quick glances to my phone, which was lying on my night drawer, still so motionless and silent.

Very soon, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours.

Still no call. Not even a single text.

I had been lying on my bed the whole time, glancing between the book in my hands, the clock on my wall and the phone on my night drawer. Finally, just fifteen minutes after five, I decided to give up.

Aiden was never going to call.

He probably found something more interesting to do.

Or worse; _someone _more interesting.

I clench fistfuls of my comforter as I tried to vent out my anger and frustration. How naïve could I get? I can't believe I actually thought he might be interested in me! As if!

But just then, as I was about to shout, I heard a chiming sounding from my phone, indicating a text message.

I ceased my plan to shout and immediately grabbed the phone off the night drawer top. I looked at the screen to see who it was from.

I let out a hushed squeal of joy when I saw it was Aiden.

And then, I halted my excitement. I took in deep breaths and looked at his name on my screen, trying to figure out whether the message would be something good or something bad.

When I felt alright, I nodded to myself and quickly opened the message. I scanned through the words.

_**Meet me at the flower shop at 7pm sharp. I hope to see you there :)**_

Once I have finally torn my eyes away from the smiley face, I jumped out of bed and dashed straight towards my wardrobe, my heart beating furiously and my eyes wide with excitement and panic.

_What to wear? What to wear? What to wear?_

I was desperately rummaging through my wardrobe, searching for the most perfect and suitable outfit for the now-true date. I thumbed through the clothes that were on cloth hangers, eyeing each of them closely. I would keep on taking off an article of clothing from its hanger and place in front of my body to see if it was suitable. Those that I didn't agree on would be tossed onto the bed.

Finally, I pulled out an outfit that seemed perfect. It was a wrap-around dress with sleeves that reached my elbows, a sash to tie at the side of my waist and the hem reached half-way down my knees. It was in the most exquisite shade of teal. I don't remember where I had gotten this dress, but it didn't matter. It was just beautiful and decent; perfect for any date.

I rummaged through my wardrobe again in search of the perfect shoes to go with it. And luckily, I found a pair of white wedges with straps. It has clearly never been used before and I tried it on for the first time, hoping that it would still fit. Thank heavens it did. I felt like Cinderella after having recovered her lost glass slipper, only I had no prince.

Putting aside all the rejected clothes onto the armchair next to my bed, I laid out the dress and placed the shoes at the foot of the bed. Clearly satisfied with my choice, I looked at the clock.

It was fifteen minutes to six.

Panicking once again, I quickly dashed out of my room to the bathroom, going to take a quick shower. I peeled off my clothes and threw them into the laundry basket before I stepped into the shower. The water was scalding hot at first, and I shrieked. But quickly, it cooled down, and I proceeded to wash myself thoroughly but quickly. After some minutes, I finally emerged from the shower, dried myself up immediately before dashing back to my room.

I dried my russet tresses thoroughly before moving on to putting on my dress. As I looked into my full-length mirror, I began to notice how well the dress fitted me, showing my curves. I had to admit, I was good-looking.

I then walked over to my dressing table and sat in front of it. I opened up the rosewood jewellery box that's been a present from my mother and looked through the finery. I wanted something that would make me look 'decent yet suave', not 'obviously trying too hard'.

After looking through I finally decided to just settle on a pair of silver teardrop earrings. I decided for no necklace, and bracelets were a complete kill for my look.

I put the earrings on and then brushed through my brown waves. I watched as my wavy hair bounced back into position after each stroke. I framed it around my face until I was completely satisfied.

Though I felt the need to be really pretty, I didn't wear make-up. It was just out of habit. All I did was powder my face and swab some lip gloss on my lips, and that was it.

I officially looked perfect.

I smiled to my reflection before I went on to stuff my purse and my cell phone – and some emergency lip gloss – into a petite black handbag. I sat on the edge of my bed as I put on my shoes. When the straps were secured, I looked at the clock.

Twenty minutes to seven.

I didn't waste a second longer in my room. I grabbed my handbag and went downstairs, immediately seeing my mother at the dining table eating some mac and cheese.

She looked up and smiled. "Well, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" she commented.

I beamed and went to her side to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, Mom. I promise to give you a call when I'm done."

She waved goodbye as I walked out the door, and I made my way to the flower shop while I silently felt relieved that my mother hadn't suspected anything.

With each step I took, my anxiety grew bigger and bigger. I kept on looking at my dress and nervously fluffing my hair. Do I look alright? I do not know.

But my anxiousness kept pushing me to move faster to the flower shop. I was surprised that I was both nervous and excited. Again, a jumble of nerves.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to realize that I was already approaching the flower shop. And when I did break away from my thoughts, I was looking into his eyes.

He looked, in simpler words, absolutely hot.

He was dressed quite suavely. He donned a black suit jacket, a white button shirt and black denim jeans and black Venetian style shoes. His hair was quite slicked back, and it looked perfect for him as did his usual dishevelled hairstyle.

He looked so regal.

His lips broke into a grin as he watched me approach him, and I felt so shy.

"Hey there. I knew you'd show up," he greeted, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips to give it a kiss. I felt my heart race at the feel of his silky lips on my knuckles.

"Hey," I quietly said.

When he finally let go of my hand, he offers me his arm, and I was so surprised by how he was being such a gentleman. Happily, I took it and he led me to our destination.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked. "You're in for a real treat."

I cocked an eyebrow and smiled at the same time. He only chuckled as he continued to lead me to wherever he had in mind.

For some reason, we wound up in centre Main Street. Night was falling upon us and the streetlamps lit the road and the walkways. Lights from shops glowed everywhere and people are looking through their windows.

I looked around my surroundings when Aiden finally said, "We're here."

I turned to see where he was referring to, and my eyes widened.

We were standing in front of the building of the _Le Cresta_ restaurant.

My mouth fell open in pure shock. This was what was going to be my first date? At an exclusive and expensive Italian restaurant?

Pinch me. I must be dreaming.

I looked at Aiden in utter amazement, disbelieving of the fact that he was actually rich enough to afford it. And that made me even more curious about him. Was he rich? Was he famous? Well, he could be if he was able to secure a table at the most high-class restaurant in Heatherton.

He flashed me a grin before he led me up the stairs to the doors. When we walked in, I was suddenly hit in the face with many delicious and mouth-watering aromas of exquisite Italian dishes.

I followed Aiden to a lectern next to the entryway to the actual restaurant. There, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties stood behind it, looking through a big book. She had auburn hair that was pulled up into a neat bun at the back of her head, and her dark brown eyes scanned through the book quickly.

She then noticed the both of us and looked up. When she saw Aiden, she smiled. But she did not acknowledge me.

"Good evening. And how may I help you today?" she cooed in a tone that was _too _polite. I noticed the way her brown eyes eyed Aiden with keen interest. Feeling a pang of jealously, my hand on Aiden's arm gripped him tighter.

He did not seem to notice it and instead politely said, "I have a reservation for a table for two. Under the name Aiden Cole."

The hostess nodded her head and flipped through the pages in her big book. Her eyes scanned over the words, her index finger following.

"Ah, here it is," she exclaimed. Then, taking two velvet menus from beneath the lectern table top, she gestured for us to follow her. "We have reserved you the best seat, Mr Cole."

He smiled, saying, "Excellent." The hostess flashed him another smile, once again being completely clueless, or ignorant, of the fact that I was there.

We followed the hostess to a table that was right next to a beautiful window, allowing us a view of the big Town Hall. The only decoration on the table was a clear vase holding a red rose.

The hostess gestured for him to take a seat. But instead, he went to pull out a chair and gestured politely for me to sit. "Thank you," I murmured shyly, earning me another of his smiles. I could catch a hint of a sight of the hostess' pursed lips, but I didn't give a heck care.

When he took his seat across me, the hostess handed him his menu with a big smile, but she did not even look at me as she gave me mine. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and simply took it from her.

"Just call me when you need anything, alright?" she said in a sickly sweet tone before, finally, she left us alone.

All alone.


	11. Chapter 10: First Date Bliss

As I held the menu in front of my face, I decided to let my eyes roam around the rest of the exquisite eating establishment.

I could see everyone dressed quite nicely, almost fancifully. The men wore suit jackets and had iron and pressed shirts, while the women wore dresses and shoes and carried handbags that could cost me about two months of my feeble savings.

All of a sudden, I felt cheap in my own clothes. Though in my own opinion, my outfit was nice, I knew it could never outshine the outfits of those other women.

And then I began to feel so out of place. I was just a simple young woman who can't get any form of luxury instantly, whereas Aiden and the other patrons of the restaurant looked as though they literally showered in gold. I could surely bet that they resided in The Glades, the district in Heatherton that housed the rich.

"Spring? You alright? You look as though you're waiting for something to attack you."

I turned to look at Aiden, who had set his menu down on the table and was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I just feel so awkward being here," I shyly said.

He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why should you?" he asked.

Setting my menu down on the table, I murmured, "Everyone here, including you, seems so fancy. I feel shabby. I should have dressed in something that would fit this date."

Aiden then snorted. "That's ridiculous. Do you even have any idea of how gorgeous you look right now?"

I blushed and giggled bashfully. "No. I don't think so."

He then leaned in closer and said, "Did you even see how many of these men turned to look at you the minute you walked in here with me? The women that were with them had to snap them out of it."

"Psh. Please," I replied. "Did you even see how many women turned to look at you? Even the hostess kept giving you all those looks and those unnecessary smiles."

He chuckled, "I guess that's one thing the both of us have in common; people simply can't take our eyes off us."

I smiled, but it immediately disappeared when a waiter came to our table with a notepad and pen in his hands.

He nodded once to Aiden and then turned to look at me. With a smile, he greeted, "Good evening. I am Robert and I will serve you for tonight. May I make a suggestion to start off with an appetizer of cream of mushroom soup?"

Aiden nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

Robert nodded and wrote down something on his notepad. Then, he asked, "And what would the both of you like as your main course?"

I instantly picked up my menu again upon realizing that I haven't really read it through. As I quickly scanned through the names of Italian dishes, I heard Aiden say, "I'll have the _spaghetti alla carbonara_."

Robert nodded again and wrote on his notepad again. And when he turned to me, he asked with a grin, "And for you?"

I gulped and decided to say the name of the first thing I saw on the menu. "Uhmm… I'll have the _fettuccine alfredo_?"

Robert flashed me a wider smile as he exclaimed, "Excellent choice. The chef's special. And for your drinks?"

"We'll just have sparkling water," Aiden said, his eyes fixed on Robert, whose eyes were still fixed on me as he wrote my order on the notepad.

He then proceeded to take away our menus and took his leave. I could see Aiden looking at him with irritation in his black eyes.

"Flatterer," he muttered in annoyance under his breath.

"What?" I asked him.

Looking at me, he said, "See what I mean when the men here can't take their eyes off you? He was ignoring me the whole time."

I snorted, "Please. That's exactly how I felt with that hostess."

His pursed lips then relaxed into a smile. Suddenly, in just a minute, Robert appeared again, carrying a tray which held two flute glasses filled with fizzy water and two bowls of soup. He flashed me another smile as he placed one glass and one bowl of creamy mushroom soup in front of me, before doing the same to Aiden.

"How did you do all this?" I asked him before I took a sip of my sparkling water, which tasted like plain water, only fizzier.

"How did I do all this what?" he asked me cluelessly, staring at the bubbles in his water.

I waved a hand slightly, gesturing to the whole restaurant. "Get a table here. This place is exclusive. You have to reserve a seat like days before you would actually eat here."

He swirled the water in his glass as a wine connoisseur would when inspecting wine. Without taking his eyes off the water, he replied, "It wasn't really difficult. I got the booking done just this morning."

I nearly choked on my sparkling water when I took a sip from it. "What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "How?"

He shrugged and took a sip from his water. "It's not that difficult. I just went up to the hostess and told her I wanted a table for two as I gave her a stack of cash."

"You _bribed _her?" I gasped.

"And it worked quite well too." Then he stroked his chin and looked at me mischievously, "Though I also believe it has something to do with my looks."

I was still getting over the initial shock. Aiden had actually bribed the hostess just to get a table for this date? Who knew how much money he had to fork up just for that task?

And then, I was beginning to feel a new warmth coming from deep within my chest as I thought about how thoughtful the gesture was, even though it did seem quite wrong.

I couldn't get my mouth to say anything else other than, "You must be very rich."

"I guess you could say that," he muttered, staring exactly into my eyes. I couldn't get my lips to say another word, too distracted of trying to hold on to his gaze.

When I finally had the will to look away, I picked up my soup spoon and began to eat the mushroom soup. The creamy soup and the mushrooms in it was creamy and delicious. I didn't talk to Aiden, because I was so concentrated on eating my soup.

When both of us finished at the same time, we felt someone appear right beside our table. We both looked up to see Robert holding a tray and smiling down on me.

"A _fettuccine alfredo_," he said as he lay down on the table a plate of creamy _fettuccine _with bits of chicken on top. Then he took away my empty soup bowl and spoon.

He then turned to Aiden and laid down a plate of saucy spaghetti with bits of bacon, eggs and grated cheese on top.

"And a _spaghetti alla carbonara_," Robert said as he took away Aiden's soup bowl and spoon.

And then, at the same time, both Aiden and I said, "Thank you."

We looked at each other and smiled. We didn't give any attention to Robert, who I noticed was looking awkward and silently excused himself from our table.

"Wow. They got our food done fast," I speculated, eyeing my _fettuccine alfredo _in hunger and awe.

"I guess they didn't want to keep a pretty girl waiting," he smirked.

I chuckled, "And maybe they didn't want to keep a handsome guy waiting as well."

We both then shared a hearty laugh before we proceeded to start eating. I picked up my silverware and tucked into the food. I had to be mindful that I was in a fancy restaurant, so I tried to be as mannerly as possible and remember the table rules that my mother had grounded into my brain from when I was young.

After taking my first bite of the _fettuccine alfredo_, I sighed in content.

"Good, isn't it?" he asked me, twirling his spaghetti.

I nodded. "It's so good. You know, I've always wanted to dine here one day, and today is that day."

It was as though what I said was like really good music to his ears, because he smiled immediately, looking pleased.

"Well, I'm glad that I managed to make that dream come true," he said dreamily. And then, he picked up his flute of sparkling water and said, "A toast."

I smirked at his actions, but I too picked up my own glass and brought it to touch his. A soft clank could be heard.

"A toast," I said. A toast to what, I do not know.

But it felt nice to be doing it with him.

* * *

"That was great," I said in contentment.

We strolled around the park now, enjoying the silent breeze. My stomach was satisfied thanks to the absolutely delicious dinner, especially the tiramisu cake I had for dessert.

A walk in the quiet park seemed like a great way to top it all off.

"It is great," he answered. "Especially since it was with you."

Once again, I blushed. He kept on doing that to me; making me blush just by commenting about how great I was. But I would always want to know why. I mean, this was only our (real) first date. My first real date, if I may add. Other than that, we had only started to become friends, despite being complete strangers just about a week ago. But he was commenting good things about me as though he knew me for a very long time, and as though I was someone even closer to him.

But I didn't protest or even question why he would do such a thing, because I secretly do enjoy it very much and never want it to end.

Just then, there was sudden chill in the air, and I shivered in an instant. All of a sudden, I felt something being placed on me, and I turned to him and saw that he had taken off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. He noticed me staring at him, and he smiled.

I swooned on the inside. I felt like I was in one of those old romance films, where the guy and the girl would just be walking and then the guy would just suddenly take off his jacket and put it on the girl.

Yup. That was exactly how I felt.

"Thanks," I said shyly, breathing in the scent of his jacket. It smelled amazing. Like a woodsy scent, with a tinge of what smelled like smoke and warm earth after a rain shower. I could even detect a hint of peppermint.

"Wow," I breathed quietly. My head was swimming in the perfection of this moment.

I needed to sit down.

Luckily, I caught sight of a lone and empty bench that was right next to a lamp post. I walked over to it and sat down. He sat down beside me, leaving only a few inches of space between us.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he murmured.

I looked up at the night sky. It was a midnight blue, without any clouds floating. But I could see a few twinkling stars were out, and the moon was full.

I then heard him murmur, "Artemis is doing a great job, isn't she?"

I looked at him instantly and saw him smiling. Smiling back, I answered, "I would like to believe that."

He lifts an eyebrow. "What would you like to believe?"

"The Greek gods and goddesses. I would like to believe that somehow, they still do exist, even in our time."

I looked up at him and saw him looking ahead, his obsidian eyes ridden with thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

His eyes slid over to me, and he replied, "Maybe they are still here, Spring. Just forgotten." Then with a sigh, he asked, "What if, one day, they return?"

I thought about the question. That sort of question wasn't really new to me. I had asked myself that quite a number of times, but never once pondered on it for so long.

Because I have an answer for that.

"Then I'll be glad."


	12. Chapter 11: Sudden Change

"_She is falling for him, sister," the redhead exclaimed._

_The blonde smiled. "She always has, dear sister. Since the very beginning."_

_The brunette agreed. "Yes. She just doesn't know that yet."_

_And then, the blonde sighed in dismay, causing her sisters to glance at her with curiosity._

_The blonde then murmured, "But of course, what is a relationship without a quarrel?"_

* * *

_It was foggy all around me, and I couldn't see anything. Not even the skies. But somehow, I didn't feel the little bit scared. To be honest, I actually felt at peace. As though I was at home._

_As the fog cleared slightly, I finally realized that I was in some sort of forest. But for some reason, this forest only had one sort of tree. _

_Around me, there were many weeping willow trees. _

_I've always loved those trees. The way the leafy branches drooped made it seem like a thick curtain, a perfect hideaway if one ever wanted to be alone. And probably, a romantic place for couples to have some alone time._

_But as I looked around the willow trees closely, I noticed that there were flowers growing on the branches of each tree. The flowers were in all sorts of colour, some with colours that I didn't think could be seen on a petal. The colorful flowers stood out well against the dull green leaves of the willow's branch. It's as though they were the only things bringing life in this strange place._

_However, I was confused. I knew very well that willow trees do not produce flowers. And this seemed entirely impossible._

_I walked slowly to one of the drooping branches, this one holding an army of dark pink flowers that looked like azaleas. Wanting to make sure that it was real and not an illusion, I lifted a hand to gently cup a flower, running my thumb on its petals. It felt like good quality velvet on my skin._

_Slowly, I leaned in to the flower and inhaled its scent. I was breathless. It emanated the most sweet-smelling floral perfume I have ever breathed in. I didn't think that such a flower could give off perfume that lovely._

_I plucked the flower and pushed back my hair behind my ear. I placed the flower behind my ear, hoping that it looked nice. _

_But suddenly, as I was feeling the velvet of the petals, I caught a whiff of his scent._

_The woodsy scent laced with smoke, warm earth after rain and peppermint._

_I turned around immediately, and saw him._

_Aiden was dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, which I knew would always look good on him. With his hands in the pocket of his jeans, he approached me slowly, a mysterious smile on his lips. _

_I then looked down at what I was wearing, consciously wanting to make sure I looked good. It was then I noticed I was donning a simply white strapless dress that started to flow from the waist to my ankles. I then began to realize that I was barefoot, feeling the soft dull green grass between my toes._

_When I looked up again, he was standing right in front of me, the mysterious smile still there._

_My breath caught by how close we were. If I leaned in a few more inches, I would be able to touch my lips to his…._

_GAH! Why was I thinking like that?_

_Suddenly, Aiden lifted a hand to cup my cheek. I gasped softly at his touch, again amazed by how silky smooth it felt. It felt so nice. It felt so natural._

_His other hand rose to cup my other cheek, his thumbs skimming my cheekbones. I actually smiled at the touch and my own hands rose to grip his wrists gently, as though to tell him that I didn't want him to let go._

_Suddenly, the mysterious smile disappeared as his lips parted to speak. In a hushed whisper, he breathes only one word. _

"_Remember…"_

And just then, I woke up.

I remained still, lying on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I listened to the ringing of the alarm on my phone.

Sometimes, whenever I had a good dream, it would disappear the minute I opened my eyes. But not this time. The dream remained imprinted on my mind. Every little detail.

The shadowy world.

The weeping willows.

The colourful flowers.

Aiden.

Everything.

Finally, the ringing of the alarm was getting a bit too annoying now, and I slowly sat up as I reached for it. After disabling the alarm and setting my phone back down on the night drawer, I remained seated on my bed with the comforter tangled around my legs and I ran my fingers through my russet hair as I remembered the dream once again.

What was that dream about? What was the significance? What was that shadowy, foggy world with all the colourful flowers on the dull willows?

And most importantly, why was Aiden there, and why did he say 'Remember'?

Remember what? I don't know.

So many questions, and not even one single answer.

A knock on the door broke me off my thoughts. I jumped a bit at the abruptness, but regained my cool quickly.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Come on, Spring. We have to get to work."

I sighed and tiredly got off the bed to go to the bathroom. But never once did the dream leave my head. I kept on replaying it all over again, as though it was a broken record. Each time I think of it, I kept on trying hard to find the significance and meaning of the dream.

But I still had no answer.

I was silent and deep in thought as I dressed and as I ate breakfast. I still tried my best to keep up with the conversations with my mother, just so that she wouldn't ask me if something was wrong.

Business was usual in the flower shop, since it was a Tuesday. And this time, I manned the register while my mother was making a personal call in the back room. I wasn't like her when it comes to handling customers. She would go up to them and ask them what type of flowers they liked and explained the bouquet structure that she would recommend, whereas I would ask once if they needed any help, and if they declined, I'll let them roam on their own. It gave both me and the customer some personal space and it avoids any unnecessary awkward situation.

After the last customer left and I was putting in the cash he had paid me into the register, I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was three o'clock now. Maybe I could go for lunch, just to ease my boredom.

But just as I was about to get off my stool and head to the back room to tell my mother that I'm going for lunch, I suddenly heard a gentle but clear knocking on the glass window beside me. And when I turned…

I nearly fell off the stool in shock.

Aiden stood outside the shop, looking directly at me with a grin on his face.

At the sight of him, I suddenly recalled the dream I had in the morning. My mind instantly flashed to the very last moments of the nice dream.

_Aiden standing in front of me and cupping my cheeks gently, breathing, "Remember…"_

Without taking my eyes off his smiling black orbs, I got off the stool and silently walked out of the shop. The bell jingled, but let Mom think that it was another customer I would have to deal with.

I approached Aiden, who was still standing at the exact same spot, only now he had turned to face me. With a smile, I asked, "What brings you here?"

I watched as his black eyes assessed me and the smile never once faltered from his face. And then, he said, "Take a walk with me."

I blinked in surprise. Really? He came all the way here just to ask if I wanted to take a walk with him?

"I'd be more than happy to accept," I answered. "Just hold on a minute."

He gave one brief nod and I walked back into the shop. I headed straight into the back room to see that my mother was just finishing up her phone call.

"I'm going to get lunch. Is that okay?"

She looked over to me and gave a quick nod, still engrossed with her conversation with whoever it was on the other line. I nodded in return and reached for my purse and cell phone before heading back outside to meet Aiden, who still stood in front of the shop window.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

He flashed a grinned and offered me his arm. This time, I didn't hesitate to take it.

* * *

The park has plenty of patrons today.

Most were parents who were walking with their children, who had just returned from school. Some of the children would stop by to buy ice cream or play at the playground while their parents watched and waited until they were ready to go home.

Other than that, the other patrons mainly consisted of people walking their dogs, joggers or those who simply want to walk around, like Aiden and I.

"It's really a nice day out, isn't it?" I commented as I strolled alongside him.

He looked up from the cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream in his hand to the bright blue sky with puffy silver-lined white clouds, though he was careful to avert his eyes from the bright sun. He smiled and commented back, "It is."

"Apollo really does a great job," I said before I ate another spoonful of my raspberry ripple.

"Indeed he does," he replied heartily.

It was so easy to just randomly mention ancient Greek characters in the middle of my conversation with him. He never got annoyed with it. Instead, he would do the same and pile up the fun of it.

As we walked, we chatted about how our days had been since we last saw each other, all while eating our ice cream. It was another nice, unexpected date; just enjoying each other's company.

We spotted a lone bench and took a seat there. This time, we sat until our arms touched, but we both smiled at the contact. Neither of us moved away.

I was consuming more of my cool and delicious ice cream when he suddenly said, "You're not like other girls."

I turned to look at him and cocked my head to the side in question.

"Every single time any other girl comes up to me, it would either be because they want to know my number or if I would be interested in getting to know them. It sucks. A lot. But you. You're an entirely different story."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Suddenly, he reaches out to put his arm on my shoulders. My breathing hitched at the sudden contact. I know that if my mother was here, she would have chased Aiden away. I didn't know if it was right for us to do this.

But I let him, because somehow, I felt somewhat safe with him. I felt comforted. It was like my own haven.

He took a deep breath, and said solemnly, "You always manage to bring a smile to my face. Just by seeing you, I feel happy. I feel as though my day had gotten a lot better. Every time I see you, it's as though the sun is only shining on you. It's showcasing your beauty; both on the inside and out. I've never met anyone like you before, Spring Korey. And I'm really glad I did."

I blushed at those words and felt my heart soar in my chest. Those were the most beautiful words anyone had ever said to me. It was so sincere, and beautiful.

Then, he took another deep breath, and I thought he was going to continue on.

"I have to tell you the truth."

My heart is racing. I feel as though I could literally melt into a puddle right now as I thought about how this could be the most perfect moment in my life.

With a small smile, I said, "Anything, Aiden."

But then, I noticed the way he bit his bottom lip nervously.

With a heavy sigh, he said, "I actually came to Heatherton because I was searching for a lost love. I found her, but she doesn't remember me. But-"

And in just that very minute, my heart crumbled into pieces. And my mood immediately began to sour.

What was this? Here he was, going all Mr Romantic on me and swaying me with beautiful words, and now he was admitting that he was actually here because of another girl who doesn't remember him? So what? He was using me? For what? To forget about this 'lost love' and find another girl to be with?

Oh my God. I felt like a complete idiot! I suddenly had the urge to cry when I realized that I was nothing more of a tool to him. A tool to just make him forget about this other girl that he was here for in the beginning.

He must have seen the sadness and anger in my eyes, because he immediately started to panic.

"Spring… Wait. Let me explain."

But I didn't bother to wait for him to explain. Instead, I just got up from the bench and walked away.

But not before I angrily threw my cup of ice cream at him.

As I continued to stomp further and further away from him, I could hear him calling out for me, and I could sense that he was running.

So I took off running too. I ran and ran until I finally found myself quite far away from the park. I looked around me to see if he was still on my tail. But luckily, he wasn't.

I slowed my running, but I continued to walk fast. I didn't feel like going back to the flower shop. That would be the first place he would start looking for me. No. I wanted to go home.

I pulled out my cell phone to call my mother and tell her that I got sick all of a sudden and decided to go back home. As I listened to the ringing, I felt tears stream down my cheeks.


	13. Chapter 12: The Visitor

Author's Note:

I'M BACK, BABY!

Okay. I'm glad to say that I finally secured a place with unlimited and free Wi-Fi, because the Wi-Fi at home will not be up until Friday. Do you now ho many online assignments I missed yesterday?

Anyway, I like to inform you that due to my one day absence, I posted double chapters today! So enjoy!

_Muse of Fanfiction_

* * *

It's been about five days, and I still felt the same.

'Upset' seemed like an insignificant word to be used to describe how I felt right now.

No. I was more than upset.

I really do hated to admit it, but I felt quite heartbroken, and extremely angry.

All because of the thought that _he _toyed around with my feelings, leading me on to think that he might actually like me. When in reality, it was simply a ploy to forget about a girl who forgot about him.

After what happened, I didn't dare go out to town or carry on working at the flower shop, out of fear that I would bump into _him_. Who knows how I would react. I'd probably be angry as hell. So in order to prevent such a thing from happening, I made up an excuse to Mom and faked a fever, using the old 'thermometer in hot water' trick. Thankfully, she bought it.

It was Sunday evening, and I stayed in my room throughout the whole day, still feigning illness. My room had always been my own safe haven, where I can feel safe and just let out whatever I felt on the inside freely.

As I lay still in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I felt the pain in my heart slowly engulf my entire mind. Hot tears welled up in my eyes for what seemed to be the eight-hundredth time, and I rubbed it away quickly and irately. I did not allow any tears to fall. I wanted to keep them locked in, but it seemed impossible.

I don't know who I hated right now; him or myself. I hated him for causing me to feel like this, for being so manipulative. But I also hated myself for it. I was taught better than that! I barely even knew the guy personally and I had to let my guard down and be enamoured by him!

Angrily, I sat up in an instant and grabbed a pillow to chuck it at door with all the force I could muster. I clamped my lips shut to stop the scream in my throat from escaping. I definitely wouldn't want my mother to come up and ask me what's wrong, only to see me on the verge of a breakdown.

There was absolutely one more downside to the situation though; venting out my anger always made me extremely exhausted in the end.

So I wasn't surprised that I fell right back onto the bed and shut my eyes, falling into an angry sleep.

* * *

"_If only she had let him explain…." the redhead murmured._

_The brunette sighed in response. "That was the way it was supposed to go, sister. Besides, he too did not bring up the subject properly."_

"_That is true," the blonde replied. "But he was nervous. He wanted her to know the entire truth there and then."_

"_But he simply can't do that," the redhead exclaimed. "Despite the fact that she is the one, she doesn't remember it at all. Her mortal-thinking mind is very fragile. He has to be extra careful and gentle with her."_

_The blonde was about to say something, when suddenly, she stopped before she even did. The brunette and redhead looked at her, and their curiosity rose when they saw her smiling._

"_What is it?" the brunette asked._

_With the smile still on her face, she answered, "The others have arrived."_

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that it was one in the afternoon, but the room was still pretty dim, almost dark. Confused, I turned my head to look at the window, and saw that an insufficient amount of sunlight was entering.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up in bed, and was immediately hit by a wave of vertigo.

I winced at the sudden pounding in my head and gently brought my hand up to the nape of my neck to massage at the stiffness I felt from there. I hated waking up like this. It was even worse when I began to remember that I had fallen asleep in my Capri jeans and tank top, feeling grime all over my body. It was a disgusting feel.

I stayed still, waiting for the head rush to pass, before I slid off the bed tenderly. As I made my way to the window, I could feel a sudden chill going around my room, and I found out why.

As I looked out the window, I saw that the sky was ridden with grey clouds. Only a tiny bit of sunlight broke through the grey puffs that dropped cold rain to Earth. It was so cold that I could have sworn it was snowing.

I remembered clearly that at one point of my life, I used to hate rain. I always loved the sunshine on my skin, and embraced the warmth it gave me as I played. But once I felt the coldness of rain, my mood immediately soured. I would always wish for the rain to go away, just like that old nursery rhyme.

But now, I didn't think that way now. A cold and rainy weather was actually pretty relaxing and so serene. In fact, I would love it whenever it rains. I would always curl up on my bed with a good book in hand and a cup of vanilla chai on my night drawer. Hearing the pitter-pattering of the raindrops against the glass of the window was really nice, but it would be another story if it were to be a thunderstorm.

I pressed my hand against the glass, and the coldness bit into my skin instantly. I sighed as I relaxed. The icy feeling took away the thought of the stiffness in my neck and the pounding in my head. I began to feel better quite instantly.

But of course, I needed to take a shower. And I knew that I am demanding a nice hot shower.

Taking the hot shower was indeed a good idea. I could feel my tense and aching muscles slowly relax until I could no longer feel any stiffness. It was as though I had been bathed in some sort of healing water if it managed to take the pain away that instantly.

After finishing my shower and dressing up in a pair of jeans and a long T-shirt, I headed downstairs to get something to eat.

Poking around in the kitchen for a while, I decided to just settle on a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich to go with some hot chai. Bringing my food to the living room, I sat there quietly on the couch and ate in silence.

The pitter-pattering of the rain seemed to echo throughout the house, and it sounded like music to my ears. I concentrated my focus solely on the raindrops, clearing my frazzled mind out of everything else.

But I would have stayed that way if not for the knocking on the door.

I grumbled to myself and contemplated whether to answer it or not. I figured that it could be just a door-to-door salesman, and I just hoped that whoever it was would go away quickly.

Unfortunately, the knocking on the door seemed to get louder and faster, and my irritation suddenly flared. Cursing under my breath, I begrudgingly got up from the couch and stomped out of the living room to the front door. The knocking still continued, but it stopped the minute I flung the door open.

Standing on the other side of the door was a man.

He had dark brown hair that was slicked back and had a pencil mustache and a scruffy beard growing. But what really struck me most was the colour of his eyes. His eyes were green, but not the shade I see on most people. His was a nice shade of sea green. Ironically, when I first looked into his eyes, I thought of the ocean. I compared his sea green eyes to my mother's olive green eyes. While his reminded me of the ocean, hers reminded me of a green Earth.

I assessed him from head-to-toe, and saw that he was wearing a business suit with a brown trench coat over it, one hand in a pocket of his trench coat. He didn't look like a salesman. He looked more like, in my opinion, a famous Hollywood actor. I will admit that he looked kind of handsome, but he didn't seem like my type. Besides, he looked about my mother's age, give or take a few years.

He had a fist raised from when he was knocking the door. But when I had flung it open, he immediately lowered his hand and smiled.

"Good afternoon," he greeted politely. "Are you Spring Korey?"

I studied the man curiously, wondering how the heck he had managed to know my name when he had never met me before.

"Yes, I'm Spring," I answered quite hesitantly. "And who are you?"

Extending out a hand, he answered, "The name's Seamus Trent. I'm an old friend of your mother, Demi."

Still having my guard on, I slowly took his hand and shook it, but was completely taken off-guard by how silky smooth his hand was.

"Oh," I simply said as I withdrew my hand. "And what are you here for?"

Seamus looked from me to around the foyer behind me, and I got annoyed by his prying eyes, so I purposely followed where his eyes went to block his view. Seeing what I was doing, he smiled in amusement.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought she'll be here so that I could pay her a visit." Then he asked me, "Do you know where she is now?"

I immediately shook my head. Even though this guy, Seamus, said he's Mom's old friend, there's something about him that I don't really trust.

"No. I don't know where she is," I lied, trying hard to maintain my poker face so that he didn't see through my deceit.

Seamus nodded his head politely. "Never mind then. Can you just tell her that I stopped by?"

I nodded my head. "Will do," I replied. He thanked me and said his goodbyes, to which I returned as I shut the door.

I locked the door and cleaned up the dishes before returning to my room, planning to stay there until my mother came home.

* * *

Seamus Trent made sure that the house of Spring and Demi Korey was out of his sight before whipping out his cell phone.

After keying in the number, he held it to his ear and listened to the ringing as he watched the other residents of tiny Heatherton walk by him. Some cast unsure glances at him, judging by what he wore, which made him look like a shady person. Others, mostly girls, were smiling at him as they studied his facial features. To those who were attracted to his looks, he smiled and even winked.

Suddenly, there was a click on the other end, and he snapped to attention.

"James here," the voice on the other end said.

"It's me."

"Yeah, I know. So where are you?"

"In this little town called Heatherton."

"Isn't Aiden there too?"

Seamus eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Really? I didn't know that. By the way, why did you call him by his code name? Why are you using yours?"

"I'm kind of on the way to a meeting here," James replied, almost defensively.

After he had stated that, Seamus then heard a giggle in the background. That giggle obviously was a woman's.

"On the way to a meeting, or to some other girl's bed?" Seamus questioned.

"Oh, shut up!" James snapped. "As if you never did it."

Seamus snorted, and then answered truthfully, "Yeah. Because I can never be faithful as our dear big brother. Speaking of which, I found her."

A few seconds of silence on the other line, and then James asked, "Are you really sure?"

"Yeah. If she's here, then so is her mother. Our _dear_ lost sister."

Silence again. This time it was longer. "Hello?" Seamus said.

"I'm still here," James replied. "Do you think he knows?" he asked.

Seamus remained quiet as he thought about it. Yes. Maybe _he _does know. Maybe that was the reason why _he_ was here too.

"Probably."

He heard a sigh on the other end, and then James said, "Let's just hope the two of them reunite with us on _the _day. Or at least one of them. Anyway, I got to go, Seamus."

"Hey," Seamus said abruptly.

"What?"

Seamus pursed his lips for a while, and then said, "The name is Poseidon. Remember that… Zeus."


	14. Chapter 13: Demi Freaks Out

**NOTE: PLEASE READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER FIRST!**

* * *

I had stayed in my room until about four-thirty. That was when boredom immediately began to sink in.

With absolutely nothing else to do in my room, I decided to head back downstairs to the living room, since it was the only thing I could think of. Nobody else had come by the house in the past three and a half hours, so I assumed that it was safe now.

I plopped myself down on the couch and switched the television on with the remote. But unfortunately, the minute the television had finally come to life, I had drifted off quickly into sleep.

It wasn't until an hour later was I awoken by someone shaking me gently.

"Spring. Wake up," I heard a familiar voice urge with gentleness, and I realized that it was my mother.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted her, my voice still thick and heavy with sleep. I didn't even know how I could possibly have managed to doze off so suddenly. I must have been even more exhausted than I thought, or boredom really had affected me to the point where I could just knock out.

As I slowly sat up on the couch, my mind still heavy from sleep, I heard her sigh, "You poor thing. The fever must really be getting to you. But you seem slightly better now."

I heard her walk to the kitchen, judging by the way her heels clicked on the floor. "I'll make you some soup," she called out from the kitchen. "To help make you feel better," she added, followed by the sounds of cupboards being opened.

I rolled my head around, hearing the loud and clear creaks that had sounded from my neck. My neck was pretty stiff, like how it had been this morning. I winced at the soreness I felt.

Note to self; never sleep on the couch in the most uncomfortable position ever again.

All of a sudden, I began to feel as though the whole living room was extremely stuffy. I needed fresh air ASAP.

So I went out into the garden.

A few feet away from the couch, there was a sliding window-door which led directly to the garden. So I had managed to get there in less than ten seconds.

It had stopped raining, but the clouds were still grey and not even a hint of sunlight broke through it. I could hear squishing sounds under my flip-flops as I walked on the still-wet grass. The air around me was chilly. I felt goose bumps appear on my arms, despite the fact that I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

But I lightened up when I caught sight of the plants. It was beautiful, especially the flowers. Raindrops beaded the petals of the many flowers Mom and I owned. Even with the lack of lighting, I could see the small beads of rain glistening, bringing a shimmer to the flowers.

I moved close to a bush full of raindrop-sparkling red roses, my eyes focusing on one rose that had fully-bloomed. I watched as a raindrop on it trickled down the petal, and once it had reached the tip, it fell to the ground.

Sometimes, it felt nice to just stop worrying about life and start to observe these little things that happen. It just reminds me that sometimes, we are too busy to notice what sort of beauty an item as small as a rose could offer.

I brush my hand against a cluster of roses, wiping away the beads of rain on the petals. Some sprayed onto my face, while some gathered onto my palm. As I enjoyed this tiny gesture, I was extra careful and mindful of the sharp thorns underneath.

That was another sort of lesson for me; if we aren't too careful and attentive, we may not be able to see the true danger of things that seemed so beautiful.

Unfortunately, I learnt that lesson the hard way, thanks to a certain _someone_.

But just as the vile thought of _him_ came into my mind, I suddenly felt a sharpness pressing into my skin.

"Ow!" I yelped in sudden pain.

See? This was what I meant about not being too careful and attentive.

I cursed myself many times. Never once had I pricked myself on a thorn. I was always in clear conscience when I handled these things. But just the thought of _him_ made me ruin my perfect record.

I brought my index finger in front of my face to inspect the damage that had been caused to it. But then I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

There was nothing. No cut. Not even a scratch. The pad of my finger was still clean and smooth.

Now that was most certainly odd. I could have sworn I felt a thorn prick right through my skin, deep enough to draw blood…

Just then, I heard the window-door sliding open and I turned to see my mother standing there.

"Come inside, Spring. You wouldn't want to get a cold, do you? It would make your fever worse," she said with a tiny hint of worry.

I glanced at her, and then to my mysteriously fine index finger, and then back to her again before I headed to the door. I stepped inside, leaving my wet flip-flops on the backyard porch.

She ushered me in, telling me that she had made me some chicken noodle soup to help me feel better, and had bought me a red velvet cupcake from the bakery as a treat. The very thought of the red velvet cupcake had managed to bring a smile to my face and sent my stomach growling.

"Did you even eat at all today?" she questioned me, her expression shocked from when she heard my stomach growling for food.

"Only a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cup of chai," I answered sheepishly as I took a seat at the dining table. Mom appeared from the kitchen a few seconds later, expertly holding a plate that held a bowl of chicken noodle soup in one hand while the other hand held a plate of two red velvet cupcakes.

She shook her head in disappointment, complete with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. "You shouldn't eat so little. What if you faint because you don't enough food in your system? You even fell asleep on the couch while you were watching television!"

I stirred my bowl of yellowish soup with noodles as I rolled my eyes. "Mom. I am not going to faint. And I just dozed off. No biggie."

My mother sighed and grabbed a cupcake. As she unwrapped the paper cup from the cake itself, she asked, "So how was your day today?" And then, she added in dismay, "There weren't many customers at the shop today, because of the heavy rain. Now that is why I hate these sorts of weathers. It's always traps potential customers inside their houses and offices and does no good to our business."

I nodded my head attentively as I took moderate sips of my delicious chicken noodle soup. I smiled in content as I felt the delicious hot liquid slide down my gullet and into my stomach.

"My day was pretty boring," I answered her. "I just basically stayed in bed and read my books or surfed the internet, once in a while going down to the kitchen for a hot cup of chai or some snacks. But like I had mentioned, I only basically ate just a regular and boring peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

And just then, I remembered the incident that had followed after that. The stranger who had knocked on the door, telling me that he was a close friend of my mother's. I recalled how I did not trust him at first, because I had a feeling that he wasn't really who he said he was.

When he had first popped into my mind, the first thing I remember was his stunning, but quite impossible, sea green eyes. That was certainly one thing that stood him out.

"Oh yeah. You had a visitor this afternoon, by the way," I told my mother.

She was about to bite into her cupcake when I told her this. Suddenly, she froze and set the cupcake down back onto the blue plastic plate.

"Who was it?" she asked, looking into my eyes questionably.

"It was a man," I told her. "And I think his name was-"

I raked through my brain to remember his name, or at least a gist of it. The only thing I recalled was that it had sounded quite weird, and it started with an 'S'.

But really all that I could remember of him was his eyes. His eyes were really difficult to forget. They were really so green, like the sea…

Wait. That was it!

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed upon remembering. "His name was Seamus Trent."

I really don't know why, but my mother's eyes immediately widened to about twice its original size. And her olive green orbs held only one emotion in them.

It was fear.

"Mom? Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly. I was quite frightened by the way she looked so scared right now. It seemed that her fear had managed to come onto me as well.

She shook out of her state then, but she still looked extremely worried and afraid. She directed her eyes down to the table top, looking very deep in thought.

"Mom?" I whispered, gently placing a hand on top of hers.

She didn't respond.

"Mom," I said more firmly this time, wanting so bad to know what was making her feel like this.

Still didn't respond.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

"**MOM!**"

She jumped abruptly, staring at me with wide, shaken eyes.

I studied her face and began to notice how she looked like she was about to go on the verge of madness now. It sent chills down my spine and a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mom. Please tell me what's going on," I pleaded with her, desperate to know. "Do you even know that person?" I questioned her.

She seemed to regain some of her composure then, and she gave me a small but weary and barely-there smile. "Yes, dear Spring. Everything is fine."

I certainly did not buy it.

"Don't lie to me," I told her sharply. "You really freaked out when I told you his name. Now answer me truthfully; who is he?"

She stared at me with stony eyes, which were blank of any emotion right now. But after a few seconds, she exhaled a breath that I hadn't notice she had been holding in.

In a low murmur, she answered, "That man is just someone who I'm not so fond of remembering. I didn't really like him back then. And I just freaked out when you told me he had dropped by here."

She then looked back down on the table, biting her bottom lip and slowly gnawing at it.

"Is he a stalker?" I questioned her with extreme worry and concern. "Do you think we should call the police?"

She immediately shook her head. "No, no. Don't do such a thing, Spring. He's not a stalker, I swear to you."

But then, grasping my hands, she muttered to me, "But if you ever chance upon him again, please just get as far away from him as possible. So as to not cause any problems."

I looked at her in confusion. "What problems?" I asked her.

My mother pursed her lips again, and then suddenly let go of my hands and left the dining room without another word, leaving me hanging on the edge.

I was tempted to follow her and attack her with more questions and demand for more answers. But before I could even do so, a small voice in the back of my mind told me not to. Told me that I might make her a little worse that she already was. The voice told me to stay put until I was sure she could talk and act normally again.

And so I listened to that little voice, staying at the table and finishing up my soup and consuming both the cupcakes. I was sure Mom wasn't going to eat it anytime soon.

But unfortunately, as I ate, I couldn't shake off the new strange feeling that seemed to be lurking in the air.

The strange feeling that something was going to happen soon.


	15. Chapter 14: The Argument

I actually had no intention to get out of the house the next day. I wanted to stay inside, out of the public eye. And I had developed something like a lazy bone in me from the time I spent all cooped up at home.

But after my mother had that sudden freak-out yesterday, it kind of made me worried and anxious to let her be out on her own. So, being ever so dutiful to her, I decided to return to work.

"Are you sure, Spring?" she asked me at the breakfast table, where I was sipping a hot cup of tea with milk and was now all dressed up and ready for work. "You don't have to come back to work if you're still feeling a bit ill."

I shook my head determinedly, saying, "It's alright, Mom. I'm perfectly fine now."

Of course, that part was definitely not a lie. I had been fine from the very beginning.

And then I added, "Besides, being stuck in the house for a week gets kind of boring, you know?"

That was definitely not a lie either.

She nodded her head in agreement, and she didn't protest me coming along anymore. In fact, she seemed glad. So after we had finished up breakfast, we made our way to the flower shop.

To be honest, it felt weird to be outside again. The noises sounded strange to my ears. The smell of the air too different for my nose. I guess I must have been away from sunlight for a pretty long time too, because the shine on my face blinded me for a few seconds.

But slowly, with each step closer to the flower shop, I began to readjust. I started to enjoy being outside again, and I began to realize how much I missed the feel.

Business was normal, if I do say so myself. I tended to the plants while Mom took care of the customers. I handled the thorny flowers with extra care, after remembering that incident yesterday.

That still confused me until now. I really swore that I was sure that prick to my finger was deep. I felt it too clearly. I even felt something that was warm and wet and felt like blood pooling from the would-be cut. So how was it possible that my finger managed to remain unscratched? It couldn't have possibly healed itself.

Could it?

"Spring?"

I turned around to look at my mother, who sat at the counter, looking back at me in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at your finger?" she asked me.

It was only then I realized that I had my index finger in question brought to my face. I probably looked weird just doing that, judging by the way Mom looked at me.

"Oh… It's nothing. It's just that-"

I was immediately cut off when I heard a familiar ringing tone playing from the back room; my cell phone. I didn't finish what I was saying, immediately moving off to the back room to answer the phone.

Grabbing it off the table in the room, I looked at the caller ID. It was Henrietta.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Spring! You're alive!" she chirped on the other line. "I thought you were dead or something! I haven't seen you in like forever!"

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Well I've been sick, okay? Anyway, what is it that you want, Henri?"

"Hey! You know I hate that name!" she whined. "So anyway, I just wanted to call to ask you if you'd like to come to the cafe and have lunch with me. I'm bored out of my mind and I really need a friend to talk to!"

I thought about her invite. I wasn't really sure if I really wanted to see anyone at the moment. But on the other hand, the only company I got during the days I was 'sick' was Mom. And I did miss talking to my chatterbox friend, just a little bit.

"Please, Spring?" she pleaded on the other end, and I could just imagine her making puppy eyes.

"Sure. Why not?" I replied. "I'll drop by in fifteen minutes."

Henrietta squealed a squeal so high I thought I could go deaf by it. What's with her and her trigger-happiness?

"Thanks! I'll treat you to something! I promise! See you later!"

With a smile, I said, "Yeah, okay. Bye."

And as I put down the phone, I walked out of the back room to the counter.

"Mom? Is it alright if I go meet up with a friend for a while?" I asked her.

She looked at me questionably. "Are you sure it's not going to take two hours like last time?" she asked.

I snorted. "Yes. I'm sure. Maybe an hour or so."

She chuckled and gestured to the door. "Alright, alright. Go ahead. But is it alright with you if you could get me a cup of hot green tea? I feel like I'm in the mood for one right now."

I nodded once and returned briefly to the back room to get my purse. After telling her that I would definitely be back in an hour, or around an hour, I ventured alone into the outside.

There were quite a lot of people on the sidewalks, considering it was just a few minutes pass one in the afternoon. I blended myself as part of the crowd and walked briskly to The Vintage Cuppa.

I looked around my surroundings, taking in images of some people chatting with others at the side of the pavement, some busy eating lunch, some buying things from shops and many other things.

But as my eyes skimmed through my surroundings, I caught sight of one thing across the street that immediately made my heart stop and my stomach drop.

A man with a head of pitch black hair and a pair of fathomless black eyes, which were boring deeply into mine.

I was stunned for a short while, but I regained my composure and started to walk away quickly. But as I carefully but quickly took one step at a time, I knew instantly that he had just crossed the street and was now following me.

"Spring! Wait! Please!" he called out from behind me. I pretended as though I didn't hear him and started to walk at a slightly faster pace.

Just then, ahead of me, I saw the 'green man' flashing, indicating just a few seconds left to cross the street. I panicked and quickly made a run for it, praying with all my heart that it would stay like that until I finally got to the other side and well away from him.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. Because the very second I was about to cross, it immediate changed to the 'red man'.

I muttered a curse under my breath as I angrily clamped my jaw and clenched my hands into fists. I felt my anger flare instantly, growing stronger when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Spring…"

I shrugged his hand off me and crossed my arms as I begrudgingly turned to face him. I glared at him, while he calmly looked back at me.

"What do you want, Aiden?" I snapped impatiently, wanting so bad for him to leave me alone.

His gaze remained stony, but then he broke away to look around at the people around us. Some were looking at us curiously, while others were just minding their own business.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" he asked, his tone holding a tiny hint of nervousness.

I groaned on the inside. If there was one thing I did not want, it was to be alone with Aiden. I thought about telling – no, demanding – him to leave me alone. But I had a feeling that he'll keep this up, following me and begging me to talk to him if I just keep on pushing him away. Maybe I should just scream out loud that he was harassing me, but I didn't want to be _that _bad. And I definitely did not want to cause a scene in public.

Seeing that I had no other option, I grumbled, "Fine."

He reached out to take one of my hands, but I crossed my arms to show him that I wouldn't let him. He looked kind of upset for a while, but he shrugged it off and waited until I walked away first to follow beside me.

I kept my eyes away from him, looking at the shops across the street. I could feel his gaze on me, but I remained ignorant of it.

When we were quite far from the street and the part of town we were in now had not so many people, I stopped and waited for him to start the conversation first, glaring at him impatiently with my arms still crossed.

"Spring," he murmured. "I know you're still angry at me-"

"You don't say?" I said abruptly and very harshly.

Aiden winced at my piercing words, but he took a deep breath and continued. "But if you let me explain, I'd be ever so thankful… Please, Spring… Just let me explain."

I sighed irately, and said, "Get on with it."

Another deep breath, and he started to explain.

"When I said I was here for a lost love, I wasn't joking. And I was telling the truth that she doesn't remember me. But-"

"But what, Aiden?" I said rudely. "What do you want to say now? That you're only hanging out with me until your girlfriend gets her memory back? And then what will you do to me? Huh? Leave me alone and forget that I had ever existed? Was that your plan?"

"Will you please let me finish?" he said roughly and angrily, making me jump a bit. I have never seen him so impatient and frustrated before. But of course, I didn't know a lot of things about him. Only the fact the he was a sly and slippery snake who had played with my heart.

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying very hard to calm down. I released my crossed arms because it was exhausting to hold them up, and I kept them at my sides.

When Aiden opened his eyes, his black orbs looked weary and tired for some reason.

"What I'm trying to say is…" he said slowly, "that… you're my lost love."

"What?" I said bluntly and disbelievingly.

He didn't say anything else. Only nodding.

I shake my head as I chuckled to myself. He looked at me in confusion, wondering why I was like that.

In between chuckles, I said, "You're crazy. I never even met you before."

Aiden immediately began to look hurt, and whispered, "But it's true. And I also want to say that… you're not really who you are."

His arms reached out for me, but I took a step and held up both my hands to indicate to him to not touch me. And then, I questioned, "What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that I'm your 'lost love' and that I'm not really Spring Korey? I met you just two weeks ago, Aiden. You don't know anything about me."

And then with another fit of laughter, I said, "You know what? I think you really are crazy. Totally bonkers, if I might add."

"Spring," he said in a frustrated tone. "I am telling the truth. And I can prove it to you."

And just then, without warning, his hands clamped themselves on my shoulders and he immediately hauled himself closer to me.

So instinctively, I slapped him.

Extremely hard and perfectly on the right side of his face.

What else was I supposed to do?

Aiden yelled out in pain and immediately recoiled himself from me, clutching the part of his face where I had strike him. I, on the other hand, took more steps away from him and glared at him in pure hatred.

"**You idiot!**" I seethed. "**How dare you do that to me! How dare you!**"

He turned to look back at me, and I could see his eyes were watering. From sadness or from the sting of my slap, I don't know.

"Spring…" he pleaded in a whisper. "Please…"

I shook my head in anger. "**No! I don't want to hear any more of this! You're mad! You're crazy! Just leave me alone, Aiden Cole! Leave me alone!**"

I couldn't stand to be near him for another second, so I immediately made a dash in the direction where we had come from. I was well aware now that a lot of people who were around were now staring at me with wide eyes.

But I didn't care. All I knew now is that I never, ever wanted to see that lunatic.

Ever again.


	16. Chapter 15: Lunch With Henrietta

As I begrudgingly broke my Panini sandwich apart into pieces and slowly ate it bit by bit, Henrietta had been continuously talking without even stopping once. I tried to keep up with the conversation at first, but then I decided to just give up and let her babble on while I give short answers and small nods.

But as I pretended to be attentive to her, my mind was flashing back to my confrontation with Aiden. I will admit that nothing like that had ever happened to me before, so I was still quite stunned by it. I was even more shocked with myself for slapping him. Never in my life had I ever slapped anyone before, especially doing it so hard that the palm of my hand throbbed after I did it.

I was sure that there was only one thing that had convinced me to slap him with all my might, and that was the fact that he kept on trying to insist that I was his long-lost love who had no memory of him whatsoever and that I am not really Spring Korey.

That's just plain nuts. I am absolutely positive that I have never met him even once in the past and that I am no one else other than Spring Korey.

It made me feel kind of glad that I got mad at him and started ditching him as soon as I could. Who knows? One more moment with him and I would have contracted his psycho.

I broke out of my long train of thoughts once again, just in time to hear Henrietta ask mischievously, "So, dear Spring. How are you and _the guy _lately? You two still talking to each other like buddies or have you reached first base with him?"

I didn't even need to ask who '_the guy_' was, and I wanted to immediately gag when I had heard her question.

"No. Me and _that guy _are not talking to each other anymore. And no, I did not go to first base or anything with him," I spat. And then, I added with a grumble, "I ditched him already."

She literally started choking on the lemonade she was sipping. I waited patiently as she recollected herself, her wide and disbelieving blue-grey eyes still fixed on me.

"Are you serious, Spring?" she exclaimed with pure outrage and disbelief in her tone. "Why did you do that? He looked like a million bucks! He's probably worth it too! I can't believe that you would turn down a guy like him! I mean, he's-"

"A psycho," I cut her off. "A maniac. A lunatic. Any name that defines crazy. Because that's what he is. He's crazy."

Henrietta's mouth gapped open immediately, her lips forming a perfect 'O' shape, as her eyes. which were now as wide as saucers, continued to stare at me.

"Why would you say that?" she questioned me as though she thought I was the one going crazy.

I heaved a heavy sigh in frustration. I really did not want to talk about this at all, but I knew I had to get it off my chest someday. And if Henrietta was the one I was telling it to, then so be it.

"Last week, he told me that he only came to Heatherton because he was looking for his long-lost girlfriend who has amnesia. So I got pissed because I thought that he was only playing with me until this girlfriend of his got her memory back. Then today, he caught up with me and wanted to talk things over with me. Seeing that there was absolutely no escape from him, I agreed. And then he began to tell me that I was actually his lost girlfriend who had forgotten all about him and that I'm not really Spring Korey. And then he tried to hold me and I slapped him."

She sputtered out her lemonade once again, and this time, I had to shield myself with my hand to avoid any from spilling onto my face.

"**YOU SLAPPED HIM?**" she cried out loud, causing other people to hear and stare at us.

"**SSHH!**" I snapped instantaneously. "Not so loud!"

Henrietta then plopped herself back down on her seat, her eyes still glued on me. "Why the hell did you that, Spring?"

"He was scaring me!" I answered very defensively. "Besides, he grabbed hold of me like some sort of pervert and I panicked! You would punch someone you don't know so well too if he just randomly grabbed you all of a sudden and without warning."

Remembering and talking about him made a new fire of anger cackle to life inside me, and I was really tempted to stand up from my seat and break stuff. But I maintained my cool, though I couldn't help but tighten my already-tight firsts until they were trembling.

She must have seen how angry I was right now, because her tone suddenly changed and she whispered, "Wow…. Now that I think about it, maybe he is a bit crazy…."

Yes! Finally, someone to agree with my case! Thank you, high heavens!

"But…."

Oh no. I could easily tell by the way the tone of her voice dropped that what she say was nt going to please me so much.

"But?"

Henrietta bit the corner of her bottom lip, looking very hesitant of what she was going to say next. I remained impassive, silently and patiently waiting for her to make the first move.

She suddenly breathed out air that I hadn't realized she had been keeping in. And then, she asked, "What if all that he is saying is true? What if you really do have amnesia and really did forget about him and your true identity?"

I really couldn't help myself from retaliating. I really couldn't.

That was completely absurd, ridiculous and stupid.

"Oh my God, are you serious!" I cried, but still maintaining a volume that was only slighter than a whisper so as to not disturb the other patrons at the cafe. Henrietta jumped at my sudden outburst, her chair scraping only a few inches away from the original position. I didn't understand why she had jumped like that. It's not like was popped up from behind me.

With hard eyes and voice laced with steel, I snapped, "Henrietta. I can pretty damn well confirm with you whether or not I have had amnesia or not. And trust me, I positively did not have any amnesia. I remember all the things I did from since when I was a child absolutely clearly. Besides, even if I did suffer from memory loss, my mom would have told me from the beginning or _he _would have been there with me if I had 'woken up'. You get what I'm saying?"

I hadn't realize how harsh and snappy I've been saying those sentences until I had finally leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath before reaching for my cup of iced cappuccino once again and drinking several big gulps of it.

Henrietta seemed shocked, and somewhat afraid, of my minor meltdown. I felt bad immediately. Usually, I was calm and have never raised my voice. But any subject regarding Aiden really seemed to affect it a lot.

Running my fingers through my hair, I said, "Look. Can we not talk about him?"

She only nodded in silence and then proceeded to eat her turkey and artichoke sandwich. I ate my Panini alongside here and we remained quiet for a few minutes. I didn't really want to have this awkward silence loom between us, but at least it managed to give me some peace of mind.

After what must be seven minutes of not talking to each other, she finally said meekly, "I might have something that might cheer you up."

I looked up from my plate of remaining Panini bits to her. She was still chewing on her sandwich with her eyes fixed on me.

"And what's that?" I asked her.

She started to drum her fingers on the table top, continuing to do that for a few minutes or so. And then, she said, "Tomorrow night, there's this party on the outskirts of town. In one of the houses in the forests. I've been invited by someone I know, but I don't really have anyone close to me to go with. So I was wondering… if you would like to come with me."

I began to immediately think about a decision. Normally, I would have just preferred to stay in the safety of my home, curled up on my bed and doing my own thing. But lately, there weren't many distractions at home. And no distractions to occupy my mind would have allowed thoughts of Aiden to intrude. No. Silence would only make the unwanted thoughts bigger. I needed to be somewhere loud and fast-paced to at least have a few moments peace from him.

So, I simply shrugged and said, "Sure. Why not?"

And in a few seconds, Henrietta had jumped out of her chair and came to my side to give me a tight viper hug. I had to beg her to release me then.

* * *

_In the dark abyss of shadows, the three white-robed sisters chuckled to themselves at the events that were to unravel._

"_It is a good thing she has agreed to go to that party with her friend," the brunette cooed._

_The redhead nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Though I worry of what she would face there."_

"_There is no need to worry, dear sister," the blonde one reassured soothingly. "Good things will come of this. It has already been weaved."_


	17. Chapter 16: Party Gone Wrong

Okay. I think I look perfectly fine.

I stood in front of my mirror, studying the outfit I had chosen for the party; black tank top, a dark brown suede jacket, a denim blue skirt that reached just above my knees and a pair of black wedges. To top it off, I wore a simple silver chain necklace and wore a pair of diamond studs on my ears.

I let my russet hair loose, messing the waves up a bit to give myself an edgy look. As usual, make-up was out except for lip gloss and a bit of black eye shadow, giving myself slightly-smoky eyes.

As I turned to see every angle in my reflection, I became more and more pleased with myself. This was kind of the first time I was wearing an outfit like this, and it felt so new and different, as though there was a part of me that had been released after being kept inside for so very long.

Suddenly, while I was still continuing to admire myself, I heard a honking of a car coming from outside, and I knew immediately that it was Henrietta. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dashed out of my room and down the stairs. But at the foyer, I collided into my mother, who had come from the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Spring?" she questioned me, her eyes assessing the clothes I wore.

I brushed off the dust on my clothes as I answered, "I'm going to a party, Mom. Don't wait up, okay?"

But then, just as I turned and grabbed the door knob, I felt her hand grabbing my other wrist tightly. I turned my head to look at her, and saw the worried expression that was clear on her face.

"Mom. Don't worry, alright? I promise to you that I'll be fine."

She pursed her lips in response, hesitance shown clearly in her eyes. I prayed hard that she would not forbid me to go. Or not, I'd be all dressed up for nothing.

"Mom…"

She then sighed and let go of my wrist. "Alright. Just be back home soon, okay?" she said wearily.

I nodded my head and swiftly kissed her cheek before I made my way out of the door. I instantly saw a white Chrysler 200 parked on the neck of road leading to the cul-de-sac, and its rear lights were flashing at me. But as I made my way down the steps, I heard my mom call out for me.

"Yes, Mom?"

She stood at the threshold with her arms crossed, looking at me with uncertainty. I waited for her to say something, and she then sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Have fun and stay safe, alright?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at how she was talking to me as though I was ten years old. But instead, I smiled and assured that I will, and then I waved goodbye to her before I walked up to the Chrysler.

I got into the car, taking the passenger seat in the front. There, in the driver's seat in front of the wall, sat Henrietta, who, I had to admit, looked _fabulous_ to the max, all dressed in a dark purple cropped shirt that showed off her midriff, denim shorts and a pair of bronze-coloured gladiator heels.

Her blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, the end just touching half her back. She too had smoky eyes, though hers was darker and looked really good on her. But unlike me, she wore make-up that was applied to perfection.

She turned to me with a smile and she looked at me from head-to-toe. She nodded her head in approval. "Lookin' good,Spring," she commented.

As I buckled my seatbelt, I replied, "Same to you. So, you hyped up for the party?"

"You know it!" she chirped, getting the car out of brake and starting to drive out of the cul-de-sac. "There's going to be everything! Music, snacks, beer. And-"

Henrietta then turned to look at me with a mischievous grin and an equally mischievous twinkle in her blue-grey eyes. She then continued, saying, "-a _lot _of hot guys."

I snorted and rolled my eyes to the window. "Please. If they're going to be hitting on me shamelessly and their breaths reek of alcohol, there is absolutely no way for them to get my number."

And then, I heard her mutter, "Or get you in bed."

"Oh God, Henri!" I exclaimed in disgust. "As if I'm going to let that happen!"

She let go of the wheel for a while, her eyes still on the road ahead as she raised both her hands to the level of her face. "Hey, I'm just saying. You have to be careful at a party like this one. I'd advise you to take an unopened can of coke instead of the drinks served there. Who knows? Some guy might try to roofie your drink."

On the inside, I cringed slightly. I have heard of parties like this, where the guys, and even girls, would carry along with them some powdered drugs that could knock anyone out in a second. They would pour it into their victim's drinks without them realizing it, and they would take advantage of them later, when they're unconscious.

I shuddered. I really did not want that to happen to me. Looks like I'll have to be on my complete guard while I'm there.

"Thanks for the heads-up," I said blankly, concentrating my gaze on the buildings we drive past.

Suddenly, while we are at a red light in an intersection, I felt a nudge on my shoulder and I turned to look at Henrietta.

"Look. Whatever it is, we stay together, alright? Watch out for each other's backs and just have fun. Do you hear me?" she said to me confidently in her bubbly tone.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "I hear you."

* * *

The music is so loud I could only hear myself if I shouted at the top of my voice. My head is pounding to the beat. My ears are going to deafen soon.

I pressed myself up against the wall, trying hard not to attract attention and not let anyone have the slightest contact with me. So far, many guys, both okay-looking and extraordinarily hideous, approached me, asking for my name, for my number, and some even offering me drinks which I suspected was drugged. I walked away from them as far as I could, hoping that they wouldn't stalk or corner me anywhere.

Throughout the whole time I was here, which I guessed must be about an hour and a half, I didn't take anything to drink, and I was glad because I would rather be safe than sorry. Henrietta, on the other hand, drank about two cans of coke and even had two peach wine coolers. I tried my best to keep her in my line of sight, wanting to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. But somehow, in the midst of swaying human bodies grinding up and dancing against each other, I lost her.

I got extremely frustrated that she had strayed away, leaving me all alone. But I was worried about her. Who knows how many more wine coolers she was drinking or whoever she was with right now?

So, like the friend I am, I tried to look for her.

I pushed myself past the dancing people and tried my best to keep a sharp eye for Henrietta. It was so difficult. There were so many people that I couldn't even see the wall across the room.

And then, I remembered my cell phone in my jacket pocket. I took it out quickly and tried to dial for her number. But lo and behold, there was no signal in the crowded and loud house.

_Maybe I could get signal outside. _I thought to myself.

So I decided to head outside, wanting to get some fresh air and hoping that there would be signal to call her. As I craned my neck to try and find the front door, some random dude with greasy dyed-blonde hair and green eyes stepped into my view. In an instant, the odor of alcohol shot straight into my nostrils, and I gagged.

"Hey there, babe," he slurred. "What's say you and me have some alone time?"

I wrinkled my nose in response to the repulsive alcohol smell and shook my head. "Not interested," I simply said, and pushed my way past him when I caught sight of the door just across the room. But as I walked off, I felt a hand grip the wrist of my left hand.

"Come on!" the drunkard whined. "It'll be fun! Just the two of us! I even got some cherry-flavoured condoms…."

Hearing that, I turned to him and planted my right hand firmly in the centre of his chest to give him a strong push.

But I did not expect him to be flung to the wall at the touch of my hand.

He was pushed past many people and the wall cracked when his back made contact with it. As he fell to the ground in pain, I stood there in shock.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

Everyone who had been in his way then turned to look at me with the same amount of shock as mine. I looked at the hand that had pushed him, wondering what power was in it that managed to cause the guy to be flung _that _far.

Suddenly, the stares became too much. I became embarrassed and immediately felt the need to disappear now.

So I quickly turned and dashed for the front door, running out into the open.

The house was near the outskirts of town, but was surrounded by huge and tall trees. There were little people outside, and I was grateful.

I was still freaked out over what had happened back in there. I stared at my right hand and inspected it closely. There was nothing unusual. It was still smooth and my nails were well-manicured. But I was still trying to figure out how my hand had managed to attain enough strength to do that to the guy with just one push.

No. That was impossible. I couldn't have done that...

Oh, I should stop being in denial! It had happened, and I didn't know how the hell it did.

I felt my head get dizzy as more and more questions piled up into my head. I needed to sit down and clear myself.

I decided that the safest place to be now was just nearby Henrietta's Chrysler. I recalled where we had parked it and immediately walked. But to my shock, it wasn't there.

She had left me here.

I don't know why, but instincts told me that she didn't go back by herself.

I angrily whipped out my cell phone and dialled for her. But my call got immediately sent to voicemail. I could feel my annoyance and anger suddenly flare up and I wanted to scream out so loud that even the whole forest could hear me. But the anger immediately made me feel exhausted.

No. Right now, I just wanted to go home.

But with no car, I decided to just walk. It wouldn't take too long. Probably about thirty to forty-five minutes before I reached Heatherton again.

Great….

I sighed to myself and tried to calm myself down before I finally began to walk.

* * *

_"What a feat!" the redhead chirped._

_"Yes!" the brunette giggled. "As the day comes closer, her powers would fully reawaken."_

_Suddenly, the blonde said, "My sisters. Now is the time where she will face her first challenge. On the road, alongside the forests, a creature will appear and attempt to harm her."_

_The brunette and the redhead stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. And then, with a smile, the blonde said, "But need not worry. He is coming to her rescue as we speak."_

* * *

Luckily, the moonlight was bright enough to light up my way. I stayed at the side of the road, taking many steps closer to Heatherton. Not many cars were driving on the road and the only sounds I could hear right now was the sounds of the night critters in the forest.

I thought about calling for help, most possibly my mother. But I can't risk getting her all freaked out because my 'friend' had left me alone and had possibly gone off with some random dude she met while she was drunk on wine coolers or anything stronger than that. Mom would probably keep me under her watch until she was sure that I could go out by myself again.

That would probably take a long time.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. My skin prickled with fear instantly and I quickened my pace, murmuring to myself that I was going to be fine and that it was probably a squirrel or something that was making that noise.

I wasn't able to reassure myself.

And suddenly, I suddenly stopped in my tracks against my will when I heard someone say from behind me, "Don't move."


	18. Chapter 17: The Attack

I followed what the stranger said and stayed extremely still, out of fear that he would shoot me or something if I disobeyed and moved. However, I could not stop the curiosity that overwhelmed me, and I slowly turned my head to look at him.

I gasped when I saw his face from the corner of my eye.

It was that guy that I had bumped into at the stoplight that day; the one who tried to sway me into going to the _Le Cresta_ with him. And the one who Aiden saved me from.

I dared myself to turn and face him. He had a full dark beard now, all unruly and messy. His dark brown hair was not sleeked back, but instead it was as unruly and messy as his beard. His moss green eyes were fixed on my amber ones, and I could make out just a few traces of _lust _in his eyes.

That was definitely not a good thing.

It became worse when I realized that he was bare-chested. I could only see his face and his torso, as the shadows covered his lower-half, but I had a feeling that he didn't have any pants or underwear on.

I am totally screwed.

He looked at me with a lecherous smile and he clucked his tongue. "Well, well. well. Look what I have here."

I backed away one step each time he took one step closer. But when he stopped, I still took a few steps back, but never took the risk to just run. That would give even more thrill to him; the thrill of chasing his victim, which would happen to be me.

He cocked his head to the side as he pouted his lips. "Oh, come on now," he murmured. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

I gulped and said loudly, "You expect me to believe you?" I tried to sound brave and daring, but my voice sounded just weak and scared. It made him happy, judging by the way he grinned.

He walked forward many steps, saying menacingly, "Even if you don't believe me, what can you do to stop me?"

I did the one thing I could do now.

I ran.

I dashed up the road with all the speed I was capable of. I didn't even once look back out of fear of what I was going to witness. I only kept my eyes fixed firmly on the road and willed myself to run faster, with only the lights from the lamp posts and the shine of the moon to light up my way.

But the inevitable happened; the strap of one of my wedges snapped, and I fell to the ground in an instant.

My hands shot out quickly so that it would be the first ones to hit the road instead of my face. But I yelped in pain when I felt a sharp pebble cut through the skin of the palm of my left hand. To add fuel to the fire, I attained a few cuts and scratches on my legs as well, and they seriously hurt.

I tried to stand up quickly, but my knees were too pained to move as they too suffered from the fall onto the road. The cut on my left palm burned, and I brought it in front of my face to examine it…

And was immediately shocked by what I saw.

Instead of the deep red crimson of blood, a shiny golden fluid seeped through the cut. I was entirely baffled. What sort of liquid is this? Surely there is no such fluid in the human body that looked like actual melted gold. And on closer inspection, as I gazed at the strange gold fluid, I noticed that the cut seemed to be closing up by itself.

But unfortunately, I was so engrossed about what the golden fluid was and how the cut had healed itself that I didn't realize my chaser had reached me, flipped me over onto my back, and pinned me to the road.

I screamed in fear, but he planted his hand over my mouth, silencing my screams. With his other hand on my neck, he pinned me down firmly to the ground, his hold becoming tighter each time I squirmed.

"Sshhh…." he murmured. "If you behave, I won't hurt you so much…"

I trembled at how close he was too me. I could feel his breath on my face.

He shifted, so that he was straddling my legs. It was then I began to feel how hairy his bare legs were. And then, I realized that they were _too_ hairy, as though he hadn't shaved his legs in weeks or because his legs were entirely covered in hair. But on a closer feel, I realized that it wasn't hair I was feeling at all.

It was _fur_.

Utterly terrified and confused, I dared myself to look from his face and down at his legs. And like my reaction to seeing the golden fluid that flowed from my cuts, I gasped.

He didn't have normal, human legs. His half-body was like that of a goat.

And I only knew one sort of creature that was half-man and half-goat.

_A satyr? _I thought in disbelief.

This had to be a nightmare, right? There was no way all of this was happening. There was no way I was about to be raped by a satyr on the side of an empty road.

I hoped with all my heart that I would wake up in my bed to see the bright sun and I could cry in relief that it was all just a nightmare. But no. The pain I felt was too real. The cuts and scratches on my legs were becoming agitated and they were stinging because of the feel of the satyr's furry legs on them.

I felt my heart stop when I realized that this was not at all a nightmare. This was really happening.

"Now, now, my beautiful maiden," he purred, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "I wish to taste your sweetness and your purity. I cannot handle my hunger for a beautiful body any longer."

I seemed to have regain most of my senses then, because I jerked my knee up and hit directly at his crotch.

He yelled out in pain and suddenly released his hold on me. I took the opportunity to clench my now-free hand into a fist and immediately punched the side of the sick creature's face.

Like what had happened at the party with the greasy-blonde, the satyr immediately flew into a tall tree beside us from the force of my punch. I had hoped that would happen, and I was glad it did.

Immediately, I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the pains I felt prickling throughout my body, and started running. I hurriedly tore off my other wedge with my new-found strength, tossing it aside and proceeding to run barefoot.

But I had only made it about a few metres before a car came into view. It stopped directly in front of me, mere inches from colliding into me.

I looked at the car. It was a black Chevrolet Camaro, with dark-tinted windows. The headlights of the car were blaring and blinding.

Suddenly, the driver-side door opened and a tall and dark figure emerged from the car. The figure approached me, and I felt extremely relieved to see that it was Aiden.

I scrambled into his arms, desperate for safety. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly and tried hard to soothe and comfort me.

At the short moment, I just forgot about the hatred I felt towards him. All that mattered now was that he was here, and I could feel safe in his arms.

But the feeling of safety was short-live, because he then let go of me and pushed me behind him. I looked up from his shoulder to see the satyr making his way towards us, a menacing glare painted on his face.

Aiden then stepped forward, and I panicked and tried to hold him back. "No, don't!" I shouted at him. "Aiden, it will kill you!"

He didn't say anything. He only shrugged my hand off him and stomped towards the creature. I froze in fear, hoping with all my heart that Aiden didn't get hurt. Or worse.

The satyr sneered, and lifted a hand to strike Aiden. I screamed, but my voice was immediately cut short when I saw Aiden grab the satyr's incoming fist swiftly and without even flinching.

The satyr's eyes widened at Aiden's fast reflexes, but he immediately screamed in agony when he twisted his fist in his hand.

I stood there looking at what was happening in shock. I had suspected Aiden to be strong, but I would never expect him to be strong enough to fight off a mythical creature.

And just then, something amazing happened.

Aiden simply grabbed the satyr's neck with his other hand, and threw the creature violently and effortlessly towards the cluster of trees alongside the road.

I gasped when I saw the feat and was really astonished to realize that maybe, Aiden had the same type of extraordinary strength as me, though his seemed more professional and stronger.

And then, another amazing thing happened.

Aiden stomped towards the satyr, who had fallen to the ground and was moaning in agony, and again grabbed him by the neck. He carried the creature easily as though he was simply carrying a light book. And then, he brought him down upon the road.

The road cracked immediately at the hard contact of the satyr's body under Aiden's hand.

It was that moment when I realized that Aiden was not at all human.

And maybe, so was I.

"**Do you even know who you're dealing with, vile creature!**" Aiden bellowed ferociously, making both me and the satyr wince at the sharpness of his voice.

He lifted the satyr slightly off the road, only to bring him down onto the hard surface again.

"**How dare you touch her!**" he snarled.

His fist punched the satyr in the face, and the creature started bleeding from his nose immediately.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" Aiden growled like a wild and agitated animal.

Suddenly, he picked up the now bruised and bleeding satyr and glared right into its moss green eyes. Then, without breaking eye contact, he seethed, "Look into my eyes, and see the horrors that await you."

I stayed completely frozen, watching Aiden glare into the satyr's eyes and waiting for something weird or scary to happen. Suddenly, the satyr started screaming in horror. I watched as he struggled in Aiden's hold, trying desperately to escape. But Aiden kept his grip firm and continued to glare into the creature's eyes, punishing him with something of mental torment.

I don't know what the satyr is seeing in Aiden's fathomless black eyes, but something told me that I really didn't want to know.

And then, in one split second, I watched the hand around the satyr's neck squeeze and tightened until finally, a loud and sickening _crack_ could be heard. The satyr's eyes then rolled heavenwards and Aiden releases it. It fell to the ground, and blood flowed out of his mouth.

I had to cover my mouth to try and stop myself from throwing up.

I didn't see him come to me, but all of a sudden, his hand gripped mine gently and he led me to the passenger-side door. He opened the door for me, and I willingly got inside before he shut the door and made his way to the driver's side.

I kept my eyes on the satyr's dead body as Aiden got the car into gear and drove off ahead, right in the direction where I had come from.

It was silent between us, and it frightened me. I kept on glancing at him, but he just looked solely onto the road ahead. I studied him, noting how taut his jaw was, how tight his hands held the wheel and how cold and hard his pitch black eyes were.

I was unable to bear the silence any longer. In a quiet voice, I asked meekly, "Where are you taking me?"

He didn't look at me when he answered, "I'm taking you somewhere more private, so that I can tell you the entire truth."

I looked out the window, and saw that we had driven past the house where the party was held. But I didn't pay so much attention to it as I was in deep thought about what he said.

What did he mean by telling me the entire truth? What truth?

And then I thought to myself about the argument we had yesterday, where he told me that I was his lost love and that I'm not really who I am, and I remembered that I had called him crazy for that.

Could it be possibly that whatever he was saying was actually true? And that I was wrong for assuming that was a lunatic?

Without looking away from the dark-tinted windows, I asked, "Who are you?"

I heard him breathe in deeply. And then, he sighed, "You'll find out soon enough."


	19. Chapter 18: The Reveal

The car rode directly ahead of the road for another twenty minutes before Aiden drove it onto a clear path that appeared on the left side of the road. He drove up the path until the car was met with a black metallic gate.

He then reached his hand out to open up a glove compartment in front of me. I stayed still in my seat and watched as his hand rummaged through the compartment before finally producing something that looked like a small black remote with only one silver button. He pressed the lone button, and the metallic gates suddenly opened on command.

He drove on up the path, and I remained staring at the hauntingly dark trees through the window. Though I remained impassive, I could feel fear crawling onto my skin and leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

Where exactly was he taking me? We were in the middle of a huge forest, driving to who-knows-what was situated amidst the darkness. I had feared that Aiden was going to harm me, knowing that I could not get any help in this part of the forest. But as much as I thought of that, something seemed to whisper into my ear that he wouldn't hurt me at all, and it was so overpowering that I simply could not stop myself from believing it.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Aiden had stopped driving and had gotten out of the car until he appeared at my window, causing me to jump in shock. He opened the door for me, telling me, "We're here."

I carefully stepped out of the car, into the darkness of the forest. But for some reason, there were lamp posts here. Who would have lamp posts in the middle of a forest?

I turned, looking at everything around me. But I suddenly stopped when I saw the house before me.

It was a two-storey house that was like one of those fancy modern houses, painted an ash grey with a black slanted roof. There was a small row of tall glass windows on the second floor that reflected the bright moonlight clearly. There was even a front yard full of potted plants and even a small pond. Beside the house was a garage.

I remained frozen, gaping at the sight of the house. It definitely looked like one of those houses from The Glades, only smaller, and more stylish.

Suddenly, I felt his hand grasp mine, and I immediately snapped out of my stupor just as he led me to the doors. I followed willingly, not sure of what to expect.

Aiden stopped in front of the dark brown pinewood door and got a key out of his pocket. He slid the key into the slot and jiggled and rattled it for a few seconds before it finally opened. He led me inside and finally let go of my hand to turn and shut and lock the door.

I looked around the room we were in and could immediately tell that it was the living room. Its décor too was very modern. Its walls were made of mahogany wood panels, all looking very polished. There were potted ferns suspended in the air, hung by cords from the ceiling, in each corner of the room. A dark red armchair, a black couch and a glass coffee table was in the middle of the room. On the floor was a big maroon-colored shag carpet. And right in the front of the room, built onto the wall, was a seventy inch plasma television with high-quality speakers and an impressive DVD system sitting on a small table below it.

"Woah…" I breathed, unable to believe that I was near so many nice and luxurious items. This seemed like an extremely perfect abode for an extremely rich person. I wonder how much the house was worth. I could only guess probably a few millions.

Suddenly, I felt hands gripping my shoulders and I was suddenly spun around in a flash to face Aiden, who looked at me in frustration.

"Tell me," he whispered urgently. "Do you still not know who you truly are?"

I trembled slightly from being this close to him, and I shook my head quickly. He grunted in frustration and let go of me to run a hand through his hair. He paced aimlessly around, muttering to himself words that I could not understand.

Instinctively, I began to slowly walk backwards, trying to keep a good distance away from him. But then, the back of my legs then made contact with the side of the couch, and I froze just as he started to talk again.

"How can you not see it, Spring?" he questioned me in a mix of frustration and desperation. "Your strength. The gold blood. Your fast healing. Your love and compassion for flowers and nature. The feelings of knowing me before. It's all right in front of you."

I gripped the armrests of the couch to prevent myself from falling, because I felt my knees going weak. I was confused and fearful as to how he knew about all of that. In a strained voice, I whispered almost pleadingly, "I really don't know what you're talking about, Aiden."

He shut his eyes then. He shut his eyes so tightly and I could immediately see how disappointed and pained he looked. I noticed his fists trembling gently, as though he was trying to sustain anger within him.

I know that he was scaring me now, but it made my heart feel heavy at the sight of him so desperate and sad. Quietly, I took one step forward, and then another, and another until I was finally just a few inches away from him.

Aiden sensed that I was close now, because he opened his eyes. I was then entranced by what I saw in his pitch black orbs.

A lot of hopefulness.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my frenzied heart. When I felt calm, I gently whispered, "Help me know the truth."

Suddenly, I witnessed as his hopeful onyx eyes were then filled with determination, and a tiny hint of fear.

"I guess you leave me no other choice," Aiden muttered under his breath, his eyes never leaving mine.

I was then really tempted to back away from him again, shivering at how intent his eyes looked. But now, my feet stayed frozen to the ground, completely immobilized. This gave him an advantage and he took a step closer to me, until we were nearly pressed against each other.

I gulped. "What are you going to do?" I asked in a voice that was barely a whisper. I so desperately didn't want to be afraid of him, instead wanting him to tell me what I should know and to help me feel safe. But I couldn't fight off my fear for long.

Just then, without warning, Aiden simply said, "This."

And he reached both his hands out to cup my face gently and pulled me in to press his lips against mine.

I squeaked, unable to believe what was happening right now. Here I was, in Aiden Cole's living room in his secluded house in the forest, and I was kissing him.

I looked at him with wide eyes as he moulded his lips onto my frozen ones. I saw the desperation on his face, as if he was afraid that I'll disappear. I studied how shut his eyes were in longing as his soft and silky hands held my face oh so gently.

Suddenly, I felt my own hands starting to move and travel up to his chest. For a split second, I thought about pushing him away from me. But I decided quickly that I would not do that. Instead, I gripped his shoulders and held him to me as I started to finally kiss him back.

And then, his voice appeared in my mind, whispering only one word.

"_Remember…"_

And so, I shut my eyes, trying hard to remember.

* * *

_The blonde looked at her sisters with a solemn smile on her lips. She then simply said, "It is time, dear sisters."_

* * *

_It was dark at first. Totally pitch black. But luckily, everything began to clear up slowly. _

_The first thing I saw was myself. I was looking at myself, and then I realized that I was actually just looking at my reflection in a tall mirror. _

_In the reflection, I saw that I was in a huge bedroom. And when I say 'huge', I wasn't joking. It was humongous. Probably about three or four times the size of my own room. The tall walls were painted a deep and dark red. The floor, I could see, was made of black marble tiles, but a black fur rug covered most of its entirety._

_From the corner of my eye, I could see a ebony fireplace just a few feet away from the full-length mirror that was nailed onto the wall. Nearby the hearth was a door, which I did not know led to where. Near the door were two closets; one made of dark brown oak wood while the other of cherry-stained rosewood. And then, looking to my other side, there was an intricately-designed study table with a velvet armchair._

_But I was taken aback by what was behind me. There was a large canopy bed, with translucent red curtains draping at the sides. The bed was covered in shiny silk crimson sheets and adorned with many silk pillows black, deep red and even dark gold. The bed, I had to admit, looked comfy and... seductive._

_The room was gorgeous. It was too beautiful to be true. But yet, this did not feel like a dream. It felt more like a memory._

_I looked back at my reflection, studying the way I looked. My long russet hair was let loose, the waves falling to my waist and a crown of bright and colourful flowers sat atop my head. My amber eyes were the same, though it looked a little darker. I was dressed in a long flowing one-shoulder dress, the color of an exquisite emerald green, with a few leather cords around the waist. It fitted me perfectly, bringing out my curves and showing off a bit of cleavage._

_Somehow, I looked more beautiful than how I really am. But then, I didn't look human._

_Suddenly, in the reflection, someone else appeared from behind me. It was a man who looked older than me by a few years. His hair was short and messy and as black as an ocean at midnight and his eyes were a fathomless. He was incredibly handsome, with a perfectly-chiselled face. He was tall, with a lean and muscular body, and he was dressed in black clothing._

_He gazed at my reflection, and I looked at him. A dark aura wafted around him, the type I would feel afraid of if I felt it. But the way he smiled at me made me forget about my fears. I found myself smiling back at him then._

_This man, I know him._

_Aiden._

_But that was not the name my reflection spoke through her lips._

_Instead, she whispered, "Hades."_

_His smile turned bigger. He moved closer to wrap his arms around my waist. I held his forearms and turned my head to him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine so soft and gently._

_When he pulled back, he sighed, "Persephone..."_

* * *

My eyes immediately flew open the same time Aiden's did. He pulled his head away and his lips left mine, but he kept gentle hold on me.

"Spring?" he murmured worriedly. "Are you alright?"

His hands held the sides of my face gently, his thumbs running down my cheeks and brushing away something wet. I realized then that I had been crying, and that my eyes were still full of tears.

I gripped his wrists desperately, for some reason wanting to make sure that he was real, and not just a trick that my mind was playing on me. I couldn't speak at first as I continued to gaze into his eyes.

"Spring?" he whispered again. "Say something," he almost begged.

I could feel my voice returning, and I then whispered one name.

"Hades?"


	20. Chapter 19: The Truth

Aiden froze instantaneously, and only continued to gaze into my eyes, like how I gazed into his. In his eyes, I could see very clearly the emotions that were running through him at that very minute, but the one emotion that overshadowed the rest was _relief_.

He was so still that I began to get worried. I gripped his wrists tighter, my fingers urging him to move his hands.

His hands then left my face and tore away from mine in a flash. I was barely able to register what happened before I was suddenly pulled into a tight, desperate hug.

Aiden's arms were wrapped protectively around my frame, my hands pressed between our chests. He buried his face into the curve of my neck and I could feel his warm breath fanning my skin.

While I stare at the door in shock, I could hear him whisper, "You're remembering… Oh, my lovely Persephone…."

I don't know what's suddenly gotten into me, but I pushed him away then.

I was sure that I had used my inhumane strength to force him away from me. But he didn't seem too affected by it, only taking a few steps back. He looked shocked as I backed away from him.

I didn't take my eyes off him. And because of that, I could see the hurt that was beginning to form in his fathomless eyes.

I raised my hand to my lips and bit on my knuckle. That was a little habit of mine; I do it each time I realize I've just made a mistake.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my tone sincere and apologetic, and I then returned to his arms. A small smile began to form on his lips as he reached out for me and pulled me into a gentler hug this time.

We stood like that for a while, just hugging each other and listening to each other's breaths. His embrace felt like a safe fortress. I didn't want to leave. I also didn't want to speak because I didn't want to halt the quiet moment. But unfortunately, curiosity got the better of me.

"I'm so confused," I whispered into the curve of his neck. "Who are you? Aiden? Or Hades?"

"Both," he simply answered. I pulled away slightly to look at him, but my hands were still around his neck and his wrapped around my frame. The small but gentle smile of his was still on his lips.

"I am Aiden Cole," he answered solemnly. "But that is the name I am using now, in the guise of a mortal. Since the dawn of history, and even until now, I have always been Hades, God of the Dead and King of the Underworld."

He silently raised a hand to caress the side of my face. I leaned my cheek into his palm, feeling the comforting warmth it radiated.

With a genuine smile and eyes that were full of love, he whispered gently, "And you are my lovely Persephone."

No…

No, that can't be…

That's not possible…

There is no way in the entire universe that Aiden Cole is Hades, _the _Greek God of the Dead and the ruler of the Underworld.

And there is no way that I, Spring Korey, was Persephone, _the _Greek Goddess of Spring and the Queen of the Underworld. And most importantly, Hades' wife.

No. That is definitely, entirely impossible.

Is it?

Suddenly, without any warning, tears began to flow out from my eyes at quick speed. I buried my face deeper into the curve of his neck, wetting his smooth skin with my tears. Aiden did not say anything. He quietly held me and whispered words of comfort into my ear.

I felt so stupid. Why was I crying all of a sudden? And in front of him?

It was because I was so very confused. I was confused about who I really am. I was confused as to whether or not I was human. I was confused about how this had to happen to me. In simpler words, I was confused about everything now.

Aiden's arms didn't leave me as he led me to the couch, sitting me down gently. I continued to cry softly as he ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back. I made no move to stop him. In fact, I wanted him to do it. His touch was so soothing and comforting. It felt like it was the only thing that was holding me onto reality.

"Wait here," he said softly before getting up from the couch and walking away. I panicked slightly, thinking that he was about to leave me alone. But I stopped it from fully taking over me, because I know Aiden would never leave me alone.

I guess he must be in the kitchen, as I could hear the sound of a refrigerator opening and closing and the clanking of glass against what might be a porcelain kitchen island.

He reappeared a few minutes later with a tall glass of water in his hand. After taking his seat by me again, he raised the glass to my lips and tipped it so that the water flowed into my mouth. I drank silently, concentrating on the delicious feel of cold water on my lips that still held the sweet taste of Aiden's lips.

When I had drunk every drop of water, Aiden carefully set the glass down on the coffee table. A soft _clank_ could be heard from the touch of the two glasses.

He sat on the edge of the couch, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. I never looked away from him or said anything. I felt like now, it was his moment.

"I'll tell you everything now, if you want," he said. I had not missed the fear in his voice. He was probably thinking that I would be afraid of what he was going to say.

I kept myself cool and collected as I answered, "Alright."

He then shifted, straightening up his back as he inched closer to me. When he turned his head to meet my eyes, our faces were only a few inches apart.

With a long, deep breath, Aiden finally begins.

"The Fates predicted that the twelve Olympians, including you, me and Hestia, would be thrown out onto the Earth, where we would live amongst the humans until a thousand years have passed, and we could go back to Mount Olympus. Or in our case, the Underworld."

My eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "Why?" I questioned. "Why did the Fates predicted that?"

He shrugged. "No one, not even the gods, understood why they predict such things. But one thing's for certain, it will happen, with no questions asked. Maybe it's a lesson, to make us see how the mortals we rule live. Maybe it's a punishment, for the greed inside all of us."

I took note of the seriousness in his expression. He looked really upset just by talking about it. I was tempted to reach out a hand to touch his cheek with my fingertips, but he turned away before I could and looked down at the floor. I could not see his expression, but I clearly saw how his hands suddenly clenched into fists.

"I was so angry that I had to leave the Underworld, the realm that I have called my home. I did not like living among mortals. I did not like to witness the sins they commit. It grew over the centuries, until it seemed as though none had any shred of virtue left. I swear upon the river Styx that if I was still the God of Dead, I would have sent all of them to forever burn in Tartarus. But no, I could only stand by and watch. It made me so angry."

Then he whipped his head to me, and I was immediately fazed by the angry fire that was burning deep inside his pitch black irises.

Under his breath, he seethed darkly, "But that wasn't what made me so angry. It was losing you."

Aiden's eyes flew shut as his tightly-clenched fists began to tremble.

"I was so angry that I lost you. I would have been fine with the damn punishment with you by my side." And suddenly, with a new malice in his tone, he snarled, "But no! Your blasted mother had to steal you away from me!"

Impulsively, he grabbed the glass off the coffee table and flung it to the wall in front of us. The glass broke into many pieces upon impact with the mahogany wall, just a few inches short from the expensive flat-screen television. I jumped at the sudden noise of glass breaking and the tiny pieces raining down onto the floor.

I slowly looked away to him, and saw him clutching his face with both his hands. While silent, his whole body trembled fervently.

It was then I couldn't help but feel that I have witnessed his rage before. But of course, it was bound to be one of my lost memories.

I felt sad, seeing him like this. It immediately gave me the desire to comfort him as best as I could. So without hesitation, I reached out to peel one of his hands from his face. He looked up and turned to me slowly and I saw that there were tear tracks on his cheeks.

That was a first. I never knew a god, a powerful one at that, could… cry.

I brought him into an embrace, and he complied. I had the need to be closer to him, and I didn't know what's gotten over me, but I moved to sit on his lap. Aiden, or Hades, didn't object. In fact, he actually looked delighted, judging by the small smile on his face. He held me gently while I grasped the side of his face and made him look at me as I ran my thumbs over his tear tracks.

"Sshh... It's alright, Hades. I am here now," I whispered comfortingly.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. And the kiss was as amazing as our first. It was comforting, loving and sweet. I feel as though I could do this all day, and with him.

When we both pulled away at the same time, I ran my finger over his lips. He smiled underneath my touch and kissed the tip of my finger.

Suddenly, I began to hesitate as a question formed in my mind. I had a feeling it would displease him, but I really had to know. Sucking in some air, I whispered softly, "Please tell me what my mother did. I'm sorry, Hades, but I need to know."

Aiden's/ Hades' eyes hardened again, and I immediately began to worry. But thankfully, after taking a deep breath, he responded calmly.

"She took you away from the others, including me, after our last rebirth. She stole you and hid you for many years. She lived amongst the mortals, and after many years of being separated from the fellow gods, none of us could track the both of you down. The scent of mortals has rubbed off on you and your aura has become weak."

My eyes bulged at his explanation. I didn't understand any of it. What rebirth? My mother stealing me away from the other gods? What?

"What do you mean?" I whispered questionably.

Aiden/ Hades sighed. "For each century, the gods would be alive for the first half of it, meaning fifty years, and then be gone for the other half."

"What happens to us in the second half of the century?"

He shrugged as he answered, "I don't really know. We just…. disappear."

Woah. Now that was really…. wow. I don't even know how to explain what I was feeling right now.

I leaned in to rest my head against his shoulder, and he smiled at the gesture and kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled at his sweetness, but my smile disappeared once I had asked the second question.

"Do we stay the way we look now throughout the years?"

He nodded.

"If so, why do I have memories of myself as a child?" I questioned.

That question seemed to have shaken him to his core. He shakily moved me so that I faced him again, and he lifted an index finger and placed the tip in the middle of my forehead.

"Mind tricks, Persephone," he muttered, and I shivered a bit when he used my 'other' name. "Demeter inserts these images she created, and passes them off as your memory. "

Hearing that, I felt my heart sink.

So… All those memories... were a lie?

No...

I felt the tears flow down slowly again as I took everything in. I wanted to scream and shout and maybe just punch a wall, but Aiden's - I mean Hades' - arms around me cushioned all these feelings, though not completely.

Suddenly, a new thought comes into my head. A thought that I now so badly want to tune out and forget about.

But curiosity overpowered me.

"Is Demeter my mother? And I mean the mother I stay with now."

A few seconds passed before he finally said, "Yes."

That only made me feel worse.

How could my own mother, the very woman who gave birth to me, do such things? How could she lie to me for over several hundred years and still be fine with it? This was the woman who I thought was a simple florist and an overprotective mother. I would never have expected her to be a runaway Greek goddess.

Aiden, or maybe I should just call him Hades now, kissed my lips softly again, and that prevented me from breaking down. As I twined my fingers in his hair, I thought about how he was like a life raft, keeping me afloat in the ocean of lies.

He was the only thing saving me.

I didn't know how long we had been kissing or how we did it, but when I finally broke out of my haze, I saw that I was lying on top of him on the couch and he was in the middle of pulling off his shirt.

"Oh God!" I shouted as I scrambled off him and onto the floor, falling on my behind. He sat up with wide, wild eyes and a confused yet hurt expression on his face.

"No! No! Aiden! Hades! I didn't mean to! I just-"

A finger to my lips, and I heard him say, "Ssshhh. It's alright… I can wait…."

A shiver ran up my spine at the realization that at some point in the past, I had actually _slept _with Aiden, in his actual identity of Hades. Though I seemed frightened at the thought, it actually felt…. nice.

Hades gently pulled me off the floor and sat me down on the couch once again. With one arm encircled around me, he asked, "So what would you like to do?"

I bit my lip to look as though I was thinking. But in reality, I knew exactly what I wanted to do now. Something I've always wanted to do since a long time ago.

"I have many questions."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that I kind of fell asleep in the middle of writing this -_-

That is all.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	21. Chapter 20: Where Are They Now?

I didn't know how long the both of us sat on his black couch in the dark room that was only illuminated by the streaks of moonlight that travelled in through the relatively big glass windows. But I didn't really bother about the time as I had fully immersed myself in asking him the questions that had been on my mind from the very beginning of my Greek myth addiction.

Hades (It was kind of difficult to call him Aiden now) knew so much more than me, and I envied him for that. Who knew how many years he had to attain new knowledge and skills? He basically knew everything that had ever existed in the world. I felt stupid in comparison, still having the smartness of an average twenty-two-year-old mortal. But he comforted me and answered my questions patiently, even cracking a joke here and there, which always succeeded to make me smile.

Of course, the first thing I asked him about was the other gods and goddesses.

"Let's start with…" I paused to think of a name, and then I immediately said, "Aphrodite."

In an instant, he simply answered, "Aphrodite is Valerie Deyn."

My mouth fell open in an instant. I know of Valerie Deyn. She was an extremely famous supermodel who graced the runways in exotic places like Milan, France, London and Los Angeles. Though there were many other models that had blonde hair and blue eyes, her blonde hair and blue eyes were extremely different. Her hair reached her waist and it was in an impossible shade of platinum blonde, many hair stylists couldn't conjure up a blonde dye in her shade. And her icy blue eyes could immediately send a shiver to anyone's spine. She was tall, even without heels, and very slim, with skin the colour of peaches. I have always wondered if she had gone through some sort of surgery to make herself look that beautiful, and I know now that it was just her natural goddess beauty. But of course, she had many flaws. Her most famous was her _very _long string of well-known boyfriends.

I let the surprise soak into my skin before I finally said, "How about Ares?"

Hades kept silent for a few seconds as he thought to himself.

"If I recall, Ares is in the guise of a soldier named Rick Drakon and is deployed in Afghanistan."

My eyes widened in shock. "Afghanistan? Are you serious? What if he gets hurt?"

Hades simply shrugged his shoulders as he replied nonchalantly, "He's kind of known as a 'super soldier' in his troop, 'cause he never attains any injuries during battles. He has been shot numerous times and at one point been cornered by soldiers of the opposing army. But he heals quickly and always manages to beat anyone in hand-to-hand combat, all thanks to his fast-healing body and his godly strength. But if he ever returns from war, he would usually go straight to wherever Aphrodite was."

I understand the last part, having read numerous stories of Ares and Aphrodite's intimate relationship.

"Of all things he could do, he chooses to go to war?" I asked in utter disbelief.

Hades shrugged again. "His lust for war has never ceased, even until now."

Of course. Ares was _the _God of War, Violence and Bloodshed. Realizing that, it seemed that being a soldier in the middle of a raging battlefield seemed too appropriate for him.

"And what of Hephaestus?" I asked him immediately, quick in changing the subject.

Again, he paused as he tried to recall what of the crippled blacksmith god.

"Nobody knows much of what he is doing now," he replied. "All we know is that his mortal name is Henry Burns and he works as mechanic. Some of us visit him once in a while at his home in Georgia. Overall, I would say that he, out of all of us, is the one living the simplest life."

"Isn't he crippled?" I asked him.

"Well, not quite. He limps quite badly, but he isn't fully handicapped."

I sighed in pity. Poor Hephaestus. In all the stories I've read about him, he was a lame god due to his disability and was often made fun of by the others. It was even worse when Aphrodite, his own wife, had cheated on him several times.

Speaking of which…

"Is he still married to Aphrodite?" I asked him entirely out of curiosity. I've read that he was still married to Aphrodite, while in others he divorced her. So I wanted to know which the actual truth was.

Hades shook his head and said, "He's divorced from her now. He can't take any more of her flings, especially now that she practically has every rich mortal man falling to her feet. But he's not married, saying that he did not wish to think of it. Honestly, I say 'good for him'. He didn't deserve that sort of pain."

I nodded my head in agreement. Indeed, it was cruel for Hephaestus to be treated in such a way when he himself is an Olympian. It was just so cruel.

"How about Athena?" I asked him once again.

I will admit that I was quite ashamed to ask so many questions, but I was extremely curious. I mean, why wouldn't I be curious when I've just found out that I was actually a Greek goddess who has an extremely powerful family and a powerful God-King as a husband? (Though in truth, I still referred 'Aiden' as my boyfriend at the moment.)

"Athena's made use of her years on Earth by being devoted to studying," Hades informed me. "Throughout the first half of each century, she would always enter a university and major in any topic she chooses. I think by now, she must have attended every university and college on Earth and have majored and minored in nearly all the topics that was offered. She goes by many names, but if I recall, she's now known as Elizabeth Craiss."

Wow. I was definitely impressed by that feat. It seemed like the Goddess of Wisdom never did stop searching for new wisdom and lessons. Who knew how many graduation caps she owned? I think I would be dizzy if I were to attend all the universities and colleges on Earth and have a vast knowledge on every subject offered. But I definitely applaud her for that. Who knows? She may be able to even win against Albert Einstein or Stephen Hawking. Or both.

But just as I had opened my mouth to ask the next question, Hades cut me off.

"I think you had better let me explain this one," he told me, to which I obediently complied.

He took in a _very _deep breath before he began.

"Artemis and Apollo are now known as Diana and Kris Archer, collectively known to the mortals as 'The Archer Twins', though if you see them, you wouldn't think they were twins at all. Hermes goes by the name of Zachary Wright, while Dionysus goes by Jake Heron. The four of them live together with Hestia, whose mortal name is Portia Flare. The five of them constantly move around, but they stay as one pack. Sure, one of them would leave at some point for an unknown length of time, but they would always return. Athena joins them when she is on vacation, but leaves once she has to return to school."

I remained still for a while, trying to absorb the new information that was given to me at one go. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Apollo and Artemis were known as 'The Archer Twins', because they were both famously known as archers. I also couldn't help but notice that Artemis took the name of her Roman counterpart, Diana. I chuckled when I heard Hestia's surname 'Flare', because it obviously refers to the flare of a hearth, which she is a goddess of.

"I would like to meet the five of them, including Athena," I murmured. "They sound very nice."

Hades nodded to me. "They are nice. When we were still gods, you used to always hang out with the six of them while you're back on Earth, whenever you were free of your mother. You had a very close sisterly relationship with Artemis and Athena. Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus were your closest half-brothers. And Hestia was like your second mother. In fact, she was a second mother to the six of them as well. She had always taken care of you and them for as long as I could remember."

I sighed wistfully as he told me that. I tried to imagine myself sitting in a field of flowers, making flower crowns and giggling with the Hunting Goddess and the Wisdom Goddess, while the three gods would be nearby doing their own business, with Hestia watching over us from a distance with a smile on her face. That would have been a very nice memory.

Too bad I couldn't even remember it.

"Okay," I muttered. "Let's talk about your brothers now. Starting with Poseidon."

Hades sat back against the couch, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling. I shifted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his lean chest. His arm encircled me and held me gently.

"Poseidon owns an aquarium. His love for marine life never did die, because he still thinks of himself as the God and King of the Oceans. But when he is forced to use his mortal identity, he uses the name 'Seamus Trent'."

In that very instant, I sat up in shock and stared at Hades with wide eyes, with him staring back at me just as confusingly.

"What?" he asked.

"He came over to my house one day," I muttered slowly.

His eyebrow rose in further confusion. "Who?"

"Him… Poseidon... As Seamus Trent," I babbled.

Hades' eyes widened to match the size of mine and he sat up as well. He gripped my arms gently and asked sternly, "What did he do to you, Persephone? Tell me the entire truth. Swear upon the river Styx and the Great Mother Gaia that you say nothing but the truth."

I remained still as I looked at the worried and slightly angered expression of Hades. This was the first time he had let his protectiveness of me show, and I was surprised by how fierce it was.

With a shaky voice, I said, "I swear upon the river Styx and the Great Mother Gaia that he had done nothing to me. He had only come tom my house to look for my mother, but I shooed him off as fast as I could."

His hands stayed on my arms for a little while more as he scrutinized my face, probably trying to see if he could detect any hint of lying.

I felt a bit heartbroken then. "Don't you trust me?" I asked him sadly, waiting for rejection.

His eyes then widened in fear and he started stammering, "No! No, don't take it the wrong way! I do trust you! It's just that…." He hesitated for a while, and then he breathed slowly, "I'm just worried that Poseidon may have done something to you. Though he is my younger brother and I love him as much as I do the rest of my family, I am unhappy with his repeated acts of philandering with young women, especially when he forces them into it. I was just afraid that… he …. you…."

The sadness in my heart at the thought of Aiden not trusting me immediately disappeared and I softened when I saw the genuine concerned look in his eyes. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss to his lips to give him reassurance.

"I swear on my own life that he had not done anything to me. So stop your worries, Hades."

That seemed to cheer him up a bit, for a small smile appeared on his lips and his finger rose to trace my cheekbone.

"Why do you think he came to my house?" I asked, my tone solemn and serious.

Hades then looked down onto the floor and he began to look hesitant to answer. I didn't want the silence, and immediately reached out to squeeze his hand gently as I pleaded for him to tell me.

"He was searching for you and Demeter," he murmured, "just as the rest of us had been. But none of them had searched for you as much as me. It's been fifty years, and I have been searching for you until no end. I have been up day and night, trying to find you. I scoured every continent, every country, every state and every town for fifty years, hoping that I would find you in any one of them. And I finally have…"

Desperation overtook him then, and he suddenly leaned in closer to me, pulling me into another embrace, as he pressed his lips against mine. I could taste the desperation on his lips very clearly, and I kissed him harder to try and wipe it away from him. I twined my fingers in his hair, grasping his short and messy black locks tightly as his hands pressed against the small of my back.

"You didn't tell me…" I gasped breathlessly when he released my lips to kiss my neck. "About Zeus and Hera…."

Hades groaned and murmured against my skin, "Can't you ask another time?"

I did not really want him to stop, but basically, this was my first time being in a situation so… intimate. Despite the fact that I was a married woman at heart, it still made me extremely nervous and I needed time to slowly get accustomed to this sort of affection yet again.

"Appease my curious spirit first, Hades," I told him sternly in the most 'old-fashioned' manner of speaking I could manage.

I could hear him sigh in defeat against my skin and he pulled away to look at me with furrowed eyebrows. "My Persephone always knows how to make her give me what she wants," he murmurs in a playful tone but a look of dismay.

I snapped my fingers and said, "Answers."

Hades rolled his eyes and said, "You'll get really shocked. I swear to you."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. "Please. I just found out that I am actually a Greek goddess and a queen, I come from the most powerful family in Greek history and that I was actually married to you for a thousand years without knowing. Nothing will shock me."

He looked at me as though I had just spoken gibberish. But then, with a deep breath, he said, "Zeus is James Evans."

And at that moment, I shouted, "**What?**"

"I thought you said nothing will shock you," he said to me playfully.

I didn't pay him attention as I tried to let that piece of new information in. But it was too big to be true.

James Evans? Entrepreneur and owner of Evans Industries, one of the most richest and striving businesses in the world? James Evans, who made into the Rich People list countless times? James Evans, the one who had more flings than I had teeth?

"So if James Evans is Zeus," I murmured breathlessly, "does that make his wife Vivian…"

"Hera," he said. "Vivian Evans would be Hera."

I stayed still as I let all the talk of the Greek gods and goddesses save itself into my brain like a computer. This was so much to take in. And all in one night.

I then felt his hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him and saw that the concerned expression had returned.

"Perhaps it's time I take you home," he said comfortingly, with the best smile that he could manage.


	22. Chapter 21: Seeing Things in New Light

Author's Note:

Hey there!

I'm really sorry that I hadn't stuck to my daily update. Because of a funny reason.

I kept on falling asleep in the middle of writing this chapter, so updates had to be delayed twice -_- Really? Falling asleep on the job?

So I promise that I will try to stay awake to complete a chapter. And I apologize if any of you had been waiting.

_Muse of Fanfiction_

* * *

_In the dark abyss of shadows, the three white-robed sisters gathered together._

_The youngest one was Clotho, whose pale blonde hair fell to her bosom. The middle sister was known as Lachesis, with black hair that tumbled onto her shoulders. The oldest was Atropos, whose blood red hair fell to her waist. The three of them shared the same eye colour; a bright green that seemed to glow hauntingly in the shadowy darkness surrounding them. _

_These sisters were none other than the Moirai, also famously known as the Fates._

_Clotho – the weaver of the thread of life; the one who controls the events in an individual's life._

_Lachesis – the measurer of the thread of life; the one who decides how long an individual's life will last._

_Atropos – the cutter of the thread of life; with her mystical shears, she cuts the thread of life when it was time for an individual to pass onto the Underworld._

_The three of them had been intently watching the reunion of the King and Queen of the Underworld, Hades and Persephone._

_They had stayed silent as they listened to Hades, who goes by the guise of a mortal man named Aiden Cole, explain the entire truth to his recently-found wife and queen, Persephone, who went by the name of Spring Korey due to believing herself to be just a mortal. They could sense the anxiety in him as he spoke every word with care and consideration, and they too could sense the confusion and astonishment coming from her as she struggled to understand the sudden discovery._

"_Finally she knows," Lachesis mused with a happy smile._

_Atropos sighed, "What a beautiful reunion. After fifty years of being apart, they have found each other once again."_

_But while the two of them sighed in content, Clotho was blank._

"_Does their reunion bother you, sister?" Atropos inquired gently._

_Clotho pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, no. Their reunion certainly brings a warmth to me. But it is the challenges that will now stand in their way that worries me. Though I am the one who have set those challenges, I cannot help but worry that they would fail."_

_Lachesis sighed and silently reached out for her younger sister's hand. "Have we as the Fates ever failed in a task, dear Clotho? What do you think will happen to them?"_

_Clotho lifted her head up slightly to look at her sister, their green eyes staring at each other. With a small smile, she answered, "Something of a blessing."_

* * *

When I cracked my eyelids opened slowly, I was immediately welcomed with the familiarity of my ceiling and the warm comfort of my bed.

I remained lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in serenity as I remembered the events that had happened last night.

* * *

_**The night before**_

In his Camaro, we didn't talk, but we were not bothered by it. I felt like I had asked enough questions for one night. I would save the rest for another day. Besides, I was indeed quite tired. He took notice of this and let me be. I sat silently beside him as he drove, one hand controlling the wheel while the other grasped my hand tightly.

He had offered me a pair of bedroom slippers before we left, and that was when I suddenly realized that I was still barefoot, thanks to the little encounter I had with that satyr. But I politely declined, since walking barefoot didn't really bother me so much.

"I still think you should have taken the slippers," he muttered, his eyes still fixed on the road ahead. I immediately looked from him to my bare feet, twiddling my toes as I did.

"There is absolutely no need," I told him for already how many times. "I don't have to walk so much anyway."

He shook his head in disagreement. "Persephone, Persephone…. Sometimes, your mind is indeed quite strange…"

I pouted my lips then, but he turned to look at me with a warm smile and said, "But I guess that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you in the first place."

The pout on my face disappeared in an instant, and a smile took over my lips. I wish I could lean in and kiss him now, as I had been doing for the past hour. But I didn't want to distract him from driving.

The forests on either side of the road made the area look really dark and sinister. There were lamp posts standing alongside the road, emitting a dull orange glow and lighting up the way. But I had noticed that the moon was hanging right over us in the starry midnight blue sky, bathing the lands below, including the road, in a soft and silvery-white shine that seemed so ethereal.

"I wish you could stay longer," I heard him murmur wistfully. "I wish you could stay the night with me."

"I really do wish I could," I answered back just as longingly. "But you know my mother…"

Hades groaned and muttered, "I know, I know."

I didn't say anything else and resumed to looking back out of the window. But he held my hand even tightly this time, though he still maintained gentleness. I couldn't help but notice how desperately he was holding onto my hand, as though he thought I was a slippery object and that I was about to slip away from his grip. Forever.

We didn't talk until fifteen minutes later, when he pulled up on the stretch of road that led to my cul-de-sac. I turned to look at him, only to find him looking back at me.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked him playfully, though suspiciously because I knew very well that I had not even once told him my address. I witnessed his eyes widening in panic and he immediately stammered, "No! I didn't stalk you or anything like that! It's just-"

"Sshh!" I exclaimed as I leaned forward quickly to press my lips against his. It silenced him, and he jumped in shock. But as I shaped my lips with his, I could feel him kiss me back forcefully as his arms formed a barrier around my waist.

After a few minutes of just making out in the dark inside of the car, I pulled away from Hades and leaned my forehead against his as I ran a finger over his soft lips. He smiled under my touch and his lips puckered to kiss my fingertip.

"Thank you," I whispered really quietly. "For finding me. At least I know my true identity now."

Running his fingers through my hair, he whispered, "I should be the one who is thanking you, because you took the truth calmly and accepted it. To be honest, I expected it to be a bit more difficult."

I quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?"

Hades' eyes then held a mixture of sadness and anger as he turned to look from me to the house.

Oh. That's why.

I cupped his face to make him face me again, and I murmured, "I'll find a way to handle my mother. And if it's possible, try to convince her to try and like you."

Hades snorted in disbelief, "I really don't think that is possible, Persephone. Demeter hates me for a millennium and a few centuries now. I don't know if her opinions of me would change so easily."

I frowned and replied, "I will find a way. This millennium-old grudge is really getting old."

Hades chuckled whole-heartedly, but stopped as he gazed longingly into my eyes. Again, he kissed me gently, and I happily complied. As we kissed, our hands roamed; mine caressing his back, while the fingers of one of his hand ran through my hair while his other arm remained wrapped around me.

I sighed in content. Who knew how long I had been missing this pleasure? Even though my so-called 'first kiss' was just a few hours ago, it felt so good that I didn't want to stop doing it. And Hades happily agreed to my wishes. Being with him – kissing and holding him – seemed like the most natural and beautiful thing in the world. I could do this forever and not tire of it.

But while I was enjoying the sweet taste of his lips, he pulled away to take a breather. I too breathed heavily as I looked at him with a smile on my face.

Suddenly, time seemed to come to a standstill when he whispered, "I love you, Persephone."

His words sounded like a bead of honey that was rolling gently down a dark red rose petal. It was so smooth and sweet, it sounded like heaven to my ears. A smile built on my lips immediately, and I didn't hesitate to answer back, "I love you… Hades."

And so, after a final kiss and a hug, we bid each goodbye for the night and I got out of the car and walked to my front door, barefooted.

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling. Although last night was quite frightening because of being left alone at a party and the satyr incident, my time with Aiden – I mean, Hades – was one of the best moments of my life. He had enlightened me about my true identity and made me see things at a whole new perspective. I have a new warm and fuzzy feeling in my belly when I recalled the way he kissed me, hold me and told me he loved me.

When I finally broke out of my long train of thoughts, I got out of bed and to the shower.

As I dressed up for the day, donning a purple shirt and a pair of denim shorts, I could not even once stop thinking of Hades. I have never had any relationship before, but would like to have a boyfriend who is kind and loving. But who knew I would unintentionally take ten steps forward and immediately have a husband who is kind and loving, but also powerful, rich, loyal and immortal?

Apparently, no one did. Well, except thirteen other gods and goddesses, including my mother.

And that was when I stopped to think. Ever since I had found out from Hades that my mother, Demi Korey, is in fact Demeter, _the_ Greek Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture, I knew instantaneously that I wouldn't see her in the same light again. I loved my mother, but I now held a sense of hatred for her when I discovered that not only did she take me away from my true family for _fifty years_, she lied to me throughout and created false memories for me to believe that I was just a normal human girl, when I was capable of so much more.

And that made me think of something; how exactly did she manage to erase my mind throughout all those years? It could be with her magic, but is she even capable of that? And why exactly did she want to steal me away from the family?

Maybe I should ask Hades, the next time I saw him.

As I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen, I could hear something cooking in the kitchen, and I gulped my anxiety down before I walked inside.

I see my blonde and green-eyed mother chopping some vegetables on the kitchen island. I didn't say anything as I silently made my way to the refrigerator, but she looked up the very second I took my first step.

"Good morning, Spring," she greeted with a happy smile on her lips. I studied that smile expressionlessly, and made no attempt to greet her back.

I had to shut out the jumble of feelings inside me when I realized that I was the daughter of the Greek Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture. I felt like I should be honoured that I was in the presence of a goddess, even though she was a runaway. It was the same type of honour I felt when I discovered that I was the wife of the God of the Dead and Riches and the King of the Underworld.

But then I realized that I shouldn't feel that way, because I was also a goddess. Persephone, _the _Goddess of Spring and the Queen of the Underworld. I was the actual body of the goddess who I have read about so many times. Finally I knew how she looked like, because she was _me_.

"Spring? Are you alright, dear?"

I snapped out from my long train of thoughts and only now realized that I had been staring blankly at my mother, who was now making her way around the table and towards.

Instinctively, I took a step back and away from her.

She then stopped in her tracks and her eyebrows furrowed as she assessed me. While we both stood still and studied each other, I then wanted to smack my head for an obvious indication.

Her mortal name was Demi, which could be a nickname for Demeter, while mine was Spring, which I was a goddess of. And I also began to realize that our surname, Korey, would be Kore, which was Pers – I mean, my – other name.

So apparently, the indication of the truth had been there the entire time, but I just didn't know it until Hades told me the entire truth.

"Are you alright?" she asked again, taking a step closer. I had to will myself to not run from her and forcefully said, "Yes, I'm fine, Mom. I just have a little headache."

She sighed in dismay and asked, "Was it the party? Please tell me that you did not consume any alcohol."

I shook my head defensively. "No, no. It's just that I'm not used to loud music."

My mother sighed again, but with a small smile on her face. "I'll make you some chai to calm your head, alright?"

I nodded wearily, and she went back around the kitchen island to fill up a kettle with water before placing it on the stove. I went to the refrigerator and took out a small bottle of apple juice, with the intention to bring it up into my room.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Can you get it for me, Spring?" my mother asked, as she tried to start up the fire of the stove. "I'm a little busy."

I silently walked out of the kitchen to the front door. The doorbell rang again just as I had opened the door, only to be greeted by someone saying, "Hello there! I've just come to ask-"

But the person on the other side immediately stopped talking just as I had fully opened the door and looked at her as she looked at me.

And my eyes widened immediately when I am aware of the fact that I was standing in front of another goddess.


	23. Chapter 22: Reunited HalfSisters

I studied her from head-to-toe. She was tall, taller than me by a few inches, and thin. Not really stick thin, but she had slight curves. Her skin was in the exact shade as mine's; the colour of peaches. Hers looked smooth and flawless, similar to mine, and I then had a feeling that our skin had something to do with us being goddesses.

Her hair was straight and it fell past her shoulders, reaching her bosom. It was a blonde of a darker shade, looking almost nearly like golden brown, and it seemed to shine in the sunlight. Her dark blonde shaped her oval face perfectly.

But I was mostly taken aback by her eyes. Her eyes were a really striking and piercing grey that seemed to look right into my soul. And another interesting thing was, other than the fact that they looked wise and knowledgeable, her eyes made her look as though she's been around on Earth for an extremely long time, despite her youthful appearance of a typical twenty-five year old.

I assessed her like how she assessed me. The more I looked at her, the more an image of her processed in my mind. But in my head, she wasn't wearing anything simple like a dark purple Henley shirt with grey matchstick jeans and black sneakers. Instead, she wore a long and white flowing dress that reached her ankles with gold armour on her shoulders and torso and armguards on her wrists. Behind her, a crimson red cloak flowed in the wind. Adorning her head was a bronze helm, and in one hand was a silver shield and in the other, a long and sharp and powerful iron sword.

The image of the girl in my head was indeed a warrior, for she looked brave, powerful, intimidating and strong, as though she had come out victorious from war. And that was when I realized who the woman standing in front of me was.

Elizabeth Craiss, the mortal disguise of the one and only Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom.

And with utter astonishment at the fact that we were both facing each other, I breathed, "Athena?"

Just at the same time she whispered, "Persephone?"

We both stood as still as a statue, gazing into each other's eyes as we let the moment sunk into us. Like I had first learned the truth of my true heritage, this moment seemed too impossible to be true.

But my mother's voice broke through the silence. "Spring! Who's at the door?"

Snapping out of my daze, I answered back quickly, "It's just somebody trying to sell cheap knock-offs! I shooed them off already!"

I immediately stepped outside and quietly but quickly shut the door behind me, just as I heard her say from the kitchen, "Pesky people!"

When the door closed properly, I turned to look at her again. She still stood there, facing and looking at me in complete shock and disbelief. I did the same at first, but a split second later, we were reaching our arms out to embrace each other tightly.

"Persephone," I heard her say softly, almost like a whisper. "I missed you so much. I – We – thought we lost you."

I could feel something wet staining onto the right sleeve of my shirt, and I realized that she was crying. And it was then I realized that I was crying too. I smiled half-heartedly as I replied, "I was lost… So lost…"

I broke into a wave of fresh tears as she hugged me tighter. At first it felt weird, crying to and hugging someone who was a total stranger to me. But as the reality slowly began to set in, I realized that I wasn't crying to and hugging a stranger. I was hugging a goddess, who was one of my half-sisters.

Hades had mentioned to me the night before that I had a close sisterly relationship with Athena in the past. And judging by the way she comforted me and held me, I could tell that our closeness still stood strong and had never once faltered.

When she pulled away, she studied my face even more. "What had happened to you?"

I pursed my lips and took a deep breath, before I said with a half-hearted laugh, "It's a really long story…"

* * *

"Here you are, Spring," Henrietta said nervously, setting down a cup of iced caramel frappe on the table I sat with Athena.

I looked at it curiously. "What's this for?" I asked her. "I didn't order this."

I watched as Henrietta nervously bit her bottom lip, looking at me with extreme guilt in her blue-grey eyes. And I immediately knew what the reason was.

From the very second Athena and I walked into the cafe, after I had successfully managed to weasel myself out of my mother's watchful eyes, Henrietta had not stopped apologising for leaving me alone at the party, telling me that she was drunk and, like I had suspected, had went off with some guy, whom she had managed to snag his number.

I wanted to be mad with her. Honestly, I did. But after much thought, I realized that if she hadn't left me, I would never have my encounter with Aiden, and I would have been kept in the dark. For that, I felt _slightly _thankful for her stupid actions. But I didn't exactly fully forgive her for leaving me with a bunch of lecherous strangers. So I did no more than just say that it was alright and just forget about it.

I sighed and said, "Really, Henrietta? I already said it was okay."

It was then I noticed her bottom lip quivering and sheer moisture overtaking her eyes. I panicked, not wanting her to break down here. I grasped one of her hands quickly but gently and said, "Let's talk after this, alright? Maybe I'll give you a call."

Henrietta then hastily wiped her eyes and nodded her head before she scurried off to the kitchen. I watched until she had disappeared through the doors before I turned back to Athena, who was looking at me in confusion.

"What was that all about?" she asked me.

I shrugged and took my free cup of iced caramel frappe, ignoring my now empty cup of coffee. "It's a long story," I mumbled before I took a swig of my frappe, enjoying the sweetness of its flavor on my tongue. "So what were you saying?"

Athena cleared out her throat and straightened up in her seat. "I was just asking about what you and your mother have been doing ever since our last rebirth. It really made me kind of mad that she just run away from the others and took you along with her."

I sighed in frustration. "To be honest, I really don't know, Athena. I can't remember at all. Hades told me that Deme - my mother – took away all my memories and replaces it with mental images that would make it believable that I was just a mortal. And I wonder how she manages to do that."

"I think I do."

My eyes flashed over to her in an instant, and immediately saw how she gazed intently at the empty coffee mug on the table, her eyes deep in thought.

"You do?" I asked, getting pretty anxious. "How? Please tell me."

She takes a deep breath and her eyes moved to look at her own half-drunken mug of latte. She then said, "To fully wipe a person's memory, the victim must consume water from the river Lethe."

I felt my heart jolt in an instant. I know very well about the river Lethe, one of the five rivers that ran in the Underworld. And now, my eyes widened in realization that Lethe was known as 'The River of Forgetfulness'.

So that must have been how I lost my memories. My mother must have a hidden stash hidden somewhere, because I know extremely well that there was no way on Earth she could get it straight from the Underworld. And even if there was, I doubt she would even dare to go there. I don't know, just a feeling.

"If it's a possibility, I'm going to find out," I told her determinedly. Turning away from her, I whispered to myself, "All those wasted years."

I felt remorse. Remorse that I had to spend most of my rebirth being trapped by my mother, and not be able to do anything independent. I wasn't able to make a name for myself, like Zeus and Aphrodite, or do something that could benefit me in life, like Athena. Instead, I stayed with Mother, acting the role of her sweet innocent child who had no pure knowledge of anything whatsoever.

I must have gotten it worse than Hephaestus.

And then, I decided to talk about her instead, just to get my mind away from the heaviness of my burdens. "Hades told me that you always spend your years studying. Don't mind if I ask, but where are you studying now?"

"I'm studying in Kingston University in London, majoring in physiotherapy," was her reply. "But right now, I'm on an exchange program to the University of New England, in Portland."

Portland… That's about an hour's drive from Heatherton. I've been to Portland on a few occasions, or so I think.

"And when would you be leaving?" I asked worriedly.

She fiddled her thumbs and answered, "Tomorrow morning."

I felt my heart go heavy at that new piece of news. Honestly, even though I had only 'met' her for a maximum of an hour, I already didn't want her to leave. It was unfair. I just met another of my family members, a greater goddess than myself, and she had to leave so soon. I felt heartbroken. Sure, I had Hades, and maybe could even consider my mother, but I needed more of my family to be with me, because it would only then be the time when I could finally feel secure.

She seemed to have somehow sensed my anxiety, and gently placed a hand above mine.

"Persephone?"

My eyes trailed up from my cup of caramel frappe to her. Athena looked at me with gentle grey eyes and a small smile, making my own disheartened expression slightly more cheerful. Her smile was the most assuring smile I have ever seen.

After taking a deep breath, she whispered, "There are others who would be coming to Heatherton. Then, you and Lord Hades must leave before it is too late."

And suddenly, she quickly clamped her lips shut in a flash, as though she had just accidentally said something she wasn't supposed to say.

I furrowed my eyebrows in curiosity as I studied her face for answers, but she seemed to have remained still and trying hard to not answer more. "Before what is too late?" I inquired, genuinely curious.

But before I could ponder on the subject more, Athena then said, "You'll find out soon enough. Just not now."

Again, I felt frustrated. I felt like I was being kept out of an exclusive secret, like those type of situations when you were a kid trying to find out something, and all your parents would say was 'Until you're older'.

But I wasn't willing to give up so easily. I replied, "Alright, Athena." I made my voice sound level with a slight tone of sadness. But underneath, I've decided on one thing.

If I couldn't find out from her, I could find out from another person.

Hades would know.

* * *

I stood in front of my window, gazing into the dark outside world through the glass panels.

A few hours prior, Athena had been called back with her group and had to leave, but not without bidding me goodbye and exchanging numbers, though I doubt she seemed like the type to text often.

But she seemed either unable or unwilling to share with me some vital details. And I was aching to know more about it. So I've decided to go to the one person that had all my trust.

As I stand and looked out the window, I had my phone pressed to my ear, and I listened to the ringing of the phone, waiting for him to pick up.

Suddenly, I heard a _click_ sound, and his voice saying, "Hello, love."

It immediately made my heart swoon to hear him call me that. I gave me a dose of warm fuzzies that seemed so good and really weird at the same time.

"Hi there," I answered meekly. Biting my bottom lip, I asked, "Is it alright…. if you…."

"Yes?" he asked.

I decided to not be a chicken and just tell it there and then. With a quick breath, I said, 'Is it alright if you come over? I really need someone to talk to."

Though I kind of expected it, my heart skipped a beat when he agreed.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know it seemed kind of short, but it was intended.

By the way, check out my new one-shot, _Sisters, No Matter What_.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	24. Chapter 23: Questions & Answers

I sat on my bed with my back against the headboard. I was silently waiting for him.

The light of my night drawer lamp was dim, only casting a dull and soft orange glow around the room. Outside the doors of my bedroom, everything was dark and silent, because my mother had gone to bed about an hour ago.

In my hands was a novel I was reading, but I didn't concentrate very much on it, because I was too busy pondering about the questions that I had prepared. I thought about writing it down, so that I won't forget. But I decided against it, because that would just seem too silly.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a knocking on my door.

"Yes, Mom?" I said. But the door didn't open, so I slid off the bed and went to answer it.

I had expected to see my mother standing there, so I was completely taken off guard to see Hades.

I was almost about to scream in shock when he quickly placed a hand on my mouth and entered the room. When I felt the scream in me die down, I gently peeled his hand off me and greeted with a smile, "You creeper."

He only gave me a smirk and leaned in to kiss my lips. I kissed back for a while before I broke away to shut and lock the door quietly.

When I turned around, he was standing at the exact same spot, only looking at me. "So is there any reason you called me?" he asked.

I nodded my head in answer, and then took his hand as I went to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat with me, with one arm encircling me.

"Guess who I met today," I murmured.

As he stroked my cheek with a finger, he asked, "Who?"

"Athena."

Hades pulled away to look at me in surprise. "Really?" he asked, to which I nod. "What did the both of you say to each other?"

Playing with the hem of his navy blue shirt between my fingers, I said, "You're right about me and her being very close. She still treated me as though I was a sister. One whom she hadn't seen in fifty years. She and I talked for a while, and I found that she was studying in London, but was in Portland on an exchange program. Unfortunately, she left because has to go back to London tomorrow."

"What a pity," Hades murmured, genuinely sorry.

I sighed. "What to do?" I said in a murmur. And then, I asked, "That reminds me; this is the fiftieth year. Does that mean we'll disappear again soon?"

I could feel him tense at my question, and I turned my head to look at him properly. He was looking down on the floor, his eyes deep in thought.

I reached a hand out to cup his cheek, and only then did he turn to look at me. "I'm sorry I asked that," I apologised in a whisper.

He sighed and gave me a gentle kiss to my hair. "It's alright. It's not your fault. It's just that it's kind of difficult to think about the fact of us disappearing into an abyss of nothingness. It's like you're in a never-ending black void, with no sense of time. You don't know how long you've been there. And worse is no matter in which direction you walk, there never seemed to be an end. That's why it was usual for us gods and goddesses to suffer from trauma when we reappear again in the beginning of the new century."

I shuddered at the thought of being in a black void, forced to be trapped there for fifty years. Even though I couldn't personally remember it, I could imagine myself going on the verge of insanity after I had reappeared from the darkness.

"And how do we appear then?" I asked quietly, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

He shrugged. "There isn't any exact location of where each of us appears. For example, Artemis could be in Germany while Hermes could appear in Hawaii. It just depends on whether or not we can find each other again."

"And where did you appear fifty years ago?"

Hades scratched his head, trying to remember. "If I could recall, I think I appeared somewhere nearby Budapest, in the middle of a huge forest."

"Wow…" I breathed. "And where did you think I appeared?"

He sighed, and answered, "I don't really know. But unfortunately, you and your mother reappeared in the same place. That was what gave her the upper hand to run away, taking you with her."

I could feel the anger burning in his voice, and gently grasped one of my hands in his. He twined his fingers in mine, though I could still feel rage burning in his ichor.

"Athena told me that she fed me the waters of the river Lethe, so that she could take away my memories," I said to him.

He nodded. "Indeed she had. No one knew how she had managed to get the waters, but some of us think that she had gotten some nymphs to do it for her."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "There are still nymphs roaming on Earth?"

He nodded. "Persephone, you already encountered a satyr. All the mythical creatures of the past still roam, but there are unseen and not immortal. Same goes for nymphs."

I was amazed that even such creatures such as nymphs roam among the mortals, possibly taking the disguise of normal, 'everyday' humans. But then I remembered one clear fact of nymphs; most were known to be the lovers of the gods.

And that immediately brought the names of two _very special_ nymphs to my head.

I tore myself away from Hades and stood up in front of him as he remained seated down. He looked at me in confusion, while I glared at him.

"I want you to answer these questions truthfully," I said to him fiercely. When he didn't reply, I continued on. "Did you do anything with Minthe and Leuce?"

Hades groaned immediately. "Do we need to go about this again?"

So we had this argument before. But I didn't back down. I had just found out that I was married my entire life, so I found it right that I became angry over this sort of matter.

"Please swear upon the river Styx and the Great Mother Gaia that what you tell me is the truth," I said to him in a serious voice. "I need to know."

After heaving a deep sigh, he said, "I swear upon the river Styx and the Great Mother Gaia, and my own immortality, that what I speak of is the truth." Shifting a bit in his seat, he asked, "Remember our talk at the cafe?"

I nodded, though I did not know what that had to do with the conversation.

"And remember what I said about Minthe and Leuce?"

I kept quiet for I only remembered that conversation vaguely.

He must have taken my silence as a 'no', so he went on. "Even though the myths say that it was me who pursued Minthe, in actual truth it was her. She tried to seduce me when you had gone to stay with your mother for six months, telling me that she could be a better lover than you. But throughout, I refused; even threatening to send her to Tartarus myself if she continued her acts of seduction. But she continued on anyway."

My hands clenched into fists at the thought of that _bitch_ trying to steal my husband from me. "And then what happened?" I asked.

"Do you know of Hecate?" he asked me.

Yes, I do know of Hecate; the witch of the Underworld, and the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft. I silently nodded my head in answer.

"She was a very close friend of ours, and your confidante. She writes to you while you're on Earth, informing you of what I have been up to. And so in one of her letters, she told you of Minthe. And I guessed you got so mad that when I came to collect you to return to the Underworld, you didn't kiss me, which would have been the first thing you would do. Instead, you kept silent until we've reached my palace, and you immediately ventured to the river Cocytus. I had followed you, and I saw you giving Minthe an extremely tight slap and cursing her for being a 'dirty wench'."

An image immediately appeared in my head, which I knew was another memory. In it, I was glaring down at a girl with whitish-blonde hair that reached her waist and green eyes. I knew immediately that she was Minthe. I witnessed first-hand how I grabbed her by her hair and slapped her mercilessly, cussing dirty names about her. She at first tried to fight back, but I proved too strong and had reduced her into mess that was begging for mercy.

My mouth gaped open immediately. I wasn't known to hit people, save for slapping 'Aiden' when I thought he was crazy, unintentionally throwing the greasy blonde at the party to the wall and fighting the satyr out of self-defence. But I didn't complain much. I actually found that I enjoyed punishing that whore.

"And then what did I do?" I asked him.

He quirked an eyebrow and said, "I believe you know what happens in the end."

What a stupid question I asked. Of course I did. I've read the story too many times to know that Persephone, which would be me, had turned Minthe into a mint plant.

"I should have done worse," I mumbled underneath my breath. Then when I turned to look at him, I asked, "So you didn't actually do anything with her?"

He shook his head, his eyes holding no trace of lying.

"Okay. I believe you," I said after a while. "Then what about Leuce?"

Hades sighed at the mention of her name, and I had a feeling that this tale was going to be a quite depressing one.

"She was my best friend. I met her centuries before you were born," he said solemnly. "She wanted to live with me in the Underworld, and I agreed. I thought at first that she could be my consort, but I realized that I didn't actually _love _her, nor did she love me. It was a mutual friendship, and she kept me company while I ruled. But…."

I watched as he down-casted his eyes to the floor, as though he was trying to hide tears. I went to sit by him again, and grasped his hand.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

He sighed once more before he continued on. "Her thread of life came to an end, and she passed away in the Elysian Fields. There, a tree grew from her soul. A white poplar."

Wow. That story actually touched my heart a bit. Though I was glad that Hades didn't actually take Leuce as a lover or a wife before me, I felt really sorry for him because he had to lose a very good friend.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He turned to me and gave me a small smile before kissing my lips softly.

Biting my lip, I asked, "So you were faithful to me throughout these years?"

Hades nodded. "I wanted none other than you, Persephone."

At that moment, I felt really privileged. I know of Zeus and Poseidon's _many_ extramarital affairs, but I was glad that their older brother, the king of the Underworld and my loyal husband, had remained faithful to me alone.

"Will I be right to believe that the story of me and Adonis is a lie?" I asked him.

His face grimaced at the mention of the name 'Adonis', and he answered, "It's the part of him being your lover that was a lie. Aphrodite did send you to take care of him, but it was he who desired you, same as how it was actually Minthe who desired me. The promiscuous boy kept on coming back to the Underworld to try and win your love, much to Aphrodite's chagrin. And soon after that, some dumbass storyteller created the whole myth of you and Adonis being lovers. I was extremely irritated with that part, because I know personally that you would never cheat on me. You wouldn't even think once about committing adultery."

I smiled at the thought, and was glad that I had no one other than him. That would make our relationship very genuine from the others of the Greek kind. We had remained faithful to each other, even until now, and the both of us had never once sought the company of others.

But of course, a good marriage was sure to be led to children…

"Our children…" I said under my breath.

"Hm?"

Gazing into his pitch black eyes, I said, "Did we have the three children? Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus?"

Straight after that, the corners of Hades' lips tipped upwards into a smile, and he said, "Yes. We did."

I felt my heart beat faster at that piece of information. As if finding out I was married to Hades (aka. 'Aiden Cole') wasn't enough, I had to find out that I had already given birth.

But unsurprisingly, I wasn't upset. If only one feeling could describe me, I was happy.

"Are they really our children?" I asked him. "I read in so many myths that only Macaria was yours, while Melinoe and Zagreus were mine."

Hades' face scrunched up in dismay. "That is another lie," he said straightforwardly. "The three of them were _our _children. You were really Macaria's mother, Melinoe wasn't born out of rape and Zagreus was not reincarnated into Dionysus. Macaria has your hair and eye colour, though her's is of a darker shade. Melinoe is _not _half-black, half-white. I don't know where people got that idea from. She has a mixture of brown and black hair, while her eyes are black and flecked with amber. So she kind of looks like the both of us. And Zagreus really takes after me. He has my hair and eye color, only lighter

I stared at him in awe as he described our children. The more I thought about the fact that the three children of the Underworld were, in truth, mine and Hades', the more I wanted to meet them.

I've been gone from Mount Olympus and the Underworld for a thousand years. Of course I would miss them.

"Where are they?" I asked him. "Where are our children?"

His eyes softened at the sight of my questioning expression, and he said slowly, "Don't worry, my love. They are still in the Underworld, under the care of Hecate, and they are waiting for the day for us to return to them."

My heart broke a little all of a sudden. It was then I began to realize that I was feeling the pain of a mother who was forced to be separated from her children. It was heart-breaking, and really difficult.

Hades brought me into an embrace once again and, as he ran his fingers through my hair, he said, "You'll meet them… Soon."

How I wish that was true.

* * *

Hades stayed with me, and we had moved from sitting on the edge of my bed to lying side-by-side on it with our heads sharing the same pillow. There was nothing intimate; I was just resting in his arms.

He told me many other interesting stories and the truths of many myths. I was surprised by some, while I was all '_I KNEW IT!_' for others.

Hades also spoke of the things he did when he was in his mortal form. He told me tales of him travelling on English ships that sailed to many exotic places and him being a member of the royal court during Queen Victoria's reign. He even told me of how he had managed to survive through both World Wars, thanks to his immortal and ever-healing body.

Hearing him speak was fascinating. He was like a history book that existed to no one but me, and he told the actual truth of many myths. He spoke of details that had not been included or details that were the right ones but had been altered by scholars to fit the tale. And his own stories of his adventures intrigued me so much that I couldn't stop gasping in amazement.

I wanted to stay up and listen to him tell more stories, but the sleep washed over me in an instant. When I first yawned, Hades muttered, "You should go to sleep, Persephone. You have work tomorrow."

I grumbled. "I don't want to go to work," I complained. "I want to listen to you. Listening to you brings me into a world which didn't seem possible, and going back to reality is a pain."

He chuckled breathily and then kissed my hair. I could feel my eyes going heavy as I heard him murmur, "You'll have all the time in the world for that. I would always be here for you. Even if reality sets in, I will be there. So sleep, my lovely Persephone. And wake up knowing that you have my eternal love."

Hearing those words made me feel so warm and cosy. A small smile built onto my lips immediately. So, after snuggling into his chest and breathing in the scent of his skin, I fell asleep in the arms of the god that I will love forever.

* * *

Author's Note:

Longest chapter I have written so far, and I have a feeling that a lot of questions would be raised from this. So feel free to ask me anything, and I will try my best to answer.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	25. Chapter 24: The Letters of Love

In very less than a fortnight, everything will change._ Clotho thought to herself as her sisters looked on at the image of a sleeping Persephone that hung in the air. _

Not only to the Spring Goddess, but to the mortal lives on Earth. Each and every soul. None will survive. Only the gods will live. To start a new reign. A new cycle. But the question is, would the King and Queen of the Underworld be able to see that happen? And will the Harvest Goddess Demeter attempt to prevent it?

_The weaver sighed silently to herself, hoping that everything will fall in the right place in the end._

* * *

_I seemed to be in a huge hall. Hanging from the ceiling was a huge obsidian chandelier that held many flamed candles, which illuminated the room._

_The room was in dark shades; grey marble flooring and black walls. I noticed that I was standing on a long strip of crimson carpeting that started from two mahogany doors to a relatively tall dais at the head of the room._

_On the dais, I noticed that there were two lone thrones standing on top of it. The thrones were beautiful. Both were carved out of ebony and luminous gold, and were intricately designed to fit a king and a queen. But the throne on my left had bits of jewels adorning it, and I assumed that the throne was the queen's._

_Other than the thrones and the carpeting, the room was practically unfurnished. But it looked more like a place of business than a lounge for royalty._

_But that wasn't what made me stand in awe at the sight of the room. It's the feeling that I had set foot in this room before. _

_Suddenly, I felt another presence appear in the room, and I turned around immediately. There, standing just a few feet away from me, was Hades._

_I noticed he was dressed in black attire, and his clothes looked like it belonged in a completely different era and looked very Grecian. That was what probed me to look down at my own body, and I was completely surprised to see myself donning a really beautiful long and flowing lilac silk dress. It felt heavenly against my skin, and I turned to examine every angle, hearing the rustling of my skirt with each movement. _

_When I looked back up, I saw him approaching me. I didn't hesitate to close in the space between us, and I reached out for his hands as he reached out for mine._

_As we twined our fingers together, he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back with all the love I had for him, feeling a tingle of pleasure go through my spine._

_He pulled away too fast, and I had mewled in protest. He chuckled under his breath, and he leaned his forehead to rest on mine. As we both stared into each other's eyes, he then murmured, "My queen."_

And then I woke up.

I stared right ahead at the ceiling as I adjusted back to reality. The room was still and silent, except for the hushed sounds of me inhaling and exhaling.

I noticed that the light of my night lamp was still on, and that my comforter was drawn up to my chest. And I especially noticed the fact that I was alone on my bed.

I sat up slowly and looked at the clock on the wall. I saw that it was around five-thirty in the morning. I groaned at the fact that I had woken up so early, but was mostly disappointed that Hades wasn't there with me when I woke up.

I decided to go to the kitchen to make myself a warm drink, which I hope could help me go back to sleep. But just as I had peeled off the comforter, I heard a distinct rustling sound. Like the sound of paper.

Curious, I shifted through my comforter for the source of that sound, and immediately found it in the form of a neatly folded piece of paper.

I smiled when I saw what was written on the front.

_**To my lovely wife.**_

With delicateness, I took the letter and unfolded it to read what was written in it.

_My love, Persephone. _

_Forgive me for not being able to stay with you until you have awoken, but I had to leave before your mother could find me. It causes me much dismay to say that our relationship is still to be kept a secret from her. _

_But I would just like to say to you that holding you in my arms tonight have reignited the happiness that I have not felt in fifty years. To feel your warmth, inhale your perfume and admire you beauty as you slept, it was absolute heaven to me. Truly there is none other for me than you, my love. I would always cherish even the tiniest of moments with you._

_I long for the day where we would be able to return to our kingdom in the Underworld, and rule side-by-side as king and queen, as husband and wife, with the company of our beautiful children. Maybe then, you would be able to stay with me for as long as you please._

_When you have awoken, feel free to call me anytime you feel like it. I swear that I will appear by your side as fast as I can. That is a promise._

_My love only belongs to you. Remember that._

_Sincerely, _

_Hades_

I felt myself tear up as I read the letter again. I clutched the piece of paper to my heart, smiling to myself in bliss as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks silently.

Indeed I was blessed to have such a wonderful husband. It seemed too good to be true. Like a dream that was entirely impossible to reach. And yet, it was in my grasp. Hades was mine and mine alone, while I in turn was his alone. Our marriage was indeed one of love so pure.

Suddenly, I felt warmth radiating through my hands over the letter and my heart. I looked at it, and saw that a soft golden glow emanated as the letter started to seemingly melt into me.

I gasped in amazement and waited until the letter had fully seeped into me before I pulled my hands away. There was no trace or mark to indicate that the letter had gone into me.

I looked at my hands, which were still glowing golden, in awe. I could feel power beyond anyone's wildest dreams on my fingertips, and I began to realize the possibilities of what I could do with this new found power.

Strangely, when Hades' letter was absorbed into my body, I could feel the love in those words in me. But yet, I could feel more. More of his words of love.

I didn't know what I was thinking, but I then extended out my right hand, palm facing upwards, and concentrated everything in me onto it. I concentrated on his words of love, and how I feel that they were a part of me. I could then feel the tingle of power flowing in my ichor, the feeling getting stronger with each passing second until I feel as though I was entirely consumed by it.

Suddenly, I felt something materializing out of the palm of my hand. I looked at my palm and saw an old-looking yellowed piece of paper lying atop it. But sudden realization told me that it wasn't paper, it was parchment. And what's more, it looked as though it was _a thousand years _old.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought about the fact that I was holding a piece of document that could have been dated back from the times of Ancient Greece, when the mortals still worshipped the great gods and goddesses. The excitement I felt inside was extremely different than the times I bought those other history books on Greek history. This was an even better find!

Carefully, I grasped the parchment with the fingers of both hands, and was surprised to find out that it was still strong despite its very old age. Slowly, I brought it closer to my eyes so that I could read what was written…

But I was then interrupted by an abrupt knocking on my door.

I gasped in shock and the piece of parchment flew out of my hands and onto the floor. I silently cursed and slid off the bed to try and find it, but was suddenly attentive of my mother's urgent voice on the other side.

"Spring? Spring? Are you alright?" Mom asked frantically, her knocking getting faster with each passing second.

I rushed quickly to the door, unlocked it and threw it open. On the other side, my mother stood there, her expression stricken with fear with her whole body quivering.

Seeing her like that made me think of the time she had reacted quite scarily when I told her 'Seamus Trent' had come to our house, looking for her. Thinking about that memory immediately made me realize that she had freaked out because one of her siblings had been close to finding her, and had already found me. But 'Seamus Trent' didn't make an appearance anymore, so I assumed that I was safe.

But now, I didn't know what the reason why she was so freaked out was.

"I'm alright, Mom. Why? Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes travelled from me to my bedroom, looking around the interior as though she was expecting something to appear out of nowhere.

"Mom?" I said again, loudly.

Her olive green eyes darted back to me, and she took a deep breath before saying, "No, nothing is wrong. I just thought I… felt something coming from your room."

It was then I tensed up. Had she felt it? Had she felt the golden aura of my magic? Had she finally come to the realization that I had found out who I really was?

"I'm sure it was nothing," I said nonchalantly, trying hard to fight the anxiety in my voice.

She nodded her head with a small and weary smile on her lips. "I guess you are right," she said. "I think I'll make myself a cup of tea now. Maybe that will help me go back to sleep."

I nodded my head and bade her goodnight before shutting the door just as she had turned away. In a flash, I quickly dropped to the floor, in search of that piece of parchment.

Luckily, as my hand reached underneath my bed, I could feel the dry parchment on the tip of my fingertips. I slowly pulled it out, and saw that it was still intact. After getting up and seating myself back on the bed, I began to read.

_Dearest Persephone_

_Indeed you have stolen my heart, for I feel empty without it in the Underworld. I miss your warmth and your radiance. I miss gazing upon your beauty. I miss your beautiful smile and the gentle laugh. All in all, I miss you. Quite terribly, if I might add._

_I apologize that such a life had fallen onto your shoulders. If only your mother had understand that you are now a married woman, and that you must be sent to live with me, your husband. Unfortunately, I cannot fully blame her. I had married you without the knowledge of others, and though I may not be pleased with the outcome of the situation, maybe it is right for Demeter to spend the same amount of time with you as me._

_I feel truly happy that you have come to accept me in the end, though I must admit that I still feel remorse for my actions. Maybe I should have taken a different route. One which might not have led to any of this fiasco. But of course, everything we do had been prepared first-hand by the Fates, and it was always for a reason._

_My lovely wife, please do remember that when our six months apart have ended, I will be there to greet you back into my kingdom with open arms. I would shower you with my love and gratitude, and the Underworld will celebrate the return of its beloved queen._

_Forever you have my love, and I hope that I have yours._

_Hades_

Again, I felt myself tearing up as my heart swelled with pure love. This must have been the very first love letter between me and Hades, and it was so sweet. I felt that it was right that I had kept it in my heart for all those years, so that it never got lost.

With a smile, I clutched the parchment to my heart and concentrated on the palm of my hands. I felt the tingle of power in my veins immediately pooling into my palms, and I saw the piece of parchment seeping back into my skin, returning to my heart, where it would stay there forever, just like my love for Hades.

I heard footsteps approaching up the stairs and I quickly threw the comforter back on me and pretended to be asleep. With shut eyes, I could hear the door opening slowly and could feel my mother looking at me, checking up on me. I stayed still, trying to maintain my breathing. Luckily, she left a few seconds after.

But then, sleep did take over me, and I fell into the most blissful of sleep, with my love for Hades in my heart.

* * *

"_Ah! He is about to arrive!" Lachesis exclaimed._

_Atropos nodded. "He is on the search for her, as like the rest."_

"_But unfortunately, he wouldn't find her. The Harvest Goddess will hide her away, out of his sight," Clotho said solemnly._

_Lachesis and Atropos shook their heads in dismay. "Why must she be so difficult?" Atropos heaved a heavy sigh._

"_It is her nature," Clotho replied simply._

* * *

It would have just been another ordinary day at the shop, had I not seen the crowd rushing.

I was just wiping the shop window clean when I saw a crowd of people all rushing in one direction. Curious, I set down the spray bottle of window cleaner and the rag and venture outside.

I stopped a passer-by, a middle-aged woman wearing a business suit. When I had gotten her attention, I asked, "What's going on? Why is everyone running?"

The woman looked very impatient, and replied huffily, "Did you not hear? The CEO of Evans Industries, James Evans, and his wife, Vivian, are here in town." Quickly, she peeled her hand off me and took off walking as fast as her heels could bring her.

At first, I stood in complete shock at hearing that piece of news. And then, I broke out into a run in the same direction as everyone else, thinking about how I was so close to meeting my father, Zeus.


	26. Chapter 25: Meeting the King and Queen

Author's Note **(IMPORTANT)**:

I just want to inform everyone that I had made a slight change to Chapter 23 (Questions and Answers).

In the part where I described Hades and Persephone's children, I mentioned Melinoe to have a lighter shade of Hades' hair and eye colour, while Zagreus had blackish-brown hair and black eyes flecked with amber. I have decided to swap their appearances, so now Melinoe is the one with blackish-brown hair and black-amber eyes while Zagreus is the one with lighter black hair and eyes. I've decided that I wanted Macaria to look like a little Persephone, Melinoe to look kind of like both Hades and Persephone and Zagreus to look like a little Hades.

That is all. Now on to the story.

* * *

I didn't know where exactly to go, so I just followed where everyone else was heading to catch sight of the famous billionaires, James and Vivian Evans.

Or in my case, the famous and ancient King and Queen of the Greek gods, Zeus and Hera.

I have heard of 'James Evans' a lot of times. He was the famous CEO of the successful Evans Industries. He had always made it into _Time _magazine's Top Ten Rich People list each year. But of course, nearly everyone famous had scandals. And now, after realizing that his true identity was Zeus, it didn't surprise me to know that his scandals were all about adultery.

'Vivian Evans' was the socialite wife of 'James'. Her real occupation was being a marriage counsellor, which a lot of people, including me at first, found to be strange to think that she would be helping to save other couple's marriages while hers was really on the rocks and damaged beyond repairs. But I guess that showed that she was truly Hera. However, I wondered if she still had the fiery temper that she was ever famous for?

Finally, after following the huge crowd of people, I found myself near Town Hall. From a distance, I could see a black limousine parked on the road alongside the walkway to the old hall where the residents of Heatherton would sometimes gather for announcements from the town council or for get-togethers.

I pushed my way past the still-growing crowd when I saw two figures walking towards the limousine from the town hall, accompanied by two beefy-looking bodyguards dressed in black and wearing sunglasses.

There was a woman that was tall and had an hourglass figure. Her hair was a stunning shade of reddish-mahogany that reached her waist and was well-permed, framing her beautiful face. Her eyes were a light shade of shining brown; the colour immediately reminded me of honey. She had skin that was in the same shade as mine; the colour of peaches.

Hera was beautiful, and she looked so regal with an air of power that I could feel crawling onto my skin. The title of Queen of the Gods suited her perfectly.

The man beside Hera was taller than her by a head. He was very muscular, his figure shown even in the navy blue business suit he was wearing. He had shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail that hung from the end of his hairline at the nape of his neck. He had a slight moustache and stubble growing, but from afar he looked as though he had no facial hair on his peach-toned face. His eyes were a piercing grey that made him seem so intimidating and powerful, as though he ruled over a kingdom with an iron fist.

So that was Zeus. King of the Gods. God of Thunder. My father.

I watched among the crowds as he waved and blew kisses with a really big smile. That was a trait of 'James Evan'. He loved attention and will cherish it every chance he gets. Beside him, Hera rolled her honey-coloured eyes in annoyance and pursed his lips.

I really couldn't believe that I was so close, yet still so far away from them. I shouted at the top of my voice to try and get their attentions, but my voice was drowned out by the screams of others.

I knew I had to get to them no matter what. I couldn't let this chance slip by me so easily.

Using my goddess strength that I had learned to tame, I pushed the people in front of me to the sides, and they could have fallen on their faces if the people beside them had not caught them immediately.

I continued to push down a few more people, creating an easy walkway for me. Finally, I found myself at the head of the crowd, where I was then blocked by one of the sunglasses-wearing and beefy bodyguards.

"Sorry, miss. No one is allowed near Mr and Mrs Evans," he said to me almost threateningly.

"No! No! You have to let me go through!" I shouted at him so that he could hear me over the screams of the crowd. "I have something important for them!"

Suddenly, one of his hands clamped on my shoulder and he pushed me back into the crowd roughly. Even through the dark lens of his sunglasses which reflected my image, I could feel his glare boring into me.

"I ain't kidding when I said no one's allowed near them, miss," he said, still in his threatening voice. "And I don't like to be shouted at. So back off, before you start to make things even worse."

I could feel rage burning inside me when I was refused a second time. I was already too desperate to see Zeus and Hera, and the desperation multiplied tenfold when I saw a smartly-dressed chauffeur opening the car door for both of them. I knew then I had no more time to waste, and I had to think of something fast.

Impulsively, I planted both my hands on the bodyguard's chest. His expression was one of outrage at my touch, and he nearly could have shouted at me to get my hands off him if he hadn't been thrown off onto the road just several feet from where I was.

Everyone stopped their cheering immediately when they witnessed the bodyguard being thrown off by me. Even Zeus, who was about to enter the limousine after Hera, had noticed it, as he was staring at the sight of the bodyguard on the ground moaning in slight pain. But then, his grey eyes darted to me when I walked up to him with big strides.

His eyes were then ridden in shock and his mouth had gaped open as I stood silently before him. As I looked into his grey eyes, I said in a low murmur, "Lord Zeus."

Zeus was at loss for words and he continued to look down at me in shock. As I kept my gaze on him, I heard a beautiful voice say from the inside of the limousine, "James, dear? What's wrong?"

And then her honey eyes set upon me, and the same shock that was in Zeus' eyes had spread to her. Her expression remained the same when I murmured in the same low volume of speaking, "Lady Hera."

I was aware of the fact that everyone's eyes were on us; waiting, watching, wondering what the quiet and reserved daughter of the town florist was doing or was about to do with two of the richest people in existence. They couldn't hear what I had just called them, and that was a good thing.

My lips parted to say something to the both of them, but then I was suddenly being gripped on my wrists by huge and strong, sinewy hands and was being forcefully pulled back. I yelped in shock, and whipped my head to the side to see the other beefy bodyguard hauling me further and further away from Zeus and Hera.

"Let me go!" I shouted at the top of my voice as I struggled violently to be loose from the brute's hold. "Let me go!"

I felt his grip tighten, and I gave a short cry of pain.

"Sorry, boss," the bodyguard said to Zeus, who stood as still as a statue and was watching the whole scene. "I don't know how this wacko managed to get past Harold. We'll take care of her right away."

I grimaced and snarled at the bodyguard like a wild animal whose safety is being threatened.

_If they even lay a finger on me, I swear I'll…._

"Hands off her, Marco," I hear someone in front of me say in a warning tone. "Let go."

I looked back at Zeus, and saw him approaching me with one hand extended out, as though he was waiting for the bodyguard to give me to him. But no, the bodyguard only looked at Zeus in confusion, while making sure that I stayed in place.

"I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled roughly under his breath. "But she forced herself past security to get to you and Ms Vivian. That's considered a crime in our books. We'll deal with her right away."

Suddenly, in a flash, Zeus' hand gripped on Marco's wrist and he immediately squeezed it. Marco yelled out a sudden and sharp cry of pain and his hand immediately let go of mine. The hand that held my other wrist captive too let go, and I was glad that both my wrists were free from the 'manacles'.

"When I tell you to let go, let go. I don't pay you to not heed my orders," Zeus seethed angrily at Marco, who was gently massaging his squeezed wrist, which had now turned red.

I couldn't help it, but hearing him say that to the bodyguard then let me have a glimpse of the king he used to be. The only problem was that he was not made to wear a business suit, regardless of how attractive others say he looked in it. Instead, he should be donning the finest silk fabric that could only be worn by gods and goddesses.

"Sorry, boss," Marco mumbled under his breath as he took a few steps back and away from Zeus and I. I only gazed upon him for a short while before I hear Zeus say, "Get in the limo."

And quickly I did, scurrying away and into the limo. I ignored the chauffeur holding the door and literally threw myself inside, making contact with a soft row of adjoining seats.

When I sat up, I saw Hera sitting on the row across from me, still looking at me with shock in her eyes. I straightened myself out quickly and bowed my head slightly, because I felt that it was the correct thing to do at the moment.

"Queen Hera," I greeted.

The look of shock in her eyes disappeared slightly and she gave a small nod in return. "Persephone," she said. "Truly it has been too long."

"Indeed it has," I said in return. "_Fifty _years."

Just then, Zeus got into the car and the chauffeur outside shut the door for him before he made his way to the driver's seat. Inside the fancy limousine which even had a mini-bar, I shifted nervously in my seat as I twiddled with my thumbs, just as the chauffeur began to drive off from the large crowd.

Zeus opened the mini-bar to get a bottle of water. Silently, he handed it to me.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking the bottle away from him and grasping it in my hand.

"How have you been, Persephone?" Zeus asked, eyeing me curiously. "Everyone was always on the lookout for you and your mother could be hiding. After fifty years, thank Olympus that we found you here. So how are you?"

I bit my lip as I thought of how to present my answer. Despite the fact that I had seen him a lot of times in the very distant past, I had a nagging feeling to present a good image of myself to the both of them.

"I honestly do not know, Lord Zeus," I told him solemnly. "I do not know what had happened in the past. My mother had fed me the waters of the river Lethe so that I don't remember anything, and created images of false memories to make me believe that I was a mortal my entire life."

Hera's eyebrow quirked up. "And how did you know of this?" she asked.

Without hesitation, I replied, "Hades told me."

A small smile appeared on Zeus' lips. "Ah, Hades. So your husband had finally succeeded in finding you?"

Returning the smile, I said, "Indeed he had. And I am glad for that. Had he not help me regain my memories, I would have remained lost and clueless of my true heritage and immortality."

"After fifty years…" I heard him say under his breath. And then he asked me, "Tell me, has he told you of anything yet?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

For some reason, there seemed to be hesitation in his eyes. Hera nudged him gently with her elbow, expecting him to say something. He pursed his lips and contemplated his thoughts before he finally asked, "How long have you known your true identity?"

"Just two nights ago," I answered. "I am still in the process of remembering some things."

"Ah," he nodded thoughtfully. "Have you met any other gods or goddesses before this?"

I nodded. "Yes. Poseidon and Athena."

"Athena?" Hera inquired. "When did you meet her?"

"Just yesterday," I said. "She also explained to me the theory of how my mother had managed to steal my memories, and told me to be ready for something."

And suddenly, I remembered that on question that I had wanted to ask from Hades but had forgotten.

"Lord Zeus? Lady Hera?"

"Yes, Persephone?" Zeus replied.

I bit my lip and played with the bottle of water in my hands, thinking to myself whether asking this would be a good idea or not. But I knew that if I did not ask, I would be thinking about it to no end.

"Athena informed me that Hades and I 'must leave before it is too late'. Do you know of anything that will happen in the near future?"

Both Hera and Zeus' eyes widened slightly and they both looked at each other for an answer. But it was clear on their faces that none of them did have an answer.

Turning back to me, Zeus sighed, "I myself do not know, Persephone. And neither does Hera. So we are unable to answer that question."

I sighed to myself in dismay. Great. Just when I thought I could finally have answers, this had to happen. Guess I'll be curious about something for a while.

Suddenly, the limousine stopped and Zeus then said to me, "I am truly sorry to say that you must leave now, Persephone. I am on the way to meet Hades but I would be unable to bring you."

I felt my eyebrows furrow even more. "Why? He is my husband. What is his business is also mine."

Zeus sighed, and said remorsefully, "I understand that you worry for him, but the matter is between us as brothers, including Poseidon, and it is highly confidential."

I wanted to protest, to try and convince him to let me go with him. Anything to see Hades. I would feel safer and stable in his arms right now.

But a look from Hera silenced me. This look was as though she was telling me to stand down, to just accept the circumstances and go as I had been asked.

"You wouldn't want your mother to start worrying, would you?" she asked me gently.

Oh yes. My mother. I nearly forgot.

With a heavy sigh, I nodded and scooted myself on the seat, going closer to the door. "Goodbye and thank you for your time, Lord Zeus and Lady Hera. I do hope to see the both of you soon."

The both of them smiled at me, and Zeus bade me goodbye as I exited the limousine. I attracted a lot of stares from passer-bys, but I ignored them. After I had shut the door, I watched the limousine drive off before disappearing as it turned around a corner.

* * *

Zeus had relaxed in his seat, staring up at the ceiling of his limousine. Beside him, Hera was holding an opened can of energy drink, feeding him a few sips.

"I can't believe she doesn't know," she said to him with a slight frown on her face. "It would soon be time, and she is not prepared for it. Demeter doesn't seem to be worried about it either."

Zeus sighed in frustration as he rubbed his fingers to his temples. "That can only mean one thing, my queen. Demeter has no intention to rejoin us, and she would not allow Persephone to do so either."

"That is insane!" Hera exclaimed in disbelief. "She would rather die with the mortals than return to glory?"

Zeus shrugged his shoulders and asked for another sip of the energy drink. Hera brought the can to his lips and tipped it so that the drink would flow into his mouth.

After he pulled away, he then said, "If it means separating Hades from Persephone, then yes, she would."


	27. Chapter 26: Demeter's Sin

"Where did you run off to?"

I was instantly met with the steel-edged voice of my mother the very second I had walked into the flower shop. She stood in front of the door, just a few feet away from me, and her arms were crossed and her posture was really stiff. I could see anger burning very clearly in her dark olive green eyes.

"Not too far…" I mumbled under my breath. "Just went to Town Hall to see…"

"James and Vivian Evans," she said sharply, finishing my sentence. "A customer told me what happened. Especially something that involved you."

I bit the inside of my cheek nervously and averted my eyes from her, concentrating my gaze on my pale pink ballet flats. I was afraid to look at her, because I was afraid that I either couldn't face her anger or if she would suddenly realize that I knew everything.

She came closer to me and placed a hand on my right shoulder firmly. With her other hand, she held my chin between her thumb and index finger and forced me to look up at her. My amber eyes made contact with her green ones.

"What did you do?" she asked me in a low voice.

I kept silent, looking away from her again. I didn't want to answer her question, out of fear that I might reveal too much of what I already know.

She shook me gently, though urgently, and asked me once again, "What did you do?"

Sucking in air sharply, I willed myself to look at her, and was immediately taken aback by how seriously _afraid_ she looked right now. Her eyes were wide and had nothing in them but fear. She stared into me in a paranoid and crazed manner. She looked so delicate and fragile, so close to breaking. I swear that if I had just touched her lightly with the tip of my finger, she could just lose it all.

Never before have I seen my mother like this. And to be honest, it made me really scared. I stayed still, unsure of what to say to calm her down.

Suddenly, she cupped my face in her hands, forcing me to remain looking at her. As I only looked back at her in worry and confusion, she muttered, "Spring… Please tell me that nothing strange happened…."

I knew now that I had to put up an act. I had to pretend that I was absolutely clueless about reality and have absolutely no clue about what she was talking about.

"Something strange?" I said in a voice full of mock confusion. "Something strange was supposed to happen?"

Her eyes bore into mine deeply, and I had to fight against the chills of anxiety that ran up my spine and try my best to maintain a genuinely confused expression.

Never straying her eyes away from mine, she said, "I heard that you had pushed a guard who was twice your size to the ground as though he was just a mere pillow and that James Evans himself got you out of trouble and offered you a ride in his limousine with his wife."

When she said no more, I nervously asked, "And that was supposed to be strange... why?"

My mother then took a few steps back and exclaimed, "Why was meeting James and Vivian Evans so important that you had to throw a full-grown man to the ground? And where exactly did James Evans drive you to and what did you do?"

I could feel myself getting hot with anxiety as I desperately tried to think of a perfectly legit excuse out of this mess. It proved to be more difficult than I thought.

"I... kind of got excited, I guess..." I muttered uncertainly. "I mean, you see a famous billionaire near you and you can't help the adrenaline you feel inside. I just pushed the guard down but I didn't expect him to be thrown off so far. He was probably weak. And James Evans was pretty cool. He offered to help me escape the huge crowd by giving me a lift in his limo and dropped me off nearby here. He only asked me why I had seemingly been so rough with the bodyguard, and I told him that it was because he was preventing me from seeing the one and only James Evans."

My mother pursed her lips as she assessed my features, and I had a gut feeling that she knew that I was lying.

I waited anxiously for her to start shouting at me. Who knows? Maybe while she screamed at the top of her voice, she would reveal everything by accident.

But to my utter shock, she didn't start shouting. Instead, she said to me in her most gentle voice, "Go home, Spring. I think you should have some rest."

Alright, that was not what I had expected to happen. In disbelief, I said, "What?"

"Go home, Spring," she said more sharply this time, turning away from me and walking back to the counter. I could sense the note of finality in her voice, and I knew that she was being dead serious.

Without further questions, I silently walked to the back room and got my stuff. When I walked out, I saw her sitting behind the counter and looking at the accounting book. She did not even look up at me.

I felt a pang of guilt immediately and I didn't want to leave just like that. So I walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Thankfully, she looked up just then and gave me a warm smile.

"I'll be back by dinner," she told me. I nodded my head and finally left the flower shop as I waved goodbye to her.

But when I was at a good distance away from the shop, I ran back home, feeling the fear inside me building up again.

* * *

When the tinkling of the bell had stopped and her lovely Persephone had disappeared from view, tears started to fall from Demeter's eyes.

She covered her face with her hands and felt the tears pooling in her palms. Why was she crying, you ask? Well, she was crying because she realizes that Persephone, or 'Spring', may have finally known the entire truth.

_She remembered that day fifty years ago, when she had reappeared in a meadow just nearby a London town in the hills. She thought she had appeared alone, like the rebirths in the past. However, she was completely surprised to find her beloved daughter lying unconscious beside her._

_And at that moment, she realized something. She was with her daughter, with none of the other gods and goddesses. Especially Hades._

_Oh, how much she despised her older brother. Even from young, they could not stop bickering. But her hatred for him grew by a hundred times when she had discovered that he had kidnapped her beloved daughter to his dreaded Underworld to make her his queen._

_What made her even more angry was the fact that Persephone had somehow managed to fall in love with him, and had agreed to spending half a year with him in the Underworld, all because she ate those six cursed pomegranate seeds._

_But now, she realized that she could finally have Persephone to herself. To not share her with Hades anymore. But if she were to do that, she would have to cut off all ties from the other gods and goddesses, who were her family._

_But the thought of being alone with her lovely daughter made her decide to go ahead and run away. Persephone was her only family now._

_However, Demeter knew that Persephone was sure to ask about the whereabouts of the others, especially her husband. She would even probably leave to find him. Demeter did not want that to happen at all, and decided to do the unspeakable._

_She decided to completely erase away Persephone's memories._

_It certainly pained her to commit such an act towards her own daughter, but she felt like she had no choice._

_She resorted to trickery and told Persephone to follow her to Greece, lying to her about the others gathering there as well, including Hades. Just the mention of Hades had already made Persephone agree without hesitation._

_Once they had set foot onto the lands that the gods had once roamed, she left Persephone alone in their hotel room in the middle of the night and ventured to a forest. Because she still maintained some of her godly powers,she saw many things that mortals could not. In the forests that she had ventured into, she saw nymphs._

_They were all beautiful, each had different-colored skins with a vibrant hair and eye color; some blue, some orange, some pink and etc. They were playing around happily and without a care in the world., celebrating their free spirit to the fullest._

_They had assumed that Demeter could not see them, but they realized that she did when she revealed herself to them._

_Nymphs were, to say in simpler words, quite stupid and naïve. They were easily swayed with words and gifts, so Demeter had easily managed to convince them to get her a bottle of water from the river Lethe in the Underworld in exchange for the most beautiful flowers that she had just conjured up in her hands. Seeing the beautiful flowers immediately made the nymphs accept her offer._

_They had worked quite well, to be honest, for they then produced a bottle of water from Lethe in just a night. Quite impressed, Demeter gave them the flowers and never saw them ever since._

_She remembered standing by Persephone's bedside, her daughter sleeping very peacefully. In the Harvest Goddess' hand was a small glass that held only a few drops of Lethe water._

_Being very carefully, she brought the glass to her daughter's lips and tilted it, watching the small amount of water trickle down the glass. When the water had __entered Persephone's mouth, Demeter couldn't help but cry slightly._

_The very next morning, Persephone had completely forgotten who she was._

_A cycle started then. Every few years, Demeter would feed her daughter with a few drops of Lethe water. She even managed to conjure up 'memories' of Persephone doing mortal things to make it seem that nothing had happened to her at all, and that she was just a mortal. By doing so, Demeter had managed to completely manipulate her daughter's own life._

_She crafted it so very well over the years that she had slowly began to stop using the waters of the river Lethe, because the Spring Goddess Persephone was now gone, but now taking the form of a young mortal woman named Spring Korey. And the Harvest Goddess Demeter too was forgotten, now simply known as a mortal woman named Demi Korey, who worked as a florist._

_But of course, 'Demi' never did stop being wary of obstacles that would threaten her peaceful existence she now lived with her daughter. Furthermore, an obstacle could one day come in the form of Hades._

_She had always been fearful that he would appear out of nowhere and attempt to take her daughter away from her. The Earth had grown accustomed to the seasons of the millennium and Demeter need not control it anymore. But each time she saw the first brown leaf of autumn or the first snowflake of winter, she would always fear that Hades would appear._

With slowness in her movements, Demeter slid off the stool and bent down to the bottom of the counter. There, she unlatched the small door of a hidden compartment that had been carved deep within the interior.

She reached a hand inside and searched through it blindly for a while before her hand finally came in contact with the item she was searching for.

When her hand pulled out from the compartment, it was holding a clear glass bottle that was half-filled with chalky water.

The waters of the river Lethe.

* * *

"I find this very strange, brother," Poseidon muttered as he stroked his scruffy chin.

"What?" Zeus asked from the head of the table.

With a heavy sigh, Poseidon replied, "You called for a meeting of the Big Six, but only five of us are here."

Zeus immediately got the point and groaned. His grey eyes then moved to the empty sixth chair, which was in between Hera and Hestia's seats. "Demeter had made it very clear that she now wanted nothing to do with us anymore," he said.

Then, from the seat in between Poseidon's and Hestia's, Hades seethed, "But that doesn't mean that she must drag her daughter - my wife - into it."

"I know that you are still angry over Demeter's actions, brother..." Zeus said understandably.

"**No!**" Hades snapped impulsively, causing everyone to jump in shock. "**I am more than angry! I am burning with rage! Wiping away Persephone's memories and keeping the truth hidden for fifty years? How could she do such a thing! That is beyond evil!**"

Hestia reached out to grasp his hand, and she said soothingly, "Brother. Calm yourself. Raging now will not go anywhere."

Hades then stopped, shut his eyes and took very deep breaths as he tried hard to calm himself down. Everyone remained silent, watching their dark older brother. In his mind, Zeus silently thanked the fact that the private meeting room of his country club was soundproof from the outside, or else people would most certainly piss their pants at the sound of Hades' anger.

When Hades opened his eyes once again, his fathomless black orbs were slightly calmer, though it still held the same amount of anger.

"At least she remembers everything now," Hera said in an attempt to cheer her elder brother up. "That is one good thing."

Hades thought about this statement, and then nodded his head in agreement.

Just then, Zeus coughed to get everyone's attentions. When all their eyes were on him, he announced, " I have made a decision."

"And what decision is that?" Poseidon inquired.

Zeus took a deep breath and relaxed in his armchair. With his eyes slowly on the polished table, he said, "If Demeter refuses to rejoin the pantheon, then we would take only Persephone with us. In the new life ahead, we would still need an Earth goddess."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock then as they thought about Zeus' decision.

Leave Demeter but take Persephone?

To Hades, he at first thought that it was indeed a good idea. But why did he have the sudden feeling that he didn't want to lose both Persephone and Demeter?


	28. Chapter 27: Surprise In Store

As Hades drove home, he thought very hard to himself about everything that was happening right now.

Although he had never voiced it out or let it show on his face, he felt very worried and anxious. Yes. The famous 'impassive' King of the Underworld was feeling worried and anxious.

In all honesty, he was really glad that he had finally found his beloved wife after how long apart and that he had regained her love, but he couldn't help but fear the possibility that he was going to lose her once again.

The fated day was approaching fast. Soon, everything that had ever roamed the Earth will disappear in an instant. Well, except the gods and goddesses who must reunite to return to where they truly belong.

But Demeter was refusing to return to being the Goddess of the Harvest. She refused to return to being a divine being with the others. She was determined to stay on Earth, and she wanted to keep Persephone with her, no matter the consequences.

And that made Hades even more pissed off than he already was.

He groaned to himself and released one hand from the wheel to pinch the bridge of his nose, as an unfruitful attempt to try and get his thoughts straight. But no. Everything was a jumbled mess. He didn't know what to think now. And even if he did concentrate on one thought, a lot more other thoughts would pop up, and he would feel as though Athena had split open his skull and was leaping out from the inside.

In simpler words, he would simply have a 'splitting' headache.

_Maybe I shouldn't think so much now..._ he said to himself. _Maybe you should find something to distract you from these thoughts. Until you're sure that you can figure something out._

And he knew the perfect thing that would distract him from these stressful thoughts.

In fact, maybe it was time to give Persephone a surprise. A surprise that he was sure she would absolutely love.

* * *

I sat cross-legged in the middle of the garden, keeping absolutely still and silent.

The sun was setting, and it was getting dark. But I didn't move from my position. I was trying to meditate, to try and get my thoughts straight.

In the audience of colourful and sweet-smelling flora and the presence of the trees, both in the garden and the forest nearby, that had lush green leaves on its branches, I felt one with my inner Spring Goddess. The nature brought joy into my heart, and had helped to calm me down.

Slightly.

I concentrated my gaze on a fully-bloomed dark pink rose. Very soon, everything else around it became blurry as I only concentrated on its petals of dark pink hue.

After a few minutes, I shut my eyes and focused on creating a mental image of the rose in my head. I was successful.

Just then, I felt power building up inside me once more. The power felt so good. It made me feel strong and invincible. However, I knew that it couldn't be compared to the power of Hades and the other gods and goddesses, for I was just a minor goddess. But it was still great power nonetheless.

I opened my eyes once again and I watched as my right hand extended to hover just a few inches above the grass. I saw a golden glow covering the entirety of my hand as the power was concentrated on my palm. With absolute focus, I released my power onto the grass.

And suddenly, I watched as a little green seedling started sprouting from the grass with remarkable speed. Slowly, its leaves appeared as the stalk grew taller and small thorns began appearing. Its leaves continued to become bigger and and greener and the thorns on the stalk become more sharper and dangerous.

Suddenly, a small pink flower bud appeared at the tip. I held my breath and stared in amazement as the small bud unravelled itself into many petals of dark pink colour. I waited a few seconds longer until every soft petal had formed into the shape of a rose flower. The magic stopped then, and the lone rose stood in front of me.

I felt a big smile playing on my lips as I gazed upon my first creation. Or more specifically, my first creation in a _very _long time. It seemed like any other ordinary rose; beautiful and majestic. But this was special, as it grew with my powers.

I noticed then that the skies were now a dark blue as night was slowly approaching. With caution of the thorns, I picked the rose off the ground and brought it with me into the house.

As I slid the window-door shut, I noticed that the house was still and silent. I began to wonder why my mother hadn't reached home yet, until I saw the light of our answering machine beeping.

I walked over to it and pressed the button for the recorded message.

Mom's voice began speaking.

_Hello, Spring. You didn't answer the phone, so I just assumed that you were busy with something else. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be home slightly later than usual. There are some things in the flower shop that I still need to sort out. So don't worry, alright? I'll be home soon. I love you._

The automatic voice then asked me if I wanted to replay the voice message, but I declined.

Ever since I've discovered my true identity, I've been very wary of my mother. I know that she suspected me of knowing something that I shouldn't know at all, but she had never even asked about it once. That was what made me worried. I'll have to be on my guard just in case the day came for her to reveal the truth she had hidden from me.

I sighed and then proceeded to turn on the lights in the living room, dining room and the kitchen before making my way up the stairs to my room.

When I walked into my comfort zone, I placed the rose in a small empty vase that stood by its lonesome at the corner of my dressing table. I continued to gaze at it when the ringing of my cell phone broke me out of my thoughts.

_Probably Mom. _I thought to myself as I headed over to my bed, where my BlackBerry lay vibrating. But when I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, the name 'Aiden Cole' was shown on the screen.

I hadn't gotten around to changing it, because I felt like I wanted for it to stay that way. Maybe as a reminder that I got his number during the time where I still thought that I was just a mortal and so was he.

I pressed the 'Answer' button and brought it to my right ear.

"Yes, my dear Hades?" I answered sweetly, happy that he called.

"Hello, my lovely wife," he answered back, and I could somehow detect a smile. "I want to take you somewhere."

I twirled a lock of my russet hair with my index finger as I replied, "On another date?"

A small chuckle, and then he answered, "Kind of. But this one would be so special, you'd be rendered speechless."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Really now?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered simply. "So what do you say?"

I bit my lip as I contemplated my thoughts. I shoot a glance at the clock and saw that it was just past six-thirty.

"Maybe for a little while," I answered back after a while.

"Excellent. Meet me at The Vintage Cuppa in half an hour."

"Alright."

"I love you," he said lovingly.

I smiled, and answered back with as much love, "I love you too."

* * *

The bell above the door tinkled as I walked in. I looked around the dimly-lit café and saw that there were quite a lot of people, but not exactly a full house.

"Hey, Spring!" I heard a familiar voice call out, and I looked to the counter and saw Henrietta waving to me. I waved back as I made my way to the counter.

"Hey, Henrietta," I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as her blue-grey eyes assessed me. "You don't usually come to the café at this time."

A small smile appeared on my lips as I answered, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend, Aiden."

I had to remind myself that to her and others, I was still Spring Korey, Hades was Aiden Cole, and we weren't married.

Oh, and we especially and definitely weren't millennium-old deities of Greek mythology.

Her eyes widened to twice its size as she exclaimed, "What? You're dating him?"

I nodded shyly. "I guess I forgot to mention that, huh?"

She then stammered in disbelief, "B-b-but... You told me you hated him! You specifically told me that you thought he was just some weird psycho who told you that you lost your memory and that you're his long-lost girlfriend!"

Oh...yeah... I forgot about all that.

Clearing my throat, I said nervously, "Well, I changed my mind. I was the one in the wrong."

Henrietta looked at me as though I was crazy. But she then waved her hand as she said, "You're really weird, you know that Spring Korey?"

I just shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"Anyway, since you're looking for him, he's over there," she said as she pointed at something. I followed the direction her finger was pointed at and saw Hades sitting at one of the small tables, a huge and playful smile plastered on his lips.

When he saw me looking at him, he lifted a hand and crooked a finger, beckoning me to come over. And so I did with no hesitation.

He got up from his seat and met me halfway. He planted a swift kiss to my lips and both of us then made our way to the door. Henrietta waved me goodbye, and I returned the gesture.

When we were out and making our way to his Camaro that was parked on the road alongside the side walk, he then said incredulously, "Weird psycho, huh?"

I blushed immediately and looked away in complete and utter embarrassment.

"It was a really stupid thing to say about you, and I regret it greatly," I mumbled underneath my breath in shame. "I didn't know the entire truth then. I should have known better and let you explain it to me properly before jumping to conclusions."

I felt his lips on my cheek and I turned to look at him. In his pitch black eyes, there was an understanding look.

"Don't think about it too much, my love. That was all in the past, and you have not yet had any knowledge of all of this. I too was in the wrong for attempting to tell you the entire truth there and then, because I knew that your mind would be too fragile. Besides, it would in fact have sounded like something that's coming out of a psycho's mouth."

I giggled then, and he gave me a warm smile.

Hades opened the door of the passenger seat for me, and I thanked him as I got inside. When the door was shut and he got into the driver's side, I asked him, "So where are we going for our special date?"

As he revved up the engine, he answered with a smirk, "It's a surprise."

* * *

When Demeter walked through the front door and into the dark house, she was met with a still silence.

"Spring?" she called out, hoping for an answer.

Nothing.

With a heavy heart, she made her way to the dining room, turning on the lights as she went. She put down her handbag on the table and stayed still for a while.

It wasn't like Spring to just go out and not tell her anything. It made Demeter even worried that she may be doing something that involved someone from the past.

But she tried very hard to not think of _him_.

As tears welled up in her eyes, she whispered, "My lovely Kore... My Persephone... What will happen to you?"

Crying gently, she reached into her bag and brought out the special glass bottle that contained the waters of Lethe.

_Soon..._ she thought to herself. _It will all be fine soon..._

_I hope._

* * *

I don't understand why Hades drove to his house.

When I inquired if he was going to get something, he said, "Nope. This is where our date will be."

Many assumptions came into my thoughts then.

_Candlelight dinner... Movie... Star-gazing... Kissing and cuddling..._

And then, there was only one thought made me blush furiously.

_Sex..._

I began to wonder to myself; would I even think about sleeping with Hades? In truth, I wasn't a virgin any more, having lost my virginity to him. Who knows? I probably slept with him as often as Aphrodite slept with any handsome face she set her sights on. But I was kind of nervous about doing it. As Spring, this would be my first time, and I knew that it was Spring Korey who was being nervous.

I felt his hand grasp mine then, and I looked at him immediately. He had the most gentle smile and happy eyes as he asked, "Are you ready?"

I swallowed the lump that had unexpectedly formed in my throat and nodded with a small smile.

And then, Hades led me into his house.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow... I read all your reviews, and all of you are seriously hating Demeter. But would the hate continue to grow, or will it change into something different later on?

Stay tuned!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	29. Chapter 28: The Happy Reunion

Light slowly flooded the dark living room, but everything was lit in just ten seconds.

I stood in front of the door, taking everything in. It felt strange to realize that just two nights ago at the very same spot, 'Aiden' revealed to me that I was Persephone, the Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld, and that he was Hades, the God of the Dead and the King of the Underworld.

The night that the life that I knew broke apart, and revealed a new one, the true one, that was hidden underneath the shroud of lies for too long.

"Have a seat, love," Hades said to me politely. "Your surprise will arrive in a few minutes."

Arrive? So it was a delivered surprise? Indeed, I was quite taken aback.

I didn't ask any questions and just walked over to the couch. I took a seat at one end, busying myself with smoothing the wrinkles of my skirt. He stood beside me, looking intensely at the plasma television in front of us.

Now, I became curious. "What exactly are we waiting for, Hades?" I questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

He didn't answer me. I was about to ask him once again when suddenly, I could feel a new aura of power in the room.

Now, I was very sure that this was not Hades' aura. This aura was not as powerful and dark as his, but it was still strong nonetheless. And it felt very fresh. It started small at first, so small that I might have not noticed it if I wasn't concentrating solely on it. And then it grew and grew and grew until I felt as though it radiated throughout the living room. I could feel this aura crawling on my skin, leaving goosebumps.

"Hades," I whispered worriedly as I looked up at him. "What is this?"

Hades didn't answer yet again. However, one corner of his lips lifted up into a smirk, and his eyes held a new amused expression.

Finally, he did answer me.

"It's an old friend."

Right after he finished saying that, a shadow suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the television. I became really frightened at the sight of it, because it seriously looked like a ghost. I instantly gripped Hades' hand in fear and panic. His fingers twined with mine gently, while I was sure my nails were digging into his skin.

The shadow continued to form until it slowly took a solid figure. The shadow shaped itself to seem very humanoid. I could make out legs, arms and a head. And then there were curves on what must be the chest which determined that the figure had breasts, meaning that it was taking the shape of a female.

Suddenly, the blackness of the shadow disintegrated slowly, but the figure did not falter. In fact, as the shadow surrounding the figure disappeared, it revealed a woman underneath the shroud.

I couldn't help but gasp in shock.

The shadow surrounding the woman disappeared, but the aura didn't. It was more powerful now, and I could now clearly detect a lot of dark magic radiating from her.

I studied the woman, who was kneeling on the floor with her head hung. Her hair hung around her face like curtains, blocking my view of how she looked like.

I was quite taken aback by the colour of her hair. It was long, straight and looked very silky. It was black, but not as black as Hades' pitch black hair, with a dark blue tint to it. I would have suspected that it was dye, but I somehow couldn't deny the fact that it was natural.

I heard a chuckle from Hades, and he exclaimed, "Very dramatic entrance, Hecate."

My mouth fell open the very instant he said that name.

Oh. My. Gods.

I could hear a soft giggle coming from Hecate, and I whipped my head to her immediately. Slowly, she looked up, but she stopped laughing when she had set her sights upon me.

I was mesmerised by her face. Indeed, she was very beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than me. I could see now that her hair reached her impressive bosom. She had enchanting dark violet eyes that held my gaze. Her skin was pale like the moonlight, only slightly paler than Hades'. But what stood out from the paleness of her flesh were her lips, which were painted a very dark scarlet.

She was tall, slim and had an attractive hourglass-figure. On her body, she donned an off-shoulder and floor-length midnight blue dress with long and flowing sleeves. The blue of her dress somehow managed to bring out the dark blue hue of her hair.

Hecate looked very bewitching. Very suitable with her title as the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft.

Her expression was just as shock as mine. Both of us never tore our eyes off of each other as we both stood up slowly.

My hand which was gripped with Hades' was suddenly loosened from his hold. His hand traveled to my back, caressing it as Hades said, "Hecate. I am proud to inform you that I have finally found my wife and queen."

Hecate never responded to him, her face still had the shocked expression like mine. But then, she suddenly took a step forward. And in a few more graceful steps, she wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a delicate hug.

I stayed still as I heard her mutter something under her breath. Though this wasn't my first time hugging someone I now barely even knew (the first being Athena, or 'Elizabeth Craiss), this one seemed very awkward.

I looked over to Hades, who looked at both me and Hecate with a very amused look on his face.

Hecate then pulled away, but still held my shoulders gently and at arms-length. I could see now tears pooling in her eyes as a small smile graced her stark red lips.

"Queen Persephone," she murmured in a enchanting voice. "Indeed it has been too long. I am most certainly glad that finally, Lord Hades has found you."

Despite the fact that I felt quite weirded out by everything that was happening, a happy smile built on my lips.

"Hecate, my old friend. Somehow, on the inside, I feel as though I have missed you very much." And then, I murmured in a very sad voice, "It pains me to know that I cannot recall a single memory of you."

Her violet eyes were suddenly filled with confusion. "What are you saying, Lady Persephone? What do you mean? You do not remember me?"

I cast my eyes to the ground as I felt hot tears burning at the back of them. Hades' arm encircled me and he pulled me into a gentle hug as he said to Hecate, "Demeter has wiped away my queen's memories. She is only now beginning to recover."

Hecate then gasped and looked very sad and sorrowful. "My poor queen... I swear upon Styx that it does indeed sadden me to hear that such a predicament had happened to you, and at the hands of your own mother!"

I sighed and buried my face into the curve of Hades' neck, inhaling the woodsy and smoky scent of his skin to try and find comfort.

"But do not worry, my queen," Hecate said in an assuring tone. "When the approaching day when you and Lord Hades finally return to the Underworld arrives, all your memories are sure to return. Without a doubt, I guarantee it."

I then became confused.

Approaching day? What did she mean by that?

I pulled away from Hades to ask her about it, but was suddenly cut off when she exclaimed with wide eyes, "By the Gods! Surely we cannot celebrate this reunion without the children! Wait one moment! I will return with the prince and the princesses."

In an instant, shadows appeared all over her again, and she was engulfed by them into nothingness before the darkness disappeared.

I stood there, extremely stunned.

"Hades..." I muttered.

"Yes, my love?" he answered with slight worry in his tone.

I felt my heart stammering when I asked, "Did she just say she will bring our children?"

I remained still as he planted a soft kiss on the tender skin below my ear. I could then feel his lips right next to my ear as he whispered, "Yes, she did. Finally, you will meet our beloved son and daughters."

My heart skipped a beat then.

I couldn't believe it. In just a few minutes, I would come face-to-face with the children that I didn't know I even had. It was both exciting and nerve-wrecking at the same time.

"I can sense that you are nervous," Hades murmured. "Tell me why."

I gulped my anxiety down and I stammered, "I don't know how to act in front of them. I am really ashamed that I had forgotten about them for fifty years. I've forgotten how they look like, how they act, their likes and dislikes..."

Without warning, I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I was feeling extremely horrible, because I was thinking of myself as a mother who had neglected her children. her own flesh and blood, for too long. I knew I shouldn't feel this way, because I didn't know before-hand that I was even a mother this whole time, but the emotion was really very strong, and it was painful and unbearable.

Hades shushed me gently and kissed my forehead. As he held me in his arms, he whispered, "Please do not be sad, Persephone. It wasn't your fault at all. Don't worry about the children. Believe me when I say they still love you with all their hearts."

Thankfully, I felt better then. I knew that what Hades was saying was true. It now seemed silly to get so worried in the first place. Now, I felt excitement as I await the arrival of my children. Though I have forgotten everything about them, much to my guilt, I could feel from deep inside my heart that I have and always will love them dearly.

Suddenly, shadows began to appear again. I watched eagerly as they took on four shapes. Hades silently took my hand in his again, looking at me with a gentle smile.

Finally, Hecate began to take shape. And then, the three smaller shadow figures did as well. All of the other three figures were children, and had cream-coloured skin.

The first one was a girl that looked ten years old. She had wavy and dark brown hair that fell to the half of her back, and had eyes that was the colour of orange flames. But despite the darker shade of hair and eye colour, she looked very much like me.

Macaria, Goddess of Blessed Death, and my first child and daughter.

The second one was also a girl, and she looked a year younger than Macaria. She had straight, shoulder-length black hair with streaks of russet, and black eyes that had flecks of amber. She seemed to have attained her looks from both me and Hades.

Melinoe, Goddess of Ghosts, and my second child and daughter.

The last one was a boy, who looked to be six years old. He had short black hair that reached the half of his ears, and had black eyes. He looked exactly like Hades, except that his black hair and eyes were not as dark.

Zagreus, God of the Orphic Mysteries, and my last child and only son.

I gazed at them with many feelings exploding inside of me. But the one feeling that I couldn't ignore was happiness.

And the children apparently felt the same.

"Father! Mother!" all of them cried out loud, and immediately ran towards me and Hades. Hades instantly bent down to their level, and I did the same just as the three of them hugged us tightly.

As I hugged _my _children, I inwardly grimaced as I remembered reading online that only Macaria was Hades' child by an unknown woman, while Melinoe and Zagreus were mine with my father Zeus (which made me want to throw up violently now just by thinking about it). That was seriously a load of crap right now. Those 'scholars' and 'historians' don't know anything right.

I would proudly like to proclaim now that Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus were indeed _my _children with none other than Hades.

"We've missed you so much!" Melinoe exclaimed in a tinkling voice. Funny, I've read many times that she was said to be a fearsome goddess who struck terror into everyone's hearts with her train of ghostly companions. But right now, being that she was right in front of me, she seemed so sweet and innocent, like any normal child. I also remembered that I've read from 'reliable' sources that she was half-black and half-white. I find the false information extremely stupid now.

Hades chuckled heartily and planted a kiss to her hair. Melinoe giggled and kissed his cheek. It made me smile on the inside, seeing Hades being so fatherly.

My attentions were then directed to Zagreus, who suddenly kissed my cheek as he said in a childish voice, "I missed you so much, Mother. I miss playing with you so much."

I felt warm on the inside when he called me that. I couldn't help but smile gently and plant a kiss to his nose, which made him laugh happily.

"I too have missed you, darling," I murmured to him. I know that I barely even knew them, but I honestly did feel as though I miss them so much. It was truth.

"Even though we love Lady Hecate for taking care of us, we really did miss you," Macaria exclaimed. "The Underworld seems so empty without our parents."

I reached out for her and pulled her into a gentle hug, which she returned with a hug as well. As I ran my fingers through her soft tresses, Hades said, "And we too have missed the three of you very much. There was never a day where I wouldn't pine to return to the Underworld and be with the three of you and your mother. Yes, that is indeed what I long for; for us to be together as a family once again."

Hearing him speak with so much depth made me feel so heart-broken. I could tell from his voice and the look in his fathomless black eyes that he was really pining to return to his true home in the Underworld. I knew now that he wanted to return to his old life so very much, to just return to being a god, a king and a father. I could just imagine how desperately he would really be, had he no control of handling his emotions.

Silently, I reached out for his hand. Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus too did the same, and Hades looked at all of us with a loving smile.

Hecate, who had stood aside and watched our little reunion with a happy smile, then said gently, "And very soon, it will happen."

Unfortunately, I was too distracted with my children to ask her why she had said that.

* * *

Author's Note:

Aww! Happy reunion!

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. And bad things usually follow afterwards...

Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	30. Chapter 29: The Turn of Events

The hours spent with the children were one of the most blissful moments in my life. Never before have I felt so very happy and the warmth that enveloped my entire heart made me feel as though I had died and gone to heaven, living the rest of my existence in paradise.

Yes. That was the word.

Paradise.

It didn't took me long to suddenly become so motherly to Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus. I didn't even know I possessed such motherly qualities. It had been locked inside of me for who knew how long, and I guess seeing my children triggered its appearance. And I was glad. I thought that being a mother would be really difficult, but it turned out to be as easy and natural as breathing.

Well, to me.

In between, I chatted with Hecate, who sat next to me on the couch like a proper lady. I asked her all sorts of questions regarding the Underworld, and she was kind enough to answer them with patience. Despite her witchy appearance, she was actually very nice. It made me glad that I had called her my friend and confidante.

All the while, I would glance at Hades, who played with the children and watched them perform all sorts of tricks with their powers. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the way he acted like such a good father.

Before I met him for real, I always pictured the mythological Hades to be impassive, never once showing emotion. But now, I knew for real that he was truly loving, sweet, kind and gentle, but still protective, vicious and violent when angered.

I really was glad that he had found me. Truly, I was. And now, being surrounded by a good friend and three lovable children, it helped to increase my joy.

Just then, one by one, the children started to slowly fall asleep; Zagreus on Hades' lap, Macaria on mine, and Melinoe in the space between us.

As I stroked Zagreus' cheek with my finger, I heard Hades say to Hecate, "Return to the Underworld. Put them to bed."

My heart broke a little when he said that. I didn't want to part with my kids. The two hours spent with them didn't seem enough. I wanted more. I wanted them to be with me.

Hades managed to sense my sadness, because he then reached out to cup my cheek. "Don't worry, my dear. We'll see them again very soon."

I sniffled slightly and whispered, "Do you promise?"

From the corner of my eye, Hades nodded his head and said, "I promise on my life."

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, and I turned to the other side to Hecate, whose scarlet lips were pulled into a gentle and assuring smile. "Indeed, Lady Persephone. And I can very well promise you that the children will be awaiting for your and Lord Hades' return."

I smiled at her words, and murmured, "Thank you, Hecate. And I must also thank you for taking care of them properly in my absence. Indeed I am grateful to have a good friend and caretaker in you."

Her lips formed a grateful smile, and she bowed her head graciously and gracefully. "Such kind words from the gracious Iron Queen. Indeed, I shall cherish it."

I turned away from her them and placed my attentions on Macaria. "My little flower? It's time for you and your brother and sister to go home."

Macaria's orange eyes opened slowly, and she whined through a sleepy voice, "But I don't want to go home now, Mother. I want to be with you and Father."

I pressed my lips into a thin line to try and prevent the hot tears at the back of my eyes from flowing out. I bent my head down to kiss her forehead, and I whispered against her cool, creamy skin, "I wish for that too, my dear. But I'm afraid it cannot happen."

Melinoe woke up then, and she exclaimed in a murmur, "Then you come home with us, Mother! You and Father could come back to the Underworld now!"

The tears were really burning my eyes now, and I looked to Hades for comfort. His lips were pursed, and his fathomless black eyes looked very sad.

He sighed and ruffled Melinoe's black-russet hair. "I really wish we could, my dear. But terrible circumstances have prevented me and your mother from returning to the Underworld now. We'll have to wait a bit longer."

The both of us didn't notice that Zagreus had stirred awake until he murmured against Hades' chest, "But how long, Father? When will you and mother return?"

I couldn't help myself then. I reached over to stroke his soft cheek with the back of my fingers, just as the first of the tears began to fall. "Soon, my love. We will return soon. I promise."

But I knew of course that it would be a promise I might never fulfil.

Hecate then appeared in front of Hades and he carefully gave Zagreus to her. She carried my son like how a mother carried a new-born, and I immediately wished that it was me that was carrying him to bed.

Macaria rubbed the sleep away from her eyes with tiny hands before she slid off my lap. For a split second, I wanted to pull her back, to hold her tightly in my arms and feel the warmth that radiated from her ichor. But I stopped myself, because I knew it would only cause me much more sadness if I did.

She nudged Melinoe awake, like a dutiful big sister. The little Goddess of Ghosts grumbled as she woke, and it made me giggle as it made Hades smirk.

The both of them walked to Hecate, who stood in front of the television with Zagreus sleeping in her arms. Hades and I got up and walked over to them, preparing to say our farewells. I bent down to meet Macaria and Melinoe's levels, and my two little girls then took a step closer to me.

"Be a good big sister to your siblings, alright?" I said to Macaria after I kissed her chocolate hair. "If they ever make you mad, don't punish them so badly, understand?"

Macaria nodded determinedly. "I promise, Mother. I love them too much to become mad at them."

I smiled and ran my fingers through her tresses. "Good girl," I said proudly.

Then I turned to Melinoe, and she smiled as I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Listen to your big sister, and take care of your little brother, alright? Be a good little girl."

Melinoe nodded fiercely. "I promise to be the best little girl in the Underworld, Mother! You will see!"

I giggled, and so did Hades and Hecate. I hugged my precious daughters and whispered to them about how much I loved them and will return to their sides soon. When I had let go, I stood up and made my way to a sleeping Zagreus.

I leaned my face to his ear and whispered, "You're a good little boy. I know you are. You're my lovely Zagreus. But please. Just remember that Mother loves you very much, and she will be awaiting to return to you side."

I heard him mumble something unintelligently, but I couldn't make out the words. But it did elicit a smile from me.

Then I turned to Hecate and gave her a gentle hug. "Until next time, Hecate," I whispered.

When I pulled away, she smiled a gentle smile and nodded her head. "Until next time, Lady Persephone."

I then took a step back and watched as Hades said his goodbyes to the children and Hecate. I bit my lip as I blinked furiously, trying hard to prevent the tears that pooled inside me.

Finally, Hades then took a step back and held an arm around me. We watched as Macaria and Melinoe waved goodbye, and we waved as well.

Suddenly, shadows began to form around them once again. I stifled a gasp as I watched the darkness blanketing them fully. I was so tempted to hold on to them, to attain just a few more minutes. But I restrained myself by hugging Hades tightly.

After a few minutes, the shadows faded away, leaving nothing in its trace.

It was once again me and Hades alone.

I stayed silent and still as I kept my eyes on that spot. I didn't know how long I had stood there until Hades whispered, "Are you sad, my love?"

I breathed out, and was both surprised and proud of myself of the fact that I had managed not to cry so much. Turning to face him, I smiled.

"No, my love. Now, I am more determined to return with you to the Underworld. No matter the cost."

And for my newfound bravery, I was rewarded with a smile and a kiss.

* * *

_Clotho looked at Lachesis and Atropos with serious green eyes. The other two were __silent as they watched her, waiting for her to speak._

_And finally, with a deep breath, she then said, "Sisters. Now is the time for the turn of events to begin."_

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Hades asked me, studying my face with weary eyes.

I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded my head. "I'm sure, Hades. Don't worry, please?"

He sighed and looked down at our entwined hands. The glow from the sleek dashboard of his Camaro shone dimly on our hand, tinting it blue. He ran his thumb over my knuckles with the lightest of touches.

"It's hard to not worry, Persephone," he murmured without looking at me. "Especially when you're still in a fragile state."

I raised my free hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into my palm, his eyes now gazing at me.

"I'll be fine, Hades. I promise."

I leaned into brush my lips fully against his. He kissed back, and I sighed in pleasure. His kisses were so addicting, I could get drunk from them. It was like my own special drug or alcohol, which I wouldn't care if I got too intoxicated by it.

Fortunately – or unfortunately - , clear conscience was still within me, and I pulled away from him and got out of the car. As I waved, he said, "Give me a call if there's trouble alright?"

I nodded, and blew him a kiss. He smiled at the gesture, but I could not see that smile for too long as I had already shut the door and was now making my way up the sidewalk to the walkway of my house.

When I had reached the front porch, I could hear the Camaro driving away. Taking a deep breath, I fished my keys out of the pocket of my skirt, slid it into the keyhole, turned the lock, and walked inside.

It was dark, and I didn't know if Mom was back or sleeping. But just to be safe, I became silent with my movements. I silently shut the door and locked it and then quietly made my way to the stairs.

But just as I had climbed one step, the lights of the dining room unexpectedly turned on.

"Spring."

I froze in my step and felt my heart stammering immediately. Slowly, I turned around, and immediately saw my mother standing at the entryway to the dining room. She was dressed in her yellow sleeping robe, with her arms crossed over her chest. But despite her hostile stance, her face was blank.

I cleared my throat and gave her a small smile. "Hi, Mom. Why are you still up?"

She just remained where she was, expression still blank, as she said, "I couldn't sleep, and so I waited for you to come home."

I then took a step down so that I stood on the same level as her. "You really didn't have to do that, Mom," I said. "Really, you didn't."

I watched as she shook her head and noticed how screwed shut her eyes were and how pursed her lips were. When she looked at me again, she said, "No, I really had to. Because I think it's time we had a talk."

If I wasn't immortal, I knew that my heart would stop beating at the moment.

Mom gestured me to the dining table, and I obeyed without questions. I took seat on one side, while she took the seat on the other, just across me. I noticed that the table was bare except for an empty glass and a clear glass bottle with chalky water in it.

I was wondering why the water was so chalky, until Mom started talking.

"I've noticed a change in you, Spring. And I'm beginning to get very worried," she said softly.

I didn't say anything in return, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know what's wrong, and I've been waiting for you to voice your problems to me. But you didn't, and it truly made me very worried. And I had no choice but to make guesses. And-"

"And?" I said gently, my tone urging for her to continue.

She bit her bottom lip and looked very hesitant to continue. And at that moment, I realized that whatever she was going to say was not going to sound like music to my ears.

Mom took a deep breath, and breathed, "I think it has something to do with this town. And I find it best that we should move away."

In a flash, I stood up from my chair abruptly. The sound of the chair legs dragging against the floor echoed loudly throughout the silent house. My mother looked at me with shocked eyes, while I stared at her with bewildered ones.

"What do you mean 'move away'?" I shouted at her in disbelief. "I can't move away! I won't move away! This is my home! I spent my entire life in Heatherton! And I refuse to leave!"

In truth, the reasons I had stated were the least of my concerns. I was actually worried about Hades. I was afraid that I would be separated from him again. The thought of being away from him was already enough to make my heart feel pain.

Mom did not back down, and instead calmly told me, "Sit down, Spring. Calm yourself."

Exasperatedly, I sat down and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to believe that all of this was happening. I wanted to ignore the amount of negative emotions that were piling up inside of me. I needed comfort.

I needed Hades.

Suddenly, I felt her hand on mine and I tore away to look at her. She looked at me with gentle olive green eyes, though I doubted that they were really gentle. In her hand, there was a cup of chalky water from the glass bottle.

Running her fingers through my hair, caressing my face in her palm, she cooed, "Do not worry, dear Spring. We're not moving instantly. There will be more time for you to think about change. In the meantime, have a drink of this tonic. I made it especially for you."

I had no mood to argue with my mother. Anger and bitterness drained me of energy very quickly. Tiredly, I took the glass from her hands and held it in mine for a short while.

I took a very deep breath, trying to calm myself of the stammering of my heart, before I brought the glass to my lips.

But suddenly, something extremely strange began to happen.

As I looked at the foggy water in my glass, watching it come closer to my lips, I saw it glow a slightly green color in an instant.

And that was what made me throw the glass to the wall in a panic.

Mom screamed when she heard the sound of the glass breaking sharply, but I simply stood from my chair in lightning speed, and glared at my mother with pure hatred and outrage.

Why would I do that?

Because I had just found out she had attempted to feed me the waters of Lethe.


	31. Chapter 30: The Escape

The fire of anger that built in Mom's olive green eyes rivalled the one in my own amber eyes.

"Why did you do that!" she shouted at me in a mixture of rage and confusion, shooting up into a standing position from her chair and pointing an accusing finger at the broken shards of glass on the floor.

I pulled my lips back into a snarl and bore my teeth like a defensive wild animal as I retaliated, "**How could you, Mom! How dare you! How dare you try and take away my memories again!"**

I know. I was indirectly revealing to her that I already knew everything. But I saw no other choice but to come clean now.

The look in her eyes flashed from anger to shock, but it returned to anger in just a few seconds. "So you know everything," she muttered under her breath, her blazing green eyes assessing me in disbelief.

I clenched my fists in anger and kept my stance firm as I answered briskly, "Yes. I know everything." And then, out of fury, I added, "Everything that you've kept from me for fifty years. The truth that you substituted with lies. My so-called 'memories' were all lies crafted by you. Everything that you put into my head were lies."

With her eyes still focused on me, Mom then skirted around the table slowly like a lioness that was readying to attack its prey. But I did not back down. I did not want to show her that I was afraid. I had never before rebelled against her, but the situation called for it.

"I only did it to keep you safe," she told me in a hard voice, now just a few feet away from me. "All those things that you referred to as 'lies' were just my attempts to keep you safe."

And that made me instantly pissed off.

"**What do you mean by that? Keep me safe? You stole my entire life from me! I was brainwashed to think that I was a normal human when I was much more than that! I am a goddess, and you knew! You weren't trying to keep me safe! You just didn't want me to know!**"

I guess me shouting finally ticked her off, because she then snapped, "**YOU DON'T KNOW, PERSEPHONE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I HAD TO DO IT! YOU JUST DON'T!**"

Her voice was so loud that I instinctively took a step back, whereas she took a step forward. However, despite my small act of being intimidated, my anger burned as strong and hot as ever.

"Are you sure about that, _Demeter_? Are you sure that you just took me away from the rest of the pantheon just to keep me safe? Or just because you didn't want me to go back to my husband?"

Her eyes widened to the size of teacup saucers when I spat the last word out. She cried out, "**Do not dare mention that word! Do not dare mention that vile creature who stole you away from me!**"

The fire inside me grew stronger and deadlier when she called Hades that. The fire of anger was so white-hot I swear I could bring the whole house down in a fit of rage.

"**No! Don't **_**you **_**dare say that crap about him! Hades is not vile! He only did what he did out of love for me! He is kind, gentle, caring, and I love him! I don't care about what you think! He is my husband, whether you like it or not!**"

Unfortunately, the second I had finished my words, I didn't have enough time to deflect the wave of repulse that was directed at me by my mother. I was knocked off my feet in an instant, and fell to the ground just a few feet away from where I had been standing.

My mother's wave of power had knocked out the oxygen from my lungs, and my whole body felt completely limp, like a rag doll. I tried to get back up, but I was too weak. My eyes rolled up to look at my mother, who was towering before me and looking down at me with a poisonous glare.

"I should have known that you were involved with him again," she seethed in malice. "I should have known better. Now, I won't make the same mistake. Ever again."

In an instant, she grabbed my arm so tightly then I cried out in pain. My own goddess strength couldn't even compete with my mother's. And even if I did try, I would have easily failed miserably.

She started to drag me across the floor and up the stairs, which made me feel even more like a rag doll. She didn't even bother to let me stand and walk, and I felt seriously insulted.

With all the energy I had left, I began to shout at the top of my voice and thrash around violently in her tight hold. But her grip remained tight and she wasn't even the tiniest bit affected by my screaming.

Finally, I was pulled to the door of my room. Mom opened it and threw me inside. I landed on the floor in front of my bed, my back coming in contact with the footboard.

I willed myself to bring myself up into a sitting position, but was suddenly distracted by my mother's hand going into the pocket of the cardigan I wore. When she pulled her hand out, I could see in the dim lighting of my room that she had my BlackBerry.

With a firm gaze, she said, "We wouldn't want any unwanted calls now, do we?"

And with her goddess strength, she simply tightened her grip on the phone, and the gadget broke into many pieces easily.

"**NO!**" I yelled, afraid that I had lost the only form of contact I had with Hades. Now how was I supposed to call him and inform him that I was in trouble?

As I cried, feeling the hot tears flowing rapidly down my cheeks, my mother bent down to my level and held my chin with her thumb and index finger. I recoiled in disgust, despising any contact I had with her now, but she held my chin firmly and kept my head in place.

She spoke in her 'motherly' voice, "If you behave, I'll let you out in the morning, and we will leave Heatherton by then. For now, you're grounded, young lady."

And in just a few seconds, she got up, left the room, and shut the door.

Immediately, I got to my feet and threw myself at the door, screaming loudly to be let out. Both my hands gripped onto the doorknob desperately, but I cursed loudly when I realized that somehow, the door had managed to be locked from the outside.

I banged my fists even harder against the wood of my door, hoping that I could somehow break it down. But to my disappointment and dismay, it stood strong under my mighty fists.

I knew instantly that the case of the doorknob and the impenetrable door was the doing of my mother.

I cried my heart out as I fell down to the floor, suffering in the fear that I have finally been defeated by my mother and will never see Hades ever again. I curled up into a tight ball, hoping that somehow, this was all a nightmare and I would wake up soon.

I really didn't know how I managed, but I fell asleep after a while.

* * *

"_That was quite intense," Lachesis remarked. "And quite a bit shocking and painful for the eyes to behold."_

"_Such cruelty Demeter had displayed towards her daughter," Atropos said with disgust. "And yet she can still say that she is doing it for Persephone's own good."_

_Clotho, who had been silently observing the scene, then replied, "But that is how Demeter is, sisters. Thinking that whatever she is doing is right while the actual truth is all wrong. She is stubborn, and needs a lesson for her cruelty."_

_And then, turning to her brunette and redhead older sisters, she said, "So let's give her something to fume about. Shall we?"_

* * *

When I woke up, I realized two things.

One; it was still dark. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just three in the morning.

Two; I was still curled up in a ball on the floor.

I stayed still and silent as everything that had happened just a few hours ago replayed itself in my mind. I felt tears streaming from my eyes, but I sniffled silently this time, instead of sobbing loudly.

_How could this have happened? _I wondered to myself. _How could she be so selfish? How could she be so cruel? _

My heart felt extremely heavy in my chest, and I was afraid that it might indeed break into a million pieces. All the love I had for my mother seemed to have disappeared, as did my trust in her. Now, I didn't feel like calling her my mother. In my eyes, the mother that I knew, Demi Korey, wasn't a liar.

But Demi Korey was now dead. In fact, she was never even supposed to exist. Now, she is Demeter, the biggest liar to have ever been in my life.

Fifty years of lies. How was I supposed to forgive her for that?

Slowly and carefully, I moved into a sitting position. Thankfully, I managed to regain my energy, but I decided to not waste any more of it on screaming and begging. My attempts would just be ignored and I'd be left to wallow in more pain.

My eyes stung from the excessive amount of crying, and my cheeks were sticky with dry tears. My hair was a mess, and it bothered me.

I made my way to the vanity table with a heavy heart. I turned on the miniature lamp that stood there next to the mirror and examined myself in the reflective glass. Indeed, my face was a mess.

The room felt hot, so I shed off my cardigan, letting it fall to the floor behind me. I picked up my hairbrush and ran it gently through the knots in my russet waves, smoothing it.

As I stared at my amber eyes in the mirror, I noticed the sadness it held. Seeing myself so sad made tears immediately rim my eyes, and I put down the hairbrush down immediately and covered my face with my hands. How I wish I could wash away the signs of crying on my face, but I couldn't, because more would just keep on coming.

_What am I supposed to do? _I asked myself as I cried. _I feel so lost and alone. Someone, please help me. Hades, I need you._

And then suddenly, I felt a new sensation.

I looked up and saw both my hands glowing golden. My power was collected in it, and I knew immediately that it was for a purpose.

Just then, I noticed something on the vanity table was glowing a faint golden as well. I averted my eyes from my hands and to the object.

I found that it was the red rose that I had grown with my powers just this evening.

As I focused my gaze on it, I realized that the rose was changing on its own will. The stalk swayed as the crown of red petals made movement. The thorns seemed to be changing sizes with each passing second. The flower seemed to be growing a bit larger.

I noticed that it was growing to the side, and I turned my head and saw the window.

An idea flashed into my mind instantly.

Quickly, I reached out and hovered a hand over the flower. With forceful will, I commanded it to grow bigger, and it obeyed.

I watched in a mixture of amazement and determination as it grew and grew and grew. It grew so large that the vase that it was in broke with assertive force. I took a step back when the single rose suddenly grew into one bushful of red roses, which took over the entirety of my vanity table area.

I took a few more steps back and climbed onto my study table, which was facing the window. I willed the bush of roses to grow even more and cover the entire room, but also told it mentally to leave only the area of the study table and the window free so that I could make an easy escape.

Finally, the room was entirely covered with one massive bush of red roses with huge and sharp thorns. The bushes blocked view of the door, meaning that any who tried to enter would have extreme difficulty.

_Excellent. _I thought to myself.

And then I didn't hesitate to continue with the next part of the plan.

I point a hand at the glass window, and broke the glass window panes with enough energy to overcome the shielding magic of my mother's in that very instant.

* * *

_Crash!_

Demeter immediately woke up from her sleep and jolted upright in bed when she heard that loud crashing noise, which sounded very clearly like glass breaking.

Instinctively, she jumped off her bed and ran out of her room to Persephone's room. When she threw open the door, she was blocked by a tall and huge bush of thorny roses.

"PERSEPHONE!" she shouted, waiting for an answer. Nothing.

Desperately, she pointed a hand at the bush of roses, and it immediately wilted. It pained her to wilt a creation of nature, for she was the goddess who took care of it. But if it was standing in between her and her daughter, she would definitely not hesitate.

"PERSEPHONE!" she screamed again, and once again, she was met with no answer.

Her powers grew with her desperation, and the bushes of roses that took up the entire space began to wilt and die immediately. Demeter marvelled to herself slightly about how strong her daughter's powers must be now if she was able to conjure up a massive and strong rose shield like this.

Suddenly, the bushes have all died. Scattered on the floor were dead leaves, roses and branches. The room was once again clear of rose bushes.

And it was only then did Demeter realize the glass of the window had been smashed open, and Persephone was nowhere in sight.

"**PERSEPHONE!**"

* * *

When I had landed onto the ground of the garden, I was lucky to not have attained any scratches. I thanked Olympus for that, now gracing my true Greek heritage.

But I wasted no more than a few seconds to get back on my feet and make my escape.

I started running as fast as I could. But when I was now several feet away from the cul-de-sac entryway, I could hear my mother screaming my true name.


	32. Chapter 31: Rescue by the Huntress

_Hades! _

_Please!_

_Help me! _

_Save me!_

Hades' eyes immediately flew open and he jackknifed into a sitting position on his bed. He was sweating profusely, his entire body drenched in cold sweat. Even the palms of his hands were slick.

He took rapid deep breaths as his eyes wandered aimlessly to different corners of his dark bedroom, which was only dimly lit by the moonlight that travelled through the glass windows. He ran his fingers through his already-dishevelled black hair, making it even more messy.

Everything around him seemed so calm and serene, but his heart was not.

He could sense something off.

He could sense the distress of his wife. Persephone was in trouble.

"Persephone…." he whispered urgently under his breath, before throwing off the sheets and rushing off the bed.

* * *

I didn't care how exhausted I was. I did not stop running.

It may have taken me about half an hour, but I was glad that I was now halfway towards Hades' house. Thank Mount Olympus I had remembered the way to his reclusive house in the forest. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do.

But with each step I ran, I became slightly more afraid. I found that I constantly kept on looking back, to see if _someone_ was following, waiting to drag me back to that prison that used to be my 'home'. Or even worse, drag me straight out of Heatherton into worlds unknown.

_Please! Let his house be any closer! _I prayed. I didn't know to whom exactly I was praying to, and didn't know why I was doing so (since I was a goddess), but I still prayed, because I didn't know what else to do now except run faster.

The road leading to his house was empty, silent and eerie. The chill in the air and the spookiness of the area left my exposed arms entirely covered in goosebumps, and I cursed myself for having shed off my cardigan in my room. But I tried not to ponder so much about it, and just kept my mind bent on running faster.

_Be strong! Be strong! Be strong! _I repeatedly chanted in my head, to try and give myself courage. I thought of nothing else but those two words as I kept my eyes locked on the empty stretch of road ahead of me.

_Be strong! Be strong! Be-_

_SNAP!_

Despite what I had told myself for so many times, I stopped in my tracks and looked behind.

There was nothing, but I could still hear it.

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

It definitely came from the forest, and it sounded clearly like twigs snapping under heavy feet. But I was confused as to why there would be so much snapping at once. So as I remained still, I listened closely.

To my horror, I could detect a very distinct sound.

The low growling of wild hounds.

Panic overcame me in the speed of light and I dashed immediately. I willed my legs to keep going faster and faster, hoping that I would be out of the hounds' range in just a few seconds.

I knew that the road to Hades' house was dangerous unless I'm driving a car, because the forest was full of wild animals. Hounds happened to be no exception, and I could just be on the way to meeting a few now.

I knew they were chasing after me, since I so stupidly panicked and started running, thus getting their attentions and putting them on 'savage beast' mode. The snapping of twigs on the forest floor become faster and more clear-sounding and their terrifying growls became louder and more deadly as they ran to me. They must have been running very fast and heavy, as I could also hear the stomping of their paws.

_**RUN, PERSEPHONE! RUN! **_My mental voice screamed at me. I ran, hoping that my legs could manage to gain even more power for more speed.

Suddenly, I could hear the road behind me being scratched by something big, like an iron nail. Terror filled my heart and I continued to attempt to run faster. But even though I was afraid, I could not help myself from looking behind.

And my heart could have stopped beating at the sight of them.

There were four of them, formed in a diamond formation. Their pelts were black in colour; black as the shadows that surrounded the road. Their eyes, seen in the dim orange lighting of the street lamps, were pitch black orbs. And I could clearly see that their canines were exposed; sharp and lethal.

Their black orbs were focused on me, and I could clearly figure out that they think I was some sort of poor and weak creature that was about to be their next meal. I became haunted by the mental image of myself being bitten by the sharp canines of the hounds, seeing my ichor flow.

I doubt I could be killed by them, but I still couldn't help but be afraid. I didn't actually know how potent I really am.

But it didn't hurt to try.

I was still exhausted from what had happened in the house, and growing the rose barrier had taken up quite a lot of my stamina. With the little energy I had left, I collected it up in the palm of my right hand, and directed it towards the hounds, sending a wave of repulse.

The one in the front of the diamond formation, the alpha, then got knocked out as though it had run into a brick wall. I smiled to myself at first at the thought that maybe, I could manage to take them down. But unfortunately, it got back on its front and hind paws once again, and resumed its position. What's worse was that it looked even more determined to kill me.

Hurriedly, I tried to gather more energy to be used against them, but I am now officially feeling weak. It was as though my power was a lit candle, and the wind of exhaustion was constantly blowing at it, making the flame flicker until it could finally disappear.

As I tried to think of another way to get them off my tail, I suddenly felt a huge wave of power from ahead rushing through me.

This power. I knew who it belonged to.

"PERSEPHONE!"

I whipped my head around at the voice. To my complete relief, I saw Hades up ahead, running quickly towards me.

"HADES!" I shouted, and my legs started to move faster at the sight of him. But as I ran, the hounds still followed.

I could feel Hades drawing in more of his power to attempt to attack the hounds once again. If he was lucky, he would be able to kill them as well.

But just as he was about to unleash it, two orbs of lights suddenly appeared from behind him. I could tell that it was the headlamps of a car, and it was so bright that I was blinded from it for a split second.

I was still blind when I felt warm and comforting arms embracing me and holding me gently. I cracked my eyes open to see that it was Hades, and I wrapped my arms around his neck in response, desperate for his comfort.

However, my attentions were suddenly pulled to the car, which was actually an open jeep. It skidded loudly until it came to a complete stop, and a dark figure jumped out from the driver's side.

The hounds, I've noticed, too had stopped at the sight of the jeep. But once they caught sight of the dark figure advancing towards them, they snarled and launched at their competitor.

The stranger then screamed a cry. I thought for a split second that it was a cry of pain, but I soon realized that it was a cry of attack.

I couldn't see anything clearly, but I could make out the four hounds attacking the stranger mercilessly. However, the stranger seemed to be very strong, because I saw the hounds being thrown off countless of times and I could clearly hear their whimpers of pain.

The stranger seemed to have some sort of curved sword in his or her hand, or something. He or she used it to whack at the hounds, and I could hear the sickening sound as something heavy and hard like wood in contact with the snout of a black hound. I could tell from the silhouettes that the stranger was very skilled and powerful with whatever the weapon was.

Hades held me tightly to him as he too watched the fighting before us. None of us made a move to try and help the stranger, but it seemed to me that he or she didn't need help at all. In fact, they were so good, that the four hounds that had just now seemed so deadly were all now lying on the road, whimpering in pain.

Suddenly, I watched as the stranger pull out something long and thin from his or her back, held it against the curved sword (I think) and pulled it back. It was then I realized that it wasn't a sword. It was a bow. And the long and thin object was an arrow.

I could hear the swishing of the arrow as it was released, followed by a yelp of a hound. It went on three more times, each happening to the other hounds.

And finally, all was silent.

Until the stranger then said, "Are you alright?"

The voice was female, and my eyes widened at the familiarity of her voice.

The stranger walked towards us, and stepped into the flood of light from the headlamps of her jeep. When she finally came into the light, I gasped.

It was a girl, who looked probably a year or two older than me. She had peach skin, the same tone as mine. Her hair was quite long, probably reaching the half of her back, and wavy. Its colour was a mixture of black and brown shades, which reminded me only slightly of Melinoe's hair. Her eyes were a deep midnight blue, framed by thick lashes.

She was extremely beautiful.

The girl was wearing a pair of black hunting boots that went halfway up her shins, a pair of grey camo jeans, a brown tank top and a black hooded hunting jacket. Her outfit made it easy for me to tell that she had just came from a hunt. Slung on her shoulder was a leather quiver of wooden arrows, and gripped in her right hand was a wooden bow, which I had mistaken to be a curved sword.

Thanks to the bow, and her extremely beautiful looks, I knew immediately who she was.

Her mortal name was Diana Archer. But the goddess' true name was...

"Artemis…" I breathed.

I couldn't believe it. In front of me was Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, the Wild and the Moon, and one of my many half-sisters.

Her midnight blue eyes widened at the sight of me, and she dropped her wooden bow in an instant. Slowly, she took a step towards me and Hades, her eyes fixed upon me.

"Persephone?" she whispered. In response, I got out of Hades' embrace and walked towards her as well. Our eyes were glued on each other, and none of us broke the gaze. But when we were a good foot away, she came forward and wrapped me in a hug.

"I can't believe it," I heard her whisper breathlessly. "I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you so much."

Again, like those times with Athena and Hecate, I felt awkward hugging her, for I did not know her that well. But yet, I had the sense of familiarity inside me, because I knew that she was my family as well. So without hesitation, I hugged her back gently.

"I've missed you," I said honestly. It was true. For some reason, somewhere deep inside my heart, I felt like I had missed her so very much.

She pulled away and looked at me with a gorgeous smile. I studied her features, and was extremely struck by how beautiful she looked. Even though she was known as the wild goddess of animals, she looked so very much like a true princess. The only thing missing to complete the look was her legendary silver crown with a crescent moon centrepiece.

At that moment, Hades then spoke up from behind me. "Hello, Artemis," he greeted politely.

Artemis looked away from me to Hades. She then took her hands off me, walked closer to my husband and bowed slightly.

"Hello, Lord Hades," she greeted in a dutiful yet friendly voice. "It's been a long time since most of us saw you. And I am very glad that you've found Persephone once again. This will surely make all of us happy."

Hades gave her a small smile and bowed his head slightly. But as I made my way to his side, his expression turned serious as he asked Artemis, "How did you know Persephone was in trouble?"

Looking at me, Artemis answered, "I was hunting in the forest just a while before. As I was about to leave, I heard the hounds and felt a new aura. And I knew that something was going on."

Then, turning to me, she asked, "But what were you doing here, Persephone?"

I bit my lip and looked down onto the road as I recalled the reason why I was here in the first place. The thought of Demeter attempting to lock me up sent a sudden pain in my heart, and I winced.

In a whisper, I answered, "I just ran away from my mother."

None of them said a word, but I could feel the disbelief that came from both of them. When I looked up, I was right. Both were staring at me in disbelief. But Hades' black eyes held a hint of fire that threatened to blow up.

Artemis broke the silence then. "How about we go back to my house, and we'll talk about it there?"

Hades' eyes had been fixed on me when he suddenly turned to look at Artemis and he nodded. He then grasped my hand and led me to her jeep.

We both sat at the backseat while Artemis busied herself with chucking the bodies of the hounds to the side of the road, pulling out the arrows out of their bodies. She then picked up her wooden bow off the road before she jumped into the driver's seat.

When she had revved up the engine, she drove off in the direction that she had come from. As the wind breezed through me, I was thinking very deeply about what could happen next.


	33. Chapter 32: Conversation Over Hot Drinks

**ANNOUNCEMENT**:

I am pleased to announce that _The Reincarnation_ will be translated into Italian thanks to a reader named _**Aella A** _and a friend of hers. Now this got me super excited, because I didn't think _The Reincarnation _would be so nice that others would actually want to translate it, so I feel pretty honored, if I do say so myself.

Hmm... Maybe it'll be fun to read _The Reincarnation _in Italian, don't you think?_  
_

Now. On with the story...

* * *

Artemis' house was like Hades'; modern, fancy and hidden in the forest, accessible only by a single road that went up a hill. However, hers was bigger than Hades'

"I don't live by myself," she informed me as she drove up to the garage. "I live with Aunt Hestia, Hermes, Dionysus and Apollo."

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "Right. Hades mentioned that to me before." And then, I added out of curiosity and a little bit of excitement, "Are they here right now?"

As she pushed the button of a remote she had, which opened the garage doors, she shook her head. "Aunt Hestia had to pick up the boys. They got drunk and lost in a town called Mayfair, somewhere around Maine borders. Fifth time such a thing had happened this month."

I was slightly disappointed that the rest of them weren't there, but I then stifled a laugh, amused by how even almighty gods could get into these sorts of situations like average drunk people. Beside me, Hades smirked and watched me giggle.

"Yup. That's what I gotta live with," Artemis sighed in dismay as she put the jeep into parking in the now-lit and pretty huge garage. She pressed the button on the remote again and the door slowly closed shut. "But no matter. They were already kind of like that when we were still residing in Mount Olympus."

As I got down the jeep, with help from Hades, I had managed to catch a hint of sadness in Artemis' voice when she said 'Mount Olympus'. I turned to look at her, and saw that she was as still as a statue in her seat. She looked to her side and gazed at a corner of the garage, longing clear in her night sky eyes.

I felt pity for her then, seeing how she was silently missing her true home. It kind of reminded me of Hades' own impenetrable longing to return to the Underworld. Somehow, I could feel both their pains.

I reached a hand for her, wanting to comfort her. But she suddenly got out of her trance and looked at me and Hades with a small smile on her lips.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get inside."

After grabbing her bow and her quiver of arrows from the passenger seat, she hopped out of the jeep and then walked over to a table to grab a folded forest green canvas sheet. She covered the vehicle with it, before motioning for me and Hades to follow her as she walked to a door.

When Hades and I walked in, I couldn't help but be amazed by the kitchen we walked into. Everything was clean, and seemed to be made of marble and metal, with beautiful potted plants hanging from the ceiling or standing at random points of the house. This was the sort of kitchen that any celebrity chef would die to cook in.

I watched as Artemis nonchalantly put down her weapons on the kitchen island as though they were merely house keys before making her way to the living room to turn on the lights. There was no wall separating the kitchen from the living room, and I was equally stunned by the interior.

The living room was about thrice the size of my own bedroom, and it was sparsely but nicely furnished. A dark brown shag carpet covered nearly the entirety of the white marble floor. Atop it was a beige-colored couch that could seat five people, with a chaise lounge at the end. In front of it was a glass coffee table that looked like the one at Hades' house. On either side of it, there were two matching white armchairs that faced each other. And on the wall in front of the coffee table, above a fireplace, was an eighty inch plasma television.

Did all the gods and goddess have a taste for modern and expensive furniture?

After Artemis turned the light dial on the wall until the room was completely lit, she shed off her hunting jacket and hung it on the coat hooks next to the door.

"Have a seat," she said kindly, gesturing to the couch. "Want a drink?"

"Black coffee, if you have it," Hades told her as he sat on the couch, pulling me down next to him. Artemis nodded her head and then asked, "And how about you, Persephone?"

I contemplated about what I wanted. Honestly, I wanted to say that I didn't need a drink, all out of modesty. But I realized that I needed something to calm down the jumble of nerves in me.

"I… don't know," I hesitated.

"How about a hot chocolate?" she called out. I didn't notice that she was in the kitchen already. There, I saw her working on the expensive coffeemaker. "If I remembered from last century, hot chocolate was your favorite," she added.

An interesting fact noted, though I will admit that hot chocolate was my second favourite hot drink, the first being chai.

"Okay, I'll have that," I answered with a tired smile. Just then, Hades' arm draped itself on my shoulders, and I turned to meet his concerned face.

"Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly. "Are you hurt?" And then, his black eyes impossibly began to darken as he asked, "Did _she _hurt you?"

I sighed at the mention of _her _and shook my head. "She didn't hurt me," I murmured. "But she threatened to take me away from Heatherton. And on top of that, she kept me locked up in my room so that I know she means business. But luckily, I escaped."

I could feel a low grumble coming from deep within his chest. I could see the fury that burned like hot black fire in his eyes. I could hear his teeth grinding against each other.

In an instant, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck, to try and calm both him and myself down. The heat of his anger did not falter, but his arms wound gently around me.

"She'll pay for this, Persephone. I promise," he whispered dangerously.

I shook my head, when in reality I was trying to shake away the dark thought. "Let's not talk about this now, please?" I whispered pleadingly against his skin. "It's a bit too painful."

Before I could hear his reply, I heard Artemis say from in front of us, "Here we are."

In an instant, I pulled away from Hades and nervously ran my fingers through my hair. I felt my cheeks go slightly red as I was still at the stage where I felt embarrassed to display affection with Hades in front of someone else.

Especially a virgin goddess.

Artemis stood next to the coffee table, expertly holding two mugs in her left hand and another mug in her right. She gave the mug in her right hand to Hades, who took it with thanks. Then she gave me one of the other two mugs, and I too thanked her as I took it.

"That was fast," I commented, truly impressed that she had managed to brew up a mug of coffee and two mugs of hot chocolate in just a minute.

Artemis shakes her fingers and, with a cheeky smile, simply said, "Magic fingers."

She gently sat down on the armchair nearest to me and all three of us sipped our hot drinks in companionable silence.

"I'm curious," Artemis suddenly said, breaking the silence. "What mortal name did you take, Persephone?"

I stopped sipping my really delicious hot cocoa and grasped the mug with both hands, feeling the warmth flowing into my palm. "It's kind of a silly name, really. Spring Korey. Obviously because I'm the Goddess of Spring."

Artemis looked deep in thought as she ran a finger on the rim of her mug. "It's actually not silly. Most of us do that. And besides, it really suits you."

"Thanks," I replied. "I like your mortal name too, and it definitely suits you. Let me guess; 'Diana' because that's your Roman identity, and 'Archer' because your profession?"

She grinned in amusement. "Smart," she simply said. And then, she added, "Lord Hades here does it for a simple reason. 'Aiden' because it's kind of a short form for 'Aidoneus'."

I raised both eyebrows in curiosity. The name sounded quite familiar, and when I finally remembered why, I turned to Hades and asked, "'Aidoneus'? Isn't that one of your ancient names?"

Hades nodded his head in response before taking another sip of his coffee. "It's not really so well-known, since it was a made-up name given to me by another so-called 'historian'," he said nonchalantly. "But I liked the sound of it."

"Interesting," I murmured thoughtfully before taking a small sip of delicious hot chocolate. "It suits you too."

All of a sudden, Artemis added softly, "But to be honest, I'd pick 'Artemis' over any name."

Hades' relaxed expression suddenly disappeared into one of deep thought. "Yes," he agreed solemnly. "I think we all would rather have our real names."

I stayed quiet as I studied the longing that was hidden in both Artemis' midnight blue eyes and Hades' pitch black ones. Although I agreed with whatever they said and felt, knowing entirely that it was truth, I couldn't help but wish that I could feel and think the same way as they do, to know how difficult it was for them to accept the fact that they could not return to their true home in a _very _long time.

Unfortunately, I don't. And it made me feel so cruelly privileged.

Artemis broke the silence once again, and she said lowly, "Aunt Hestia told me that Demeter wiped away your memories, but then you got it back recently." And then, she hesitated for a while, before asking, "Was it difficult? To not remember anything?"

Beside me, I could feel Hades tense up, but I grasped his hand quickly to prevent him from going into rage mood. I know that Artemis was not doing this to aggravate either of us. She was merely asking that question because she was curious and concern.

"It was difficult," I admitted quietly, staring at the warm chocolaty liquid in my mug. "All those that I've met – Poseidon, Athena, Zeus and Hera – and Hades and…. Demeter…. All of them remembered every single thing about me, but I couldn't even recall one memory. Well, one memory that wasn't completely fabricated by my _mother_. It just made me feel so trapped, and angry."

I sighed when I was done and took a gulp of hot chocolate. The warm liquid travelled down my gullet and into my stomach smoothly, leaving a trail of comforting inner warmth. Hades too began to gently rub my shoulder, giving me more comfort.

"It doesn't have to be this way for long," Artemis said under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear. "Very soon, the day will come where we'll return to what we truly are, and all of your memories will return."

When she had finished her sentence, my curiosity then grew. It was that statement again; the same one spoken by Athena and Hecate.

I recalled Athena's warning.

_You and Lord Hades must leave before it is too late._

I remembered Hecate's words.

_When the approaching day when you and Lord Hades finally return to the Underworld arrives, all your memories are sure to return._

And until now, I still had no idea what that meant. And I had no idea of its significance.

"What do you mean by that?" I suddenly ask, my eyebrows furrowed in a confused expression.

Artemis' expression too turned into one of disbelief. Her eyebrows furrowed as like mine, but her eyes held more confusion.

"Persephone. Don't you know?"

I shook my head. "What was I supposed to know?"

Her eyes then moved from me to Hades. I turned to look at him as well, and was taken aback by what I saw.

His eyes were focused intently on the coffee mug in his hand with a frown and taut jaw. I saw how tight his fingers were wrapped around the handle, and I had a feeling that if he squeezed just a _little _bit more, the handle would have easily broken into pieces.

Just looking at his expression already told me that I was in for some bad news.

But the very minute I was about to finally ask them what they were talking about, all three of us were suddenly distracted by the noise and voices outside the door.

A key rattling against the lock, and then a woman's voice said disapprovingly, "I really do hope that such a thing won't happen ever again. It's four in the morning!"

A snort, and then a voice of a young man exclaimed, "Blame it on Di here who won't stop calling for shots! I can't even remember how we managed to get over to the next state."

Suddenly, the door opened, just as another man's voice complained, "Damn, he stinks! Alright, who puts him into be-"

But the man didn't finish his sentence when they all set their eyes on me.

I looked at each and every one of them closely. There were three guys, one unconscious and slung over the shoulder of another, and all looked between the ages of twenty-two to twenty-five. Then there was a woman, who looked like she was in her early to mid-thirties, though she still had a youthful face.

One of the guys, who had the unconscious one slung over his shoulder, was tall and lean-muscled, nearly similar to Hades' figure. He had peach skin, slicked-back golden hair and eyes the color of a clear afternoon sky.

The other conscious guy was about a foot shorter than the golden-haired one, but still lean-muscled. He too had peach skin, his hair was a pale blonde and it reached halfway down his ears and he had the brightest spring green eyes.

I couldn't see much of the unconscious fellow, but I could see that he too was quite well-toned, had peach skin, and shoulder-length chestnut hair.

The woman was very beautiful. She was tall and quite curvy, and too had peach skin. She had the most brightest reddish-orange hair I've ever seen; the style was shoulder-length and very curly. But what struck me most were her eyes. Her eyes were a blazing yellow, like a cat's, but it was gentle.

In just a few seconds, I could tell who was who.

The woman was named Portia Flare, but was forever known truly as Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth and the Home.

The golden-haired guy was Kris Archer, Diana Archer's twin brother. But in reality, he was Apollo, the God of Music, Knowledge and the Sun, and Artemis' twin brother. (Hades was right. The both of them looked nothing like each other. Fraternal twins, I could only guess.)

The pale-blonde one was Zachary Wright, truly known as Hermes, the messenger of the gods, and the God of Thieves and Communication.

The unconscious one, if I recalled, went by the name of Jake Heron, but it was obvious to me that he was Dionysus, God of Wine.

I carefully set my mug down and stood from my seat, my eyes unable to move from them. They noticed me then, and my heart skipped a beat when Hestia, Apollo and Hermes looked at me.

I stared at all of them in complete awe.


	34. Chapter 33: Small Family Reunion

"We have guests," I heard Artemis say from behind me, and I could detect a smile even though I was not looking at her.

It was Hestia who rushed towards me first, whereas Hermes and Apollo, who still had Dionysus slung over his broad shoulder, still stared at me with gaping mouths and wide eyes, clearly not believing that I was right in front of them.

The flame-haired goddess instantaneously pulled me into an embrace. And once again, I felt quite awkward.

"Persephone," I heard her whisper breathlessly into my hair as she rubbed my back gently. "My lovely niece. How I have missed you so much."

Slowly, the awkwardness began to die down when she began to speak. I noticed something quite special about her as she held me in the gentle embrace. She was very warm, like the cosy type of warmth from a fire during cold winter days. She radiated a strong motherly aura, shown especially in the way she spoke to me and the way she held me. In her arms, I felt safe and loved, as though I was a child that was being protected from the harsh truths of the real world.

It was so very nice a feeling, that I couldn't help but smile.

She pulled away, but kept her hands on my shoulders. Assessing me with beautiful yellow orbs, she said emotionally, "You're still so very beautiful, as always. You really have no idea how much I worried for your safety."

At that moment, I reached out to embrace her, feeling more of her comforting warmth. She hugged me back, and I murmured, "Aunt Hestia…"

Never before have had I thought I could call a goddess 'Aunt'.

When she had released me and gave me another loving smile, she turned to Hades and hugged him with an equally loving smile. Hades didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug as well, a wide smile on his face.

"My brother," she simply greeted, but with feeling of gladness in her voice. Hades patted her back affectionately, and replied, "Sister, we had only just seen each other about eight hours ago. Surely you did not miss me that much."

Pulling away from him, she exclaimed, "I miss my family, regardless of how long we have not seen each other."

I watched with a small smile the exchange of sibling affection between Hades and Hestia, before I finally got a taste of my own sibling affection.

Or should I say, _half_-sibling affection.

"Seph!" Apollo exclaimed in happiness as he wrapped his arms around my frame and easily lifted me off my feet, which kind of shocked me at first. "I can't believe it! You've come back to us!"

Despite being taken aback by his straightforwardness, I giggled at his enthusiasm. Indeed he was the God of the Sun; he had a very _sunny _personality.

Artemis appeared next to us and gently swatted his arm in disapproval "Take it easy!" she exclaimed. "She's still all confused."

Apollo gave his older twin sister a playful scowl and said defensively, "Well, _sorry_ for being happy that she came back!" Nevertheless, he set me down on my feet gently, giving me a wide grin.

As I looked between him and Artemis, I was still trying to believe the fact that the both of them were twins. They definitely did not really look like one another at all; Artemis with her dark blackish-brown hair and dark midnight blue eyes, Apollo with his bright golden hair and light sky blue eyes. They seemed to be the very images of the celestial bodies they represented; Artemis with the moon and Apollo with the sun. And another interesting fact to note was that Apollo looked slightly older than Artemis, despite her being the oldest. But then again, I knew Hades was the eldest child, even though Hestia looked slightly older than him. And also, regarding looks, I too looked _extremely_ different from Zeus and Demeter.

My attentions were then turned away to my other half-brother, Hermes. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, and I returned the gesture.

"I missed you, Persephone," he said earnestly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

I gave him a gentle pat on his back as I replied, "Well I'm here now, aren't I? And that's all that matters." When I pulled back, Hermes was smiling gleefully.

Suddenly, I could hear a mumble coming from the couch, and was completely surprised to see Dionysus lying at the spot where Hades and I had just sat. Apollo must have laid him down there before embracing me.

My unconscious half-brother was slowly stirring awake, slowly rubbing his eyes as he mumbled sleepily, or drunkenly, "What's going on? What's with all the noise?"

Slowly, he sat himself up and scratched his head, looking with narrowed, tired eyes at everyone around him. But when his eyes, which I saw was hazel-coloured, landed on me, it widened instantaneously.

"Either I'm still really drunk, or Persephone is really standing right in front of me," he muttered without taking his eyes off me.

With an amused smile, I said to him, "In the flesh."

I really didn't know how, but he miraculously got out of his drunken state, jumped up from the couch and instantly hugged me tightly.

"Gods above, finally!" he exclaimed with a slight slur in his voice. "You have come back, sister! All is right once again!"

I tried my best to keep my smile on, all while trying not to breathe. Apollo was right; Dionysus did really reek of all sorts of strong alcohol. My head got woozy instantly when the odour shot into my nostrils.

"It's good to see you too, Dionysus," I said wearily, feeling faint from lack of oxygen.

Hades must have sense my discomfort, for he came forward and gave a single tap on Dionysus' shoulder. The Wine God instantly fell back onto the couch and knocked out.

I stared at him with wide eyes before turning to Hades. "What did you do to him?" I exclaimed worriedly, my voice nearly reaching a high pitch.

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do anything," he explained. "He was already too drunk."

Beside him, Hestia said firmly, "Apollo? Hermes? Get Dionysus to his room."

Apollo and Hermes sighed in dismay, but both of them obediently took one of Dionysus' arms and placed it on their shoulders, pulled him up into a standing position, and halfway dragged him to a flight of floating stairs nearby.

Hades and I sat back down on the couch, with Artemis still drinking her hot cocoa on the armchair near me while Hestia shed off her light coat and hung it on the coat hooks, next to Artemis' hunting jacket.

"So," she began when she took a seat at the other armchair. "What brings the both of you here at so late an hour?"

Hades then turned to me, looking intently at me. I didn't look at her, but I could feel Artemis' eyes on me as well. And I knew that the both of them were expecting me to answer.

Twiddling my thumbs nervously, I said softly, "I kind of ran away from my mother."

Hestia gasped in shock. "What?" she exclaimed. "Ran away? What happened?"

Just after she finished saying that, Apollo and Hermes returned to the scene. Hermes sat down on the floor, resting his arms on the glass coffee table, while Apollo stood behind Artemis' armchair.

I took a deep breath before I began to tell them.

"She tried to feed me the waters of Lethe again, but I realized it and stopped her. We had a spat, and she found out that I was with Hades again. Of course, she took it horribly and then locked me up in my room, telling me that she'll take me away from Heatherton tomorrow so that I won't see Hades ever again. But I managed to escape and tried to run to Hades' house. I was then chased by wild hounds, but Hades found me then. Luckily, Artemis arrived in the nick of time and saved the both of us."

I took another deep breath after I finished, and leaned against Hades, who gave me a small kiss to my hair.

I heard a low whistle, and Apollo remarked, "That sounded pretty intense."

Artemis, on the other hand, was nearly furious. "I can't believe Demeter tried to erase your memories. And all for her own selfish reasons."

"I agree with Artemis on that," Hermes commented, his spring green eyes looking at me pitifully. "I mean, she's your mother. How could she do that?"

I felt my bottom lip trembling slightly, and I bit on it quickly to conceal it before the sadness began to show. Hades gave me another kiss, but I only relaxed slightly.

I didn't notice she had gotten out of her seat, but Hestia was suddenly sitting next to me in less than ten seconds. Her eyes held sadness as she wrapped her arms around me delicately. I leaned into her frame, feeling her comforting warmth.

"My poor dear," she murmured as she caressed my hair. "I truly am sorry that Demeter would do such a thing to you. You did not deserve any of that."

"But Demeter deserves punishment," I heard Hades murmur lowly but angrily, and I was afraid to look at him and see the black fire in his eyes. Then, I heard him mutter to himself, "Maybe a few minutes in Tartarus could do the job…"

Hestia shot him a quick glare, before returning to her loving façade. "Don't worry, Persephone. You're safe now. Here in the comfort of your husband and your family. We'll take care of you, and keep you safe."

At this point, I couldn't contain the tears any longer. A few trickled down my cheeks as my lips lifted into a grateful smile.

"Thank you," I whispered through my tears. "Thank you so much. I swear, I couldn't have asked for better."

Hestia gave me a warm smile and kissed my forehead. "It is alright, my dear. We are your family, and family should stick together."

"Exactly," Apollo said cheerfully. "For example, even though Artemis can sometimes be such a nag and sure irritates me a hell lot of times, I still love her for who she is!"

Artemis' head shot up to look at him with a scowl and she immediately gave him a quick but sharp swat to his arm, which made him yelp in pain.

"Well if you'd stop being annoying for more than five seconds, I wouldn't be 'such a nag'," she hissed. But after a few seconds, her expression softened and she poked Apollo's stomach, saying gently, "But thanks for loving me no matter what. I can honestly say the same to you."

Apollo's lips broke into a grin. "Thanks, sister," he said happily.

As I watched them, I couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy. I know, totally out of character for me, but I envied the relationship they had. Both were acting like true siblings who quarrelled and squabbled, but still love each other very much regardless. It made me think of all the times I would sit in my room, doing my own stuff. I didn't have anyone to keep me company if _she _was out.

"You're so lucky," I muttered without much thought, but immediately regretted it. I didn't mean to say that, but it had managed to slip out of my mouth.

All of them looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" Apollo asked, looking at me questionably with a raised eyebrow.

Caught in the act, I sighed, "Having a brother or a sister. It seems comforting. Sure, there would be a lot of differences, but at least you have a companion."

"Persephone," I heard Hermes say, and I turned to look at him. He had stood up, and his spring green eyes looked at me gently. "We're siblings. Alright, maybe not full siblings, but we're siblings nonetheless."

I didn't stop myself from nodding and agreeing with his statement. True, they were not my true siblings, but they were half-siblings, very close ones if I might add, and that was good enough for me.

"Uh-huh," Apollo agreed wholeheartedly. "And we're kind of the tightly-knited ones, unlike the others back home who only kept to themselves. To think, when we finally return to Mount Olympus, we'll have to see all hundred and more of them."

Suddenly, my mind snapped into focus once again when I heard what Apollo had just said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, my curiosity now literally flaring inside me. I decided once and for all that this time, I will not be distracted and forget about the question for what could be the hundredth time.

And on cue, Hades and Artemis casted unsure glances at each other, remembering that I had asked the same question just about ten minutes ago. Their expressions were hesitant, and they averted their eyes from me.

Apollo looked at me confusion and asked, "Don't you know?"

I shook my head instantly. "What was I supposed to know?" I questioned him quickly, hoping to get the answer now.

"Apollo," I heard Artemis murmur. She was looking down at the floor, her arms folded tightly on top of her chest. "She doesn't know."

"Her mind was still too fragile," Hades added under his breath, still not looking at me.

Apollo's sky blue eyes widened immediately and he turned his head to look over to Hermes, who looked uncertain, and then to Hestia, who was beginning to look hesitant as well.

Now, the silence and hesitance in the air was killing me. With each passing second, the suspense grew bigger and bigger, until it finally took over me.

"Please tell me what's all this about. I really don't know." I pleaded quietly, now very desperate for an answer so that I could calm the jumble of nerves in me.

Apollo placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor, his expression similar to that of The Thinker's. No doubt he was contemplating whether to tell me or not. I was very sure.

"Please," I pleaded once more. "Please…"

"Just tell her, Apollo," Hades suddenly said in a hard voice. "She deserves to know everything now."

Everyone looked at Hades, and then to Apollo. For a little while more, he looked hesitant. But just then, he finally looked up at me, and I could see the uncertainty was still clear in his sky blue eyes.

"If you know, I am also the God of Prophecies," he said slowly. "I prophesise about future happenings that will take place no matter what happens. In addition, I'm also kind of part psychic. I sometimes receive visions of the future."

I nodded my head once, to show him that I understand. I listened to him intently, curious to know more.

"I believe Lord Hades has already explained to you about our 'reincarnation', did he not?" Apollo asked me. "About how we gods and goddesses live for the first fifty years of a century, only to disappear into a black void for the next fifty?"

At the mention of the black void, his eyes suddenly became fearful, but it disappeared quickly. Artemis was just about to get off her seat at that moment, but relaxed back when her brother returned to normalcy.

I nodded my head again. "Yes, he told me," I replied. And then, I added knowledgeably, "This is our last year here. Very soon, we'll disappear again."

To my curiosity, Apollo shook his head. "Yes, this is our last year," he said. "But. We will not disappear."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? Then where do we go?"

"Home," he answered simply. "To Mount Olympus. Or specifically, for you and Lord Hades, the Underworld."

Nothing could describe how I felt when he told me that. My heart swelled with a mixture of many feelings, ranging from happiness to disbelief to excitement. A very big smile appeared on my face as I exclaimed, "That's great! That's absolute good news! To think, we can finally go home!"

I seriously wanted to jump for joy and start becoming all hyper and giddy with happiness. Finally! I could return to my true home; both in Mount Olympus and the Underworld. And also very soon, I could see my children and Hecate again!

But I then noticed that as I was still smiling, the rest of them were solemn.

My happiness suddenly halted once I realized that something bad will come out of this.

"There's a downside, isn't there?" I asked Apollo quietly, studying his solemn expression.

He sighed heavily and nodded his head. "What is it?" I asked him, feeling nervousness creeping up my back.

He bit his bottom lip, his eyes once again looking very uncertain. But then, with another heavy sigh, he then said in blank voice, "This would be humankind's last year of living."

Time seemed to have stopped then after I heard him say that. I stared at him, wanting to see if he was joking. But no. There wasn't a hint of jesting on his expression, which was still solemn and silent. The others too held the same expression, all feeling the weight of this piece of news.

But nobody could compare to how much I was suffering under the weight now.

When I had finally found my voice, I murmured, "So what you're saying is…"

The others looked at me with worry and sadness in their eyes. It felt so painful to me.

But not as painful as the next words I said.

"The world will end?"


	35. Chapter 34: Harsh Truths

The words came out of my mouth sounding very hollow and full of disbelief. My voice matched perfectly my entire expression; I was in complete disbelief.

Completely at loss for words, I looked at the others as I thought to myself about whether such a thing was even possible. End of the world? Of course I've heard about it. I had even pondered about it with Henrietta at one point. But I mostly objected its very existence. I will admit that in the past, I was quite a sceptical person who didn't really believe in all these things that had something religious to do with it. I also didn't really put so much belief in the scientific part of the topic.

But now, right here, the very Greek God of Prophecies was telling me that it will happen. I have read before that Apollo was a god that always spoke the truth. And it was clear in his eyes and voice that he definitely wasn't lying. However, I was still unable to register it into my head.

"No," I heard myself whisper after a few long minutes of silence. "No. That can't be. That's entirely impossible."

From where he stood, Hermes muttered seriously under his breath, "Not for us."

I quickly glanced over to him with wide eyes, and then back to Apollo, who looked at me worriedly. With a hammering heart, I stammered, "So it's true? Doomsday? Armageddon? Apocalypse? It's really going to happen? But we won't die along with it?"

He bit his bottom lip as he looked downwards, very deep in thought. I waited patiently for his answer, but the wait was extremely suspenseful. It made me feel worse with each passing millisecond.

"How do I explain this…." he murmured. With a deep breath, he then said, "It's not exactly like that. There won't be any tsunamis, or earthquakes, or meteor showers. The Earth will remain, but it will change to how it originally was from the beginning of time."

My confusion rose to a maximum. "I don't understand…" I murmured.

Apollo sighed, and scratched his head as he thought of a more elaborate answer.

"The Earth would return to how it used to be during our prime era. The buildings and monuments of today will be gone. The Earth would start becoming healthy once again, with open lands, rivers, hills, forests and mountains. The human lives of today will end, but new ones will start to live the new era, and they will be taught to worship the gods. So in conclusion, it's kind of like a rewind of time. Only on a new and reborn Earth."

I didn't say anything when he finished. I sat still, trying hard to absorb the heavy new information. But as the words replayed itself in my head, the more impossible and unrealistic it seemed. But like what Hermes said, nothing was impossible for us.

I didn't realize that tears had appeared in my eyes until the first few ran quickly down my cheeks. Some traveled to my lip, and I could taste the hot, salty tears. It was not a pleasant taste.

"Persephone…" Hades murmured with genuine concern in his low voice. I felt his hand under my chin, but I flinched away from him. In fact, I just quickly got off the couch and walked over to a corner of the living room. There, I covered my face with my hands and allowed myself to cry freely.

As I wallowed in tears, I felt a hand touching my shoulder gently, and Artemis said, "Persephone. I know this is difficult…"

She didn't finish her sentence, because I whipped around to her sharply, and shouted loudly through tears, "**It's more than difficult! It's already bad enough that I learnt I was just a goddess a few days ago and that my mother manipulated my entire life into one huge lie, and now I learn that the end of the world is coming? I have a human life too, you know! I have friends, I have a job and I have problems like any other human! And now I discover that all of them will die without anyone even having an idea of what's going to happen?**"

When I had finished screaming at Artemis' face, I looked away from her to Hades, who looked at me with wide and worried eyes.

"You knew about this, and you didn't tell me?" I asked him accusingly, my voice breaking and heavy with tears. I couldn't help but feel betrayed that Hades had kept such important information from me.

I could see it in his fathomless black eyes how sad and guilty he looked. He held my gaze with those sad eyes, and he said gently, "Your mind was still too fragile. I didn't want you to break apart so soon."

I stared at him through my tears, which were now stinging my eyes and blurring my vision completely. The weight of this whole situation was so strong that I couldn't keep myself up any longer, and I fell to the floor and cried even more.

The whole thing was too much for me. I knew that inside, I was glad that I could be able to return to Mount Olympus and the Underworld, consequently getting all my memories back and be reunited with my family. But I couldn't fight the guilt I felt for the humans. Right now, all of them were all sleeping in bed, none hadn't the slightest clue that in a matter of a few days, they would be gone.

Faces of many people flashed into my mind. Henrietta, maybe my one true friend in Heatherton. Mrs Edridge at the bookshop, who always supplied me with books. An old man who I had helped crossed the street one time, who rewarded me with a blessing a kind smile.

All of them would cease to exist soon, while I would continue to live.

I felt warm arms enveloping me, and I lifted my head up slightly to see Hades. His black eyes still held worry, but this time, it was laced with pure and undying love. He planted a kiss to my forehead as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Persephone," he whispered. "But please remember that no matter what, I'll be there for you. I swear."

I sniffled and wiped away the tears from my eyes gently. With a voice that could barely be considered a whisper, I said, "I know."

I then felt someone else beside me, and I turned to see Hestia kneeling.

She reached out to cup my cheek, and I could immediately feel her warmth in her palm. Her eyes too held sadness and pity, but she willed herself to give me a small but gentle smile.

"What Hades says is right, dearest Persephone," she told me reassuringly. "No matter what, all of us are here for you."

I looked from her to the rest of them, and saw them looking at me with caring eyes and assuring smiles. At that moment, the sadness in me only went away slightly, but it was still an improvement.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I simply gave a small smile in return.

Hestia leaned forward and gave a kiss on my cheek. "Now, I think it's time for all of us to retire. It's been quite a long night."

Hades nodded his head and gently pulled me up to a standing position, but he didn't take his hands off me. "Persephone and I should return now," he said.

Hestia rose to full height and shook her head. "Nonsense, Hades," she exclaimed in an objecting tone. "You and Persephone should stay the night. It is also quite late already."

Indeed it was. One quick glance at a clock on the ceiling showed me that it was just a few minutes past four-fifteen in the morning. And I felt too tired to move so much, shown in how I let out a yawn.

"Alright," Hades murmured as he rubbed my back comfortingly. "Thank you very much, sister. I really appreciate it."

Hestia nodded her head graciously before instructing Artemis to show us to the guest room. Artemis then walked ahead of us, leading us up the flight of stairs. On the second floor, she led Hades and I to a room at the end of the hallway.

Turning on the lights, she said, "Just knock on any of our doors if you need anything." Hades nodded his head, and then replied, "Thank you, Artemis."

She nodded her head in return, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. I looked around the room. It was pretty simple. It had pale blue walls and a white marble floor. In front of us, there was only a single king-seized bed with beige sheets and a night drawer with one lamp.

There was a mirror nailed to the wall on the right of the bed, with a study table and an armchair nearby. There was a window with the pale yellow curtains drawn on the opposite wall and a door near it, which I presume led to the bathroom.

Hades led me to the bed and laid me down gently on the left side. My head came in contact with a cool and soft pillow, and I could feel sleep taking over me then. The interior of the room made me feel so comfy.

He drew the blanket to my chest before walking away to switch off the lights. When darkness took over the room, I felt him sliding under the sheets, keeping a chaste distance from me.

I thought it would feel strange, sleeping in the same bed as Hades. But I had to remind myself continuously that he and I were married, and there was no wrong in sleeping on the same bed. Besides, I felt the need to have him close.

"Is it alright if you could come closer?" I whispered, turning to face him in the darkness. There was no answer, but I could feel him just right in front of me, and he then wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm so sorry that you had to know all this, Persephone," he whispered, his lips speaking against my forehead. "If I could make it happen, I would have kept you safe from all this cruelty."

I sighed and reached a hand out to caress his cheek. Shifting myself closer to him, I answered, "It's alright. I understand now that this is all the doing of the Fates, and we cannot change anything about it." And then, after a bit of hesitation, I added, "And I'm sorry for accusing you just now."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "It's alright, love. I forgive you."

Then he moved his lips to mine, and we kissed gently. None of us made a sound. We just concentrated on the sweet kiss.

When we both pulled away, I whispered to him that I loved him. I could feel him smile and he told me that he loved me too. And then, he beckoned me to sleep.

And so I did. I fell into the most blissful of all sleeps; right in his arms.

* * *

"_She's a very strong one," Atropos remarked. "I applaud her for that."_

_Lachesis nodded her head in agreement. "One of Persephone's strongest traits. She graces it very well, don't you think?"_

_Clotho agreed with her sister knowingly. "I agree, Lachesis. So let us hope that her strength will help her for what's to come ahead."_

* * *

The room was only lit dimly by the first rays of sunshine from the rising sun, which were coming through the curtain-drawn windows.

Hades was sitting still on the armchair next to the bed. There, he gazed at his still-sleeping wife, his eyes focused on her calm sleeping face which was covered partially by her russet hair. He thought to himself about how beautiful she looked. Truly, he was blessed to have her; she who brought light into his life, giving him warmth with the shine of her aura.

He was all dressed up in new clothes that were given to him by Hestia, all ready to leave on important business. Honestly, he did not want to leave the bed. He wanted to be there for when his Persephone had finally awoken. He wanted to greet her good morning and give her a kiss. But he really did have to leave.

Just then, there was a gentle knocking on the door. Hades quietly rose from the chair and headed to the door, opening it slightly. Through the small gap, he saw Hestia, all dressed up and ready.

"How is she?" she asked quietly as he exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"She managed to sleep soundly," he answered her. "That's a good thing."

Hestia nodded her head thoughtfully, but Hades sighed afterwards. "I'm just really worried about her. She has too many things on her mind right now, and I'm afraid that she won't be able to handle it."

The both of them then walked to the kitchen. There, Hades perched himself on one of the bar stools of the kitchen island, while Hestia took out two white mugs from a shelf.

"She seems to be faring quite well," she commented as she poured coffee in both of the mugs. "That's a good thing. But of course, she needs all the support she can get."

Handing one mug of coffee to Hades, she added, "But like I had said, we're there for her. And so are you. That's all she needs."

Hades silently grasped the handle of his mug and gave his sister a thankful smile. Indeed, Hestia can be wise. But suddenly, his mood darkened and he scowled menacingly as he muttered, "And then there's Demeter…."

Hestia sighed and said, "Don't think about her right now, Hades. Your mood always becomes terrible whenever you do. But honestly, how did you two end up hating each for two millenniums? Can't the both of you just forgive-and-forget soon? Both of you are siblings after all."

Hades' scowl deepened and he answered briskly, "I don't really want to talk about it, Hestia. Please."

Hestia pursed her lips and shook her head in dismay, but she said nothing more. She knew her limits, and did not want to provoke her brother any further.

"Alright, alright," she said. "Now drink up your coffee. The car ride to New York is going to be a pretty long one. About eight hours." Then, she huffed, "Honestly. Can't Zeus pick any closer location?"

Hades simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his coffee.


	36. Chapter 35: The Chat

When I finally woke up, vast amount of sunlight was pouring heavily into the room through the lone window. I winced at the sudden brightness that I was exposed to and groaned softly, feeling sleep disappearing slowly from me. One hand covered my shut eyes to protect it from the deadly brightness, while the other reached out to the other side of the bed.

And then, I shot up into a sitting position just as the hand on my eyes went away. I looked at the other side of the bed with wide eyes.

It was empty.

I then looked over to the rest of the room, and realized that I was all alone. Immediately, I felt disheartened and slightly angered at the fact that Hades had just left without my knowledge. He could have at least given me a message telling me that he would be gone for a while.

_Don't be so rash, Persephone._ a little voice in my head said to me softly. _Hades won't leave you without reason. You know that._

I sighed to myself as I realized the truth. I immediately felt guilty for nearly making an accusation towards him. I'll make up for it somehow.

I stretched lazily as I looked around the room and wonder what the time was. Judging by the brightness of the sunlight, I would say about maybe mid-afternoon. As my eyes continued to wander, I then caught sight of something on the study table.

Slowly, I slid off the huge bed and padded my way over to it. I unfolded it to reveal a plum-coloured, knee-length cotton dress and some underwear. Someone, most probably Hades, Artemis or Hestia, must have come into the room while I was still asleep and left it here for me.

Taking my new clothes with me, I ventured to the bathroom, and was immediately amazed by the interior, just as how I was amazed by the rest of the house.

It was covered entirely in the most exquisite and expensive marble I have ever seen. Everything was so shiny and polished. There was the basics in a bathroom – toilet, shower, sink, mirror and counter – but there was even a white porcelain bathtub that looked oh so tempting.

The bathroom seemed similar to one of a hotel's. There were spare towels, toothbrushes and toothpastes. I seriously wondered why Hestia would even bother to set up a guestroom to this level of exquisite. Then again, she would have _a lot _of spare time on her hands, and she could have merely done it out of boredom.

Despite how tempting the bathtub was, I decided on just simple shower. The temperature of the water was just right and it was so soothing that as I lathered myself with the soap that was provided, I hummed a tune.

When I got out of the shower and dried myself with the table, I proceeded to put on my new clothes. The underwear fitted me nicely, whereas the dress was a size too big. The neckline of the dress kept slipping down, revealing my cleavage, and the straps kept slipping off my shoulders.

_This must be Artemis'… _ I assumed as I reached for the spare comb in the bathroom. I took some time to comb through my russet waves, being extra gentle with them.

When my hair was combed and I had readjusted my dress once again to properly conceal my cleavage, I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way out of the bathroom. I then headed downstairs, hoping to see a familiar face.

Luckily, I saw Artemis sitting silently at the couch with a book in hand. She was quite still as she read. But somehow, she must have sensed my presence; she turned to look at me the very minute my foot touched the floor.

"Hey," she greeted, a smile appearing instantly on her lips. "It's about time you woke up."

I nodded my head in greeting as my own lips graced into a smile. "Hey," I replied kindly. "How long was I out?"

I didn't take my eyes off her as she turned away to look at the clock, and then she turned back to face me and answered, "It's three-thirty in the afternoon now."

My mouth gapped open instantly. Three-thirty? Well, this was most certainly the first time I woke up this late!

"You were really tired after what happened last night, and none of us had the heart to tear you away from sleep. So we left you on your own," she told me slowly, her midnight blue eyes assessing me. Then, she asked, "Are you hungry?"

On cue, a loud rumbling emanated from my stomach, answering Artemis' question for me. I felt my cheeks go red as Artemis giggled in response.

"That answers it," she chuckled. Then she put aside her book and got off the couch. "Come on," she said as she made her way to the kitchen. "We still have some leftover chicken casserole from lunch."

I obediently followed right behind her and took a seat at one of the bar stools at the kitchen island while Artemis went to the stainless steel fridge and produced a blue plastic container. Taking the lid off, she took a plate and poured some of the contents of the chicken casserole onto it before putting it in the microwave to warm up.

"Hey, Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Hades?"

She immediately shook her head no, and said, "He and Hestia left for New York in the morning."

"**What?**" I exclaimed in shock. "New York? Why?"

While pouring some apple juice into two cups, she replied coolly, "Zeus called them there for urgent business."

I only stared at her in shock as I let it sink into me. New York? That's about an eight hours drive away from Heatherton. How could Hades have just left for New York without telling me? I know! Maybe I should give him a call…

Wait. I just remembered that I didn't have a cell phone anymore.

"Persephone?"

I looked up at Artemis, who was now standing on the opposite side of the kitchen island, just right across me.

"He's going to be fine," she told me reassuringly. "Don't worry. He'll be back soon."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head in understanding. _Yes, Persephone. _I thought to myself. _He's going to be fine. And he will be back soon._

Artemis then set down the plate of heated chicken casserole and the glass of apple juice right in front of me before turning to get out some silverware out of a drawer. With a knife and fork in one hand and her own cup of juice in the other, she perched herself on the stool next to me and handed me the silverware.

"Thanks," I said as I took it from her. I then cut up a piece of casserole and ate it. And I had to admit, that was the best and most delicious chicken casserole that I have ever tasted in my life.

"Woah," I marvelled as I chewed. "This is amazing."

Artemis smiled graciously and bowed her head. "Thanks. It's my own special recipe."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You made this?" When she nodded, I said, "Woah," once again. "I bet the boys really crave for your cooking, huh? Speaking of which, where are they?"

After sipping her juice, she answered, "Dionysus is trying to sleep off his hangover, Hermes is playing some video games on his PS3, and Apollo is probably in some girl's bed right now."

I nearly choked when I heard the last part, and she looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Do you want water or something?"

I shook my head and took deep breath to calm myself. I was actually taken aback by how open she was about her brother sleeping with girls. I mean, she was a virgin goddess, and her twin is one of the most promiscuous in Greek myths.

"Does it bother you?" I asked her.

Looking confused, she asked, "Does what bother me?"

I bit my lip, hesitant to ask because it seemed kind of rude. But I did anyway. "That Apollo is doing all this? I mean, you're a virgin goddess. Don't you feel angry that your twin would do this?"

She pursed her lips, and my anxiety began to increase. But just before I was about to take it back, she said, "When it gets him into trouble, it does. But overall, I honestly have no objection to him doing this."

"Why not?" I asked her.

Another sip of juice, and she answered, "I chose to be a virgin on my own will, same as Athena and Hestia. And just because I make a decision for myself, doesn't mean others should follow. Apollo is his own soul, so I let him do what he wants. And even though I'm his older sister, I don't want to control his life to fit it to my liking. Besides, he isn't the only god to have garnered the 'uncontrollable lust' gene from Zeus, so it doesn't really surprise me."

When she had finished, I looked at the goddess before me and realized how totally different she was from all the stories that described her. From what I know, she was always said to be a cold-hearted but just goddess who absolutely hated men and only cared for the beasts in her wild lands. But seeing her right in front of me, I realized that she was none of that at all. In fact, she was actually really kind-hearted and friendly and seemed to be alright with the other gods and goddesses.

"You really seem different from when I've read about you," I murmured, popping in another piece of casserole in my mouth.

She quirked a perfect dark eyebrow. "You've read about me? Well, I'm flattered," she said with a smile and a hand over her heart, as a flattered gesture.

I giggled and so did she, and then she asked, "How different?"

Cutting up more of my casserole, I answered, "Well, you're not really as mean as the stories say you are, and you don't seem to have a strong hatred towards men. Oh! And you're seriously sophisticated."

She chuckled wholeheartedly and set her cup down. "Yeah, I heard about that too. I think those so-called 'historians' just wanted to make me sound like a wild and vile-mannered person just because I'm a girl and the Goddess of the Hunt and the Wild. But seriously, just because I'm the goddess of wild things, doesn't mean I don't know my manners. And I'm only mean when I have to be, not all the time. And I don't hate every man in existence. Just those who crossed me and make me angry."

Relaxing against the edge of the kitchen island, she mused, "It's stupid, how these mortals pictured us, huh? They make us seem a lot worse than what we really are."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Especially the ones about Hades," I said. "He's not an evil god. In fact, he's so kind and gentle."

"He is like that," Artemis added. "And despite what all the versions say, he actually doesn't hate the Underworld. Sure, he drew the shortest straw and got the worse, but he took it to his advantage and created his own safe haven there."

I will admit that it seemed a bit strange for Artemis to talk so nicely of Hades. From what I knew, Hades seemed to be one of the most disliked gods in the myths, but it's a completely different tale in real life.

"What was life in Mount Olympus like?" I suddenly asked.

Right there, the longing returned to Artemis and she looked down blankly at a corner of the kitchen. I could see it in her eyes that she was remembering.

"It was quite peaceful," she suddenly answered, her eyes still having that 'far away' look. "Sure, there were a few spats here and there and everything goes into chaos once in a while, but it was peaceful. Everyone was in good terms with one another. Well, maybe not so with Ares."

I ate up the last bits of casserole before I said, "I really want to go back there. And maybe to the Underworld."

When I said that, I immediately remembered what Apollo had told me about the world restarting time and that we would return to being gods and goddesses. I remembered the painful feel inside me when I heard about it, but right now, I think that maybe it's for the better. But I don't know what to really feel about it so far.

"Yeah," Artemis answered. "Me too." Then she saw my empty plate and quietly took it away from me. As both of us slid off our respective stools, my dress slipped down again to reveal an inappropriate amount of cleavage, and I adjusted the neckline quickly.

"Is it too big?" she asked as she started washing the plate. "I'm sorry. It was one of the only clothes that I had which was nearly close to your size."

Continuing to readjust the dress, I said, "No, no. It's alright. I'm fine."

Suddenly, Artemis' eyes perked up and she exclaimed, "Why not you use your powers to change the size?"

My own eyes widened at the realization. She was right. I could use my powers. However, I wasn't really sure if I could do that. I don't exactly know my full potential, since I've only started using my powers. But still, it didn't hurt to experiment a bit.

I stood still as I concentrated on the cottony feel of the dress on my body. I concentrated on the parts that I wanted to re-size. In my head, I formed the mental image of the dress fitting quite nicely on me, and I tried to turn the image into a reality.

Suddenly, I felt my aura radiating around me, and I looked down to see the dress slowly shrinking. The neckline became slightly higher, but still enough to cover my cleavage, while the straps graced my shoulders perfectly. The dress shrank to fit my torso perfectly, and the skirt stayed knee-length.

When my powers had finished its job, I turned to see every angle and was glad that the dress finally managed to fit me. I looked at Artemis in excitement, and she smiled back at me.

Just then, we heard a clap coming from an unknown source. Both Artemis and I turned to where the clapping was coming from, and saw Hermes leaning against the wall.

"Impressive," he commented with a smirk. "Truly impressive."

I couldn't help but smile in triumph.

* * *

Hades and Hestia sat on a couch on the last level of the Evans Industries' buildings in Brooklyn. There, they waited to be called in to the office of 'James Evans' for an important meeting.

Suddenly, the intercom at the secretary's table started sounding up, and 'James Evans' spoke on the other end.

"Lucy. Do I have any visitors?" he asked.

The secretary, Lucy, cast one glance at Hades and Hestia, who looked back at her, and answered, "Yes, sir. A Mr Aiden Cole and a Ms Portia Flare."

Just then, 'James' boomed, "What! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Did you not receive the memo that I will be expecting them and that they are to enter my office immediately and no matter what?"

Lucy's brown eyes suddenly widened in panic at the realization of her mistake. She stuttered, "I-I'm s-s-sorry, s-s-sir."

"Whatever!" 'James' exclaimed angrily. "Just send them in!"

Lucy replied that she would do so, and turned to the guests to show them in. However, Hades and Hestia had already stood up and walked into the office without a word and without casting one more look at the shaking secretary.

In the office, they are met by Zeus, Hera and Poseidon, who were sitting at a round table at the end of the office.

Zeus smiled warmly to them, before saying, "So shall we start the meeting?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright. I know this chapter seemed absolutely pointless, but I wanted to write about Artemis and Persephone's bonding time as half-sisters. It seemed perfect, and is quite an important point of the story.

See ya!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	37. Chapter 36: The Feud That Never Faltered

The office was fairly huge; it was the length of the entire width of the level. With a polished wood-panelled floor that was covered with expensive Persian rugs and dark green walls that had paintings and framings of certificates nailed to it, it gave off a regal aura.

In the centre of the room was a mahogany table which was accompanied by a high-backed office chair. In front of it was a matching leather sofa set while behind it was a window which too was the length of the room, allowing a view of part of Brooklyn.

On the right of the room was one whole wall full of shelves of books, while on the other side was a small round meeting table, where Zeus, Hera and Poseidon sat.

"Persephone has run away from Demeter," Hestia informed immediately as she and Hades took their seats next to each other.

The eyes of the other gods and goddess widened at the news. "She has?" Hera said in shock. "What happened?"

Before Hestia could open her mouth, it was Hades who answered, his voice coming out as a low and deadly seethe, "Our _dearly beloved _sister tried to wipe away her memories using Lethe's waters again, and threatened to take her away from Heatherton."

Poseidon groaned. "Not again!" he complained. "Is she purposely trying to make life difficult for us? If we don't have even at least one earth goddess for when the fated day comes, Earth would cease to exist in the new universe!"

Hades replied curtly, "I do not care about that, Poseidon. I only want my wife to return with me."

"And what of Persephone and Demeter now?" Zeus inquired, his piercing grey eyes intent on Hades.

Hades gritted his teeth before answering, "Persephone is safe in Hestia's home, under the care of Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus. But I can give you no answer for Demeter."

"Who knows what she would do now?" Hera murmured to herself, her honey eyes looking genuinely worried and frustrated. "Last time, she created the frost months known as 'winter'. And now, I do not know."

Zeus sighed in frustration to himself. These talks of Demeter made his head pound. There never seemed to be any situation regarding his sister that never led to trouble.

"Alright, alright. Let's put all that aside for now. We'll discuss it later," he said exasperatedly, wanting to stop discussing about Demeter so that he doesn't get a pounding headache later on. "Right now, let's get down to business."

Everybody else relaxed then. Leaning back against his chair, Poseidon asked, "So why have you called us here, Zeus? I had to cut away precious time from my aquarium for this."

Zeus rolled his eyes as he stood up from his chair. "Your aquarium can wait, Poseidon," he said as he made his way to his mahogany office table.

"What I am about to say will be very important. Apollo has seen the future, and he explains that we are to assemble at the ruins of my temple in the Greek city of Olympia. Once the gods and goddesses have reunited at the very same spot, there shall be barrier of power which will protect us while a wave of death strikes the Earth and the humans, even a god or goddess that does not stand within the barrier. And after the proper incantations which will proclaim all of us as gods once again, only then can we return to Olympus."

Sliding open a drawer of his table, Zeus continued on. "I will inform Aphrodite and Hephaestus shortly of this. Athena will be on her midterm vacation in two days, and I will inform her later on. I will also see to it that Ares be deployed back to the United States before moving off to Greece."

Zeus then produced a manila envelope out of the drawer. After unwinding the string around the two cardboard buttons, he opened the flap and took out a stack of hard plastic cards.

"Poseidon will travel with me and Hera using my private jet. And for Hades and Hestia, I will arrange for some private jets to be situated at the Portland International Airport." And then, handing Hades the stack of cards, he explained, "These are passes for you to use my jets at will. Without it, then you will not be able to do so."

Hades counted the cards in his hands. There were eight.

"Two are for Demeter and Persephone. Demeter in case she has reconsidered. Persephone for when you have already informed her of what is to happen."

"She already knows," Hades answered bleakly.

Zeus, Hera and Poseidon looked surprised at Hades' answer. "And how did she take the news?" Hera inquired.

Hades heaved a sigh and answered, "She wasn't too happy, that's for sure. She broke down crying immediately. But she had managed to calm down and face the fact."

Poseidon reached out to give his older brother a pat on the back. "I'm sure she'll be alright, brother. And I am sure that she will be glad to return to her true homes. As do the rest of us."

From behind Hades' chair, Zeus snorted, "Well, except _one_."

All of a sudden, the intercom on Zeus' desk sounded.

"Mr Evans? There's a call for you. The caller said that it was regarding private matters," Lucy's voice buzzed.

Zeus sighed and threaded to the intercom. Pushing a button, he spoke into it, "Might I ask, who is the caller?"

Lucy replied, "The caller's name is Demi Korey."

At the mention of that name, everyone's eyes widened, including Zeus'.

"Zeus, you have to answer it," Hera urged him. "Ask her what she was calling for."

Zeus nodded and spoke to the intercom, "Transfer the call to my line."

"Right away, sir," came the secretary's reply.

Zeus brought a finger to his lips as a motion for everyone to stay quiet. Then, he pressed a button on his phone, and he said, "Hello?"

A frantic and shrill voice spoke through the speaker, heard throughout the entire office.

"**Zeus! I have had enough of this!**"

Everybody heaved a silent sigh at how angry Demeter's voice was. They really did not want to put up with her now. Especially not with all the problems that she could bring to them.

"Hello, Demeter," Zeus answered nonchalantly. "What is it this time?"

"**My daughter! My Persephone! She has run away from home! I've scoured the entire Heatherton, and she is nowhere to be found!**"

Hades tensed up and clenched his hands into fists. He really wanted to give his annoying sister a piece of his mind right now. How tempted he was to march right up to the phone and start shouting at Demeter about the cruelty that she had committed towards her daughter, and that Persephone had every right to know the truth. But he willed himself to stay put and not let his anger overtake him.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Zeus questioned, his grey eyes flashing with the slightest anger.

"**Do not play dumb with me, Zeus! I know you know Hades has her! And I know that he is there with you now! Do not think I don't know about the meeting in New York! Despite the fact that we are separated, I am still a part of the Big Six and can detect whenever the rest of you are together!**"

Hades shot up from his chair, now unable to bear the flame of anger that burned like wildfire inside him. But before he could take one stomp towards the phone, Zeus raised a hand to motion to him to stay back, and Hestia quietly urged him to sit down again. Hades took rapid deep breaths, but stayed where he was.

Zeus then snorted loudly, "Well, it seems that finally your powers are returning, after being dim for so long due to living amongst _mortals_ and pretending to be one. But let me guess; you still have no desire to return to Mount Olympus when the fated day comes?"

On the other line, Demeter screamed, "**NO! I DO NOT WISH TO RETURN IF IT MEANS HAVING TO SHARE MY PERSEPHONE WITH THAT WRETCHED GOD THAT WE CALL OUR BROTHER! I REFUSE TO RETURN IF IT MEANS PERSEPHONE MUST CONTINUE TO FULFILL THE POMEGRANATE AGREEMENT! I'D RATHER DIE WITH MY DAUGHTER THAN HAVING HER SPEND TIME WITH THAT BEAST WHO KIDNAPPED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!**"

Finally, Hades snapped. He marched to the phone, pushed Zeus out of the way, and shouted ferociously, "**YOU WATCH YOUR POISONOUS TONGUE, DEMETER! PERSEPHONE MAY BE YOUR DAUGHTER, BUT SHE IS ALSO MY WIFE! IT HAS ALREADY BEEN MANY MILLENNIUMS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM HER HUSBAND?**"

Demeter fought back violently, "**YOU STOLE HER FROM ME! SHE WOULD HAVE REMAINED A MAIDEN HAD YOU NOT STOLEN HER! SHE WOULD HAVE REMAINED MINE AND MINE ALONE!**" Then, Demeter seethed dangerously, "Do not take me lightly, Hades. I will find her and keep her away from you, even if it means she would have to die with me!"

And then, she hung up.

"**AAARRGGHHH!**" Hades screamed in rage as he grabbed the telephone, lifted it and threw it at the wall in front of him with so much force and power that the machine broke into many pieces and had even left a few scratches and cracks on the wall.

"**She will never let this go, will she? Why! Why can't she just accept the fact and move on!**" he raged, running his hands through his already-messy hair angrily and pacing the room with big and angry strides.

Everyone remained quiet as they watched their dark older brother venting out his anger and frustration. All of them knew that it would be considered suicide if one was to approach Hades while he was fuming. So, they patiently waited.

Finally, Hades plopped himself down on the chair of Zeus' desk and tried hard to regain his composure. Zeus took a deep breath and slowly placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Hades made no move at the contact, concentrating solely on calming himself down.

"Do not worry, Hades. If Demeter still relents, then we will try our best to keep Persephone safe and away from her. And when we finally return to Mount Olympus, you can have her all to yourself, with no Demeter to stand in your way."

But that was the problem for Hades. Despite the burning rage that he felt towards Demeter, he did not really want her to die. She was still his sister no matter what; a part of his family. All he wanted was for Demeter to come to terms that Persephone was married and was content with it, and for her to allow their marriage to be at peace.

That was all he wanted, so why was it so difficult for her to comply?

So he remained quiet, just wishing for everything to go as he hoped it will.

* * *

It was nearly eleven at night now, and Hades still hasn't returned.

Neither he nor Hestia called throughout the entire day. So of course, I was quite worried. But something inside me told me that he was fine, and that he would return soon. I held on tightly to that hope.

Meanwhile, I've spent my entire day enjoying it with my half-brothers and half-sister. Apollo had returned from his 'day out' with a box of handmade gourmet chocolates for me, telling me that it was a gift for my return. While I thanked him for the sweet gesture, Artemis flashed him a look of slight disapproval as she assumed it as an act of flirtation.

I think what Artemis had assumed Apollo was doing during the day was right. Because when I gave him a sisterly hug, I could easily detect the scent of some girl's perfume on his clothes.

After eating a delicious dinner of meat and potatoes, all five of us sat down at the living room and just simply talked as we ate the box of chocolates Apollo gave me, which I admit were really delicious.

Hermes kept on telling me stories of all the tricks he had accomplished, some being pulled on Apollo and Dionysus. I wondered why he had never attempted a trick on Artemis, until Dionysus whispered to me, "Artemis is his best gal friend, so he doesn't try anything on her. Besides, he knows better than to mess with her."

Meanwhile, Hermes was complaining about something.

"I seriously hate how these mortals don't even have the slightest clue of who we are! We were the greatest beings in the entire universe! Now, we are simply forgotten characters! Once, I honestly told this chick that my name was 'Hermes', and she exclaimed, 'Oh! You mean like the fashion house?' What in Tartarus!"

I giggled slightly, while Apollo sighed in disappointment and shook his head in dismay. "I too feel your pain, my brother. I also can't believe the mortal girls definitions of a 'hot guy' nowadays and their horrible taste in music. Seriously! If they would just stop listening to that crappy 'pop' stuff and listen to what melodies I can create on my lyre, they would be worshipping me once again as the God of Music!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, 'Kris'. You'll get that chance. Soon."

Suddenly, the atmosphere began to change. It was a strange atmosphere, with seriousness amidst it.

"What do you think will happen?" Dionysus asked in between gulps of his Monster Energy drink.

Apollo shrugged. "We'll return to Mount Olympus while everything else regenerates. That's the simple answer."

Tapping a finger to his chin, Hermes said, "To be honest, I can't wait to go back. I can't wait to put on my winged-sandals and be the herald of Mount Olympus once again. Even though I used to think that it was a crappy job, I actually miss it very much now."

"Yes," Artemis replied in a murmur. "And I can't wait to get my silver bow and arrows back. And only then can I roam around the forests which are my domain freely and without a care in the world."

Apollo added in to the conversation. "Once I got my golden lyre back in my hands, I'll compose the most beautiful of music once more, and the new mortals will be astounded by it."

Dionysus then exclaimed excitedly, "And I can't wait to get all that ambrosia and nectar again!"

At his enthusiasm, all of us broke out of our solemn mood and started chuckling.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Hestia and Hades.

"Aunt Hestia! You're back!" Artemis exclaimed as she got off her chair and made her way to our aunt. As she hugged her, Artemis asked, "How was everything?"

Gently patting Artemis' back, Hestia replied, "Everything was alright, my dear. No worries."

I then got off my seat and walked over to Hades. I too wrapped my own arms around him and gave him a quick kiss to his lips. As he hugged me back, he whispered, "Let's go home."

I pulled away from him to study him with shock eyes. My shock only increased when I saw how tired and frustrated he looked, as though he had come across something that had completely worn him out.

Then, turning to Hestia, he said, "Thank you very much for letting us stay, Hestia. But Persephone and I must be leaving now."

I had expected Hestia to protest and try to get him to reconsider. So it was a surprise when she nodded her head. "Of course," she said. "I understand."

She then hugged me goodbye, and I returned the gesture. I did the same with the rest, telling them that I hoped to see them soon. All this while Hades stood aside and watched.

When the goodbyes had finally been exchanged, Hades grasped my hand gently and led me out of the house.

* * *

Hades pulled up the car he had borrowed from Hestia in front of his house. Because he did not bring the remote which controlled the gates near the entryway, he resorted to use his powers to get it to open.

I followed him into the dark house, studying him as I did. He seemed very angry over something, but he was trying hard to not let it control him while I was around. However, I could see the black fire burning in his eyes.

When the both of us were finally in the house, I asked quickly, "What happened, Hades?"

He turned around to face me, and I unintentionally took a step back when I saw the fury etched clearly on his façade.

"Your mother is full of vile intentions," he seethed through gritted teeth. "All I wanted was for her to accept our marriage, but she would rather have you killed alongside with her than have you remain with me."

My eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean?"

Taking a step closer, he exclaimed angrily, "She doesn't want you to return to us! She doesn't want you to return to being a goddess! Because she knows that if you do, you must stay with me as well! She doesn't want to 'share' you with me! So her only logical answer is for you to die with her on the fated day!"

I gasped in shock at what I was hearing. I couldn't believe that my mother would want to do such a thing. Have me killed just so she wouldn't have to have me with Hades? How could she be so cruel?

"Hades…" I murmured as I came closer to him, embracing him with all my love for him. He returned the embrace, and we stood silently.

"I don't want to lose you…" he murmured into my hair. "I don't want to lose you ever again… If I do, my immortality is completely meaningless without you…"

I shushed him gently, not wanting these emotions to take over him. I ran my fingers through his messy hair and kissed his cheek in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hades… I swear that I'll always be by your side…." I whispered to him.

He pulled away to look at me, and I saw the anger in his eyes were now replaced with longing and desire. Then, in a split second, he leaned his face forward and pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss was desperate, shown in the way he urgently moulded his lips against mine. But it was also full of passion and pure love. It overcame me with the sense of desire for him as I gripped his hair tightly and pressed my lips just as hard against his.

Suddenly, Hades pulled away, and I mewled in protest as my lips suddenly felt cold. Resting his forehead against mine, he whispered, "Persephone… I need you…"

Without hesitation, I replied, "Take me…"

He responded with yet another desperate and passionate kiss.

I had never experienced such bliss until tonight, where inside his majestic bedroom, we strengthened the lost bonds between us.

* * *

Author's Note:

Officially **_the _**longest chapter I have written so far, and one that I am very proud of :)

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	38. Chapter 37: Love & Angst

_The watching Fates knew very well when to turn away when the couple was about to give themselves into their long-awaited moment of intimacy. Instead, they focused their mysterious green eyes on Demeter._

_They watched as she sat at the head of the dining table of her home, hands covering her face as she cried into her palms. All around her, everything was a disaster area. Fabrics torn to shreds, wooden furniture destroyed into pieces and glass broken into sharp shards._

_That was evidence of the wrath that the goddess possessed._

_Demeter pulled her face away from her hands, revealing it to be red with tear-stained cheeks and complimented with sad and angered olive green eyes rimmed with hot tears._

_All of a sudden, the Harvest Goddess screamed in anguish, shot up from her seat and banged her fists upon the dining table. The table broke in an instant at the contact, accompanied by a loud _**CRACK!**

_Demeter screamed her anger and grief into the air once more before falling back down onto her seat and resuming her original position; slouched with her palms covering her face._

_The Fates did nothing else but shake their heads in dismay._

This may not end well…_ Clotho silently thought to herself._

* * *

When I slowly woke up, I was very aware of a few things.

Firstly, I was in a bedroom that had black walls and a dark and polished wood-panelled floor. One wall of the room was entirely a window, allowing a view of the dark forest outside and the moon. In the room there was a door that led to the bathroom, a study table and a chair, a bookshelf, a wardrobe and a bed.

Secondly, the modern bed was California king-sized, had soft white sheets, multiple pillows ranging from colours such as red, black and gold and felt like the softest of clouds, and a comfy black comforter.

Thirdly, I was lying face-down on top of a man on the bed, our bodies covered by the comforter. My head was tucked underneath his chin, my lips touching the skin of his neck. My arms were limp on his chest, while his were wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

Lastly, both of us were naked, and clearly had sex just a few hours prior.

If it had been any other man, which I knew it will never be, I would have leapt up in shock and start worrying about whether we used protection and start fretting over the possibility of me being pregnant already. But no, this was Hades. This was my husband. It was alright.

I smiled at the feel of his warmth and planted a soft kiss to the curve of his neck. I could hear him sigh in content and his hands traveled upwards to caress my bare back. I wasn't aware that he too was awake, but I was glad he was. I shivered in pleasure at his touch and languidly lifted my head to look at him.

He had the most beautiful smile on his lips. It was the smile of pure happiness and satisfaction, as though he had just achieved something he had worked so hard to get. And I knew why; he searched so hard for me, and now he finally got me.

"Hey," I whispered, my lips curling into a smile as well.

"Hey," he replied, his smile still staying in place as his obsidian eyes gazed at me lovingly.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips full against his. He kissed back eagerly, a groan sounding low in his chest. My hands travelled up his perfectly-toned chest to cup his face as I continued shaping my lips against his.

"Persephone," he whispered against my lips in hazy pleasure, his fingers entwining within my russet hair, which were draped around his face like curtains. "I love you."

My breath hitched at his words, and I could feel myself blushing just from hearing him say it. Even though he had said it to me many times before, which I do cherish, it felt so nice to hear him say it after our blissful night together. It made the moment even more special than it already was.

"I love you too, Hades," I replied with love and adoration in my tone. "Never doubt my words."

To enhance my claim, I gently sank my teeth into his bottom lip, and he made a sound that was in-between a groan and a growl. Then I slowly pulled away to look at him. He gazed at me with a dazed smile.

I stayed quiet as I smiled down at him and my thumb caressed his perfect cheek bone. I let the perfection of the moment seep into me. Inside, I knew that 'Spring Korey' had just lost her virginity to 'Aiden Cole'. But in truth, it was just a blissful reunion between Hades and Persephone, who had been separated for too long.

"Everything was so perfect," he told me. "Too perfect. I was nearly close to thinking that I wouldn't feel that pleasure that I could only get from you ever again. But I was wrong. And even until now, the pleasure you give me is never even an inch away from bliss. Truly, I want no other than you, my lovely Persephone."

His words touched my heart and immediately sent a wave of happiness throughout my body. I held back tears as I leaned down to kiss his forehead, showing him that I loved him just as much.

"I'm so glad that you've found me," I whispered against his skin. "You don't know how very thankful I am for that. You really don't. The only thing I can give to you to show you that is my eternal love for you. Only you, Hades."

His hands cupped the sides of my face and he pulled me down so that both our lips met once again. It was such a very sweet kiss; sweeter than even the best sweets in the world. I relished in the sweetness of his lips, and yet I was still yearning for more.

When we finally pulled away, he tilted his head up to kiss the tip of my nose, and I giggled in response, earning a small chuckle from him.

"Now if you don't mind, my sweet, I think it's time for both of us to get washed up," he told me with an eager grin.

I then obediently rolled off him, lying on my back beside him. I watched as he sat up and moved to sit on the edge of his side of the bed, his back facing me. But when I gazed upon his bare pale skin, I gasped.

There were claw marks criss-crossing his back in every direction. Some were the colour of pinkish-white, fading to fit the tone of his pale skin, while others were still transitioning from red to pink.

I remembered that I sometimes had my hands on his back when we made love, but I would never have expected to have done this. It made me blush instantly.

He seemed to have felt my gaze upon him, for he turned and smirked at me.

"I didn't expect you to be that excited, to be honest," he told me in his husky voice. "I kind of have gotten quite the shock when I felt the first few scratches."

I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment as I studied the criss-crossing pattern of the marks I had imprinted on him. I sat up, clutching the comforter to my chest, and reached a hand out to touch his back. It was smooth under my touch, but very hard with lean muscles. My fingertips ran over each mark gently.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I dropped my gaze guiltily. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Indeed, I felt bad for doing this to such a beautiful creature. It was as though I had just destroyed the works of an Old Master, and I felt immensely guilty for it.

He turned to face me and, to my complete surprise, he grasped the hand that caressed his back and brought it to his lips.

"Don't apologize," he told me with a smile. "You hurt me good."

Hearing him say the last few words made the blush on my cheeks became warmer and allowed it to spread all over my face, and that made him laugh wholeheartedly. Despite the embarrassment, I too giggled.

He then stood up, his hand still holding mine, and asked ever so politely, "So, my queen, may we take our bath now?"

I gave him a grin and nodded my head eagerly. "Let's."

* * *

Demeter lay still on top of her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. If it weren't for the slight motion to indicate that she was breathing, she could have been mistaken for dead.

She wasn't, but she felt like it.

This was exactly how she felt whenever Persephone left to spend the allocated six months in the Underworld. The emptiness caused by her daughter's absence always struck her deep inside her heart, and until now it never seemed to heal.

Her mind was full of images of her lovely daughter, more importantly from the time when they still lived as goddesses. She remembered every little detail; her smile, her laugh, her skill of crafting the most beautiful bouquets and flower crowns, how she always danced in the meadows full of colourful flowers that she had willed to bloom. Everything about her precious daughter was a treasure.

But now Demeter wondered, what had happened? How exactly did Persephone change so suddenly? How did she managed to fall in love with Hades, of all gods? How did she manage to find the will to defy her own mother and beckon Zeus to allow her, a goddess that radiated life, to spend some time with the God of the Dead? How did the meek Goddess of Spring turned into an iron-willed Queen of the Underworld?

"She's a woman, Demeter. She is no longer a little girl," a masculine voice said from the door.

Demeter was not entirely frightened by the unexpected answer. She slowly brought her head up from the pillow and looked at the direction of the voice. Leaning against the door was none other than the mighty Zeus.

He was not dressed in the business suits that he always donned in his famous image of 'James Evans'. Instead, he wore a simple green polo shirt which showed off his muscled arms, jeans and boots. His shoulder-length blonde hair was let loose, framing his masculine face perfectly.

His piercing grey eyes assessed her, while she glared at him.

"Get out," she said with malice in her tone. "Seeing you only makes my mood worse."

Zeus remained quiet and studied the angry mess that was Demeter. The Harvest Goddess was very well-known for her violent mood swings. Sometimes, he can't help but think that even Hera seemed docile in comparison to her.

Finally, he asked, "Why do you hang on so tightly to her, Demeter? Why can you not let Persephone live on her own will?"

Her anger flared up in an instant, and she shot up into a sitting position. Scowling, she seethed, "She is _my _daughter! She is my flesh and blood! She is a part of me!"

Zeus stood firm as he coolly answered, "She is my daughter as well. So why is it that I can allow her to have her own life, while you cannot?"

Demeter angrily got off the bed and made her way to stand in front of Zeus, so that she can shout at his face, "Look at what happened, Zeus! I left her alone and she got herself kidnapped by our wretched brother! She allowed him to sway her with lies! She was stupid enough to be tricked into eating those cursed pomegranate seeds!"

At this point, Zeus can no longer take the words that were coming out of her mouth. He took an intimidating step forward and replied in a hard voice, "She was not kidnapped. She had allowed Hades to take her to the Underworld. He most definitely did not sway her with lies. He told her his true intentions without hesitation. And she definitely was not tricked into eating those seeds. A few months after the incident, I decided to see everything for myself, and I witnessed Hades giving her a choice to stay in the Underworld or return to the world above. She decided to stay with the intention of still visiting you. She partook in those seeds at her own will."

"**WHY!**" Demeter screamed in a mixture of anger and desperation. "**WHY DID SHE DO IT IF SHE KNEW IT WOULD UPSET ME?**"

Still standing firm, Zeus answered, "Because she fell in love."

"**BAH!**" she scoffed, turning away from the King of the Skies and made her way to the window which faced the gardens. Standing in a tense position, she looked outside.

The garden was dying. The bark of the trees were chipping away, the leaves were dried up and shrivelled while the petals of the flowers were losing its colour as life slowly seeped away.

It reminded Demeter so much of when she had first created winter out of her sadness. Only this time, there was no snow, for the Earth had long grown accustomed to the seasons that it was now able to manage the cycle on its own. But even then, Demeter can cause the nature to have a negative effect with her sadness.

She felt Zeus standing right behind her, but she does not turn.

"Our daughter is special, Demeter. She had managed to make Hades fall in love as well. Hades could not have been any happier. They have children now. Our grandchildren. You have played with them and taught them lessons about life. You treat them as part of your kin. So why is it that you still cannot accept Hades and you would even think of stealing Persephone away from her family?"

Demeter did not relax from her stiff posture as she answered in a hard voice, "I do not wish to answer that, Zeus."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He took a step closer to her, standing by her side. When she finally turned to look at him, he asked, "Do not wish to answer, or you just cannot find an answer?"

She gave no reply. She only glared at him before turning to look at her dying garden again.

Zeus sighed, and knew that she would not respond. He then decided to not spend another unnecessary minute in her room, for he had other businesses to attend to. But he quickly fished something out of his jeans pocket, grasped Demeter's hand gently and placed the item in her palm.

She did not pull her hand away immediately, but she turned to look at what he had given her.

It was a platinum-coloured hard plastic card, with only the words '**EVANS INDUSTRIES**' and '**VIP**' printed on one side in bold black letters.

"If you ever wish to return with us, there will be some of my private jets at the Portland International Airport. Show this and you will gain easy flight access." Then he hesitated, but finally added, "I do hope you would reconsider."

And in a blink of an eye, he vanished.

Demeter looked at the spot where he had just stood, before looking at the card once again. So this was her one-way ticket to returning to Greece. It felt heavy in her hand, same as how the burdens of making the final decision was heavy on her shoulders.

Silently, she walked back to the bed and lay down once again, putting the card delicately on the top of her night dresser.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'll be honest with you. I kind of was embarrassed as I wrote the Hades & Persephone scene. But I am pretty satisfied with it. I'm also satisfied with the Demeter & Zeus scene as well.

Ah... love and angst all in one chapter.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	39. Chapter 38: Just Like Normal

It was already mid-afternoon when Hades and I woke up. We must have been really exhausted from what happened last night, and even until now I was still blushing whenever I recalled everything.

We took a bath together in his very impressive bathroom. It was kind of like the bathroom in the guestroom of Hestia's house, but the bathtub was bigger and had enough space for me and him to relax in the water together.

After maybe about forty-five minutes of making out and washing up, we finally got out and got dressed. I was very surprised when Hades gave me a stack of clothing from a drawer of his wardrobe. There was a white blouse, a pale pink knee-length flowing skirt and a pair of matching lacy and black lingerie.

"Why exactly do you have this?" I asked him suspiciously and curiously, gesturing to the clothes in my hands, especially the lingerie.

Pulling on a pair of black jeans, he said with a crooked smile, "I bought those clothes for you after I found you, because I wanted to be ready. And the lingerie was from Aphrodite when she heard the news. She bought it from Paris, and told me that she hoped it would spice up our sex life." And then, he added, "Though I don't see the point for it, since it's going to be off you at some point." After saying that, he winked, eliciting a blush from me.

We got dressed soon after and left the bedroom. But on my insistence, he showed me around his house. Since his house was small, intended for only one or two people to live in it, it had only a few rooms.

First, he took me to a door near his bedroom. He told me that I would definitely liked that room, and I didn't know why. It wasn't until I walked into the room that my jaw gaped open in a pure shock.

"You have your own library?" I exclaimed in astonishment, quickly moving off to scan the titles of the books on one shelf.

Still standing at the doorway and watching me with amusement, he said, "I like to read. And I've collected plenty of books throughout these fifty years, so I felt the need to have a private library to house them."

I didn't answer him because I was still too amazed by the library. While the rest of the house was modern, the library seemed to be a room out of time. It had the look and feel of a grand but quaint library of a palace. I could even smell the strong scent of brown and crisp pages that were worn with age but were still in good condition. There was even a lounge chair, with a small table and a floor lamp, where one could sit there and read in peace.

I absentmindedly took out one book from its place. It had a wooden cover that was still strong and pages that were, like what I smelt, brown and crisp. I looked at the title, which was carved into the wooden cover and stenciled with gold paint, and found out that it was a book about myths of various origins, ranging from Norse to Egyptian and, of course, Greek.

"All the books in here seem ancient," I said to him, showing him the title written on the wooden hardcover.

He only gave a smile and answered, "Though I may be a few millennium years old, the past still fascinates me."

Hades allowed me to spend a bit more time to continue to be amazed at the library. I pulled out books, read the title, maybe even scan through a few pages, before putting it back in its place. Finally, I could not control the overwhelming feeling of amazement inside me, and I turned to Hades and said seriously, "You better get me out of here before I faint."

He let out a small chuckle, but he then escorted me to another room. This room was quaint, and he told me that this was his private study.

In his study, there was a mahogany office table, which had only an iMac and a journal with a pen on it, and a high-backed chair. Both of which were in front of a window which allowed another view of the forest. On opposite sides of the table, standing right against the walls, were bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books.

"Even though I may not be in the Underworld, I still have work to do, believe it or not," he explained to me nonchalantly as I scanned through the titles of the books on the shelves. I realized then that while the library kept books of the old, modern novels were stored here. There were many genres such as history, drama, action and science fiction.

I turned my head towards him and lifted an eyebrow. "You never did tell me what you do for 'work'," I told him.

Running a hand through his tousled hair, he shrugged. "Just small businesses for Zeus or Poseidon. Unlike them, I'm not really interested in owning my own big company or whatsoever. I'd rather just relax and be free to do whatever I want. Let my younger brothers stress over the economy and such."

I nodded my head thoughtfully as I ran a finger on the buttons of the keypad. Studying the interior of his study, I could conclude that Hades was the type of person who liked to work in a spacious and quiet environment. Just like me.

Finally, Hades decided that it was time to have lunch. He led me out of his study and down to the kitchen that was just as modern as the rest of the house, with the exception of the library. We contemplated on what to eat for a while, before finally deciding on some simple macaroni and cheese.

We worked together in companionable silence; while he boiled the pasta, I made the cheese sauce. As we cooked, we flashed loving smiles to each other, even giving one another a kiss if we ever crossed paths. Sometimes, he would suddenly stand behind me, and place his palms on the top of my hands, following the motions of my hands. I didn't complain that he did so. It was indeed really nice to feel him so close to me.

When the cooking was done, we moved to the living room and sat together on the couch. There, we talked about many random things whilst we ate.

I talked to him more about my life as 'Spring Korey', to which he listened attentively, while I listened in return to his stories of his life as 'Aiden Cole'. Despite the fact that those two characters were no more but a memory to us, the lives that we had led as them remained genuine. I knew very well that deep down, 'Spring Korey' would still be a part of me.

The both of us never seemed to run out of things to talk about. One minute we could be talking about all the unwanted affections that we had garnered thanks to our supernatural beauty, while the next minute we could be joking about how we agreed that the modern interpretations of us was completely stupid. We continued on even after the macaroni and cheese had long been devoured.

"I had read the Percy Jackson series once. I liked it, but I will admit that I kind of got upset when Hades fell in love with Maria Di Angelo and had Nico and Bianca. It somehow made me feel that Persephone seemed to be only second best in Hades' eyes," I admitted to him as I gently brushed my fingers on his knuckles.

Twirling a lock of my hair around his pinky finger, he said gently, "You know that's not true, Persephone. All those are only works of fiction, written only to entertain certain people. Let me tell you that I was serious when I said I had no other but you, and I couldn't be any happier. You're the only one in my life, and our children are the apples of my eye."

Smiling to myself, I cuddled closer to him and said, "I know. I believe you."

We sat on the couch for so long that I hadn't realized how fast time flew until I cast a glance at the clock on the wall. I saw that it was already six in the evening.

"That was fast. Time seems to move so quickly now," I said to myself as I got off the couch and headed to the kitchen with the empty bowls that had sat on the table, forgotten for the past few hours.

As I began to wash the dishes in the sink, Hades, who was standing right behind me, murmured under his breath, "Exactly how it felt the last time."

I stopped washing to turn and look at him with curiously. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Heaving a sigh, he said, "When you used to stay with me in the Underworld for six months, I enjoyed every single second of your stay. I enjoyed it so much that I didn't pay attention to how the hands on the clock moved. It was as if you finally returned to me one day, but then you have to be gone the next. It was excruciating."

I began to feel sad, seeing the pain in Hades' eyes. After drying my hands with a hand towel, I reached out to cup his cheek. At my touch, his eyes looked at me.

"Don't think about that now," I pleaded. "I'm here. That's all that matters."

My words made his lips tilt up into a smile, and he leaned in to give me a kiss. I leaned in as well, feeling the warmth radiating between us.

But just as our lips were about to touch, a ringing tone echoed throughout the house.

I jumped in shock and pulled away instantly, wondering to myself what the ringing was. It only took me a few seconds to realize that it was the ringing of a phone.

"Damn it," Hades grumbled, clearly upset that our kiss had to be stopped before it even started. I didn't like seeing him so unhappy, so I gave him a quick peck on his lips, which caught him off-guard.

"Answer it," I told him. "And then we'll continue."

He gave me another smile and then kissed my lips quickly once more before moving out of the kitchen. As I dried the dishes, I, for some reason, decided that I wanted to have a look of the backyard.

* * *

"Yes, sister?" Hades answered, after glancing at the caller ID.

"Hades, I just called to ask how you are feeling," Hera said, her voice full of sisterly affection. "And also ask how she is feeling."

Looking blankly at the steps of the stairs, he answered, "I'm quite well, Hera. And so is Persephone. Don't mind if I ask, but is there a reason why you called?"

"Yes, there is," she replied. "I just wanted to tell you that Zeus had given Demeter the card that you had 'accidentally' left behind in his office."

"What?" he said sharply, disbelief clear in his voice. "Why did he do that?"

He could hear her sigh on the other end, and she said, "He gave her another chance to reconsider. To be honest, he wants the six of us to be reunited, to stand once again as the elders of the Olympians. And he somehow knows that deep down inside, you too do not want her to perish when the wave of death strikes the mortals and the lands."

Hades pursed his lips, allowing Hera's strong words to seep easily into his skin. He could not deny it; all that she said were true. The thought had been bothering him for quite some time now, and he figured that it would go away after a while. But no. It stayed, just like the scar of a healed wound.

"But what if she still continues to deny?" he questioned her.

Silence on the other end. Hades could tell that Hera was trying to find a reply to that question.

"Zeus thinks that if Persephone goes, she may go as well," she said after a while.

With furrowed eyebrows, Hades snorted, "Right. She comes back just for her daughter, and then will also continue to feud with me about our marriage."

Another sigh from Hera, and she said sadly, "It's either that, or she does intend to keep Persephone on the mortal lands and allow both her and herself to die."

With those words, fear overtook Hades. No. He did not want to lose his wife again. He would suffer if he did. But then again, he did not want to fight anymore with his sister, no matter how annoying or evil she may be. She need not curb her hatred for him. She could hate him for more millenniums to come, for all he cared. As long as she left Persephone and him alone, he was alright with it.

"We'll just see how it goes," he muttered in reply. "You know how unpredictable Demeter can be."

"True," Hera murmured. Suddenly, a pause, and then Hera said, "I must go now. I have some clients to attend to."

Hades then said his goodbyes to her before putting the phone down. He leaned against a wall and thought really hard to himself. He tried to at least get a grasp of what could happen, an idea of the future, but he couldn't. His mind was too jumbled up with many possibilities, and he did not know which one may be the correct one.

He sighed in dismay and walked back to the kitchen, wanting to return to his wife's loving embrace. But she wasn't there when he entered, and he began to wonder where she could be.

Just then, he caught sight of the ajar door to the backyard.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter seemed irrelevant in my opinion, but I just wanted to show how Hades and Persephone spent their day like a 'normal' couple.

By the way, regarding the Percy Jackson bit, I will admit that while I adore the series, I don't find myself being to fond of the Hades and Maria pairing. Somehow, I felt pity for Persephone when I read the books, and I decided to channel that pity in this chapter.

Anyway, I want to apologize if some of the readers disagree with my opinion, but that's really how I feel.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	40. Chapter 39: Because of a Pomegranate

I stood in the middle of the Hades' backyard, which was entirely just one big flower garden.

It was about half the size of the garden back home, but it was still just as colorful. So colorful that it seemed as though it had been bathed in a rainbow. From where I stood, I was enveloped by the many floral scents of the flowers. I could detect the super sweet perfumes of azaleas, lilies, honeysuckles, roses and many more, which was accompanied by the woodsy scents of the forest surrounding the area.

I looked around in amazement, absolutely impressed that Hades would own such a beautiful garden. For some reason, it already felt like some sort of a safe haven to me. Like as though it was one of the places where I could truly feel safe, the first of course was in Hades' arms.

"By the look on your face, I can tell that you like it," I heard him say from behind me. "That's good. I was really hoping that you would."

I turned around to face him, watching as he approached me slowly with a crooked smile.

I replied breathlessly, "I don't only like it. I love it. It's so beautiful." I reached out to caress the petal of a white gardenia between my thumb and index finger. It felt so much like velvet to my fingertips. "You did all this by yourself?"

He seemed to be quite embarrassed by that question, because a soft maroon suddenly crept up onto his perfect cheekbones. He hung his head low, chuckling softly, and scratched the back of his head. I felt myself smile as I approached him. He seriously looked too cute when he was embarrassed.

He looked up as I placed my hands on his shoulders. Holding his gaze, I said, "Don't need to feel shy. I think that you're really good at gardening."

Hades gave me one of his signature smirks and one of his hands reached out to hold the hand on his left shoulder. Brushing his thumb over my knuckles with the barest of touches, he said, "I did it as a way to get close to you. Flowers always remind me of your beauty and grace, Persephone."

Suddenly, he moved down to sit on the soft green grass, pulling me with him. We sat with crossed legs right across each other, holding each other's hands.

"I feel honoured," I told him in a gracious tone. "Honestly, I can't believe that the King of the Underworld would even do such a thing for me."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at me disappointingly. "Of course I would, my sweet. You're my beloved wife and queen, who deserve nothing but the best."

I giggled bashfully, feeling warm from his genuine words of love. The affections I felt for him were so good and true. I have never before met anyone who could stir such feelings in me.

"Tell me a story, Hades," I suddenly said.

Hades' eyebrow rose as he stared at me questionably. "Which one would you like to hear?' he asked me.

With a smile, I answered, "The story of us; starting from the beginning to the end."

My answer caught him off-guard. I could tell by the way his eyes widened in surprise. But very soon, a smile broke on his lips.

"It's my own favourite, if I might add…"

* * *

"It had just seemed like any other day. I was in the palace of Mount Olympus, being there for a regular visit. I was out in the garden with the others. Then your mother dropped by for a visit. Bear in mind that at point of time, we still had a mutual dislike towards each other, but we had stopped voicing it out so openly."

"Stopped?" I said confusingly.

"When we were younger, still trapped in our father's stomach, we really used to bicker a lot. We could go days of arguing with each other. And it got worse when she became the Goddess of the Harvest and I became the God of the Dead; a clash between life and death, two things that naturally repelled each other. But as we grew older, we stopped the bickering. However, the dislike didn't die. Anyway, back to the story. Zeus then asked her if you came along, and she said yes. A few seconds later, I saw you for the very first time."

"First time? Didn't you ever see me before that?"

He shook his head. "The only time I've heard of you was during the celebration of your birth, many centuries before. At that time, you were an infant. But I didn't get the chance to see you because your mother refused to let go of you, and I always make it a point to stay a few feet away from her. I didn't see you for many centuries until that day. So, back to the story again. I saw you, and I felt my heart skip a beat immediately. I was completely mesmerised by your beauty, but there was something else that I felt but I couldn't quite explain. You were looking at me quite strangely too, as though you were struck by the sight of something so beautiful."

"You are beautiful," I cut in.

He smiled, and then continued on. "I was so confused that I left to ponder on my thoughts. For days, as I sat upon my ebony and gold throne in the Underworld, my heart holding a new heavy feeling, and it confused me so much. I thought it was some sort of illness, but I knew very well that gods do not get sick. My change in behavior was noticeable, and I was asked by Thanatos to try and relax."

"Thanatos? The God of Death?"

Hades nodded. "I relented for a few days, because there was still much to do in the Underworld. But Hecate came to convince me to reconsider, and so I did. And it was on that walk that I saw you again. You were in a meadow, waiting for your mother to finish blessing a field nearby. The both of us started talking right away, right there and then creating some sort of friendship. But it had to be cut short when your mother came to fetch you. I didn't want her to find out that I had been with you, because I know that her temper would flare up."

I simply rolled my eyes, and he chuckled before he continued.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind, and I knew that I had to see you again. And so I did. For some reason, I was led to the cottage that you and your mother shared, and I found you sitting under a pomegranate tree in the garden."

"A pomegranate tree?" I said in astonishment.

He nodded. "We talked, and talked and talked. But all of a sudden, we stopped. Instead, we just looked deeply into each other's eyes. I was overcome with a new feeling inside me, and I couldn't help but be amazed by how absolutely beautiful you looked. We were about to explore into the new feeling, but alas, your mother had to make an appearance."

I groaned in dismay.

"On that day, I knew my feelings for you had changed. It had evolved into something more deeper and meaningful. It was also on that day that the Fates visited me and confirmed what I had suspected. I was in love. In love with you. I nearly cursed Eros for shooting me with his ivory arrow of love, causing me such confusion about my feelings. But the Fates told me that my love for you had bloomed on its own. Eros too had shot us on that day, but it only enhanced the already-existing feelings we had for each other."

He stopped for a while to take a deep breath before he continued.

"I knew then that I had to have you. I wanted you, Persephone. But don't get me wrong. I did not really just want your body. I wanted you to be my wife and queen, because you brought a new warmth into my heart that made me feel so different and new. You were better than those harlot nymphs who tried in vain to seduce me. But you succeeded in attracting me by just being yourself."

Then, he sighed, and I noticed that his eyes became serious.

"I spoke to your father to gain his permission to marry you. As expected, he agreed. But he told me that the only thing standing on my way was your mother. And I hope that you can forgive me for this, for I never did tell you that it was actually he who suggested I take you away from home."

I remained silent, only looking at him. I could tell that he kind of expected me to get angry, but I didn't. I remained still, my hands still in his.

"And then what happened?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to kidnap you. I really didn't. But I could not fight off the urge of needing you. So I went up to you while you were walking home from picking flowers with Athena, Artemis and a few of your nymph friends. I asked you if you wanted to visit the Underworld, and you agreed. But I didn't know until we were halfway there that you had an immense fear of the dark. You panicked so much that you fainted."

Me? Having a fear of the dark? I will admit that I will be quite afraid if it was _too _dark, but not so serious until I would have passed out.

"When you woke up, you began to assume that I had kidnapped you. I tried to convince you otherwise, and revealed to you that I wanted to make you my queen. You then started to attack me with pillows."

I couldn't stifle the chuckle in me, and he followed suit. But once again, he became serious.

"You refused to talk to me and you refused to come out of your room. Every day, you screamed about how much you hated me and you kept on begging me to release you. I didn't answer, because I felt guilty for what I did. But not really guilty enough to the point where I would finally let you go. I still needed you in my life, for you to be married to me. And so I asked you to marry me again, and you agreed. But really angrily."

My heart pained when he told me that. I couldn't imagine myself being angry at him. Just the thought of it made me feel quite terrible.

"I left you alone, because I felt that was what you wanted. But I felt terrible, just letting you be cooped up inside. So one day, I decided to take you to the Elysian Fields."

"The Elysian Fields?" I exclaimed in surprise.

Hades nodded and continued. "You had a nice first day at the Fields, and I was glad. But when I left you there for the second day, you changed."

I began to get worried. "What happened?"

"Your hatred towards me died down, and you asked if you could spend more time with me. I was really confused about the sudden change in behavior, but I did not complain. It felt too good to have you talking to me again. And so I spent time with you, introducing you to Charon and Thanatos. You had already met Hecate beforehand. I even took you to meet Cerberus. I brought you on a tour around the palace, and the most amazing thing was that you had brought a dead garden back to life."

He suddenly paused to give my hands a quick kiss.

"One day, we went to the Elysian Fields together. It was there you revealed to me that you had touched the white poplar tree there, which of course was the tree of Leuce. You asked me about her, and I told you that she was my good friend. You had even asked in fear if she was my lover, and you seemed thoroughly relieved when I told you that she wasn't. After I had finished telling you about her, I think it was there that your love for me was rekindled, whereas mine for you had never faltered. And at that night, you cried because you missed your mother. I finally agreed to let you go home, because I felt too guilty. But you didn't want to leave me. We then professed our love for each other and finally made love for the first time."

I heard him sigh in content, and it made me smile.

However, the tone of voice he spoke in changed in just a few seconds.

"However, Zeus later told me that I was to give you back to your mother, for she was destroying the Earth. I did not want to, and you too did not want to leave. We thought that we wouldn't have any way to stay together, until the Fates came into the picture once again. They told me that the only way to keep you with me was for you to consume the seeds of a pomegranate from a pomegranate tree that you had grown in the garden that you had brought back to life. But before I gave you the fruit, I gave you the chance to decide whether you would want to stay with me or not, because I didn't want to trick you. You decided to stay, and willingly consumed six pomegranate seeds."

Another sigh from him before he continued.

"But of course, Demeter never backs down. She called for a trial, and Zeus had no choice but to agree. We stated strong points to be allowed to stay together, but she too retaliated with her own. Finally, when it suddenly became too much, you revealed that you consumed six pomegranate seeds, much to your mother's grief. Because both I and she wanted you to be with us, Zeus came up with the decision that you spent half a year with me, and half a year with your mother."

Finally, he held my gaze, and said, "And that is our tale, Persephone."

* * *

"It was beautiful," I told him, my lips curled into a smile.

He too had a warm smile on his lips as he gazed into my eyes lovingly. Suddenly, he stood up, pulling me up to my feet. "I want to show you something," he said to me. "Something special."

He then led me to a very tall and thick bush that was adorned with many white roses. I took a second to admire the flowers before he skirted around the bush to the opposite side.

What I saw there made my heart skip a beat.

It was a small tree that had ripe, bright red pomegranates hanging from its branches.

To others, it may seem like just any regular pomegranate tree. But to me, this was the most special fruit in my entire immortal life. This was the fruit that sealed my fate with Hades. This was the fruit that bound me to the Underworld for all eternity. This was the fruit that played a major role in the creation of the seasons.

Just one tiny fruit, and it made a lot of huge impacts.

"Hades," I managed to whisper through the wave of emotions inside of me.

He did not say anything. Instead, he reached out to pluck one pomegranate from its branch. I watched as he grasped the fruit with both hands and broke it into two, revealing the red, fleshy and juicy seeds inside.

"Persephone," he finally said. "I wish for you to eat these seeds, and tell me that you would love me for all eternity, as I do you."

Looking from his eyes back to one pomegranate half, I reached a hand out to pick one seed from it. I brought it to my lips, and finally to my mouth.

It was so delicious. The sweet and tart taste of that one seed managed to take over my entire taste buds, and make it tingle for more. My head was swimming in the delicious importance of that one seed. It was a nice feeling.

I took a few more seeds after, each time becoming more amazed by the exquisite flavour. But though I very much enjoyed it, I stopped to look at Hades, who gazed at me.

I then took away the pomegranate halves from his hands and crouched down to place it on the grass. I straightened up once again to meet his eyes, and I moved a step closer to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hades," I breathed. "You know I don't need to eat a few seeds just to show you that I will love you for eternity."

And without further ado, I leaned in to press my lips against his. He kissed back, relishing in the delicious taste of the pomegranate on my tongue.

* * *

Demeter shot up into a sitting position in an instant. Staring blankly at a random corner of her room in the dark, she could feel cold sweat rolling down her temples.

She could feel it. She could not deny it. The familiarity of two auras that were supposed to repel each other, but yet it mingled in the air, united as one. But she knew it could not have happened alone. It would have started from the object which acted as the base for the unity of these two power-clashing auras.

And that base would have been none other than a pomegranate.

In a flash, Demeter got off her bed and stormed her way out of the house, her whole being cackling with power that had finally been activated after being kept away for so long deep within her psych.

She had a bone to pick with her brother.

* * *

_The Fates watched as Demeter stormed through the dark streets with a deadly scowl on her face. Unseen by the eyes of the mortals who took no notice of her, there was a strong golden glow surrounding her entire body._

_But tinging the glorious golden glow was a black haze. And the Fates knew very well that a black haze could only mean that she was having ill-thoughts and bad intentions._

_They need not ask about what, for they knew all too well._

_And they knew that this was the point where trouble would arise._


	41. Chapter 40: Conflict

Both of us were lying on the bed, just doing absolutely nothing but talking even more.

He was lying behind me, his arms wrapped comfortably around my frame, making me feel warm and safe as he always did. My back was pressed against his chest, and I could feel the soft thumping of his heart while his breath fanned the nape of my neck.

I sighed in content at the perfection of the quiet moment. No words could describe how great this felt. But in the first place, no words were needed. Just the two of us being this close was already enough. It fitted perfectly with our role as husband and wife.

Caressing the back of his hand that was placed on my stomach, I whispered, "This is great, isn't it?"

He made a sound, which was akin to a moan, deep from within his throat and nuzzled his face into my russet hair. His hand entwined with mine, and he whispered, "It is, and it's all thanks to you. You make everything great."

I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks once again, and I complained, "Do you ever run out of compliments about me? You never seem to stop making me blush."

He chuckled wholeheartedly and then pressed a kiss to my hair. "I love to make you blush, Persephone. Because I know that I'm the only one who could."

With a scrunched-up face, I snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, Hades."

"Oh, my dear Persephone. You have hurt my heart with the cruelty of your words. Surely you do not think that I would be so egoistic?"

I turned around in his arms to face him. Accompanying the dramatically sad voice he was speaking in, he had a cheeky smile plastered to his face. He chuckled as I looked at him with dangerously-narrowed eyes. I rolled my eyes and instead shifted my head closer to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Of course I don't think of you as that, you silly man. You're much better than egoistic," I said as I nuzzled my face into the curve of his neck. "Handsome, smart, funny, loving, caring…" I murmured.

His hand stroked my back slowly when he replied with a laugh, "See? I'm not the only one doing all the flattering here."

This time, it was me who giggled, but it was suddenly cut short by a yawn.

"You're tired. Sleep, love," he beckoned me, hand still rubbing slow circles onto my back.

I shook my head stubbornly. "No. I want to stay up with you. Talk to you a bit more…" Another yawn escaped me, this one even bigger than the last.

He _tsk_ed and said disapprovingly, "No. You should get your sleep. It's so obvious that it's taking over you now." And then, his tone became gentle. "Sleep, Persephone. We'll have another day together. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Instantly feeling the reassurance in his words, I finally decided to give in to sleep.

"Good night, Hades," I murmured into his neck.

He responded by placing a feather-light kiss to my forehead, and whispering, "Good night, my beautiful Persephone. I love you."

I smiled, and murmured sleepily back, "I love you."

And then, I finally drifted off.

* * *

"_I feel saddened that they must forcibly part in a short while," Atropos whispered._

_Lachesis pursed her lips into a thin line before saying, "I cannot believe it. Just when everything is going so fine, the trouble must return. Can they not spend time with each other a little while longer?"_

_Clotho sighed and looked down at the hem of her long white dress. "Unfortunately, they cannot, dear Lachesis. It has already been weaved, and it is happening as such."_

"_But still! Can Demeter not resort to such extreme measures?" Atropos questioned._

_Without a word, Clotho shook her head in dismay._

* * *

I jolted awake and immediately sat up. The room was dark; the only form of light was the streaks of moonlight that were passing through the floor-to-ceiling window. My breathing was heavy, and beads of cold sweat started dotting my forehead, some beginning to stream down the sides of my face.

Beside me, I heard Hades say in a voice that was heavy with sleep and worry, "Persephone? What's wrong, love?"

There was something definitely very wrong right now. I was still in my sitting position, seemingly unable to move. But my eyes were frantically darting all around the room, trying to detect the new aura I was feeling.

This aura was definitely new, and very different. It was at the maximum height of its power, and, for some reason, it felt fresh, as though it had just been awaken from a long and deep sleep. And another conclusion as to why it was so powerful was that it seemed to have a strong connection with the Earth itself. In me, I could feel the trees and the flowers stirring from the energy of the new aura.

The source of the power was still quite far away, I could tell, but the aura washed over me as though beads of water were falling upon me drop by drop, instead of together so that I could feel each bead coming in contact with my skin.

"Persephone?" Hades said again, his voice full of concern. "What's wro-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because he was then interrupted by the abrupt breaking of the glass window. I screamed in shock as the window panes shattered into a million shards of glass. As Hades held me protectively in his arms, I thought about how it was strange was that it had seemed to break on its own, and I instantly realize that it was the new aura that had done it.

"Hades!" I yelled out in panic.

He didn't answer my cries. Instead, once the crashing had died down, he quickly jumped off from the bed and ran out of the room. I followed suit, experiencing more things breaking apart on its own as I made my way down to the living room.

I saw him running out of the door the same minute I felt the source of the new aura approaching the house. With fear and anxiety brewing strong within me, I followed after him into the dark outside world.

Hades was standing in the driveway, poisonously glaring with all hatred at a shadowy figure that was approaching him.

A very familiar figure.

"Mother?" I gasped.

Demeter walked into a streak of orange light that was shone by one of the many lamp posts outside. Her walking figure was tense and stiff, her blonde hair was quite a mess while her face was pulled into a sneer, with green eyes that was full of anger and hatred.

"Hades," she said through gritted teeth. "Certainly, it has been a very long time."

I moved to stand behind Hades and nervously gripped his shoulders. He blocked me protectively, moving so that I couldn't see my angry mother approaching us dangerously, and which I assumed she didn't see me.

"What are you doing here, Demeter?" he asked in a hard voice, and I could just feel his fathomless black eyes glaring at her.

I pressed the side of my face against his back, trying hard to hear the muffled pounding of his heart. While I concentrated one ear on that, my other caught my mother snapping back, "I did tell you that I would take her back, did I not? And I did tell you that you shouldn't take me lightly."

And so very suddenly, I could feel the power of the Earth building up inside her, before it was released solely and immediately at Hades.

In a flash, Hades turned to grab me and pulled me away, just in time to get out of the way of the wave of power she had shot at us. We both fell to the ground, and I saw the lamp posts that were in that direction suddenly exploding as though there was a mini bomb implanted inside it.

Hades retaliated quickly and summoned his own power. I could feel the dark aura suddenly appear from within his chest and he suddenly released it through the palm of his hand. My mother wasn't quick enough to step out of the way, and she was knocked down immediately, giving a grunt of pain as she did.

Hades got onto his feet, pulling me to mine as well. He pulled me to run back into the house, but we made the mistake of turning our backs, because she shot another wave of repulse at us, this one stronger than the last. The face of Hades' modern house began to feel the effects of it. The painting of the walls began to crack and chip, the windows were breaking and the door broke apart. Hades and I were thrown through the now-opened entryway.

I landed on the floor, feeling pain shooting instantly in my right shin. Looking down at it, I saw in horror that a large shard of glass had pierced through my skin. In the dim light, I could see my shiny ichor seeping slowly from it.

Suddenly, I was pulled into Hades' arms once again. I looked at him fearfully, and saw the genuine worry written on his face.

But he was suddenly thrown away from me by my mother, who had walked into the house.

"**HADES!**" I screamed in fear and panic. Quickly, I pulled out the glass shard out of me, ignoring the searing pain I felt, and then tried to crawl towards where he was; on the wall ahead of me, lying among the remnants of a broken painting.

But just as I crawled about a few feet already, my whole body suddenly went slack. I began to lose control of my functions and could not move my body at all. I stayed limp on the ground, trying hard to at least move my limbs even an inch. But I couldn't. I was completely paralyzed.

"I'm so sorry, my Kore," I heard my mother say 'soothingly'. "I cannot let him steal you from me anymore. This would be the last time."

I wanted to scream then. I just wanted to scream and yell and curse at her. But I couldn't, because, like my body, my tongue too was slack.

But if I could, I wanted to question her about why she was being like this. Why she was being so evil. To be honest, it really did frighten me. It frightened me so badly. On the other hand, I also began to feel as though I missed my mother. I didn't want to see her so hateful and so vengeful. I wanted to see her go back to being the mother who had taken care of me throughout all those years.

Her voice was then directed from me to Hades. I watched pathetically as he got up and stood in a defense stance.

"You want to know how I became so powerful, my brother?" Demeter suddenly asked him. Without waiting for a reply, she answered, "It's because my powers piled together after being locked up for so long. They piled up so much that within a second, I could easily destroy one whole building. And also, you do know that my powers were always based on my emotions. Thanks to my anger towards you, it helped to fuel it."

Hades made no move to attack her. Instead, he said, "Why, Demeter? Why is it that throughout all those years, your anger for me has never died? Is it truly too difficult for you to just forget about the past and move on? I have, but why can't you?"

That made her totally pissed off.

"**YOU KNOW BLOODY DAMN WELL WHY!**" she shouted at him menacingly. "**YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME! YOU STOLE AWAY HER MAIDENHOOD! AND YET YOU STILL DO NOT WANT TO CONFESS TO YOUR MISTAKE!**"

Anger flashed across Hades' face and he suddenly sent a wave of power to strike her. I couldn't turn my head to see what happened, but I could hear her yell out in pain as she crashed into something.

Hades appeared by my side in an instant. Quickly, he picked me up gently in his arms. I could only look up at him weakly, my whole body still lifeless while my mind was not. But if I could show the emotions I felt right now, I would be shock by the sadness I saw in his eyes.

But I didn't get to see it for long, because he was suddenly struck by something from behind him, and he was knocked out immediately. He fell to the floor, dropping me, and he lay face down, completely motionless.

_**NO! **_I screamed inside my head. I so desperately wanted to reach out for him, to try and revive him with my own powers. I knew I could, I just needed to get to him.

But I was extremely frustrated and pained that I still couldn't.

A figure loomed over his unconscious body, and my eyes trailed up to look at Demeter, who looked down at him grimly. In her hand was a huge chunk of broken wood that used to be part of the door. She let go of it instantly, letting it fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"He was a fool to have let his guard down, even for a few seconds," she muttered. "It only gave me the chance to easily knock him out." Then, she waved a hand above him, and I knew that she was casting some sort of magic on him.

Before my eyes, I saw huge stalks of sharp thorns appear out of thin air, ensnaring his entire body. It looked so sharp that I could almost feel the prick of the thorns on my limp body. Tears flowed out of my eyes as I watched his face being covered by the thorns, though I was glad that none seem to be pricking him. It occurred to me that it was supposed to act as some sort of small prison, to try and prevent him from getting out.

When it was finally done, she walked towards me, and crouched down beside me. I looked up at her through my tears. I was completely taken aback then, because I could see just the tiniest hint of pity and sadness in her olive green eyes.

With a strained voice, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Persephone."

Then she placed the tip of her index finger on my forehead, and the next thing I knew, all I could see was blackness.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know this chapter may seem to be not so good, but I was having a really bad day at school. I tried to audition for a talent competition, but I totally messed up big time. What's worse was that it was an open audition, meaning there were people who were watching me, and nearly everyone saw how badly I messed up. I feel totally embarrassed, and completely down.

So I apologize if the chapter was not so good. I'll try my best to make the next one better.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	42. Chapter 41: The Height of Emotions

Author's Note:

First of all, I want to say **HUGE **thanks to all those who wrote me such kind words after I wrote about my failure at the auditions. Really, I appreciate how kind of all of you were. All of you lifted my spirits up whereas those I called 'friends' didn't even give a damn.

So, as promised, a new chapter, which I hope all of you will enjoy :)

_Muse of Fanfiction_

(P.S. You guys are awesome!)

* * *

It was only three in the morning, and Demeter was standing by Persephone's bedside, watching as she lay asleep on the mattress.

She was really exhausted; both mentally and physically. It could easily be seen on her face, especially in her weary olive green eyes and the way her lips tilted downwards. She was tired from the fight she had with Hades. Still, she was thankful that she had managed to gain the upper-hand and thus regain her daughter.

But now, Demeter was fighting another battle. She was trying to fight against her inner demons.

Despite the fact that she had always feud with Hades, she didn't expect things to go this bad. Maybe what he said was right; that she should just forget all about it, as how he did. True, it had been too very long. But the anger she felt towards him for marrying her daughter without her consent still remained, even after the years go by. And it never died out once. Every time Persephone left to spend six months with him, Demeter was always reminded of it; always reminded of the grief, pain and sorrow that she had to endure. And it hurt her soul just a tiny bit more.

Demeter wanted to be relieved of the pain. She no longer wanted to feel it anymore. No longer wanted to suffer in her heart. But she realized that maybe the only way to stop feeling the torture was to just end her immortal life. What was the word that the mortals called it whenever one kills him or herself? Oh yes, it was called suicide.

She shivered in fear at the thought of ending her life. She didn't want to do it, and pondered for a while on whether or not it was even possible for a goddess to commit such an act. But somehow, it seemed to be the only form of escape for her. Throughout her immortality, she had faced scorn from the others of her kind, time and time again. She knew that nearly all the Olympians did not take a strong liking to her because of her behaviour. It made her feel like an outcast, which was a reason why she did not mingle around on Mount Olympus for too long and instead stayed on Earth.

Perhaps the only person who accepted her despite her imperfections was Persephone. Persephone would always be her loving daughter and best friend. She would also always be her confidante, knowing all her deepest secrets. The lively Goddess of Spring knew her too well, and could easily read her like a broken book.

But that made Demeter feel even guiltier. Because now, she knew that her daughter now harboured pure hatred towards her. She hated her for lying to her, for taking away her memories. She hated her for stealing her away from her husband and the rest of the family. She hated her for wanting to have her to herself.

However, despite all, she still wanted Persephone to be there with her until the very end, no matter what. And because Demeter had finally thought about giving up her life for when the fated day finally arrived, she wished for Persephone to be by her side for when the rapture occurred.

But she did not want her daughter to die with painful memories etched deeply into her mind.

Gripped tightly in Demeter's right hand was the glass bottle of Lethe water.

Her plan was to have Persephone drink the entire content while she still had the chance. But despite the plan that had already formed in her mind, the decision was still not yet finalized.

Hesitantly, she brought the tip of the bottle to her sleeping daughter's lips. But she did not tilt it. It just remained still.

Demeter bit her lip as she tried to make the final decision. It was difficult, and she was so confused. She had already hurt her daughter too much. She knew that and it made her feel absolutely guilty. But would wiping away her memories once again erase that guilt?

Shakily, she began to slowly tilt the bottle, watching as the chalky waters slowly began to move towards the entrance. With each passing millisecond, the water moved closer, and Demeter's hesitance grew bigger.

And just then, all of a sudden, before the chalky waters of forgetfulness could finally touch the sleeping Persephone's lips, Demeter pulled the glass bottle away.

No. She couldn't do this. She already knew that if she did the deed, the guilt she felt would never die down. Instead, it would grow bigger and start to haunt her. Haunt her so badly and mercilessly that she was so sure that it would break her apart with ease. She did not want to add fuel to the fire and salt to the cut. She did not want the horrible guilt to consume her mental well-being. She did not want to feel any more pain.

The pain she had to endure now was already too much.

In a spur of moments, Demeter quickly walked to the window, which was still broken from the time Persephone first escaped, and immediately threw the bottle out. In a few seconds, she could hear the glass bottle breaking upon contact with the hard ground, and she could almost hear the trickling of Lethe water as it seeped into the soil.

Demeter knew very well why she did that; it was a way to stop herself from reconsidering committing the vile deed.

She gazed out the window and saw that the garden was still in its dying state, getting worse with each passing second. It was confusing as to why it was like that. Demeter had finally gotten her precious daughter back. She was supposed to be happy.

Wasn't she?

_No._ she thought to herself. _I can never be happy. I am too evil to be happy. I deserve this. I deserve this for my cruel deeds._

A silent tear slowly trickled down her left eye, but she did not bother to wipe it away.

* * *

The living room was still in its wrecked state after Demeter had left with Persephone just an hour prior. On the floor, Hades was still unconscious, trapped in the thorny barricade conjured up by the wrathful Harvest Goddess.

All was still and silent.

Until suddenly, there was a shift in the air. A supernatural shift.

In the middle of the destroyed room, a shadow began to form out of thin air. Its unearthly feel radiated throughout the living room. Slowly, with each passing second, it began to take a more humanoid shape. To others, it may seem like a ghost. But to Hades, if he were awake, and Persephone, if she were here, this shadow was none other than a friend from the Underworld.

Finally, the shadow became the witch, Hecate.

Her dark scarlet lips were pulled into a small smile as she was eager to see her great king and queen once again. The thought of appearing on Earth to visit them always did made her smile.

But the smile disappeared instantaneously and her dark violet eyes widened in complete shock as she took in the sight of the room she had appeared in.

It was like an aftermath of a disaster. It was completely ruined. The door had been broken down, the wood-panelled walls were cracked and scratched, the windows now missing of their glass panels and the floor was littered with the broken decorations that were placed in the room.

_What had happened? _she wondered. But there was one thing that she could not help but notice. In the atmosphere, she could detect that a battle had taken place here. But this was not just an average brawl between two mortals. No, this was a battle between two gods with clashing powers. She could feel the power of one of the battlers still lingering in the room, and she knew immediately who the battlers were.

And speak of the devil. Hecate had finally caught sight of one of the fighters on the floor, trapped by a thorny growth.

"**LORD HADES!**" she cried out in panic and immediately rushed to his side, the hem of her long, dark amethyst dress sweeping the floor, brushing away broken shards of glass. Her skirt billowed around her as she dropped her knees to the floor, right by her unconscious king's side.

Hecate reached her hands out to tear away the thorny stalks that trapped him, but was stopped short when she felt the sharp and pointed growth pricking her fingers. The sudden pain rushed through her entire body, and she let out a small yelp.

She brought her palms to her face and examined it. There were tiny holes where the thorns had punctured her skin, and beads of her ichor started pooling. And then, With pure concentration, she willed herself to heal, and was glad to see her ichor slowly seeping back into her veins and the puncture marks closing up until her the pale skin of her palms was once again flawless.

_Damn all of Tartarus and the souls who inhabit it! _she cursed loudly in her head. _What had given Demeter so much strength to trap the King of the Underworld?_

But she did not ponder on that thought for too long, for she knew that now, her sole mission was to free her king. And since she could not do it with her bare hands, she had to resort to using her powers.

Hecate held her hands above the thorny stalks and quickly shut her eyes. She emptied her mind of everything except her intentions of releasing King Hades. Finally focusing on that one thought, she conjured up her magic in her palms.

She could feel her dark magic collecting itself from deep within her chest and then slowly working its way to her fingertips. There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere once again as the Witch Goddess' powers became stronger.

Finally, she felt it at its maximum height. With fierce determination shown clearly in her dark violet eyes, she released her full magic directly onto the thorns.

Hecate watched silently as the stalks full of thorns began to wither and shrivel. The healthy green faded into a sickly brown and the sharp thorns suddenly curled, some dropping off. The 'cage' began to shrink and dry up until finally, it broke apart, finally releasing Hades out of its confines.

Unfortunately, the Underworld lord still did not awaken. Gathering more of her power within herself once again, Hecate placed the palm of her right hand on his forehead. She could feel how cold he was, but she most certainly was sure that he was not dead, as evidenced by his chest rising and falling in slow breathing.

"Wake up…" she murmured worriedly under her breath as she continued to attempt to revive him. "Wake up, Lord Hades…"

Desperate, and slightly afraid, Hecate summoned even more of her magic and flowed it into Hades. With all of her forever-beating heart, she hoped that it would already be enough to awaken him.

And luckily, to her joy, it did. But the way he awoke shocked her to her core.

"**PERSEPHONE!**" he screamed loudly in fear as he jolted into a sitting position, causing Hecate to pull her hand away in an instant, as though she had just touched a stinging poison.

Hecate fell back onto her bottom, staring at him in shock. In an instant, Hades suddenly whipped his head in her direction, and his worry-laced and frightened fathomless black eyes bored into hers.

"Hecate?" he said in a sharp exhale of breath. His obsidian eyes were full of disbelief and slight anger. Disbelief because Hecate was here. Anger because she wasn't the woman he wanted to see now.

"Yes, my lord. It's me," Hecate murmured, feeling slightly shaken by Hades' current condition. She did not want to have such ill thoughts of him, knowing him to be a strong character; mentally, physically and emotionally. But now, he looked like a frightened but dangerous wild animal which had been recently separated from its pack and was absolutely lost in the wilderness.

He did not say anything in response. Instead, his eyes began travelling the entire room, looking very desperate.

"Where is Persephone?" he suddenly questioned worriedly. "Where is my wife? What happened?"

Hecate assumed that he was talking to her since she was the only one with him now, despite the fact that his tone did not indicate that he was directing it to anyone.

"I do not know, my lord," she answered dutifully. "I did not see Lady Persephone when I first arrived. I only saw you in an unconscious state, trapped by thorns. I had managed to free and revive you."

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he got to his feet at lightning speed. His eyes wandered around the room again, taking in the sight of how wrecked he was, before he walked away with quickened strides.

"Oh, no," he muttered under his breath. "No, no, no, no, no…."

"Lord Hades, what is wrong?" Hecate asked in a concerned voice as she got on her feet and rose to her full height, brushing away dust from her skirt as she did before following him.

"Demeter," he muttered in a mixture of anger and concern as he picked up the telephone and began to quickly dial a number. "Demeter has kidnapped Persephone. She came in here and we got into a fight. Unfortunately, she had managed to knock me out."

Hecate did not hold back her gasp and her hand flew to her dark scarlet lips immediately as her dark violet eyes widened. "Gods above!" she exclaimed in pure shock. "What are you going to do now, Lord Hades?"

Hades was about to answer her when suddenly, the dial ring of the telephone stopped, and there was a click on the other end.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice of a young woman answered.

Hades thanked the Heavenly Mother that she had answered his emergency call, even at this time of night.

"Artemis. I need your help. Persephone is in trouble," he said quickly, his words rushing out of his mouth.

"Lord Hades?" she said, her voice now very awake and laced with alarm. "What happened? What happened to Persephone?"

In a serious tone, he answered, "Demeter kidnapped her."

* * *

"_Sisters!" Clotho suddenly cried out, causing both Lachesis and Atropos to jump in shock._

"_What is wrong, Clotho?" Lachesis asked, her green eyes studying her younger sister in concern. _

"_Is something bothering you?" Atropos questioned with the same concern as Lachesis'. Her green eyes too were looking at her worriedly._

_Clotho was breathing heavily as she looked into the green eyes of her sisters. Quickly, she willed herself to remain calm and collected as she gave her sisters the answer._

"_It is time."_

* * *

Hestia, Hermes and Dionysus all rushed out of their rooms just in time to see Artemis hurriedly running out of hers. She was dressed as she always would when she was about to go hunting, even having her bow and her quiver of arrows with her. But the worried and hurried expression on her face meant something otherwise.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" Hestia asked her niece as she hurriedly followed her down the stairs, with Hermes and Dionysus following right behind her.

Artemis quickly grabbed her black hunting jacket off the coat hook. Pulling it on, she answered in a rush, "Persephone has been kidnapped by Demeter. Hades called for my help."

Hestia, Hermes and Dionysus were instantly shocked by the news. They couldn't believe it. Demeter had struck once again. They thought that she would change but it seemed now that she was only changing for the worse.

"Are you going to rescue her?" Hermes questioned his half-sister fearfully.

Slinging her quiver over her right shoulder and her arrow over her left, she answered back, "I am going to try."

"But what if you get hurt?" Dionysus asked, scratching the back of his head in anxiety.

Artemis made her way to the garage as she opened her mouth to answer. But before a sound could be made, a new voice suddenly cut in.

"Artemis!" Apollo cried out as he rushed towards all of them. Everyone turned to look at him, and could instantly see the worry and fear in his sky blue eyes.

Artemis stopped in her tracks and made her way to her twin brother. Cupping his face with both her hands, she asked with concern, "Apollo? What's wrong?"

Apollo took rapid deep breaths before he answered breathlessly, "I've seen it. It's going to happen."

Suddenly, everyone's heart began to still and drop, and they felt fear chilling in their spines. Artemis' fear-ridden midnight blue eyes widened and she breathed, "What?"

Taking another deep breath, Apollo answered, "The rapture. It's tonight."


	43. Chapter 42: Before The Mission

Artemis only stared at Apollo with wide, frightened eyes. Her state of shock worried him, same as how he was worried for the well-being of the other three in the room. He knew very well that it was indeed abrupt and shocking news.

Why wouldn't it? The world was going to regenerate in less than twenty-four hours, but everything on it now – buildings, animals, mortals - would disappear.

Suddenly, Artemis snapped out of her trance and turned on her heels, making her way to the garage door once again. But as she walked with big strides, she instructed Apollo to inform the other Olympians as quickly as he could, and instructed the other three to prepare to leave for Greece in a few hours, giving them instructions to ready their passports, IDs and plenty of spare cash. She also slipped in a suggestion to not bring so many things, seeing that they would not have a need for mortal items when they are reinstated as gods and goddesses. Artemis too informed them to wait for her to give a call when she was done with her rescue mission.

Hestia nodded her head dutifully. Despite the Hearth Goddess being the oldest in the house and the caretaker of the young gods and goddess, she knew that Artemis' good leadership skills are a force to be reckoned with. Quickly, she instructed Apollo to immediately call Zeus and try to get a hold on anyone else, and instructed Hermes and Dionysus to prepare to leave.

Artemis hopped into her jeep, placing her bow and quiver on the passenger seat beside her. As she revved up the engine, she opened the door of the garage with the push of the button on the remote. When it finally did, she sped out of the garage and onto the length of road which would lead her onto the highway.

It was nearly four in the morning now, and the first rays of Helios' sun would be emerging soon. The cool air hit her face, her bistre hair flowing behind her. As she drove at maximum speed towards Hades' house, not giving a damn about speed limits, she could only hope that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Hades was in his room, changing into new clothes out of his torn and ragged ones, when he suddenly heard the phone ring.

Quickly, he put on his grey T-shirt and grabbed the black leather jacket that was draped on the chair before he rushed downstairs, putting the jacket on as he went. When his feet had touched the floor, he made his way to the telephone and answered it in a matter of seconds.

"Hello?" he answered.

Apollo's voice spoke up from the other line. "Lord Hades, I have important news."

Hades immediately noticed the way the Sun God's voice sounded urgent and worried. "What of?" he questioned.

In an instant, Apollo replied, "The fated day. It's tonight. The rapture will commence tonight."

At that very moment, Hades froze instantly and he could feel his heart slow down just as time did. As he stood there holding the phone to his right ear, his pitch black eyes, void of any emotion, stared blankly at a wall in front of him, letting the impossibility of Apollo's words slowly seep into him. But the words weren't impossible now. Just hard to believe.

Hecate appeared gracefully out of the kitchen with the rustling of her long, dark amethyst skirt. Hades did not really know what she was doing in there, but he did not think of it even the slightest bit. He was still in his dazed trance, silent as the dead who roam to no end in the Asphodel Plains.

The witch immediately noticed the state her king was in, and the strong worry she felt just a while ago came back in an instant. Approaching him slowly, she asked gently, "Lord Hades? Are you alright?"

Hades did not answer. In fact, he hardly seemed to notice her. His eyes were still blankly staring at the wall behind the witch. He too did not seem to hear her. It was as though he was only here in body, but his soul had wandered off to areas unknown.

Hecate gulped the lump that had formed in her throat down silently. She could no longer deny the fear that was growing inside her. She had never seen Lord Hades like this. Never seen him so…. vulnerable.

She shook off her fear and tried once again to get him back to his senses. "Lord Hades? What is wrong?" she asked quietly.

Luckily, in the nick of time, Hades' senses slowly returned to him, and he finally noticed Hecate eyeing him with concern. He had heard her as well; at the same time he also heard the anxious voice that was coming from the phone which he was still holding to his ear.

"Lord Hades? Are you there?" Apollo asked.

Hades shook out of his stupor, directing his eyes away from the wall to his shoes. "Yes, I'm here," he finally answered after many seconds of not responding.

He could hear Apollo give a faint sigh of relief, but he then said seriously, "We have to get Persephone out soon, Lord Hades. You have to get her out and get to Greece before midnight in Greek standard time. Right now it's eleven in the morning there, and best if you get on one of Lord Zeus' private jets in about an hour and a half. Do you know where exactly Demeter may be hiding her?"

There were much information to take in, but that question struck Hades like one of Zeus' lightning bolts. He realized only now that he may or may not have an idea of where Demeter may have taken Persephone. What if she had already fled the state, or worse, the country?

But somehow, deep within his mind of jumbled and messy thoughts, he had a very good idea of where he could find the two goddesses.

"I think I do," he answered in a low mutter, eyes never once leaving the floor.

Suddenly, he heard the honking of a car outside, and he knew that Artemis had finally arrived.

"Your sister's here," he told Apollo. "I have to go."

Hades was just about to tear the phone away from his ear when Apollo suddenly said, "Lord Hades?"

He stopped and kept the phone next to his ear, asking Apollo, "What?"

Only two simple words were said by Apollo.

"Good luck."

Hades did not know what to say for a while. Did he really need luck for this? All he needed to do was just locate the whereabouts of his wife, break her out of imprisonment, get to Greece and be reinstated as a god. It won't be that difficult. Would it?

But in the end, Hades managed to say a grateful 'thank you' before putting down the phone.

"Lord Hades. I beg of you to inform me of what is going on" Hecate said in a worried voice as she followed her king up the stairs to his room.

Without looking back at her, Hades told her everything there and then as he searched his room for the necessary items he needed.

"The fated day is tonight, Hecate. The Olympians will gather at the ruins of the Temple of Zeus in Olympia, where we will be transported back to Mount Olympus. We will return today, my old friend."

Hecate's dark scarlet lips dropped in shock. She could not believe it. Very soon, the gods and goddesses that were forced by the Fates to spend a millennium on Earth will finally return. It seemed too good to be true.

"Indeed, that is good news to my ears," Hecate managed to murmur with a small smile. "The Underworld will truly celebrate the return of its long-lost king and queen. But what of Lady Persephone, my lord?"

Hades grabbed his counterfeit passport out of the drawer of his night drawer as he answered, "That is what I am about to do now, Hecate. I'm going to rescue her."

Just then, a female voice called out his name from outside the room. In a matter of seconds, Artemis ran into the room.

"Lord Hades, we have to be quick," the Hunting Goddess urged. "We cannot waste any more time."

It was then she realized that her cousin, Hecate, was also in the room. Artemis was indeed surprised to see her there, but she only gave her a small smile and a brief greeting, to which Hecate responded with the same.

Hades stuffed his wallet (which contained a more-than-reasonable amount of cash and a whole lot of credit cards), his passport and a black hoodie sweater into a small green Swiss Army rucksack. Then he stood still for a while, trying to remember if he had forgotten anything.

And he suddenly remembered the most important things he needed.

He immediately slid open the drawer of his night drawer once again and rummaged through it. Finally, his hands found hold of what he had been looking for.

The platinum Evan's Industries cards which would allow him to use one of Zeus' private jets to get to Greece.

Hades looked at the two cards in his hands for a split second before stuffing them into the rucksack. Then, after slinging it over his shoulder, he turned to Artemis and said, "Let's go."

Artemis nodded her head quickly and rushed out of the room, with Hades following behind her and Hecate following behind him. But just as he had walked through the now-opened entryway where the front door used to be, he turned to Hecate.

"Hecate. I need you to do me one favour. Can you do that?" he asked her solemnly.

Without a moment's hesitation, she nodded her head. "I will, Lord Hades," she replied dutifully in a voice full of loyalty.

Hades gave her a warm, grateful smile, and he said, "Can you please tell my children that Persephone and I will finally return to them?"

A smile played on Hecate's dark scarlet lips. She felt touched in her heart and nodded her head. "Of course, Lord Hades. I will be sure to do that."

The grateful smile that donned Hades have not faltered as he placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. "I'll see you soon, my friend," he told her warmly.

And then, he turned away and ran to Artemis' jeep, which was parked in the driveway. Hecate stood where she was, watching as her king jumped into the seat beside Artemis just as the goddess drove away, before she finally disappeared.

As Artemis drove, Hades could not help but look back at his house. A deep feeling struck his gut when he realized that he was going to miss that place.

* * *

Oh Gods. I felt like hell.

My mind was blurry, and I felt like I had broken every bone in my body. Pain shot through me like a bed of poison needles. However, just as I was about to wallow in the pain, I couldn't even feel my body at all. I felt entirely numb.

_What happened? _I thought to myself as my eyes widened a bit more.

The first thing I saw was a ceiling.

The second thing I saw was that I was in a messy room that looked as though a whirlwind had passed through.

The third thing I saw was that I was lying down on my bed wearing nothing but a tank top and capri pants. My hair was all around my head.

And the last thing I saw was Demeter, sitting beside my bedside, looking blankly at the wall in front of her.

Seeing her instantly made me panic and I guess I had squirmed a little, because she suddenly turned to look at me, locking her dark olive green eyes on my amber ones. Quickly, she got off her seat to reach a hand out for me, and she cupped my cheek delicately.

I let out somewhat of a low hiss at the touch, as though I was anticipating pain from the contact. It was as though I was a lost wild animal which simply refused to be touched. It was as though her palm contained poison, and that it would burn my face off.

But no. It just remained like that; a simple contact.

"Persephone," I heard her murmur. "Kore? How are you feeling?"

When she had asked me that, I couldn't help but realize that this was the voice of her old 'Demi Korey' self. The part of her that wasn't vengeful or full of anger, but nurturing and loving. This was the part of her that I had yearned for to make an appearance, to just remind myself that my mother had not yet slipped into madness.

However, maybe my mother had slipped into madness, if she had different personalities all at once.

I didn't look at her when I answered honestly, "Not so good. My body is very sore."

In an instant, she placed her other palm on my forehead, and I could feel her powers building up. It slowly spread through my body, working its magic on me. It was quite a tingling and toe-curling sensation.

Finally, she pulled away both her hands from my face. I stayed still for a little while longer before I brought my hand to my face. Slowly, I flexed my fingers, trying to see if there was an soreness coming from the joints. There wasn't, and I then tested my entire body by slowly sitting up and stretching. Luckily, no more soreness.

"Thank you," I said under my breath as I willed myself to look at her. Now, as I studied her in the dim moonlighting, I could see how tired and pained her eyes were; how she longed for sleep and for relaxation to come to her. But unfortunately, it didn't.

Suddenly, she stood up from her seat and skirted around the end of my bed to my wardrobe. I stayed where I was, watching her with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked her, my voice confused and suspicious.

She took out a folded T-shirt and held it in her arms as she answered, "We have to get packing now. We're leaving Heatherton."

And suddenly, my heart just stopped beating.

My suspicions were right. My mother had gone crazy. I thought she was alright now, but it turned out to be just a mask. She was still bent on taking me away from my Hades.

And my eyes widened when I remembered him.

_Hades…._

I remembered everything in a flash; the fight, Demeter's angry green eyes, Hades' worried black ones, him being knocked out by her and then being trapped by sharp thorns.

I was so shaken by the thought that only one word managed to get past my lips.

"No."

Demeter froze from taking out anymore clothes from my closet. Without turning around, she said flatly, "What."

My shoulders were stiff and my legs were shaky as I shook my head as a show of defiance. "No," I said once again, my voice clearer this time. "I refuse to leave Heatherton. Even though I may still love you on the inside, your actions have caused me to despise you so much. I will not stay separated from my family just so that you could have me for yourself."

Demeter dropped all the clothes in her hands, letting it fall into a pile on the floor. Then she whipped around, and I saw that the vengeful and angry Demeter had returned as she glared at me.

Pulling her lips back, she seethed, "Now you listen here-"

But she did not finish whatever she was going to say, because the house then echoed a loud **boom **that had come from downstairs.


	44. Chapter 43: The Rescue

Demeter jumped in fright when she heard the sound of impact, followed by what must be wood breaking. Her eyes widened at the realization that it was the door that was being broken, meaning that someone was breaking in.

In a flash, she waved a hand at Persephone, and her daughter suddenly fell back onto the bed with her wrists, ankles and waist pinned down onto the mattress by some invisible force. Persephone yelped in shock, but it suddenly turned into yells of protest, demanding that she be released.

"**LET ME GO! LET ME GO!**" she screamed shrilly and at the top of her voice like a trapped animal, her body thrashing around violently as she tried to be free of her magic restraints. "**LET ME GO NOW!**"

But Demeter paid no attention to her. She ran out of the room, slamming the door shut in her wake, and rushed down the stairs. Meanwhile, she could feel a strong and powerful aura just within the vicinity. Alarmed, Demeter conjured up her own powers within herself, readying for any attack that she might face.

Just as she reached the first level, she saw that the door had been completely broken down, and that there was an arrow with the tip burrowed into the wall beside her. Just then, she was met by the sight of a goddess. Despite not seeing her for fifty years, she knew exactly who she was.

"Artemis."

Demeter stood still and defensively as she watched Artemis, with blackish-brown hair, dark midnight blue eyes and still looked to be the youthful age of twenty-three despite how many millenniums had passed, stomp into the house with her signature weapons, a bow and a quiver full of arrows, in her hands. The Hunting Goddess too stopped in her tracks when she saw the Harvest Goddess before her.

She gave no nice greeting, for she was here for a purpose.

"You have officially crossed the line, Demeter," Artemis said darkly, bow and arrow still readied in her hands.

Demeter felt her anger flaring once again, and she spat poisonously, "Do not interfere with my business, foolish girl. My daughter is none of your concern."

Artemis was not affected by how harsh Demeter was speaking to her. Instead, her scowl turned deeper and she took a daring step forward. Demeter on the other hand, instinctively took a step back, climbing up one stair step. Artemis knew then that she had her cornered; it was the same instinctive move that the animals she was hunting would make.

Her hands still poised for an attack, Artemis shook her head in disappointment.

"No. I am not the fool, Demeter. You are. You have always been the fool. You were foolish of many things, especially about how you think you were raising Persephone. You were not raising her to be a well-mannered goddess and a strong woman. No. You were raising her to be sheltered child and trying to avoid her from attaining knowledge of what a fully-grown goddess should have known. You were raising her to be your shadow, forever following what you do, never expected to leave to do her own things. You were a fool to think that the way you are raising her was ideal."

Hearing her words, Demeter felt her anger rising very quickly. How dare this goddess of a slightly lower status talk to her, one of the six elder gods, like that? As though she knew a thing about being a mother. Just because the Hunting Goddess' mother was Leto, the Titaness of Motherhood, that did not make her fully-knowledgeable in the art of being a mother. How ignorant of her.

Demeter wanted to scream at her. To curse her and tell her off. But the poison-laced words which were piling itself up in her mind did not reach her tightly-clamped lips. Instead, she had gotten a reaction that she had not intended to happen; she felt hot tears pooling in her eyes and streaming slowly down her cheeks.

That only gave Artemis the more reason to put her in her place.

"And what did you say of your daughter being none of my concern? Well, let me tell you that I should be concern because your daughter is _my _sister. Despite only sharing half of the same ichor, we are still sisters by Zeus. And that is a fact that you had tried to deny, but failed miserably."

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**" Demeter suddenly screamed in a mixture of anger and pain as she pulled at her earthly-blonde hair and tightly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the menace of Artemis' words.

Artemis did not back down. Instead, she continued to attack Demeter with even more menacing words. It was just like the saying goes; the pen is mightier than the sword.

"You're forcing yourself to be ignorant of it!" she shouted at the top of her voice. "You're trying to tell yourself that you're not wrong. That what you did is acceptable. Why can't you see that whatever you're doing is absolutely the opposite? Why are you trying to control Persephone's life, and why can't you see that she is actually happy with Hades?"

All of a sudden, totally unexpected, Demeter fell to the floor, her hands still pulling at her hair and her eyes still tightly-shut. Artemis stopped talking and looked at the now-crying older goddess. However, she remained impassive, and her hands still held her bow and arrow tightly.

"Please stop…" Demeter cried. "Just stop talking about that…"

Hearing her broken voice suddenly overcame Artemis' heart with pity. She lowered her weapons down just slightly, never once taking her eyes off Demeter. However, despite the pity she felt for her, she still did not deny the fact that what Demeter had done was still absolutely wrong. She too remembered that she was there to rescue Persephone, no matter the consequences.

In a more gentler voice, she said, "Even if I stopped talking about it, the fact still remains; what you have done is wrong. It will always be there, no matter how hard you try to deny it."

Just as sudden, Demeter got onto her feet, rising to her full height, and took a step closer to Artemis. The Hunting Goddess kept her stance firm and did not flinch as she looked directly at the Harvest Goddess' glaring dark olive eyes.

With malice in her words, Demeter spat, "And what are you going to do now? Are you really foolish enough to think that you can change me?"

In an instant, Artemis' grip on her bow and arrow became tight once again, and she positioned the arrow properly and expertly on the bow. Pulling back the bowstring just a tiny bit, she answered in a solemn tone, "I don't think I'm capable of changing your ways, but I do know that I have to get through you to get Persephone."

A sly smirk played on Demeter's pursed lips, and she then answered, "Then so be it."

And in just a split second, she released the power that she had conjured up inside her through her hand, directing it solely at Artemis. The force immediately sent the young goddess flying through the open entryway, and she landed on blacktop of the road in front of the house.

Artemis only took a few seconds to recover herself and immediately got back steadily on her feet. She picked up her bow, which fell just a foot away from her, and got out another arrow from her quiver.

She readied her weapons once again as Demeter dangerously emerged from the house. Her golden aura radiated strongly around her, her powers now reaching to its maximum. Preparing herself for battle, Artemis felt her own aura building up around her. It was absolutely strong and powerful.

On the sides, she noticed that the other residents had emerged from their houses as well, all staring in confusion at the two women who were about to be locked in a showdown. For a second, Artemis immediately began to get worried, now fully aware that the mortals would be able to see the unnatural power that both she and Demeter possessed.

But in the end, she thought to herself, _Screw it. They're going to die soon anyway._

And without a moment's hesitation, she sent a powerful force heading towards Demeter, earning herself gasps and yells of shocks from her unwanted spectators.

* * *

_**COME ON! BREAK FREE! BREAK FREE!**_

Once again, my body fell limply back onto the bed, and I screamed out in frustration. Whatever restraints my mother had placed upon me, it was so strong that even my own magic could not break it.

"**LET ME GO!** **LET ME GO, DEMETER!**" I screamed at her, even though I knew she was no longer in the house. Just a few minutes prior, I had felt her aura clashing powerfully against the aura of another god or goddess. But I knew that it wasn't Hades who she was attacking. The aura did not attain the darkness that his did.

Whoever it was who had come to rescue me, I could only hope with all my heart that they make it out safe and sound.

I felt so tired. I had used up much of my stamina in trying to break out of these invisible bonds. But my powers kept on being beaten down by my mother's stronger ones. Still, I did not give up trying. I kept on pushing myself to the limit, the hope that I would break free still growing as strong as ever.

_Come on! Try harder, Persephone! Just try!_

I could feel my power once again fighting with all it has got against Demeter's, trying its best to find a weak area in the barrier. But once again, it was being beaten down easily, and I could feel myself getting weaker.

Still, I did not want to stop. I did not care if I was not strong enough. I was going to keep trying until I finally got out. So I did. I willed myself to continue, ignoring my body pleading for rest…

Until a touch of a hand to my forehead stopped me entirely.

I gasped in surprise, and let myself succumb to rest. My eyes darted quickly to the owner of the hand.

Seeing Hades stand beside my bed instantly made me cry tears of relief.

"Hades!" I cried out with a relieved smile, feeling happiness overwhelm my heart now that I know that he was safe.

Hades smiled back at me. Like mine, it was a smile of relief. Seeing that smile made my heart well up and more tears started to stream down my cheeks.

But suddenly, his smile disappeared, and his eyes suddenly began to assess me. I could see the way his jaw became taut as he realized that I was being trapped to the bed by my mother's magic.

His fathomless black eyes darted to my face again, and he said seriously, "I'm going to get you out. Stay still."

I nodded my head obediently, keeping silent. I watched as he lifted a hand and hovered it over my belly. And then, he shut his eyes and became completely still.

I felt a shift in the air then, and I could also feel the aura on my mother's bonds suddenly being taken over by his dark one. I could feel the invisible but powerful 'manacles' around my wrists, ankles and waist loosen increasingly as Hades continued to focus his energy with the intention of releasing me.

Finally, the restraints disappeared entirely. I kept still for a moment, taking in very deep breaths, before shooting myself up into a sitting position and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I could feel his own arms wrapping around my frame, and I whispered softly through my tears, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Hades shushed me gently, pressing soft kisses onto my neck and my cheek as he did. I did not want something so small, so I turned my head to look at him and immediately kissed him with all the energy I had left.

He kissed back passionately, and I could feel the desperation that was coming from both of us. I kissed him harder, not wanting to let go of him. I wanted to cherish the taste of his lips. I wanted it to etch itself so deep within me that it would be almost impossible to forget.

But unfortunately, he pulled away, leaving me breathless and hungry for me.

I looked at him pleadingly, but was stopped short by the seriousness in his pitch black eyes. He pulled me gently off the bed as he told me quickly, "Get your passport and ID. We're leaving the country."

My eyes widened in confusion, and I said, "What? What do you mean 'we're leaving the country?'"

In an instant, he replied, "Apollo saw it. The rapture. It's tonight. We have to leave for Greece in an hour."

Hearing those words coming out of his mouth made my body froze and my ichor went cold. No words came through my mouth, but there were many appearing in my head.

Hades became worried and concern then. Gently, he shook me out of my trance. "Persephone? Love?" he murmured worriedly.

More tears fell from my eyes. But this time, they were not tears of relief. Instead, they were tears of fear.

"Tonight?" I whispered, my voice sounding small and completely afraid. "The world ends tonight? Are you being serious?"

"Persephone…" he murmured, coming closer to pull me into an embrace. I hastily clutched onto him, crying fearfully into his chest. He said nothing more. He only held me close, as though he was afraid that I will break apart.

I was so scared now. Not only has my mother fully succumbed into madness, but the world will end soon. Everything I knew now would be gone, without even a trace of their existence left to be remembered. The people that I have grown to know in Heatherton would die, without anyone even knowing that their threads of life were about to be cut.

"Persephone," I heard Hades whisper into my hair. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise. I'll protect you. You'll be safe."

Yes. I'll be safe. But the mortals would not.

But then again, maybe it was to be this way. Besides, the world was not going to be destroyed. It was going to be reborn. It would flourish once again with greenery and naturality, never again being endangered by the poison that was being dumped upon it by the mortals. And besides, the mortals were going to die sooner or later right?

Slowly, I pulled away from him, wiping away my tears and bottling up my sadness and fear. Then I went to my night drawer, pulling open the drawer and taking out my passport from it, before I went to my handbag, which was sitting on my study table, and took out my wallet.

Hades silently took the items from my hands and kept them in a small backpack that he had slung on his left shoulder. He then handed me my pair of ballet flats, and I slipped the shoes on quietly.

He took my hand gently then, and led me out of my room and down the stairs. When we had reached the first floor, I noticed then that nearly everything was in a mess. There were broken pieces of wood, glass and other materials messing up the floor, as though someone had gone on a rampage.

Who else but my mother?

The door had been broken down, and Hades led me quickly out of the house. But what I saw outside completely shock me.

The road was completely destroyed, the blacktop attaining many cracks, and the neighboring houses too suffered some damage. I could hear water gushing quickly out of broken fire hydrants, the panic barking of dogs, people crying out in fear, and there was also the faint sound of a police siren in the distance.

"What happened?" I questioned as I was being pulled through the front yard.

Without looking back at me, Hades answered hurriedly, "Artemis and your mother." Just then, we approached a vehicle that was park alongside the road and he easily lifted me into the passenger seat.

The vehicle was none other than Artemis' jeep.

"Artemis?" I exclaimed in worry.

He nodded his head as he climbed into the driver's side of the jeep. "She's distracting your mother so that we can make an escape."

My fear grew tenfold at the information. "She could be hurt!" I exclaimed in fear. "We have to help her!"

As he threw his backpack into the backseat and slid the key into the ignition, he turned to look at me and held my gaze with serious eyes as he said, "Artemis is one of the strongest in the pantheon. She knows how to take care of herself."

My worry did not die down, but I knew I had to trust Hades' words. As I nodded my head understandingly, I hoped that Artemis would still be able to make it out alright.

Hades revved up the engine of the jeep quickly, and we were riding out of the cul-de-sac in a few seconds.

And in just a few minutes, we were already driving on the road towards Portland.


	45. Chapter 44: A Flight To Catch

_Keep still, Artemis. Keep very still._

Artemis was still and silent as she hid amongst the bushes. Somehow, the fight between her and Demeter had gone all the way from the cul-de-sac neighbourhood to the dark forests surrounding the area. She did not complain though, for she was glad that she could now be able to fight in an area that was full of elements she was very adapted to, being the Goddess of the Hunt and the Wild and all. Furthermore, they had garnered the unwanted attentions of the Heatherton residents, who were all in complete shock from seeing the unnatural and 'unholy' power of the two women.

Artemis had already used up half of her arrows, all which she shot at Demeter. Thanks to her great and expert archery skills, she had managed to aim her target perfectly each time. Being immortal and all-powerful, Demeter was not gravely injured or maimed, although she did attain some scratches which healed slowly.

Suddenly, Artemis could hear stomping coming within her range. She too could feel the powerful aura of the wrathful Harvest Goddess approaching. Her supernatural senses heightened then, her breathing became small and shallow and she could nearly hear the pounding of her own heart as she pulled back her bowstring.

And then, in a heartbeat, Artemis got onto her feet and turned in the direction of Demeter, one hand gripping the curve of her bow tightly while the other released the bowstring, sending the arrow flying.

However, she did not notice that Demeter had already put up a shield around herself, already anticipating her attack. The arrow was deflected easily, and Demeter unleashed a new wave of force from her hand at the same time.

Luckily, Artemis too quickly developed her own shield. But unfortunately, it was not able to reach its maximum power by the time Demeter's wave of power struck her. It did no direct harm to her, but the impact between her shield and the older goddess' power sent her flying several feet back.

Suddenly, as she landed on her back onto the hard forest floor, she could sense immediately that Lord Hades had successfully managed to get out of town with Persephone. She silently thanked Mount Olympus that their plan for her to distract Demeter while he went in to rescue his wife had worked.

But now, she had to make her own escape.

Artemis lifted her head and saw that Demeter was approaching her slowly and dangerously. Quickly, she got back up on her feet and held Demeter's glare with an intimidating stare. But as she kept her eyes on her, her mind was thinking of a quick escape plan.

Just then, she noticed the tree that was just right beside Demeter. A plan formed into her mind then, and she quickly readied one of her last few arrows onto the bow once again. Demeter assumed that she was going to try and shoot, and she brought up her shield once again.

Artemis smirked to herself. She was glad that Demeter assumed she was going to use the same attack. That gave her the advantage to execute her plan.

She channeled all her powers into the arrow before aiming it directly at the tree. Finally, she released the bowstring, sending the arrow flying at top speed in the air, and immediately ran away from the scene.

Demeter looked at her in confusion, and she did not realize that the arrow had already come in contact with the trunk of the tree, causing the tree to explode into bits. The impact of the explosion sent Demeter flying several feet away from where she originally stood, same as Artemis just a few minutes prior.

By the time she heard the explosion die down, Artemis had already gotten out of the forest, thanks to her quick, godly speed. She saw that she was back in the cul-de-sac neighbourhood, and immediately took notice of the destruction that she had partially caused. Instantly, her heart was filled with guilt and regret at the thought of her causing hurt to the lives of the residents.

_I'm so sorry…_ she said to herself in her mind.

Just then, she noticed some of the residents pointing accusing fingers at her. Their eyes were wide with shock and fear as they stared at her. Of course, they remembered her as the strange girl with a bow and a quiver full of arrows and who exhibited supernatural powers that caused damage to their neighbourhood. They assessed from head-to-toe, taking in the sight of her ragged and torn clothes.

The stares she got became too much for her then, and she dashed out of the neighbourhood immediately. But as she ran away from the scene, she suddenly felt a vibration coming from one of the pockets of her combat jeans. Her hand dove into her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone, which had miraculously managed to stay intact despite her gruelling battle against Demeter.

She took one look at the caller ID, and immediately answered it, saying, "Hello? Hermes?"

"Artemis," his voice replied, sounding slightly relieved of the fact that she was alright. And then it became worried. "Where are you?" he asked.

Looking behind her for a while to see if anyone was following her, which there wasn't, she answered, "Still in Heatherton. Got into a mess with Demeter but I made it out fine."

"What about Lord Hades and Persephone?" he inquired worriedly.

"They've managed to escape without a scratch. Something tells me they're already halfway towards Portland. Where are you and the others?"

"We're coming to get you," he told me urgently. "We got your passport and ID already. Wait for us at the town borders. We're reaching in about five minutes or less."

"Got it," she replied before putting down the phone and immediately started running to the town borders.

* * *

Demeter staggered into her house, her body thoroughly exhausted. She had attained a few cuts and bruises, which were now slowly healing.

Slowly, she climbed up the stairs, intent on checking up on Persephone first. But suddenly, she realized that she could hear no sound coming from Persephone's room, when she should still be screaming to be released.

Alarm washed over her like a tsunami, and her pace up the stairs quickened, despite the fact that her body was still physically exhausted. But she did not care. She pushed herself to go faster, praying to the Great Mother that her daughter was still trapped to the bed.

But her fear heightened when she saw that the door to Persephone's room was open.

"**PERSEPHONE?**" she cried out, literally throwing herself into the room.

Instead of what she had hoped to find, which was her daughter unconscious on the bed and still held by restraints, she was met by an empty room.

"**NNNNNNOOOO! PERSEPHONEEE!**" she cried out in anguish.

Demeter's knees immediately became weak and she could no longer hold herself up. She felt as though all her fears came crashing down upon her as she crumpled to the floor and felt the horrifying thought that Persephone had escaped once again overwhelmed her.

But as she cried her pain out, she began to realize one thing; Persephone was still too weak in powers to get out of her hold, meaning that somebody had helped her daughter escape while she was occupied with Artemis.

The only other person that would be strong enough to defeat the powers of an elder was another elder.

And she did not need to ponder about who it was.

Suddenly, she screamed out loud in frustration and cursed herself for not being more careful about keeping her daughter away from Hades. But mostly, she cursed Hades. Cursed him with all the hatred she had for him.

"**DAMN HIM!**" she snarled violently and poisonously. "**DAMN HIM TO TARTARUS!**"

She was frustrated. Now the two of them had run off once again. But to who knows where?

And then, a thought appeared in her mind. A thought that gave her a quite clear idea as to where Hades and her daughter were running off to.

Quickly, she got back on her feet and walked quickly out of Persephone's bedroom to her own bedroom. There, she made her way straight to her night drawer, where she picked up the platinum card that she had placed there just the day before.

* * *

It all happened so fast. In just about forty-five minutes or so, Hades was already putting the jeep into parking at the parking lot of the Portland International Airport.

After cutting off the engine, he threw the keys into the glove compartment in front of my side and got his bag from the backseat. Then, we both got out of the vehicle at the same time.

He held my hand tightly as he led me inside the huge building. Everything was a blur to me as I trotted along with him, but I do know that there weren't many people in the airport right now, considering the fact that it was around four-thirty in the morning. I did catch sight of some people sitting around on the waiting chairs, some sleeping even. Probably waiting for their flight.

I turned my head to see that the both of us were at a lone counter, which I realized was for private flights. I became confused then. We didn't actually have flight tickets to Greece (that would have taken ages to get). So I wondered how Hades had managed to secure us a private flight.

"Can I help you?" said the sleepy woman who was manning the counter by herself. Her carrot red hair was pinned up into a bun and her green eyes were looking very exhausted. I understood why she looked as though she could fall asleep any minute. I mean, who wouldn't if they had to work before the sun even came up?

Hades then began to rummage through his backpack and pulled out two silver cards. I didn't know what those cards were for, but I caught a glimpse of the big and bold words '**EVANS INDUSTRIES**' printed on one side.

"I have two VIP passes for one of the Evans Industries' private jets to Athens, Greece," he informed the counter girl as he gave her the two cards in his hands. She took it from him as she began to type something on the computer.

"Names?" she asked him, flashing a look to me as well.

"Aiden Cole and Spring Korey," he answered her. I blinked when I heard him say those names. It seemed like it had been a very long time since I heard anyone refer to me by that name.

The counter girl keyed something into her computer, her green eyes slowly scanning the words on the screen. Finally, she said, "Alright. I have the both of your names in the system already. All I need now is your passports and identification cards."

Hades quickly got out our passports and IDs and gave it to the counter girl. She keyed in some more necessary info into the computer, stamped our passports with the seal of the airport before returned our passports and IDs to us and telling us where to go to get to our flight. Hades thanked her quickly before once again pulling me away.

I did not where we were actually going. As Hades led me down hallways, turning around corners and running down empty moving escalators, we suddenly came upon a gate that led directly to the runways of the airport.

There was a big and burly security guard there, and he asked us to show him our passes. Hades got out our passports and showed him the stamps that had been imprinted on one of the pages. The security guard looked at it closely for a while before finally allowing us to pass. Hades gave him a nod of thanks before pulling me out into the open.

The air was freezing, and the cold bit my skin instantly. I shivered fervently, my teeth chattering as well, and I used my free hand to rub my other arm for warmth. If only I was not wearing just a tank top, capri pants and ballet flats but instead something a lot warmer.

Suddenly, I noticed that we were rushing towards a _very _fancy-looking jet. It looked like it cost several million dollars, and it had the word 'EVANS' imprinted on the side of its white body.

A wheeled staircase then appeared, pushed by two airline employees in grey jumpsuits, and it was situated right beneath the door of the jet. The door opened just as Hades and I ran up into it, and it closed instantly just as we got in.

When I had finally recollected myself after the rush of things, I was suddenly taken aback by the entire interior of the jet.

Only one word could describe it; _LUXURY_.

As Hades spoke to two people who were already on the plane, who I assumed was the captain and a flight attendant, I wandered off on my own to do a little bit of exploring.

The main room was absolutely stunning. There was a row of cushioned seats lining against one side of the jet, with satin pillows adorning it, a coffee table situated in the middle and a plasma television (_A PLASMA TELEVISION!_) lining against the opposite side of the jet. It was like a small living room, only it was in a jet.

Damn... The wonders you could own if you were filthy rich….

Before I could wander off even more, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to meet Hades' wary eyes.

As he stroked my cheek with his finger, he said, "You better sit down. We're taking off soon."

So obediently, I sat down on the couch, clutching a green satin pillow to my chest. Hades sat beside me, encircling one arm around me and pulling me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, concentrating only on his warmth.

In a few minutes, the jet took off into the air.

* * *

_The Fates had their green eyes on all the Olympians, who were all scrambling as quickly as they could to catch a flight to Greece, before the hour of the rapture arrived._

_As they watched intently, Atropos ran her fingers through her blood red hair, Lachesis kept on wringing her hands whereas Clotho stood still._

"_So begins the race against time," Clotho murmured under her breath._

* * *

Author's Note:

The airport scene was extremely confusing to me. Considering the fact that I have NEVER been to America, I do not know how the system of catching a flight there works, so I had to rely on my imaginations. So if any of my readers are from Portland, please excuse my false information.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	46. Chapter 45: The Flight

The girl solely handling the counter for private flights was deep in thought. Today, she wondered why many are taking the jets owned by the famous billionaire James Evans on a flight to Greece.

_How did they even get those passes? _she thought to herself. _That would have cost a fortune._

As she twirled a pencil in between her fingers, she recalled the faces of all those who had come to the counter and had ownership to said VIP passes. One thing that was similar between all of them was despite looking different, all of them looked extremely gorgeous.

The first was a couple. A man with the most blackest hair she had ever seen, complete with pitch black eyes that looked so intimidating and made him look dangerously sexy. He was tall, lean and well-toned. The body any girl would fall for. With him was a woman, who looked so beautiful and had the most innocent-looking face. Her russet hair fell in waves to her waist and she had wide amber eyes that looked nearly close to gold.

Though the systems did not say it, the counter girl suspected that those two people were married, or at least, in a relationship.

Just about fifteen minutes after the couple's jet had took off, a group came in with the same VIP passes to fly one on of the Evans' jets to Greece. Once again, the counter girl was struck by how extremely good-looking all of them looked.

There were two women, one older with curly shoulder-length reddish-orange hair and blazing yellow eyes (must be contacts) while the other was young and had wavy dark blackish-brown hair that flowed halfway down her back and dark blue eyes.

There were three guys with them, all who looked like Abercrombie & Fitch models. One had short golden hair and sky blue eyes. Another had short light blonde hair with spring green eyes. The last had shoulder-length chestnut hair with hazel eyes. When the counter girl looked at all of them, she couldn't help but ogle at how sexy all of them were.

After their flight had taken off, the counter girl really wondered why the sudden private flights to Greece. She understood if it was London or New York or France, but Greece? Not many people flew to Greece. In her opinion, it was just some country with a lot of old history.

As she continued pondering, she noticed that a woman was approaching the counter. The counter girl looked up and saw that this woman was also very beautiful. Very, very beautiful. She had earthly-blonde hair that reached half-way down her neck in soft curls and eyes that were a dark olive green. But standing out from the beauty of her face was the sadness and fatigue in her eyes.

_Ten bucks says she has a VIP pass to Greece._ the girl thought to herself, before saying in her best welcoming voice, "May I help you?"

Silently, the woman produced a familiar platinum card with '**EVANS INDUSTRIES**' printed on it.

"To Greece?" the girl asked. The woman did not question how she knew. She only just nodded her head.

_Well, she's not one for conversations._ the girl thought to herself as her eyes scanned the name list on the computer screen.

Only eight people were registered to have the pass to James Evans' private jets. Seven had been claimed, so only one name was left.

"Are you Demi Korey?" the counter girl asked nicely. She then began to realize that 'Demi Korey' must be related in some way to 'Spring Korey', the woman with the man called 'Aiden Cole', considering the fact that they both have the same surname.

The woman silently nodded her head.

* * *

Hades sat on the couch, looking out the window at the sparkling ocean waters far below. In his hand was a short tumbler of Jack Daniel's whiskey. He wasn't really much of a drinker, but with all that was happening, he felt the need to just sit down and have some good liquor from the jet's minibar.

He took another swig of his drink, and the glass was emptied then. The minute he pulled the glass away from his lips, the lone female flight attendant appeared with the bottle of whiskey in her hands.

"Would you like some more, sir?" she asked in a voice that was too flirty to be friendly.

Hades did not turn away from the window as he nodded his head. He lifted the glass so that the girl could pour some more of the fine drink into it.

"Thank you," he said when he felt that the tumbler in his hand was filled to the brim. He brought the glass to his lips and took another swig, his eyes still fixed upon the view outside the window. Nonetheless, he was very aware that the flight attendant was still standing beside him, but he paid no heed.

The flight attendant bit her bottom lip in a flirtatious manner. She could not deny the fact that she was immediately attracted to this man's very good looks and his great body. And now that the girl that was with him was out of the way, she could have a chance.

"Sir?"

Hades turned to look at her then, and immediately noticed the way she was eyeing him hungrily and biting one corner of her full bottom lip.

Twirling a lock of her strawberry blonde hair around her pinky finger, she purred, "If there is anything you need, anything at all, just let me know, alright?"

Hades lifted an eyebrow and assessed her from head-to-toe. The flight attendant's excitement grew, because, to her, that was obviously an indication that he was interested.

"Anything?" he asked, looking at her grey eyes.

"Anything…" she replied seductively, licking her lips in anticipation.

Daringly, she reached out to trace a finger on his strong forearm, to state her claim that she was indeed willing to do _anything _for him. She had slept with many handsome men before, even having a one night stand with the one and only James Evans, and she was bent on getting this handsome creature next.

Hades blankly watched her finger as he replied, "Could you not act like such a whore then?"

Immediately, the finger froze. Hades then looked at the shocked flight attendant with a dangerous frown. His lips were curled in disgust.

With assertiveness, he swatted the flight attendant's hand away from him and spat poisonously, "In case you're too airheaded to realize it, I came on this bloody jet with _my _wife. I have no plans to cheat on her now, nor would I even think about doing it in the future."

He then stood up to his intimidating full height, the tumbler of whiskey still gripped in his hand. The flight attendant took a fearful step back in response.

"And let me tell you something," he said dangerously, anger building up inside him. "She gives me the best sex I could ever dream of. She makes me feel hotter than whatever you pathetically hoped to achieve and she always leaves me _begging_ for more. So I see no need to exchange a goddess like her for a cheap whore such as yourself."

Without another word, he gulped down his whiskey in one go and put the tumbler down firmly on the coffee table, being careful that it does not break. He then turned away from the flight attendant, walking towards the bedroom at the back of the jet.

The flight attendant stood there for a while, shocked that she had actually been rejected and insulted like that. She should be angry, but instead, she felt so embarrassed. Hurriedly, she took the glass and walked away, her entire face flushed with embarrassment.

Hades stomped to the bedroom door, completely fuming. If there was one thing he hated, it was these pathetic women who think they could easily sway him into sex. These mortal whores were no different from those harlot nymphs he had to deal with in the past, especially Minthe. He was more than happy with Persephone. He did not need a lover when he had her. He wasn't like his brothers, who bedded _many_ women and still did not feel satisfied.

He opened the door and stepped inside. There, he saw his wife sitting in the middle of the grand bed, looking out the window beside her. The orange glow from the rising sun emanated throughout the room, and it cast a glow on her features that made her look very much like the goddess she was.

She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, shut the door, and went to sit beside her.

He did not say anything to her yet. He simply tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. But Persephone soon broke the silence, saying, "I heard what happened out there."

He froze instantly and stared at her blankly. But he was surprised when she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop her then?" he asked her in-between kisses. As he kissed her back, Persephone smiled and answered, "I knew you wouldn't succumb to her. I trusted you, and you proved yourself faithful."

Her answer made him smile. He was glad that he had her trust, same as how she had his. They both knew that they didn't want to tarnish the trust they had for each other, and that was what made their marriage so pure, strong and ever-lasting.

As Persephone entwined her fingers in his black hair, he gently pushed her down onto the mattress, his lips still molding with hers. He trailed down to kiss her neck and she sighed in contentment. Utterly breathless, she asked, "Were you being truthful with all those things you said about me?"

His lips still not leaving her neck, he whispered against her soft and sweet-smelling skin, "Of course I was being truthful. Every praise I speak about you will always be words of truth, my lovely Persephone."

But just then, before he could move upwards to kiss her again, there was a ringing of a cell phone on the dressing table nearby.

Persephone's breath caught at the sound of it, whereas Hades growled in annoyance. She sighed and eased herself from underneath him, telling him, "Answer it. It could be important."

He had a feeling it was, but still, he was annoyed that it had to interrupt in his private moment with Persephone. Nevertheless, he gave her a swift kiss and got off her, moving to the table and grabbing his BlackBerry.

The caller was James Evans.

"Zeus?" Hades answered.

"Brother, have you taken off yet?" Zeus questioned in a rush.

"Yes," Hades answered swiftly. "I got a call from Hestia a while ago. She's already on one of your jets with the Letoides, Hermes and Dionysus. Do you know of the rest?"

"Yeah," Zeus replied. "They're all on their own way to Athens, but I don't know about Demeter though."

At the mention of her name, Hades' hand clenched into a tight fist as he remembered what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. His anger had still never died down, only locked deep within him so that it wouldn't appear anytime soon. Unfortunately, it made an appearance now.

"You would not believe what I had to go through with her," he seethed under his breath, his liquid obsidian eyes glaring at a glass vase so intently that he was sure it could break into pieces under his eyes.

"What happened?" Zeus asked, his voice curious.

And so, Hades told him of everything that had happened. How Demeter had kidnapped Persephone, the fight that had taken place between him and her, and how he enlisted Artemis' help to rescue his wife before making an escape with her to the airport.

Zeus said nothing as he listened intently. He could not believe everything that he was hearing. He knew that Demeter could do things that seemed too out-of-the-line, but never had he expected her to go that far.

And to think that he had slept with that woman.

"I am at a complete loss for words," he finally said after Hades had finished talking. Indeed, he was completely baffled. "What do you think Demeter is up to now?" he wondered.

Hades squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I doubt she knew today was the fated day, Zeus."

"So do you think she won't be able to make it?"

Hades felt a shift in emotions then. He really did not want to think of his sister dying while the rapture occurred. If she was completely gone from existence, what would he think? And even worse, what would Persephone feel?

Of course, she would feel heartbroken. No matter what, Demeter was her mother. The woman who took care of and raised her from young, despite her unidealistic methods of raising.

"I honestly don't know what to think," he answered. "And I don't really want to think about it."

Zeus could detect that he did not want to talk of the subject for a second longer, and respected his wishes. He said his goodbyes, giving him a good luck as well.

After Hades put down the phone, he turned to face Persephone once again. He saw that she was lying on her side, sleeping very peacefully.

Seeing her at peace made Hades' heart warm and calm. That was what Persephone was to him as well; she was a safe haven. He could feel at ease when she was around.

He couldn't help but smile slightly, and he slowly and gently got on the bed, lying beside and facing her. She felt him then, for she shifted to be closer to him. As he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close, she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Hades?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

Sleepily, she murmured, "When we return to the Underworld, what will be the first thing you would do?"

His eyes looked over to the window as he thought of what to answer. There were many things that he wished to do once he returned to his true home, but there was only one thing that would top the rest.

As he lovingly caressed her back, he answered, "I would proclaim you as my queen once again. My queen forever."

Hades could feel her smile, and she mumbled something unintelligent before becoming silent once again. It was then he knew that she had already fell asleep.

And he followed suit just a few seconds later, dreaming of her, his children and his Underworld.

* * *

"_Would Demeter really decide to not rejoin the others?" Atropos wondered aloud._

_Beside her, Lachesis answered, "Despite us being the Fates, we really do not know of her choice. But I personally do hope that she would rejoin them. It just seems so strange to think that a powerful goddess such as herself would consider ending her life."_

"_We'll just have to wait and see, my sisters," Clotho said solemnly. "Just wait and see."_

* * *

I was being lightly shaken awake from my wonderful sleep. My body protested against waking up, and I did not want to in the first place. But I did when I heard him urgently whispering into my ear.

"Persephone. Wake up. Wake up," he said softly yet with urgency.

Slowly, I cracked one eyelid open and looked at him. Hades was standing beside the bed, his figure looming over me. His onyx eyes were filled with anxiety.

"Hades?" I murmured sleepily. "What's going on?"

In an instant, he replied, "We've arrived in Athens. We have to leave for Olympia immediately."

So without another second to waste, I quickly got out of bed, took a few quick minutes to freshen up, and followed him out of the jet.

We were now on the next leg of our journey against time.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am very proud with the scene of Hades and the flight attendant. That flight attendant got OWNED! Although, I will admit that I was pretty embarrassed with what I wrote on that part. But in the end, I left it there, because it seemed too good to be deleted.

By the way, I know there wasn't much Persephone in this, but I really wanted to focus a bit on Hades for this chapter. Besides, Persephone didn't really have much to do here.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	47. Chapter 46: The Last Journey

Author's Note:

Just a little note to **_1101_**; I didn't know that phones actually couldn't work on jets, but I've just wanted to say that I wrote it as such because I had watched many films where a person could actually use a cell phone while they were on the plane.

But anyway, thank you for telling me. I really appreciate that you did, so I got a clear idea.

_Muse of Fanfiction_

* * *

To my surprise, it was night time when we finally arrived on Greek land.

I questioned Hades about that, and he hurriedly answered that because of different time zones, the time in Athens was seven hours ahead of the time in Maine. So that meant that now, while it was one-thirty in the afternoon in Maine, it was eight-thirty at night here.

It was all a rush as Hades pulled me through a barricaded bridge into _Elefthérios Venizélos_ (aka. the Athens International Airport). The building was, for lack of better description, quite small for an airport, although still quite big in its own way. In a matter of minutes, we had already gone through security check and were now going through immigration.

At the immigration counter, the counter woman looked at the stamps on both our passports. Then, with furrowed eyebrows, she turned to Hades and asked him a question… in Greek.

I knew myself that I had absolutely no knowledge of the Greek language. But to my utmost amazement, I discovered that in my head, I was able to translate whatever Greek words they were saying into English with ease. It was as though I myself understood the exotic language, or I just had Google Translate programmed into my brain.

"_Είστε εδώ και αυτή από τον Evans Βιομηχανιών_?" she said in a questioning tone, which was spoken in my head as 'Are you and she here by Evans Industries?'

I only became even more surprised and gobsmacked when Hades answered her question entirely in Greek as well.

"_Ναι. Είμαστε εδώ για τις ιδιωτικές επιχειρήσεις_," he answered her. In my head, he was saying 'Yes. We are here for private business'.

I had to admit; Hades sounded really, really attractive when he spoke Greek. And I mean _really _attractive. It was as though his hotness increased tenfold from his already-high level of perfect. I was completely amazed by the thought of it.

The counter woman studied the stamps a bit more carefully before saying to Hades, "_Αν ναι, τότε και οι δύο από σας έχουν ήδη αποκλειστικά ιδιωτικές μεταφορές_," which translated into 'If so, then the both of you already have private transportation reserved'.

Hades' eyebrows lifted in shock. "_Αλήθεια? Δεν ήμουν πραγματικά γνωρίζουν αυτό_," he exclaimed 'Really? I wasn't actually aware of that' in utter surprise.

I too was in complete surprise. Getting to fly on a super-expensive and luxurious private jet to Greece was already much of a surprise, but having our own transportation awaiting us at the airport only added to the surprise.

The counter woman nodded her head and replied, "_James Evans έκανε ο ίδιος τη ρύθμιση, εάν ποτέ κάποιος έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιήσει ένα από τα περάσματά του VIP_." In translation; 'James Evans himself made the arrangement if ever anyone were to use one of his VIP passes'.

Then she proceeded to press a small red button of a small microphone stand on her desk, right next to her computer.

"_Kristos? Έχω δύο ξεχωριστούς επισκέπτες που θα πρέπει να σας συνοδεύσει στο χώρο στάθμευσης_," she said into the microphone. 'Kristos? I have two special visitors that I need you to escort to the parking lot.'

A few minutes later, just as the counter woman finished stamping our passports, a bulky olive-skinned man with short chocolate-coloured hair and jade green eyes and who was a few inches shorter than Hades, approached us. He wore a uniform which immediately indicated that he was a security officer at the airport.

He glanced at me and Hades, but most especially at me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was awestruck by my face. I could also tell by the way Hades grumbled lowly from deep within his chest and grasped my hand tighter as he did.

Oh, my husband and his protectiveness.

The man, who, I read from his nametag, was called Kristos, then turned to the counter woman and asked, "_Είναι αυτά τα άτομα_?" 'Are these the guests?' was what he asked.

The counter woman nodded as she handed Hades our passports. She answered, "_Ναι. Πάρτε τους στα αυτοκίνητα_," In my head, she was saying 'Yes. Take them to the cars'.

Kristos nodded his head and gestured for the both of us to follow him. As we did, we literally glided through the rest of the tedious process of the immigration checkpoint, because we went through the special paths that were only reserved for employees.

Hades and I attracted a lot of attention as we walked at a normal pace behind Kristos. The faces of some looked as though they had just seen the most beautiful thing in the world, which in this case would be me and Hades. Others, though, had expressions that showed that they were green with envy. I couldn't help but smirk at their expressions, and so did Hades. Whereas the rest looked at us curiously, wondering why we were given special treatment and went right ahead of them in getting all the immigration checkpoint stuffs done.

Though I wasn't too affected by the stares on me, it seemed that Hades was. He had one arm wrapped tightly around me, his hand gripping my arm with protectiveness and possessiveness. I rolled my eyes at his gesture, and decided to talk to him to get his mind off the unwanted the attentions.

"You didn't tell me you spoke Greek," I questioned him, a curious smile played on my lips.

He raised an eyebrow in response as a cocky grin appeared. In a low voice, so that Kristos could not hear us, he answered, "I've been speaking Greek since I was still a god. It's actually my first language."

"Really?" I exclaimed in amazement. "So does that mean that Greek is also my first language?" I asked him curiously.

Suddenly, his face turned solemn and he answered, "It used to be."

My own smile dropped then when I realized why he was so sad. I sighed with a hint of sadness and proceeded to wrap my own arm around his waist. Caressing the side of his lean, muscled stomach, I said to him, "I understood everything that you and she were talking about, though. I understood every single word. It was so amazing."

Hades looked at me with curiosity in his black eyes. "How?" he asked me quizzically.

As we continued to walk through the airport, I told him of how, by some unknown power, I had managed to understand the Greek tongue that he, the counter woman and Kristos were speaking. How the words immediately turned into English to me.

"My brain seriously felt like Google Translate," I joked, to which he chuckled wholeheartedly. I laughed as well as I added, "Seriously. No lie."

Shaking his head in mirth with his lips pulled into a big and laughing smile, he answered, "It's not something that came up all of a sudden because of your powers. It was coming from deep within you. Coming from all those memories that are still locked shut inside your mind and which you still cannot remember. But now, I think that your memories are about to finally make an escape."

And then, he lifted the hand that was on my arm to the side of my face. Running his thumb on my cheek, he murmured lowly, "And when you are finally a goddess once again, you will finally remember everything."

Because I was too focused on the wistfulness of his words, I did not realize that we had finally stepped outside until I felt the cold open air breezing right at me. My skin became covered in goose-bumps in an instant and I shivered.

I looked around us and saw the dark night sky that held a few bright stars and a bright moon that bathed everything in its shine. Seeing the moon immediately reminded me of Artemis, and I pondered to myself about how it must have been like for her to bring down and forth the moon during the times of ancient Greece.

But as my teeth were chattering, I noticed that in front of us, parked in a line alongside the pavement, there were many shiny black sedan cars with dark tinted windows. There was a piece of paper stuck underneath the windshield wiper of each car. The paper only contained the printed words 'Guests of James Evans'.

Just how many vehicles did Zeus own, exactly?

Kristos walked over to another security guard that was sitting at a table and eating a sandwich nearby. They exchanged a few words, with the other security guard studying both Hades and I. And then, Hades let go of me for a while to say a few things to the other guard as well. I didn't listen because I was out of earshot.

Finally, we were now able to take one of the cars. The other guard produced a key ring which held one car key and one smart key. Hades thanked the men in Greek before pulling me with him once again.

Once unlocking the door of the fifth sedan car in the line-up, both of us got inside simultaneously and after a minute or so, Hades drove off.

I said nothing as I stared out the shadowed windows. Honestly, I was completely mesmerised by the city of Athens. This was a city of history. This was Athena's patron city, which she won from a contest against Poseidon. It was so totally different from the small town of Heatherton that I had always been raised in, and the excitement sent shivers up and down my spine.

_How I wish this wasn't the last few hours of Earth… _I thought to myself sadly as I pressed my fingers gently to the window, gazing at all the white-walled buildings that we drove past. _How I wished that it didn't have to be like this. If not, Hades and I could go sight-seeing. We could visit these wonderful places on Earth. We could bask in enjoyment and just enjoy ourselves._

Another sigh escaped my lips then.

_But who am I to question the Fates? Whatever is going to happen will happen no matter what. And maybe… I shouldn't worry too much. I will be alive to witness the Earth going through a rebirth. Time will restart itself. A new life will begin. That's a good thing… isn't it?_

There was suddenly a touch to my hand, and I turned to face Hades, who was looking at me from the corner of his eyes with gentle concern.

"Maybe you should sleep, love," he murmured as he focused on the road ahead of him. "It's going to be a three-hour drive at least. You should have some rest."

I smiled at his concern and shifted my hand so that it was grasping his. I gave a reassuring squeeze as I replied, "I want to look outside first."

He didn't say anything more. He only gave me one last smile, before pulling his hand away to grip the steering wheel once again.

* * *

It has certainly been a long time since she had stepped on the land of Greece, her one true home.

She marvelled at how much had changed. Everything was so different now. The city of Athens was like a clash between the old and the new. Scattered around ancient Greek sites, there are modern buildings that fit the era.

But no matter what it looked like now, she would always fondly remember it as a city where she used to control the growth of the lands, filling it with lush greenery, colourful flowers and the famous and enriching bountiful harvest of the crops.

However, there was no time to take a trip down memory lane. Now, she had to get a move on, before it was all too late.

Quickly, she revved up the engine of the last reserved black sedan at the airport and drove off at top speed. The destination that was set on her mind right now was Olympia, and she was heading towards the ruins of a certain temple there.

* * *

Hades could not believe it.

A little less than three hours of driving, and they've arrived in Olympia.

Nearby the ruins of the temple of Zeus.

And it was nearly time. He and Persephone had to get a move on now, before everything was too late.

He looked over to Persephone and, like what he had expected, saw that she had fallen asleep. Once again, the sight of his wife sleeping eased him slightly, making him feel as though there was nothing bad going on in the world.

But of course, reality always had to ruin everything.

Slowly, he reached a hand out to gently shake her awake. In an instant, her eyes fluttered open. Her amber orbs gazed at him.

"It's time," he breathed.

* * *

We were running through tall grasses and broken stone fragments towards a clearing near a fallen and broken structure that used to be a pillar and just nearby a still-standing pillar. Nearly every part within the area was covered in broken slabs of stone and marble that used to make up the once-great Temple of Zeus that had stood tall and proud at the very same spot in the past.

But I did not focus on that for long. The more closer we got with each step, the clearer I could see a circle of people standing very still at the clearing. There were twelve, and all their eyes were shut as they stood as though they were in a trance.

I could easily recognise most of them in an instant.

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis (thank Mount Olympus she was alright after all!), Athena, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus were those I recognised instantly.

There was a woman that had waist-length platinum blonde hair that was as straight as a stick. And she was so very beautiful that my heart clenched at the sight of her beauty. As a human, I knew very well from seeing all her cover shots on magazines that she was the one and only Valerie Deyn, one of the best supermodels in the world. But as a goddess, she was Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Beside her was man with messy blood red hair. He was dressed in a simple green shirt, a pair of grey camo jeans and army boots, as though he had recently been deployed. I knew straight away that would be Rick Drakon, also known as Ares, the God of War, Violence and Bloodshed.

In between Hestia and Poseidon was a burly man with shaggy sandy-blonde hair who was still quite handsome, but his beauty paled very much in comparison to the other gods, making him look average for a god and nearly close to looking like a plain mortal. It was easy to identify him as Henry Burns, or Hephaestus, the God of Fire and Metalworking.

Seeing that nearly all of them were there made my heart overwhelm with many emotions. But when I realized that a certain goddess was not there, my heart was suddenly full of sadness.

Hades continued to pull me towards the circle, where we would take our place amongst the waiting Olympians. Suddenly, Apollo opened his eyes to look at the both of us, and the rest followed suit. They remained silent as they watched us hurry to them intently.

We were close. So very close.

But the minute we were about to enter the circle, I felt something _vine-y_ twine around my ankle, pulling me backwards until I fell face-first on the ground.

I was then horrified of the fact that I was quickly being pulled away from the rest.


	48. Chapter 47: The Final Fight

"**HADES!**" I screamed at the top of my voice as I was being forcefully dragged away from him and the others. I felt my body running over stones, pebbles and broken fragments of marble as I was pulled roughly on the ground.

Suddenly, I was being lifted into the air by the vine snake that had coiled itself around my ankle. I was then hanging upside down by my right ankle, and I could immediately feel the ichor in me rushing to my head, instantly making me feel very woozy.

But through my dizziness, I could see Hades running towards me with an angered expression, completely with dangerously narrowed eyes and a snarl.

Suddenly, I felt someone grasping the back of my head and I was forced to look to the right. There, I was met eye-to-eye with my mother.

If looks could kill, the angered look on hers could easily do the job thoroughly.

And then, I darted my eyes in the direction of Hades' angry yelling voice.

"**LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW, DEMETER!**"

Demeter let go of my head and pointed both her hands at the incoming Hades. And right there, more vine-like growth darted up from the ground and wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall on his knees, where the vines too wrapped around his body like a straightjacket.

Seeing him trapped like that reminded me of the thorns that he was previously trapped in by my mother, and that only increased my pain.

"**NO!**" I cried. Then, I was suddenly begging. Begging desperately for Hades to be spared. "**MOTHER, PLEASE! LET HIM GO! PLEASE!**"

Unfortunately, she turned a deaf ear to my pleas. Instead, she waved a hand at me, causing more of the undergrowth to wrap around my entire body and form a mossy muzzle on my mouth, used to silence me completely. I screamed, but it only sounded muffled.

As I struggled, I saw Apollo, Artemis and Athena leaving their positions in the circle and running towards us, their faces showed that they were ready for a fight. A sliver of hope appeared then. A hope that they could help to stop everything there and then.

But suddenly, Demeter gave a wave of both her hands, and suddenly, the three of them stopped in their tracks, looked around in complete disbelief, and started pounding their hands in the air, as though they were held by an invisible barrier.

And I began to realize that was exactly what happened, for I could feel the absolutely strong aura of my mother's power all around me. She was trying to cut everyone off, so that none of them could reach the three of us and interfere.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes as I gazed at them. I was feeling so pathetic of myself right now. Compared to the other gods and goddesses around me, I was the weakest. My powers could not be compared to theirs. I was completely hopeless.

Hades was still struggling in his vine restraints, but he stopped just as my mother stood right in front of him.

I watched as they stared at each other's eyes, not saying a word. I continued to struggle slightly, but I mostly kept my eyes on them, tensing about which of them would make the first move.

It was Hades who made the first move. He struggled once more and muttered angrily, "How could you do this, Demeter? How could you do this to everyone? Especially Persephone, your own daughter?"

I could feel the outrage and disbelief in his voice, and it made me cry even more. I felt even more in pain when I felt the strong throbbing in my head, thanks to being upside-down.

My mother face only scrunched up into a grimace and she simply replied in a monotone voice, "I have my reasons."

Anger flashed across Hades' face and he shouted, "**Reasons? REASONS? WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO WANT TO FORCE PERSEPHONE INTO DEATH WITH YOU? WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE THAT WOULD MAKE YOU REFUSE TO COME BACK TO BEING A GODDESS? TO COME BACK TO BEING WHO YOU TRULY ARE?**"

Out of the blue, Demeter gave a cry and took a step back. She then clutched her heart as though she was suffering from a heart attack. In a broken voice, she howled, "**ALL OF YOU!**"

The air seemed to go very still after she had said that, and all of us waited in silence for her to answer.

She looked at Hades, then at the rest, and then at me. When her eyes looked over to me, I could see very clearly how bloodshot they were and extremely filled with tears. It then made my heart break, seeing my mother like that. I had never once wanted her to be unhappy. But it seemed that now she was already too deep in pain to be saved from it.

Then she turned away from me to glare hatefully at Hades once again. He, on the other hand, looked at her in a mixture of sadness and confusion.

Demeter then spat, "I know of all of your hatred towards me. Hatred that I was the one who brought the first cold winter, the harsh month that harmed the mortals who worshipped you. I know of how much all of you hate the way I act. Hate it so much that you do not hesitate to voice your disgust of me."

And then, she gestured to me with a raise of her hand, and continued in a more sad voice, "But never once has Persephone ever thought ill of me in the past. Despite the way I act, and most importantly, despite the fact that she knew I hated you, Hades, she has never scorned me. She loved me no matter what. She was the only person who did."

Demeter turned to look at me once again, and her olive green eyes were still full of tears, most of which were now streaming down her cheeks.

"I want to escape the hate that I receive from the rest of you, but I want Persephone to be there for me," she whispered through her tears. She then stepped away from Hades and walked towards me. I did not fidget as she came closer, and I did not flinch when she lifted her fingers to my cheek. I just blankly looked at her with eyes that held as much tears as hers did.

On a choked voice, Demeter said to me, "I know that you may hate me now, but I want you to know that no matter what, you always brought happiness into my life, even though I have brought pain into yours. And I want us to be together. I love you very much, my daughter."

I sucked in some air sharply through my nostrils and shut my eyes. I knew that she could hear me when I whispered in my mind, _If you truly love me, you will stop this_.

Suddenly, both of us turned in the direction of Hades, who was yelling something that was similar to a war cry. It was then I noticed that his vine straightjacket was fogged by shadows, and that it seemed to be disintegrating. His dark aura filled the entire interior of the invisible dome barrier, clashing against my mother's earthly aura.

My mother watched in fear as the vines that trapped him shrivelled and fell apart, and Hades stood to his formidable full height, completely free.

He glared daggers at Demeter, his jaw taut and his fists clenched tightly.

"**NO!**" Demeter suddenly cried, and she shot a hand out, shooting her forceful power out of her palm, directed solely on him.

I screamed his name in panic, but because of the mossy muzzle, it sounded muffled.

But thankfully, Hades shot out his hand quickly, and his own dark power shot out like a missile. It overcame Demeter's own power and sent her flying backwards, whereas it helped to weaken the vines that trapped and held me upside-down.

I turned my head to look behind me, and saw that my mother was pushed onto a large slab of marble. When her back had made contact with it, the forceful and powerful impact made the stone break into many pieces and sent the fragments flying in all directions. One even nearly hit my face, but I dodged it at the very last minute.

Demeter was quick to recover, and she got up on her feet all raging with power. Her aura was seen for the very first time, ablaze around her like golden fire.

Hades' aura could be seen clearly as well. But I was completely surprised that despite the fact that the powers he used to attack all seemed to radiate darkness, his aura was also burning gold, although it was still outlined with darkness.

He stood firm and strong, showing that he would not easily back down. And at that moment, I could finally see who he really was. The person I've always dreamt of seeing since I first fell in love with Greek myths.

I saw Hades, _the _God and King of the Underworld.

I've known that was him for long, but this was the very first time I actually saw him as such.

He was dangerous, powerful and formidable. But yet, so beautiful, magnificent and regal. Indeed, he fitted the title of a god.

But at the same time, he was a warrior.

And his opponent is my mother.

Things are about to get serious right here.

* * *

Athena used all the power she could muster to try and find a weak spot in Demeter's invisible barrier. But it was nearly close to pointless. This barrier was made up entirely of the power of the Earth that she stood on. It was at its maximum, and it was near impenetrable.

She wasn't the only one who was desperately trying. Around her, the others were unleashing all that they have got to try and break past the shield, all working at the command of Zeus. But no matter what, it still seemed hopeless.

Athena banged her fists on the invisible barrier in frustration. _Damn it! _she shouted in rage in her mind. _Why does _she _have to make things so difficult! _After a deep breath, she wondered, _Why couldn't she just let go?_

Suddenly, she felt a strong clashing of powerful auras coming from within the barrier. Athena looked up and saw that Hades and Demeter were both glowing golden, and they were locked in a fight. Meanwhile, Persephone was still trapped in and being hung upside-down by the vine-like cocoon, watching in dismay as her mother and her husband fought over her.

Athena watched as the Underworld God and the Harvest Goddess engaged in a battle of opposite powers. The fight was heated and intense, and the pure and powerful energy from their attacks bounced off the barriers.

But Athena noticed one thing. Demeter was using the powers of the Earth, enhancing her own strength, giving her the upper-hand in this fight. Though Hades proved himself to be a strong and powerful fighter, he could not match with the power Demeter had right now, for she was getting it straight from the source.

Athena watched as Demeter summoned for plants to shoot out of the ground to trap Hades within its growth, or to shoot out poisonous liquids onto him. Being a god of the Underworld, Hades caused the said plants to die with ease, but Demeter only caused more to grow with each passing second.

Being the Goddess of Battle Strategy, Athena could easily note that Demeter was using the elements around her to her advantage. And thankfully for Demeter, the elements just happened to be nature, which she was the very goddess of.

Athena became worried. If this kept on going, the rapture would arrive in quicker time. And if the gods and goddesses weren't assembled by the time it did, the new world would cease to make it without them there to stabilize it.

Suddenly, Athena could feel a shift in the air. She was sure that the others could feel it too, for all of them stopped whatever they were doing and trying to find the source of the cause.

The more Athena concentrated on the shift, the more she could feel a new aura. But this aura was very special. It felt like a mix between Demeter's aura and Hades'. But it wasn't clashing. It was acting in union.

In an instant, the Goddess of Wisdom's piercing grey eyes darted to Persephone.

* * *

I have to get out quickly.

I have to end this.

With all the power I possessed, I tried with all I got to force the vines off me. I could feel my power building up from deep within me, and working its way to the vines, prying it open.

It worked slightly, but it was still not enough. The vines remained tight around me.

I was so desperate to escape, that I did something that I didn't think I was capable of doing.

Being the queen of the Underworld, also making me a goddess of it, I knew that I must have possessed some dark powers like Hades. But I suspected mine must be weaker than his due to the fact that I was still at the same time a goddess of Earth. I believed that to be true, but I didn't know if it was.

So I decided to find out.

I shut my eyes and focused very intensely. In me, I tried to find for anything that was similar to Hades' aura. I tried to detect if there was even one hint of darkness within me. But all I could feel was brightness. A shining and strong brightness that seemed to destroy any form of darkness.

So I tried harder, and, for some reason, I thought about many things.

I thought about Hades. His warmth and lovingness. The protection I felt around him.

Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus. My three beautiful children with Hades. The apples of my eye.

Hecate. My good friend and confidante.

And then, I began to remember the very first dream I had of 'Aiden Cole'.

I remembered clearly the foggy world and the bland weeping willow trees that had colourful flowers adorning its droopy branches. I remembered the soft, velvety feel of the petal of the dark pink azalea-like flower in between my fingertips.

And I especially remembered Aiden approaching me. I remembered his scent; woodsy and laced with smoke, warm earth after rain and peppermint. And I remembered that when he stood in front of me, he murmured one word.

_"Remember…"_

And I knew now what he wanted me to remember. He wanted me to remember who I really was.

Persephone, the Goddess of Spring and the Queen of the Underworld.

And I did. I remembered it.

My eyes flew open to see the vines around me shrivelling and dying. The muzzle on my lips fell of, and I inhaled a large amount of air. And then, when the last of the vine coil died away, I finally fell to the ground after being suspended in the air for so long.

I lay down on the grass for a while, recollecting myself. I felt the ichor that had filled my head quickly spread throughout my body, and I felt relieve when the throbbing finally stopped.

But as my senses returned to normal, I quickly remembered the fight going on. I lifted my head up, ignoring the wave of vertigo, and looked over to where my mother and Hades were.

Demeter was too strong. She was too powerful. Hades could not defeat her, but he was struggling to try. He was not going to give up.

Nor was I going to let him. I was going to help him.

In a flash, I got onto my feet and ran towards them. As he was on his back on the ground, Hades finally noticed that I was free of my restraints and was going to cut in the heat of the fight. He looked at me with a panicked expression.

But thankfully, Demeter hadn't noticed the way he was looking at me, meaning that she had yet to notice me. Because of that one mistake, she was suddenly being thrown off to the side under my strong powers.

Demeter looked at me, and her eyes widened when she saw me advancing towards her. But suddenly, her tears returned, and she whispered in a voice full of pain and sadness, "Why, Persephone? Why do you still side with him? Do you really despise me that much?"

I kept my guard on, but I replied back in gentle sincerity, "Never say that, Mother. No matter what, I still love you. I love you with all my heart. I never want to let go of my love for you. But yet, I cannot leave Hades either. He is my husband. We are bound in union. I am bound to the Underworld, but I wilfully fulfil the agreement without complaint."

I was surprised when tears started falling from my eyes, but I continued on.

"I love you. And I love him. I want the both of you in my life, and I am willing to spend an equal amount of time with either of you so that all of us would be at peace. However, I cannot take it if I lose either you or him."

Slowly, I lifted a hand to my mother. She looked at it sadly, more tears falling from her eyes and her lips trembling so much.

In a whisper, I asked, "Please, Mother. Return with us. I will still be with you, no matter what."

I waited for her to take it. I looked at her pleadingly, wanting desperately for her to take my hand.

And slowly, she lifted her own hand, and was about to put it into mine.

* * *

Athena felt the barrier weakening. It weakened and weakened until finally, it disappeared.

Her eyes were locked on Demeter and Persephone. Especially on Demeter, who was slowly about to take her daughter's hand. Athena did not really know what had happened, what Persephone had said to cause the older goddess to be that way, but she could tell that it was a good thing.

Unfortunately, she did not notice that Zeus had a lightning bolt in his hand.

Zeus threw the lightning bolt the very minute the barrier had faltered. He had intended to use his powerful weapon to break open the barrier. But instead, he unintentionally struck it to the ground Demeter was standing on, causing the ground to break and exposing a hole underneath it.

A hole that Demeter was now falling into.

* * *

When she fell, I screamed in fear and panic. My screams complimented the one coming from her lips.

But both of our screams were cut off when Demeter stopped falling, for she was now holding onto a hand of Hades, who was lying on his front near the edge of the hole. Demeter looked up at her brother with wide and bewildered eyes. Her eyes became even more bewildered when he lowered his other hand.

"Take my hand," he urged her desperately.

She did not take it immediately. Instead, with fresh new tears in her eyes, she cried, "Why do you want to save me, Hades? After all I've done to you? After all I've done to her? Let me go, and you can finally have Persephone to yourself. You deserve her."

I felt my heart break into many pieces when she said that. It pained me to see her hurt, and it pained me even more to see her defeated like this.

Somehow, Hades must have felt the same thing, for he replied to her gently, "I would never do that to you, sister. I would never let you fall into misery."

Hearing him say that overwhelmed me with new tears. I couldn't believe how he was. Despite everything my mother had done, he still found it in his heart to see past it and made him refuse to let go of her.

Demeter looked at him in shock as more tears slipped from her face and into the bottomless pit below. She gazed into Hades' eyes, doing absolutely nothing. Her hands were still gripping tightly onto his right hand.

Hades lowered his left hand a little bit more, and pleaded, "Please, sister... Please don't do this... Things will be better... I promise..."

And with that one promise, Demeter finally grabbed hold of his other hand, and hoisted herself up just as Hades pulled her up onto the ground.

When her feet touched the grass, I rushed to her and threw my arms around her, crying into the cloth of her blouse. She held me just as tightly, and cried softly into my hair.

I never wanted to let her go. Not now, not ever.

But we had to momentarily release each other when Apollo suddenly exclaimed, "It is time! Hurry, before it is too late!"

Quickly, all of us ran to the former position of the circle and formed a bigger circle, due to the addition of me, Hades and my mother. We stood a space apart from each other, standing firmly and strong.

As I looked up at the starry night sky, I heard Apollo say out loud and seriously, "Let us proclaim ourselves as gods once more, and we may finally return home."

And so, the proclamations began.

"I am Dionysus, God of Wine, Festivities and Theatre."

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, the Wild and the Moon."

"I am Apollo, God of Music, Knowledge and the Sun."

"I am Hermes, God of Thieves, Communication and Commerce."

"I am Persephone, Goddess of Spring."

"I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

"I am Ares, God of War and Violence."

"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty."

"I am Hephaestus, God of Fire and Metalworking."

"I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and the Home."

"I am Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture."

"I am Poseidon, God of the Sea and Earthquakes."

"I am Hades, God of the Dead and Riches."

"I am Hera, Goddess of Women and Marriage."

"I am Zeus, God of Lightning, Law, Order and Justice."

And when the last of the proclamation was done, I slid my eyes shut, after allowing myself one last view of the land around me. A single tear trickled down my eye.

And then, I was flying.


	49. Chapter 48: Rememberance

_The Earth was silent and, unbelievably, absolutely empty._

_Just a few moments ago, there had been cities and towns, monuments and buildings, people and animals. Everything was alive… in motion… breathing…_

_But now, there was nothing left. There was not even a soul roaming through the open and lush green lands where the famous landmarks of the old world once stood. In fact, it looked as though it had never been there at all._

_Time had been reset. Time had gone backwards. Time had taken a new turn._

_This was a new Earth. It was now free of the environmental dangers that the mortals of the old Earth had once inflicted upon it. No spills of poisonous liquids in the now bluish-green waters of the oceans. No more garbage which littered the ground. No more poisonous gases that hung in the atmosphere._

_Everything was new, fresh and cleaner. _

_The new Earth maintained the already-natural beauty that it beheld. The oceans, the lakes and the mountains are such._

_And speaking of mountains, there is a mountain standing in the new land of Greece that was still bustling with life of a different kind. This mountain had made history in the times of old Earth, and it would continue to make history in the times of new Earth._

_This mountain was called Mount Olympus._

* * *

_In the dark shadowy abyss, the white-cloaked Fates were having a discussion amongst themselves._

"_So what was to happen has already happened," Atropos said solemnly to herself, still trying to get over the new feel in her._

"_I feel like I am looking back in the past," Lachesis mused. "It looked exactly like how it did in ancient times. There seems to be no difference."_

_At hearing this, Clotho jumped into the conversation. "Ah, that is true, dear Lachesis. And very soon, the old order will restart once again. The divine ones who reside on Mount Olympus, the mortal lands, the ocean waters and the Underworld will once again rule."_

_And then, pulling the hood of her cloak up, Clotho added, "Maybe it is time we pay a visit to Mount Olympus. Shall we, dear sisters?"_

_Without hesitation, Atropos and Lachesis nodded, and the both of them too pulled up the hoods of their cloaks._

_In union, the Fates disappear from the shadowy abyss._

* * *

When I woke up slowly, my vision was blurry, my head felt heavy and my body felt stiff.

I groaned as I slowly moved, feeling the cracks in my joints as I did. I then brought my fingers to my temples, trying to massage away the throbbing feel I felt there.

But then suddenly, I felt someone else's hand being placed on my forehead. The hand felt warm and soothing, with its warmth seemingly seeping into my skin, but the touch of it was foreign to me.

In a hazy daze, I tried to look in the direction of where the hand had come from. But my vision was still blurry, and my mind was still entirely foggy.

When I opened my mouth, only a croak escaped from me. I then realized that my mouth felt really dry, as though I had not eaten or drink for days. It felt really uncomfortable, and I needed water so badly right now.

In a thick and croaky, I managed to mumble, "Mom? Can I get a glass of water?"

Instead of my mom's voice answering back, I heard a tinkling laughter. The laughter sounded so different to my ears, and I knew immediately that this was not the hand of my mother on my forehead.

I brought my hands to my eyes and started rubbing vigorously to try and get some of my sight back, but the hand on my forehead stopped me.

"No, my dear. Take it easy," a woman's voice said gently as she brought both my hands away from my eyes. "You're still recovering. Refrain yourselves from making too much movements."

This voice. I remembered it very well. But from where? And from when?

Luckily, my sight began to return just then, and I could see everything clearly in a few seconds, though my mind was still quite a fog.

I was in a room that was the size of a small house. In the front, there were huge and tall doors that were made of pure gold. On my left, against the wall, there was a long and intricately carved wooden wardrobe, the wood of the furniture polished so thoroughly that it shined. On my right, there was a vanity table that looked so majestic.

I then noticed the bed I was resting on. It was _huge_. About three times the size of my singular bed. I was covered in a white silk sheet that was deliciously soft and soothing to my skin, and there were many silk pillows that were all the colour of peaches. The bed felt as soft as a cloud and it was so nice to sleep on.

The room was so beautiful. It looked like it was a room of a palace from another era.

And at that thought, I suddenly began to realize that something was totally amiss.

But I was then distracted by the hands which were now cupping my face and turning my head to the right.

There was a woman sitting on a chair beside the bed. She had curly, shoulder-length hair that was the colour of a reddish-orange flame. Her eyes were a blazing bright yellow which held kindness. Her skin was like mine; the colour of peaches.

In my own silly opinion, she looked like a candle, with her hair serving as the flame.

She was smiling at me, and yet looking at me with concern. I, on the other hand, sat still, gawking at her.

I knew this woman very well. I should have already guessed who it was from feeling the comfy warmth that were radiating from her hands.

"Aunt Hestia?" I whispered, slightly in disbelief as though I could not believe that she was here.

Hestia pulled her hands away from my face, placing them on her lap, as her smile turned wider and she said, "Thank Mount Olympus that you can remember. I was worried that you wouldn't. In fact, I was getting worried that you wouldn't even wake up. You've been asleep for so long."

With each passing second, I became even more confused. What exactly was going on? What did she mean?

"Aunt Hestia…" I murmured, looking around the room blankly. "What happened? Where am I? Where is everyone?" And then, at that moment, his face flashed into my mind, and I became anxious as I asked worriedly, "Where is Hades?"

Hestia looked at me pitifully then. Slowly, she said, "You're on Mount Olympus, my dear niece. Everyone is either currently resting in their own rooms or doing their own businesses. Hades is currently having a private discussion with Zeus and Poseidon, although he did try very hard to stay here by your side."

As she talked, my mind slowly showed me images. Images that seemed so confusing, but yet made complete sense of what had happened before.

"It happened, did it?" I whispered, staring blankly at my hands on my lap. "The rapture happened? The prophecy had occurred? Earth had regenerated?"

Hestia placed a hand on my shoulder, but I did not turn to look at her. I was trapped in some sort of trance, trying to absorb the knowledge of the fact that everything I was seeing in my mind had in fact happened. I had escaped with Hades to Greece, Hades and my mother fought, my mother nearly died but she was saved by Hades at the very last minute, and all of us reunited with the other gods and goddesses to return to Mount Olympus just right before the rapture occurred.

"It did, my dear," she finally said. "It really did happen. I know, this is a lot to take in."

Hestia sounded so sorry for me, but I was confused as to why.

Alright, maybe it's about the fact that I had been initially upset that such a thing would happen. That the mortal souls would disappear as the Earth became reborn. It was that moment I remembered Henrietta, the only human who I ever considered my true friend. I wanted to cry at the thought that she was now gone, but I didn't. Somehow, I felt happy, but not in a bad way. Maybe she was at peace now. Despite her mistakes, she had always been a very good person. I knew it personally.

I was indeed happy that the Earth was reborn. It could start fresh. It was cleansed and renewed, ready to hold new lives to come.

And then, I was happy that I returned to my true home. That I returned to who I truly was.

A goddess.

All of a sudden, without warning, new images came into my mind. Images that were clearly not made up, but were actually memories. These memories must have been buried so deep within my psyche, and all of them appeared at one time. Everything was so crystal clear and it felt as though I had just experienced some of them yesterday.

Many images played through my mind like a slideshow. Me having fun with my half-siblings. Me playing around with some girls, which I guess must be nymphs, in a forest. Me crafting flower crowns as I sat by myself under a tree. Me nursing a baby with orange eyes, which I knew was Macaria. Me playing with my children in a beautiful field, with Hades watching from nearby with a smile on his face.

At that moment, in my head, I saw myself as the goddess I have always been. But I saw myself in two different situations.

The first was of me dancing a big field. The skirt of my dress twirled and my russet hair, which had a crown of flowers atop, sashayed as I spun around in glee. My amber eyes were wide and bright as I smiled. With each step I took, colourful flowers bloomed out of the green grass, basking in the rays of the sunlight.

The second was of me sitting on a jewelled ebony and gold throne, looking very regal and powerful. My hair and eyes seemed to be slightly darker, and my skin paler, but it was still the same old me. On my head was a silver circlet with a lone ruby centrepiece.

I saw myself as both the Goddess of Spring and the Queen of the Underworld.

"I remember," I whispered under my breath.

"What was that, my dear?" Hestia asked me, her voice sounding slightly concerned.

I turned to look at her then, and a small smile played on my lips. Hestia was quite taken aback, but she smiled back.

"I think everything's going to be alright, Aunt Hestia," I finally said to her.

* * *

I didn't know how, but I had managed to fall asleep after Aunt Hestia left to take care of some things first.

But I think I hadn't been asleep for too long, because it only seemed like a few minutes had passed until I felt a hand stroking the side of my face.

This hand was different, but I knew the feel well. I could already guess whose hand was it.

My eyes opened to meet a pair of liquid obsidian orbs gazing down at me, and I smiled.

I whispered his name in the most barest of voices.

"Hades."

In an instant, he leaned down to kiss me full on the lips. I responded by grabbing a loose hold on his hair, pulling him down to me closer, and kissing him back gently. His hands held the side of my face gently, his thumbs brushing over my cheekbones.

He pulled away after a while, and placed his forehead gently on mine. In a hushed whisper, he breathed, "I'm so glad that you're alright… I thought… I thought you wouldn't wake up…"

"Ssh…" I breathed and kissed his lips once again. Stroking his hair, I whispered, "Don't think like that, Hades. Please. I'm fine. We're both fine. Everything is fine."

Gently, he brought me up into a sitting position. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside me, he brought me into a loving embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him as though I was in an ocean and he was the life raft.

Hades buried his face into my hair, and he whispered, "Everything is always fine for me with you around, my lovely wife. You bring happiness into my life with each step you take. I am so blessed to have you."

I smiled at his kind words. He never seemed to stop making me feel so special, and I loved him entirely for that. In return, I would always consider him to be the most special person in my life.

"I should say the same for you, my dear husband. I'm truly the most luckiest goddess in the universe to have the perfect God and King of the Underworld as my one and only love."

Hades chuckled wholeheartedly, causing me to erupt into my own fit of giggles. For a while, we just held each other, both laughing to our hearts' content, until it finally faded in to silence.

"I remember everything," I said to him quietly. "All those memories that I thought I had lost. I remember all of them now. It was as though it hadn't been gone in the first place."

He sighed in relief and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Thank the Great Mother," he replied. "Everything is well once again."

I had a hand placed over the area where his heart would be, and I could feel the muffled pounding of his heart through his garments. It was a very comforting feel, and I did nothing but focus on it.

Suddenly, he said, "Very soon, we will return to the Underworld. We will stay there forever with our children and rule side-by-side."

At that moment, I became very still again as I dove into a deep pool of thoughts. To think, very soon, I would return to the Underworld, the realm I ruled alongside him. The realm where I had married him and lost my virginity to him. The realm where I had eaten the famous six pomegranate seeds, which then led to the agreement between him and my mother.

My mother…

I pulled away from the embrace then and asked him, "Hades, where is my mother? How is she?"

His expression became stony then and he looked away from me to the _very _large glassless window behind the bed. I waited patiently for him to answer, keeping my eyes on him.

Finally, he released the breath that I did not realize he had been holding in, and answered, "She's been fine, but kind of isolated herself from the others. I think she is in the gardens right now."

Then his eyes went back to me once again, and he asked, "Would you like to see her?"

I quickly nodded my head in answer.

Slowly, he helped me off the bed, keeping a firm but gentle grip on me as he did. I was glad he did so, because my legs gave out the minute I tried to stand on the floor. I would have fallen flat on my face had it not been for him.

When we exited the room, even though I quite remembered how the hallways had looked like, I was still completely amazed by it. The stretch seemed pretty long, the sides had rows of golden doors, and it was lit by the bright sunlight that was coming from somewhere. It was so beautiful and flawless.

Hades led me down the hallway to a majestic staircase. As we reached the first platform, I saw that there was another glassless window there. I beckoned for him to let me take a look, and he gladly complied.

I was so entranced by the view I saw outside. It seemed as though the palace was suspended in mid-air, and as far as I could see, there was only the clear bright blue background of the sky and the puffy white and silver-lined clouds that were floating. The sunlight was not too bright. Just perfect.

When I finally pulled myself away from the window, Hades continued to lead me down to the first floor of the palace. As we made our way to the garden (I remember only slightly the correct way), I was amazed by all who went past us. Satyrs (good ones at least!) and nymphs acted as servants to the palace, all of them bowing down to me and Hades if they were to pass us. I have always read about these creatures, and was completely amazed to see so many.

Finally, we reached another set of golden doors, which I knew led to the gardens. Hades stepped in front to push the doors open for me, before leading me outside.

The sight of the garden left me absolutely breathless.

It was huge, about the size of a small forest. In fact, it was like a small forest, complete with trees and such. There were all sorts of flora here, and I could even see the bright colours of the many flowers on the various bushes amongst the lush greenery. In the centre of the garden, there was a big and majestic marble fountain that had very clear waters flowing in it. The lip of the fountain was wide enough for anyone to take a seat.

And it was on that seat that I found Artemis, Athena, Apollo and Dionysus.

And when they saw me, they were all ridden with excitement.

"Persephone! You're awake!" Athena exclaimed and rushed towards me, followed closely by the others. In a second, I was suddenly in the middle of one big group hug.

I giggled and hugged each and every one of them back. I listened tentatively as each of them asked me about how I was doing and what did I think of the palace so far. I answered their questions patiently, just happy that they were here as well.

Suddenly, Hades coughed from behind me, and said, "Persephone."

I turned to look at him and saw that he was gesturing to something else. I looked over to where he was gesturing to.

I became still when I saw the back of my mother standing nearby some patches of flowers. I did not know why she did not even approach me when I first stepped outside.

And then, a little voice spoke inside my head.

_She's feeling guilty…_

Sadness overwhelmed my heart, and I then stepped away from all of them and made my way towards my mother. I heard Apollo say something about leaving me to my privacy, and then I couldn't hear my siblings anymore by the time I stood right behind my mother.

I reached a hand out, but I hesitated for a while, wondering if this was such a good idea. But in the end, I decided to get over my fear and just placed my hand on her shoulder. She was my mother. I did not need to be afraid around her.

"Mother?' I said, keeping my voice gentle.

She stiffened under my touch, but nonetheless, she turned to face me. Her face looked calmer now, and she looked as beautiful as ever. But her olive green eyes still held that tinge of sadness that pierced my heart immediately.

My mother's eyes darted to something behind me, and I looked back briefly to see that Hades did not leave. I was afraid that it would cause her to go into another burst of rage. But no, it didn't happen. She just looked at him calmly for a second more before looking back to me.

"Kore," she finally whispered. "How are you?"

I did not answer her question. Instead, I quickly hugged her tightly, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks. She too did the same, crying softly into my hair.

Through a heavy voice, I said, "Please don't leave me…"

She ran her fingers through my hair and replied, "I promise, my lovely Kore… And I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you…"

I only hugged her tighter, as a way to tell her that she was forgiven.

And just then, she pulled her away from me gently. I became confused at first, and even more when I saw her approaching Hades slowly. He did nothing but stay still and look at her blankly.

I could see my mother hesitate for a while, before she said in a guilty voice, "Brother, I also must apologize very much to you for all that I had done after all those centuries. My actions were foolish and cruel. You did not deserve that. I understand if you do not want to forgive me. I understand."

I watched silently as Hades said nothing, but he quietly took one of my mother's hands.

My mother looked down at the hand he took hold of before looking back at him. There was a slight smile on his lips as he replied, "I forgive you, sister. I forgive you completely. I too must apologize for what had happened in the very beginning of all of this. But now, let us just put our pasts aside and focus on a new future."

My mother gasped quietly in shock at what he was saying. I too was in shock, but overall, I felt glad that Hades was noble enough to do such a thing. It made me even more proud of him.

My mother sniffled quietly as she smiled and said, "I would be happy to, brother."

And then, they let go of each other and only smiled. From the side, I too smiled. I was so happy that now they have finally made peace, and it might remain that way for the years to come.

Suddenly, the golden doors opened, and a young god with short light blonde hair and spring green eyes was flying towards us, thanks to the aid of the winged-sandals he wore on his feet.

"Hermes?" I exclaimed in surprise.

Hermes gave me a grin before turning serious once again in the presence of my mother and Hades. After clearing his throat, he announced, "All of us are to assemble to courtyard immediately. We have special guests."

And then, Hermes flew off quickly. The three of us – Hades, my mother and I – made our way to the courtyard, where the rest were already there.

The very first thing I saw was three hooded white-cloaked figures standing in front of the golden gates of the palace. The three mysterious figures walked towards us before finally coming to a stop a few feet in front of us.

It was Zeus, who looked very much like the glorious and magnificent king he truly was, who spoke up first.

"Fates. Indeed it has been a long time. What brings the three of you here?"

I gasped when I found out that these were the legendary Fates. It sent my heart on an overdrive immediately.

All three of them pulled back their hoods to reveal youthful and beautiful faces. All had pale skin and bright green eyes, though their hair colours were different. The oldest had waist-length blood red hair, the middle one had shoulder-length black hair while the youngest had pale blonde hair that fell to her breasts.

It was the youngest who spoke first, with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Welcome back, great gods and goddesses."

* * *

Author's Note:

Officially **_the _**longest chapter ever in the story, with **4005 **words.

And this is the last chapter... **WAIT!** This may be the last chapter, but the epilogue comes out tomorrow, so look out for that!

Who knew I could go this far?

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	50. Epilogue: New Life

A few nights later, there was a festival to celebrate our return and the coming of a new age. I though those parties that the celebrities of the old world had were grand. But clearly, the parties at Mount Olympus would beat anything any day.

It was held in the grand ballroom of the palace, which was extremely huge that it seemed as though all the patrons of the palace could stand in it, and there would still be enough room. The ballroom was decorated with colours of gold and silver, and it was lit by colourful flaming orbs which hung suspended in the air.

There was a huge dais at the head of the room, where a long and grand dining table stood. I assumed immediately that it was for the Olympians, and I was right. I took a seat in between Hades and my mother as we watched the cheers of the crowd before us.

After being served a sumptuous dinner, I joined in the celebration with the rest. I danced and laughed and sang to my heart's content, mingling around with the others. Throughout the days I had spent in the palace, I met many wonderful people. To name a few was Leto, Apollo and Artemis' mother who was extremely nice, Ariadne, Dionysus' wife who was a very bright and cheery character, and Amphitrite, Poseidon's wife and queen who, although quite a quiet person, was very friendly. I also met other nice deities such as Eros, the God of Love, his wife Psyche, the Goddess of the Soul, Hebe, the Goddess of Youth, and Harmonia, the Goddess of Harmony.

Hades had joined me for one dance, but later decided to take a seat back on his chair and enjoy a chalice of sweet ambrosia as he conversed with his siblings. I tried to change his mind, but I decided to let him be. Guess he wasn't much of a dancer. Instead, I continued to dance with the others, simply having fun.

Aphrodite was extremely gorgeous as she danced, her platinum blonde hair, which had grown to reach her knees, sashaying around her like silk blowing in the light breeze. I also could see now why Artemis was sometimes nicknamed 'Silverfeet'. It was because she danced with so much grace and beauty in her steps that it seemed impossible to not stop and admire her, the dancing huntress. The same could be said for the other goddesses, who all had an air of grace around them.

The gods too had their own masculine grace as they danced in the company of nymphs and goddesses. Apollo had a swarm of fawning females all around him (which made Artemis roll her eyes), Dionysus was dancing with Ariadne, Ares danced with Aphrodite and other females and Hermes danced a few times with me, Athena and Artemis. But Hephaestus had remained in his chair, watching the celebration with a smile. I didn't like to see him so lonely, so I offered him a dance. Gladly, he accepted, and we danced for one song before he thanked me and proceeded to wander on his own.

But of course, I also danced with my mother. She was better now, finally having recovered from all that had happened. I was glad to see her olive green eyes bright with excitement and the big smile on her lips. Overall, I was glad that she was finally happy.

We basked in the happiness and music together accompanied with giggles, jokes and a lot of smiles. I cherished each and every minute I caught sight of my mother smiling. It seemed so precious now to me.

But little did I know, in the middle of the happy festivities, an important decision would be made.

I was sitting down on my chair at the table by my lonesome, taking a break from the dancing. I was in the middle of sipping on a chalice of nectar (which tasted like pure heaven on my taste buds), when my mother suddenly approached me from behind.

"Persephone, may I have a word with you?" she asked.

I placed my now-empty chalice on the table and replied, "Of course, Mother."

But she only started to look around, acknowledging the crowd and its loudness. She shook her head slightly, grasped my hand and said, "Shall we go to the gardens? Where it is more private?"

I raised an eyebrow in question, wondering why she wanted to have a private conversation with me. But nonetheless, I stood from the chair and let her lead me through the crowded mass of dancing bodies and out of the ballroom, making our way towards the gardens.

The moon shone brightly on the gardens when we stepped outside. Everything looked so surreal in the waxing light. I had the opportunity to watch Artemis and Apollo bring forth and down the moon and the sun respectively with their respective chariots, and I was completely amazed by the feat.

The air was silent as nobody was there, but I could feel the strong life flowing through the nature that grew here.

My mother led me to the majestic fountain, where she sat me on the lip beside her. She did not let go of my hand as she looked down at her lap.

"So… what was it that you wanted to ask me, Mother?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

There was a reply, but it was not coming from her.

"Yes, Demeter. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

I looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Hades approaching us, gazing questionably at both me and my mother.

And that moment, I became very confused. What was it that my mother wanted to talk about that would involve my husband as well? Though they were already civil and had made peace with one another, they were still not at the stage of _actually _being close.

My mother looked up then and looked at both me and Hades. Finally, after taking a very deep breath, she said, "I wanted to tell the both of you something important."

Then she turned to look at me as she continued on. "I've decided that I will now fully acknowledge the fact that the both of you are married. I will no longer deny it, nor will I attempt to discontinue it. I've learnt from my stupid mistakes, and do not wish to do such things any longer."

I smiled when she said those heartfelt words. I was glad that she had decided to turn over a new leaf and see things for the better.

She too smiled and brushed her thumb on the back of my hand. At that moment, she turned to Hades, and told him, "Though I have said it so many times to you already, I truly am sorry for whatever I have done to you. I was stupid and ignorant to want to continue the feud we had of the past, and not wanting to put it aside at first. I thank you for forgiving me, and I also thank you for saving me. If it hadn't been for you, I think I would have met my demise in the centre of the Earth. I wouldn't even be here right now."

My heart clenched in memory of my mother nearly falling deep into the bottomless pit. I felt terrified each time I thought about what could have happened had Hades not grabbed her hand at the right moment. But I always needed to remind myself to not think of such things, because my mother was safe and that was all that mattered.

Hades, who was still standing in front of me and my mother, bowed his head graciously and, with a lopsided smile, simply said, "You are most welcome, Demeter."

My mother too nodded her head before turning to me. "Persephone, my lovely daughter," she murmured. "I know now that you are indeed a grown woman. It was very childish and cruel of me to want to keep you from myself. You have a husband, beautiful children and a kingdom to rule. I shouldn't keep you away from the life that you have built for yourself. I apologize very much for that and I know now that I must let you go and let you have your freedom. But I just want you to know that even though you may no longer be my little girl, you will always be my darling Kore."

My lips curled into a bigger smile and I squeezed my mother's hand gently. In a soft voice, I said to her, "I forgive you, Mother. I forgive you. And I thank you. I thank you for having a change of heart. You really don't know how much this means to me."

Without hesitation, I leaned in closer and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace and ran her fingers through my russet hair adoringly. I hugged her even tighter, enjoying the comforting warmth that radiated from her.

When we both pulled away, it was only then did I realize she had tears in her eyes. But this wasn't tears of sadness, I could tell. She wiped them away slowly and took another deep breath before she spoke once again.

"I just wanted to say that I've also made up my mind to annul the pomegranate agreement, Persephone," she said slowly. "I've decided to allow you to spend as much time with either of us as you solely wish. And do not worry about the seasons. The Earth has already adapted to control it on its own, without my help."

My eyes widened when she said that. I said nothing, instead my mouth gaped open slightly as I stared at her in slight disbelief.

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Hades himself was in a shock. He had unfolded his arms and his black eyes were, like mine, looking at my mother in disbelief.

When I had finally found my voice, I muttered, "So that means…"

I didn't finish my sentence, but my mother nodded her head and said, "You're free now, Persephone."

I did not say anything as well, but I responded by throwing my arms around her once again, hugging her very tightly as tears streamed down from my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully into her shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. For this. For everything. It means so much to me."

I could feel her smile and she rubbed a hand on my back comfortingly. "You're welcome, Persephone. You deserve this very much."

She pulled away to look at me lovingly in the eye. And it was that moment that I saw Hades smiling.

* * *

The party has ended on a good note. Everyone thanked each other for the wonderful time. Everyone was now about to settle into bed.

But for me, I was going to go back home to the Underworld.

I said my goodnights to my half-siblings and the elder gods before I went to the courtyard with my mother to meet up with Hades. There, I found him standing next to an ebony chariot that was pulled by black winged-horses donning silver armour.

When we had neared him, I turned to my mother and embraced her warmly. She hugged me back, telling me to enjoy myself in the Underworld.

"I will miss you," she murmured. "But I will not be unhappy, for I know that you will return to me."

Cupping her face between my heads gingerly, I said, "I'll visit you soon. As much as I can. Once a week or more. Whatever it is, I will promise to come back to the Earth and help you in your duties."

She smiled at my words and leaned in to plant a kiss to my forehead. She embraced me once more, before finally allowing me to go to my husband, who had already mounted his chariot.

He extended a hand for me to take it, and he held it gently as I got on the chariot. And then, he stood me in front before standing behind me, grasping the reins on his horses on both sides of me. And in a few seconds, he ordered for his steeds to move off, and they obeyed.

As the chariot rode to the golden gates of Mount Olympus, I turned back once more to look at my mother, who stood at the same position. She smiled and lifted a hand to wave me goodbye. I did the same before the horses spread their wings and took flight, the chariot now flying downwards.

The ride was a smooth one and I admired the view of the lands below. There was still no sign of physical life, but I knew that very soon there will be. Life will resume its cycle soon. New mortals will roam these lands to play and work, and also to worship the gods and goddesses.

Suddenly, the chariot touched the ground. I looked at Hades in question, but he only smirked at me. He then waved a hand in the air, and I could feel his powers emanating from him.

At that moment, the ground in front of us suddenly split into two, forming a gaping black hole among the greens of the grass. Hades ordered for his steeds to move once again, and they then trotted into the hole. Hades summoned a flaming orb to appear alongside us as we moved deeper into the Earth. Atop, the hole was closing until it was finally sealed once again.

It didn't take us long before we reached tall and intricately-designed black iron-wrought gates. The gates of the Underworld. Hades waved a hand once again, and the gates opened for us in an instant.

The horses trotted inside before finally coming to a stop at a stable nearby the gates. Hades and I got off the chariot, and I followed behind him as he untied the reins of his steeds. As he did so, he told me, "Cerberus must be asleep. But you'll get to see him tomorrow."

I honestly couldn't wait.

We then walked down a set of stairs made of crumbling rock before we finally came to what I knew was the infamous river Styx. The waters of the river seemed to be the colour of a dark grey, and it had fog hovering above it.

I did not notice that there was someone nearby us until I heard him say, "I welcome you back, great King Hades and Queen Persephone of the Underworld."

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a hooded figure standing on top of a boat with a long oar in hand. I read too many stories to know that was none other than Charon, the ferryman of the Underworld.

Hades gave him a greeting and I too did the same. The both of us stepped onto the boat, where we were transported to our palace.

I saw the palace for the very first time since I have returned as a goddess. It was huge, nearly the size of Mount Olympus' palace. In contrast of the shadowy and dark surroundings, it was made of ash-grey stone, a far cry from the fiery rock that most described.

When Charon docked in front of the banks of the land, Hades and I got off, and another figure appeared to greet us. A familiar figure.

"Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. Indeed it is wonderful that you have returned," Hecate greeted us happily as she bowed.

"It's good to see you as well, Hecate," I said to her with a warm smile as I embraced her gently. "And it is good to be home. How are the children?"

"The children are asleep, my lady," she informed me with a smile on her dark scarlet lips. "They had tried to stay awake and await your arrival, but it seems that Hypnos has cast his spell of sleep on them. They have told me to wake them up if ever they were to start dozing off, but even I was powerless to stop it."

Behind me, Hades chuckled. "No worries. There is enough time to see them tomorrow, and even more time after that." And then, he grabbed my hand and said, "As of now, my queen and I wish to retire. We will gladly see you in the next day."

Hecate nodded her head and proceeded to lead us into the palace. She left us in the _huge _foyer and she bowed once more before walking away in another direction.

Hades led me up the majestic stairs to the fourth level. It was there that he told me that every room on that last level was entirely mine and his only, with the three rooms of each of the children located at one end of the hallway.

He led me to a room at the opposite end, which I knew to be our room. When I stepped inside, I gasped at the sight of it.

It was a big room that just screamed 'regal'. The walls were a very deep and dark red while the floor was of black marble. Covering most of the floor was a black fur rug that sunk my slipper-donned feet. There was a hearth in the middle of the wall on my left, with a vanity table located nearby it. There were two wardrobes a bit further away. One was a dark chocolate-brown oak wood one while the other was a cherry-stained rosewood one. It didn't take me long to know that the rosewood closet belonged to me. But what amazed her most was his bed. It was a huge four-poster with a canopy that had translucent red draping at the sides. The bedding was crimson with many silk pillows in dark colours such as black, deep red and even dark gold. It was a beautiful bed, with a seductive feel to it.

Seeing the room, and the Underworld of course, immediately made me overwhelmed with the happy feeling of returning home after years of being away. It made me want to cry in happiness. I was so happy.

I felt one of Hades' hand on my shoulder, and he breathed, "I have a gift for you."

I turned to face him and saw that he had a fist raised. But slowly, he opened his clenched hand to reveal two rings on his palm. The rings were similar, both just a simple silver band. But one had a beautiful round cut-ruby gem as the centerpiece.

As I gazed in amazement at the rings, he whispered, "I chose a ruby because it resembled a pomegranate seed. I wanted your wedding ring to have a special meaning."

I had to hold back tears as I whispered in reply, "Oh, Hades. Everything about you will have a special meaning to me. No matter what it is."

With a loving smile, he slipped the ring onto my right ring finger. I took a moment to study how perfect it looked on my finger before I took his and slipped it on his right ring finger.

And suddenly, I was pulled by him into a kiss. I squeaked in surprise, but quickly kissed him back. Our kiss was beautiful. It radiated everlasting love and burning passion for each other. It was the type of kiss that was so good that I didn't want it to end, no matter what.

But we broke it to take very deep breaths. However, we did not pull away from each other. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and he had his wrapped around my waist. Our foreheads touched and we gazed into each other's eyes.

As we relaxed in the perfection of the moment, I then thought to myself about how far I had gone. I still couldn't believe that all that had happened would actually lead to this. It somehow only felt like yesterday when I was still under the guise of a mortal florist whose life was far from exciting until she met a mysterious stranger in her small hometown. And it was from that first meeting that truths unravelled, the impossible became possible and troubles ensued but still leading to good ends.

But thanks to everything that had started this, I would gain something that I wouldn't imagine having in the first place.

Suddenly, Hades whispered, "I love you."

I smiled breathlessly and kissed him again before I answered back, "And I love you."

And I kissed him again and murmured against his lips, "For all eternity."

* * *

My name is Persephone. I am the Greek Goddess of Spring, the daughter of Demeter. But through marriage to Hades, I am also the Queen of the Underworld.

And I will be known as such for all eternity.

However, no matter how many years have passed, and how many new memories I collect along the way….

I will never forget Spring Korey.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Final Author's Note:

I am seriously crying like hell right now. The ending was, in my own opinion, really great. I didn't even think that this story would be a success honestly. First story to get over 200 reviews! That's a great accomplishment.

I want to be truthful to all of you; I actually had no intention to put in so much thought in this story and make it one of my most (probably the first!) serious work. It was supposed to be free-writing, until I realized that I wanted this story to be something more. Thus, it led to a storyline that included 50 chapters.

And to be honest even more, I half-expected the story to fail. But so far, there has only been one reviewer who told me that the story was absolutely no good, but I didn't take that to heart and instead continued to write on my own, leading to more love from you, my lovely readers.

And furthermore, I'm glad that the story was so good that a reader named **_Aella A_ **have even asked to translate it into Italian. So thank you!**  
**

For now, I would be taking a short break, probably only a few days. There is an upcoming story about either Demeter or Athena, and I am also working on the requested sequel of **_The_****_ Prank_**_._ I have unofficial plans to create more Hades and Persephone fics, though I have a storyline which might include some of their children.

But now, here is the moment where I say thanks to all those who read **_The Reincarnation_**from beginning to end and all those who favourited it. It seriously means a lot, and I love all of you.

That has been quite an adventure, don't you think? :)

_Muse of Fanfiction_


End file.
